El mejor regalo para papá
by gold77
Summary: El es un multimillonario viudo y con una hija, dueño de una agencia publicitaria. El día de su cumpleaños, su pequeña hija, quiere hacerle el mejor regalo, hasta que conocerá a una exitosa modelo y cantante, que podría ser el regalo para su papá. Epílogo.
1. El encuentro

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**El mejor regalo para papá.**

**Sinopsis : **El es un multimillonario viudo y con una hija, dueño de una agencia publicitaria. El día de su cumpleaños, su pequeña hija, conocerá a una exitosa modelo y cantante, que podría ser el regalo para su papá.

**Capítulo 1 :** El encuentro.

Era un día espléndido en toda Madrid, España. En el aeropuerto de Madrid-Barajas, un hombre de larga cabellera blanco plateada y ojos ámbar, estaba por abordar su vuelo, pero debió llamar nuevamente a su pequeña hija de 7 años.

- ¡Rin!. ¡Date prisa o vamos a perder el avión!-. Reclamó el peliblanco.

- ¡Ya voy, Papi!. Solo quiero llevarme este póster de las Shikón Star-. Dijo la pequeña.

Su padre, esbozó una mueca de risa y asintió, comprándole los posters que quería su hija y el CD con las últimas canciones de la exitosa banda de música pop. Cuando terminaron las compras, caminaron hacia donde estaba la manga del avió, presentaron sus pasajes y abordaron el avión. Tomaron sus asientos y esperaron a que este salga.

- ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionada con esa cantante?. No tiene nada del otro mundo-. Preguntó su padre con desinterés.

- ¡Papá!. Las Shikón Star, son las mejores cantantes de todo el mundo. Además Kagome es muy bonita y quisiera ser como ella-. Respondió la niña.

Inuyasha, negó apenas sonriendo, no podía creer que su pequeña hija se haya vuelto tan fanática de aquella exitosa banda de pop que era éxito en todo el mundo. Tenían miles de seguidores en todo el mundo y casualmente, el ambarino y su hija, irán a los estados Unidos por un mes, país donde vive la exitosa banda.

El hombre en cuestión, es Inuyasha García Taisho. Un empresario multimillonario y dueño de las agencias de publicidad más grande de todo el mundo. Tiene cadenas de agencias en Europa, Norte y Sudamérica y hasta en Rusia y Japón. Inuyasha es alto y bien fornido. De larga cabellera blanco plateada y un extraño color de ojos, dorados. Es de 27 años de edad y bastante apuesto.

Inuyasha, enviudó hace apenas unos meses atrás, su esposa era una bella joven llamada Alicé Uribe, una hermosa mujer que también era empresaria, pero que falleció a causa de una infección pulmonar y dejó solo a Inuyasha, con la pequeña hija de ambos a cuidado de su padre. Inuyasha la extrañaba mucho, ya que era su más amada esposa y nunca se sacó la alianza de casado de su dedo anular izquierdo. Rin, la pequeña hija de Inuyasha, era igual a su madre, de largo pelo negro y ojos marrones y una figura simpática, que poco concordaba con la seria y algo fría que era la de su recordada mamá. La pequeña odiaba ver así de triste a su padre y se prometió a si misma, que intentará hacer feliz a su padre, cuando llegue el día de su cumpleaños y que no falta mucho para ello.

A pocas horas de arribar a su destino en Miami, Inuyasha revisaba sus papeles para la reunión con los empresarios por una campaña publicitaria y en un momento, desvió su mirada hacia su pequeña hija, que dormía plácidamente en su asiento y con su cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla del avión, escuchaba su reproductor de CDs y el CD que le regaló su padre en el aeropuerto. Le hizo una pequeña caricia en su cabeza y la niña se acurrucó apenas y esbozó una leve sonrisa que también le robó una a su adorado padre.

Más tarde, arribaron al aeropuerto de Miami, hicieron los tramites de visita al país y luego despacharon su equipaje y partieron hacia su hotel, en la salida, había unos 3 autos esperándolos, uno de ellos, reservado especialmente para ellos, con un conductor y un guardaespaldas en el asiento del acompañante, los otros 2 autos, iban con 4 custodios cada uno. Todos ellos, lucían trajes negros y gafas oscuras. Eran custodios contratados por Inuyasha y para seguridad de el y de su pequeña.

- ¡WaWh, Papi!-. Exclamó la pequeña. - ¿Por qué nos esperan todos estos hombres?-. Preguntó a lo último con curiosidad.

- Estos hombres, cuidarán de nosotros, Rin-. Explicó su padre amablemente.

La pequeña, se sintió cómoda y feliz, ya que siempre veía a su padre rodeado de guardaespaldas que le servían para su protección y la de ella. En el trayecto, Rin no dejaba de contemplar maravillada, lo hermosa que era Miami, con sus enormes mansiones y edificios y hoteles de lujo, además de sus playas.

- Si te portas bien durante la estadía, iremos a visitar los parques de Disney-. Le dijo Inuyasha a su hija.

- ¡VIVA!-. Gritó la pequeña y se abrazó a su padre.

Inuyasha también abrazó a Rin, era evidente que el, podía confiar ampliamente en su pequeña hija y que podrá llevarla a visitar los parques de diversiones de Orlando sin tener que imponerle nada, ya que la niña siempre suele portarse bien, aunque a veces haga renegar un poco a su padre, pero su cariño y afecto, hace que rápidamente le perdone casi todo y se dice casi, por que algunas cosas no han tenido perdón.

A la noche, Inuyasha, luego de descansar bien merecidamente y tras un agotador viaje en avión, se reunió con los directivos de la empresa publicitaria que quedará a cargo del ambarino durante su estadía en Miami.

- Encantado de conocerlo, soy Inuyasha García Taisho-. Se presentó extendiéndole la mano al hombre que le dejará a cargo la agencia.

- Hojo Kinser, encantado-. Estrechó la mano del ambarino, presentándose amablemente.

Hecha la presentación de Inuyasha y su hija con los agencieros, tomaron asiento e hicieron su pedido y hecho esto, pasaron al grano del por que Inuyasha fue citado por una de las agencias de publicidad más renombrada en todo Norteamérica.

- Verá, señor Taisho-. Comenzó el joven castaño. - El motivo de nuestra llamada hacia usted, es que lo necesitamos para un importante evento publicitario y donativo-.

- Lo escucho atentamente-. Dijo Inuyasha atendiendo las palabras de Hojo.

- Verá, la razón es que lo visitará una exitosa modelo y cantante para un par de publicidades que deberá hacer para unas campañas de lanzamientos de chocolates y perfumes y otras cosas como tiendas de ropa por ejemplo. Pero aparte, existe que también haya una campaña solidaria que esta modelo quiere hacer-. Explicó el castaño.

- No se preocupe, déjelo todo en mis manos. Haré todo lo mejor que pueda-. Dijo Inuyasha prometiéndole dar su mejor esfuerzo.

- Se que lo hará. No por nada lo he elegido a usted, teniendo en cuenta el alto y gran prestigio que tienen sus agencias publicitarias en todo el mundo-. Dijo Hojo agradecido.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, entre comentarios y charlas entre los hombres y alguna que otra risa tras algunas palabras de Rin. Pese a todo, la noche fue muy tranquila y apacible y hasta la mejor del ambarino tras la noticia.

Al día siguiente, en la habitación del hotel, el despertador sonó temprano y a duras penas, el ambarino se desperezó de su cama, mientras Rin seguía durmiendo y tuvo que ser despertada por su padre, ya que ella le había pedido de ir a la agencia con el y de más estaba decir que Inuyasha no iba a dejar sola a su hija por más guardaespaldas que vayan con el adonde sea. Luego de arreglarse, asearse y ordenar todo, bajaron a desayunar al restaurante del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaban.

Rin, esperaba que esa modelo y cantante, sea Kagome, su cantante favorita, aunque eso era solo un sueño, esa chica era demasiado importante para tener una cita en la agencia de publicidad y eso la deprimió un poco, de hecho a veces, pensaba que Kagome era un poco exquisita para elegir a sus publicistas y sus discográficas para vender sus discos y tener su fama y no por nada del mundo es una de las más codiciadas y deseadas por todos sus fans aunque sean menores que ella en su mayoría.

Luego de desayunar, Inuyasha y Rin, partieron hacia la agencia de publicidad, abordaron uno de los autos y el chofer cerró la puerta y subió del lado del conductor, mientras el custodio que iba del asiento del acompañante, hizo una señal a los demás hombres, que aborden sus autos y los sigan hasta su destino.

Al rato, llegaron al enorme edificio donde funciona la agencia de publicidad y Rin se quedó maravillada al ver tan hermoso y lujoso edificio. Al llegar, los autos se estacionaron frente a la puerta y el custodio que viajaba en el auto del peliblanco, bajó y abrió la donde viajaban los pasajeros e Inuyasha y su hija bajaron, en la puerta de la agencia, los estaba esperando Hojo, quien lucía un traje negro con camisa celeste y corbata roja y zapatos de cuero negros, los recibió amablemente y contento de tener a un hombre del elite de Inuyasha como su socio en estos proyectos publicitarios.

- Es un honor volverlo a ver, señor García Taisho-. Saludó cortésmente el castaño.

- El honor es mío-. Dijo Inuyasha sonriente y estrechando la mano de Hojo.

Inuyasha, lucía un traje gris oscuro, con camisa blanca y corbata de color lila y zapatos negros. Entró a su oficina, acompañado por Hojo, quien le daba sus últimas instrucciones.

- Bien, amigo. Yo debo irme al aeropuerto, ya que tengo un negocio en Londres. En una hora, llegará la modelo y su manager se encargará de darte todas las instrucciones necesarias-. Explicó Hojo claramente.

- De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien-. Dijo Inuyasha confiado.

- Se que lo harás bien. Debo irme, te veré en un mes-. Se despidió Hojo.

Así, ambos hombres, se despidieron estrechando sus manos y un abrazo, Hojo bajó hasta el garaje y partió en una combi de su agencia hasta su casa para retirar el equipaje y partir al aeropuerto para iniciar su viaje a Londres.

A la hora señalada, una combi con vidrios polarizados, llegó al edificio e iba custodiada por vehículos de seguridad, de seguro sería la modelo que Hojo le dijo a Inuyasha iría. De la misma, bajó una chica muy hermosa, quien entró junto a sus compañeras a la agencia. Al llegar a la oficina de Inuyasha, la chica entró y Rin se quedó pasmada al verla, soltando su lápiz de color que tenía en su mano derecha. ¡No1, no podía ser ella, pero si era ella.

-¿Kagome?-. Preguntó la niña pasmada.

En efecto, la chica en cuestión era Kagome Bugliotti, una hermosa mujer de piel medio bronceada, largo pelo negro azabache con brillos y ojos de color chocolate. Era medio alta y de una esbelta y hermosa figura corporal con buenas proporciones y curvas, tenía 24 años y como se dijo, ella era la famosa cantante y modelo que iría a visitar a Inuyasha y de la que su hija Rin era terriblemente fanática.

La cosa es que ahora se conoció quien era la modelo misteriosa. Pero al parecer, Inuyasha se vio hechizado con tan hermosa chica que se presentó ante el ¿Surgirá un nuevo romance en la vida de Inuyasha que lo haga olvidar su tristeza?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas :

He aquí una nueva historia para todos ustedes y que lamento tener que decirlo, pero este es mi último fic, de todos, ya que me retiro de FF. Espero les guste mucho y espero sus reviews. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	2. Mi niña favorita

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 2 :** Mi niña favorita.

La manager de la modelo, se hizo presente y se presentó ante Inuyasha.

- Encantada, señor Taisho. Mi nombre es Kikyo Otonashi. Manager de Kagome y de la banda Shikón Star-. Se presentó la chica.

- ¡Encantado de conocerla, señorita Otonashi. Nunca me llegué a pensar esta sorpresa-. Dijo el peliblanco sorprendido.

- El mundo es pequeño, señor Taisho-. Rió Kikyo.

- Dígame Inuyasha, que me digan señor, me hace sentir viejo-. Dijo algo avergonzado.

Las demás chicas, rieron levemente e Inuyasha carraspeó levemente y todas pararon estaba un poco sonrojado y más cuando Rin abrió la boca.

- Papi, tu no eres tan joven ¿Te olvidas?-. Dijo la niña medio atrevidamente.

- ¡Rin!-. La regañó su padre . -¡Más respeto a tu padre!-.

Las chicas rieron y Rin hizo un gesto de inocencia y su padre medio sonrió, a veces su hija es una auténtica polvorilla y lo hace enfadar, pero en este caso, su padre se lo tomó con humor. Luego fue con Kikyo a otra oficina a tratar los temas publicitarios con la exitosa modelo y cantante, mientras Rin no perdió el tiempo en entablar amistad con Kagome.

- ¡Hola!. Realmente no puedo creer que estés parada frente a mi, mi cantante favorita-. Dijo Rin con ojitos brillantes de felicidad.

- Me alegro mucho de ello-. Dijo sonriente Kagome. - ¿Cómo te llamas?-. Preguntó.

- Rin, me llamo Rin-. Respondió la niña.

- Tienes un muy bonito nombre-. Dijo Kagome.

- Gracias. Me lo puso mi mamá-. Dijo la pequeña pelinegra.

- ¿Dónde está ella?-. Preguntó Sango, una amiga de Kagome e integrante de la banda.

- No lo se. Mi papá solo me dijo que mi mamá se durmió para siempre, pero desde ese día que me dijo eso, nunca más vi a mi papá acompañado de ella y no se que pasó-. Dijo Rin.

A las chicas, les dio una punzada en el corazón, su padre nunca le dijo que su madre había muerto, aunque en el fondo lo entendían, era muy pequeña para entender de esos temas, aunque su padre trató de decírselo de la manera más disimulada del mundo, ya que aún al ser muy niña, puede ocasionarle un severo daño sentimental.

- Realmente me apena oír eso-. Dijo Kagome tristemente.

- No te preocupes, solo espero que a mi papá, pueda conseguirle una novia para su cumpleaños, supongo que me saldrá más barato que comprarle algo-. Dijo la niña con travesía.

Las chicas rieron y Kagome le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña, realmente empezaba a tomarle cariño a esa niña, era muy divertida y hasta en ocasiones podía llegar a hacer reí y era que tenía carisma para ello.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?-. Preguntó Kagome.

- ¡Me encantaría!-. Respondió la niña feliz.

- Bien, esta tarde, haré unos ensayos con mis compañeras. ¿Quieres venir a verlo junto a tu padre?-. Preguntó la modelo.

- ¡Si!-. Respondió alegre Rin.

En eso, llegaron Kikyo e Inuyasha con todo acordado y listo para las sesiones de publicidad y de la beneficencia, pero además, se llegó a un acuerdo por un tema con la discografía de la banda de Kagome y que puede ser muy exitosa si todo marcha bien y sin contratiempos que puedan perjudicar las cosas.

Más tarde, Rin estaba junto a Kagome y al resto de las integrantes de las Shikón Star, ya que su padre la había autorizado a ir, bajo la responsabilidad de Kagome de cuidarla bien y que nada le pasara, el resto de la banda, eran : Sango, una castaña de pelo largo y ojos marrones, 24 años y es la segunda vocalista del grupo y aparte bajista. Eri Reeses, Baterista del grupo, excelente bailarina, pelo medio largo negro azabache y con una bincha amarilla en su cabeza, 23 años Ayumi y Yuka, también son integrantes, ambas de 23 años, la primera es de pelo largo negro y ojos marrones y la segunda de pelo castaño corto y ojos azul violáceo, Ayumi es bajista y Yuka, la pianista del grupo. Ese es el famoso grupo y todas son modelos aparte de cantantes y músicas. Sin embargo, ese día. un pequeño escándalo se presentó en el estudio de grabaciones y que podía agrandar la brecha.

- ¡Hola, Kagome-. Saludó un muchacho de pelo largo negro y ojos azules.

- ¡Uf!, Hola Koga-. Saludó Kagome con desgano.

- Si, vine a verte-. Dijo el pelinegro.

Koga Wolf, es un muchacho alto y musculoso, de 25 años de edad, como se dijo es de largo pelo negro, con una larga trenza a la altura de su nuca y de ojos azul zafiro, está locamente enamorado de Kagome, aunque ella no le preste demasiada atención, ya que es demasiado presumido y arrogante y eso a Kagome le molesta. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Rin cerca de Kagome, su expresión alegre cambió a una seria.

- ¿Quién es la niña?-. Preguntó el pelinegro

- Es la hija del publicista que se encargará de todo lo de mi discografía y publicidad. Además es mi amiga-. Respondió Kagome tomando a la niña de los hombros.

- ¿Qué publicista?-. Preguntó exaltado . -¿Qué no iba a ser yo quien se encargue de eso?-. Preguntó ya bastante enfadado.

- Alguien de mucho prestigio, es Inuyasha García Taisho-. Respondió Kagome disgustada por la reacción de Koga.

- ¿QUÉ?-. Preguntó más exasperado . -¿Le diste a otro el trabajo?. ¿Quién es ese García Taisho?-. Preguntó enloquecido.

- Es mi papá y es el mejor publicista del mundo-. Respondió Rin desafiante.

- ¡Cierra la boca, mocosa. A ti no te pregunté-. Replicó Koga groseramente.

Rin se abrazó a Kagome asustada y lloró. La pelinegra miró ferozmente a Koga y lo retó severamente, este asunto de sus celos, empezaba a enfurecerla.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!. Y voy a pedirte que te largues de aquí-. Dijo Kagome enojada por la forma grosera que el pelinegro se dirigió a Rin.

El ojiazul se retiró hecho una furia, el quería ser el encargado de la discografía y publicidad de Kagome, ya que el también trabaja en una empresa de publicidad, peor no tiene el prestigio alto que tiene la de Inuyasha y eso lo pone loco. Kagome abrazó y calmó a Rin, quien al recibir el consuelo de su máxima estrella del rock y desfile, su amargura le duró poco. En ese momento, llegó su padre y Rin corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡Papá!-. Corrió la niña hacia el.

- Mi pequeña demonio-. Dijo su padre alzándola muy feliz de verla. Rin rió

Kagome sonrió muy feliz al ver a padre y a su hija juntos y la verdad que el ser madre es uno de sus mayores sueños y la verdad es que la pelinegra se había encariñado mucho con esa niña, pero implicaría tener que ponerse de novia con su padre y casarse con el. Despejó rápidamente esas ideas raras, Inuyasha es un hombre 3 años mayor que ella y acababa de enviudar hace pocos meses y además de seguro un multimillonario de su clase, no se fijaría en una modelo y cantante como ella, aunque a ella nunca le falte fortuna y fama.

- ¿Amas mucho a esa niña, verdad?-. Preguntó Sango a espaldas de su amiga.

- La verdad si. No se, tiene algo que me atrae mucho de ella-. Dijo Kagome con un gesto de felicidad, pero a la vez de tristeza.

- ¿Y que harás, cuando se vuelvan a España?. Recuerda que no son de aquí-. Le recordó Eri.

A Kagome le entraron ganas de decirles palabras duras a sus amigas, pese a que le recordaron la realidad de las cosas, aunque odie tener que admitirlo. Y si eso significa resignar el cariño que empezó a tenerle a Rin, deberá hacer lo que nuca soñó. Casarse con su padre.

Para ser honesta, Kagome pensaba que de echo, Inuyasha no estaba tan mal, era bastante atractivo y claro que con esa fortuna heredada y por sus negocios, era un imán para todas las mujeres y a parte de su guapeza, todas aquellas que solo ven el símbolo del dólar en sus ojos, se convierten en verdaderas viudas negras para esos millonarios que logran engatusar y quedarse con sus millones, claro está que rara vez pasa esto, ya que o caen presas o sus planes fracasan.

Kagome no iba a permitir que eso suceda y menos que Inuyasha deje a esa niña a cuidado de una mujer que solo quiera ver billetes en su vida y tenga un amor fingido hacia esa niña y de paso que la trate mal por que la considere un estorbo. ¡No señor!. No iba a permitirlo. Sin embargo tampoco consideró algo, hay miles de fans, que no quieren que se case y solo por que sueñan que ellos sean su pareja o acostarse con ella ya sean menores o mayores que ella o de su misma edad y de pensar eso, le revuelve el estomago aunque se sienta feliz de ser atraída por miles de hombres, pero ella se juró a si misma que el hombre con el que se case, será uno que la haga sentir bien, que la ame de verdad y le sea fiel y amable.

La verdad es que ella no conoce a Inuyasha como es, pero estaría dispuesta a averiguarlo y para ello deberá concretar una cita con el, aunque viendo como quiere a su hija y lo bueno que es con ella, le basta saber que ese puede ser el hombre que ella ha estado buscando toda su vida y no le importa que sea 3 años mayor que ella, pero como se dijo antes, quizá el no se interese en ella por se modelo y cantante y eso le juega fichas en contra.

Por otro lado, otro obstáculo para Kagome es sortear a Koga, quien no daría el brazo a torcer por conquistar a Kagome, lo malo es que ya averiguó quien era Inuyasha y estaría dispuesto a arruinarle el pastel con tal de apartarlo del medio a como de lugar, aún si eso implica tener que recurrir a los trucos más viles y sucios para quedarse con Kagome. ¿Logrará su objetivo?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

He de aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia de amor, modelaje, música, celos y romance. Al parecer a habido un gran cariño de Kagome hacia la hija de Inuyasha y eso quizá signifique el dejar su soltería para Kagome si logra su objetivo, aunque deba resignarse a ello, su único problema es su fama, el interés que pueda sentir Inuyasha por ella, sus contratos y sobre todo Koga, que al parecer ya no tuvo buenas palmas con la pequeña Rin. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?. Surgirán problemas?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi

Guille (Knight Rider),


	3. Citas y escándalos

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 3 :** Citas y escándalos.

Koga debía planear mejor las estrategias para poder conquistar a Kagome, sabe perfectamente que el más mínimo resbalón, lo llevará a perderla para siempre, así que debía ser cauteloso y planear como conquistar el corazón de la exitosa modelo y cantante.

Mientras tanto, Kagome se disponía a salir del estudio de grabaciones y abordar su deportivo BMW 325 Ci de 2 puertas y baúl largo, cuando una voz masculina la detuvo.

- ¡Hola, Kagome!-. Saludó amablemente Koga.

- Hola, Koga-. Saludó la pelinegra medio con desgano.

- No seas así de fría conmigo. Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad de conocerme mejor y demostrarte que me interesas. Por eso quiero invitarte a cenar esta noche-. Dijo Koga.

- Esta noche no puedo, Koga. Voy a cenar con García Taisho, para poder arreglar el asunto de mi publicidad y otros asuntos que debo hablar con el-. Dijo Kagome abriendo la puerta de su auto.

A Koga le entró una rabia interna que le daba tremendo coraje el oír que su "novia", iba a salir con otro tipo a cenar y eso lo llevó a pensar otra cosa, tenía que separar a Kagome de Inuyasha y que ella no se encariñe con esa niña a sabiendas de cómo es Kagome y con la clara evidencia que está empezando a tomarle afecto y eso implicaría tener un romance con su padre, cosa que quiere evitar a toda costa y para mejor tajada de él.

- ¿Puede ser otro día?-. Preguntó el pelinegro fingiendo tristeza por el rechazo.

- Koga, no te pongas así-. Rogó Kagome. – Entiende que esto es importante para mi y no te estoy rechazando tu invitación-. Agregó triste.

- ¡Claro que lo estas haciendo!-. Protestó Koga indignado . – ¡Prefieres salir con ese ricachón por que yo no valgo nada!-.

Kagome lo miró con el ceño fruncido, le estaba diciendo que solo le importan los tipos adinerados como Inuyasha y que solo le importa ver los verdes americanos.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!-. Replicó Kagome ante semejante represalia de Koga.

- ¡Claro que lo es!. ¡Rechazas mi cita con tal de salir con el y encima estar con esa mocosa que te engatusó de lo lindo!-. Gritó el pelinegro sulfurado. - ¡Está bien, no quieres, no quieres. Sal con esas cosas y a mi hazme un cero a la izquierda!-.

Koga volteó para irse indignado, pero repentinamente, la mano izquierda de Kagome lo detuvo.

- ¡Te equivocas si piensas eso!-. Dijo enojada la pelinegra.

- Si claro-. Dijo Koga malhumorado. Trató de librarse de ella, cosa que Kagome impidió.

- Está bien, acepto tu salida. Pero será pasado mañana, hoy no puedo de verdad, Koga-. Dijo la pelinegra tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Era evidente que Koga iba a rechazarle de pleno esa oferta, así que planeó mejor las cosas y tuvo una idea que de seguro no le fallará.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo a la cena de esta noche?. – Preguntó fingiendo timidez. - Me conoces y sabes que no soy de armar escándalos-.

Kagome lo pensó . – Está bien-. Dijo finalmente. – Puedes venir, pero me darás tu palabra de que no armarás escándalo alguno-. Lo advirtió.

- No te preocupes, te di mi palabra-. Dijo Koga ahora mejor de ánimo.

Kagome asintió con la promesa de que Koga no le hará hacer mala sangre y no hará escándalos, y encima acordaron cenar juntos al día siguiente. Al parecer, Koga estaba logrando sus objetivos, que es conquistar de una vez a Kagome y lo que ella no cuenta es que esto podría herir los sentimientos de Rin, quien está muy ilusionada con que la cita de esa noche, sea el mejor pretexto para que Kagome se enamore de Inuyasha y ella pueda tener una nueva mamá.

La pelinegra subió a su deportivo BMW 325 Ci, cuando vio salir a Rin en compañía de su padre y al verla, Kagome la saludó con una amplia sonrisa y Rin se entusiasmó al verla y le pidió a su padre si podía ir con ella, ya que era evidente que Kagome iba a irse de compras y eso a la pequeña niña le iba a causar mucho placer y de paso, llevarse algunos suvenires de los Estados Unidos. Además, Rin no iba a perderse la oportunidad de irse en ese hermoso deportivo y nada menos que con su con su cantante favorita y encima de compras.

Inuyasha iba a darle algo de dinero para los gastos de lo que su hija quiera comprarse, pero la pelinegra lo rechazó y le dijo que todo lo que ella quiera, iba por cuenta de sus tarjetas de crédito y que no necesitaba dinero para ello.

Inuyasha, abordó una de las camionetas ecosport que lo esperaba y con el 3 custodios que iban con el y los demás en las otras camionetas ecosport que los esperaban. Sabía que pese a solo conocerla un día, podía confiar en aquella mujer que parece haberle tomado un inmenso cariño a su hija y dejarla en muy buenas manos y es por ello que le confió la estadía durante sus compras y que además como se dijo, Rin no quería privarse de ir en ese deportivo y que era admirado por mucha gente, pues todo el que entienda de autos, sin lugar a dudas, envidiaría a quien tenga un auto de esa elegancia y más un BMW. Además Rin buscaba mejores aires y no estar siempre en esos autos aburridos y rodeada de custodios para vigilar la seguridad de su padre. Ella necesitaba esto era lo que necesitaba a pleno ¡Libertad!.

- ¡Aaah!-. Suspiró Rin. – Esto si que es vida y tranquilidad, lo necesitaba-. Susurró.

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Nunca viajaste en un deportivo?-. Preguntó Kagome extrañada.

- No, nunca. Siempre viajo en esos autos o camionetas y rodeadas de guardaespaldas y custodios y la verdad es que ya estoy aburrida de ello y necesitaba esta paz-. Respondió Rin.

- Me imagino como debes sentirte-. Respondió Kagome compadeciéndola.- No te preocupes, yo te sacaré de ese aburrimiento durante tu estadía acá en Miami-. Dijo Kagome guiñándole un ojo.

Rin, se puso muy contenta al escuchar eso, jamás se llegó a pensar que estaría toda su estadía, al lado de su cantante favorita y eso que Kagome, siempre es reacia, fría y muy cerrada a la hora de conocer gente, de hecho y aunque esté rodeada de fans, siempre los trata con indiferencia, aunque les firme autógrafos y en ocasiones permita sacarse fotos con ellos, pero esta vez ha hecho una excepción al conocer a Rin y a quien ya le empieza a tomar un cariño grande, pero la cosa es que andaba entre uno y otro, puesto que Koga la pretende y como Inuyasha solo estará solo un mes, deberá planificar mejor su vida amorosa y como había pensado antes, quizá un multimillonario como el, no se fije en una modelo y cantante como ella, a sabiendas de que las chicas de su género, son el deleite de muchos millonarios que caen rendidos a sus pies.

Más tarde y cerca del anochecer, Kagome y Rin, regresaban al hotel donde estaba hospedado Inuyasha, el auto de Kagome, estaba repleto de bolsas y paquetes que se habían comprado en diferentes centros comerciales y shoppings y pasar una tarde genial, para ser su segundo día de estadía en Miami, a Rin se le harán las mejores vacaciones de su vida y esperaba que antes de irse, pueda hacerle un regalo ideal a su papá, cosa de que el se sienta feliz y encantado con ella y de hecho y como toda imaginación de una niña, pensaba en la oportunidad de concretar una cita entre Kagome e Inuyasha y como se dijo antes, poder tener una nueva mamá, ya que la pequeña pelinegra le ha tomado mucho afecto a la popular modelo y cantante, pero quien más a hecho ello, fue Kagome, quien realmente sueña con tener a esa niña de hija.

Al llegar al hotel, Kagome estacionó su BMW 325 Ci y ayudó a Rin a bajar sus cosas del auto. En el trayecto a la habitación, le dijo que mañana ella estará muy ocupada y que quizá alguna de las integrantes del grupo la lleve de paseo, pueden ser Sango o Eri o ambas, dependiendo de cómo estén el día de mañana, de seguro a las dos les encantará poder salir con esa niña, ya que es la preferida de su líder y ellas desean conocer a full.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Koga, este rebuscaba en su ropa que ponerse para verse bien presentable ante Kagome, quería seducirla a como de lugar y que ella se fije un poco más en el y no sabía que ponerse encima, si vestirse de traje sport, de traje elegante o de ropa simple, estaba claro que era una cita elegante y debía de verse presentable, pero como hacía mucho calor, optó por verse bien vestido. Se puso un pantalón de vestir de color negro, una camisa blanca de manga corta, zapatos de cuero negro y un saco de vestir de color mostaza, salió de su casa y tomó un taxi hacia la casa de Kagome, quien estaba terminando de arreglarse.

En casa de Kagome, esta había salido del baño, estaba cubierta solamente con una toalla de color rojo, primero se maquilló y luego buscaba que ponerse, buscó y buscó en su amplio placard, hasta que encontró un vestido que le gustó y era acorde para esa cita. Se puso su lencería negra y luego el vestido, que era de color blanco y era ajustado en la parte de arriba con escote en uve y aferrado al cuello como si fuera estilo vampiresa y la espalda totalmente al descubierto, la falda era corta, holgada casi acampanada y escalonada en 3 filas y un término de volado blanco transparente con lentejuelas brillantes, se calzó unas sandalias de taco alto de color plata y se puso un collar dorado con una aguamarina de fantasía y 2 pulseras en su brazo derecho, unos anillos en sus dedos y miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya faltaba poco para la reunión. Se puso encima, una torera medio larga de color negro, se pintó sus labios sensuales y agarró su cartera para irse. Subió a su BMW deportivo y partió hacia el restaurante.

Al llegar, estacionó su auto en el valet parking y bajó a reunirse con los invitados, allí estaban Eri, Sango, Ayumi, Yuka y Koga, Kikyo no había llegado aún y menos Inuyasha y Rin. En eso, Koga vio a Kagome llegar y por poco le da un infarto al verla ¿Quién no se volvía loco al ver semejante bombonazo? Y quien no deseaba comérselo con la mirada y hacerlo suyo?. Koga se apresuró a ir a recibirla y casi se tropieza y si no fuera por Eri que lo detuvo, se hubiera caído.

- Ten más cuidado, quieres-. Reclamó la chica de la peineta amarilla.

El pelinegro se rascó la nuca a modo de excusarse y más calmo fue a recibir a la despampanante Kagome, quien llegaba con una amplia sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

- ¡Hola a todos!-. Saludó la pelinegra.

- ¡Hola Kagome!. ¡Estas preciosa y divina!-. Dijo Koga maravillado.

- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?-. Preguntó el pelinegro mirando hacia espaldas de Kagome.

No tuvo que pedirlo 2 veces, Kagome aceptó el abrazo de Koga y este la abrazó casi posesivamente, pero al hacer eso tuvo una buena razón y era que a espaldas de Kagome, venían Rin e Inuyasha y una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en la boca del pelinegro, sabía perfectamente que si lo veían así abrazado a Kagome, tanto esa niña como su padre, deberán desistir de querer llevarse a Kagome con ellos. Al verlos, Rin se asombró y casi dejó caer la caja de chocolates que le llevaba de regalo a Kagome. ¿Qué hacía la mujer que ella quería para su papá, abrazada a otro hombre?. Eso le provocó una enorme tristeza y se sentía decepcionada. Ahora parece que las cosas comienzan a complicarse a pocos días de haberse conocido ¿Qué pasará durante la cena?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Al parecer las cosas empiezan a complicarse y Koga se ha salido con la suya y al parecer ha logrado conquistar a Kagome, pese a que ha pasado una tarde entera con la hija de Inuyasha y quien se ilusiona con tenerla de mamá y que ella sea el mejor regalo para su papá. ¡Que pasará ahora con este tremendo escándalo que se armó y durante la cena?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	4. El disgusto de Rin

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 4 :** El disgusto de Rin.

Cuando Kagome separó a Koga de su abrazo, pudo percatarse que el pelinegro miró a sus espaldas y vio que Inuyasha y si hija ya habían llegado, sonrió ampliamente y fue a recibirlos. Sin embargo cuando saludó no recibió un cortés saludo de la niña.

- ¡Hola Inuyasha!. ¿Hola Rin!-. Saludó amablemente Kagome.

- ¡Hola!. Acabamos de llegar!-. Dijo el ambarino medio sonriente.

- Hola-. Fue el escueto saludo de Rin.

A Kagome le extrañó el comportamiento de Rin, nunca la había saludado de esa manera tan fría. En ese entonces apareció Kikyo y los invitó a todos a pasar al restaurante. Kagome quiso tomar de la mano a Rin, pero esta le esquivó y eso fue percibido por su padre.

- ¡Rin!. Se más amable, solo quiso tomarte de la mano-. La regañó su padre.- y ¿qué no ibas a regalarle esos chocolates a Kagome? Preguntó.

Rin hizo una mueca de desagrado y le extendió la caja de chocolates suizos a Kagome.

- Son para ti-. Dijo ásperamente la niña.

- ¡Gracias, Rin!-. Dijo Kagome agradecida. – Pero... ¿Estas enojada conmigo?-. Preguntó confusa.

- No, no lo está. Despreocúpate, quizá sea por que durmió poco a la tarde-. Rió el ambarino.

Rin, frunció el entrecejo y miró mal a su padre, era evidente que Inuyasha no iba a decirles que su hija estaba enfadada por que vio a su cantante favorita abrazada a Koga y eso la entristeció mucho, puesto que no esperaba esa inesperada e indeseada visita.

Dentro del restaurante, el conserje los atendió y les hizo ir a su mesa reservada. Koga se sentó al lado de Kagome y para desgracia de Rin, estaba frente a ella. Eri se sentó al lado de Rin y Kikyo al lado de Inuyasha. Sango se sentó al lado de Eri y las demás al lado de Kagome. El camarero tomó los pedidos y sirvió una copa de vino a los invitados y un vaso de jugo de naranjas a Rin. Cuando terminó, Kagome quiso retomar el tema de las publicidades.

- Inuyasha. Mañana empezaré a firmar con los empresarios de la fábrica de lencería que quiero hagas como mi primer publicidad y junto a mis amigas que posaremos-. Dijo Kagome.

- No habrá problema-. Contestó Inuyasha amablemente.

Esas palabras no cayeron bien en Koga ¿Cómo era eso de que quien es su "novia", posaría en paños menores ante un desconocido?. Eso no le agradó mucho, sin embargo en el rostro de Rin, se había dibujado una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, la cual se le borró al ver que Koga le tomó las manos a Kagome. La niña, ya harta de que Koga quiera provocarla, la enfadó y sin previo aviso, se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

- ¡RIN!-. La llamó enérgicamente su padre.

La pequeña no le obedeció y se sentó en el salón de juegos que estaba afuera, su padre fue por ella y todos estaban extrañados por la actitud de la niña.

- Que niña tan antipática. Irse así en plena reunión-. Dijo Koga despectivamente.

Ese comentario no le gustó a Kagome, que le pegó un pisotón en el pie izquierdo de Koga y le dolió ya que Kagome tenía tacos altos y no iba a permitir que Koga se fuera de boca con esa niña, ya que la adoraba enormemente y si eso significaba tener que defenderla a base de golpes, lo haría con todo gusto, sin embargo alguien que si se percató de las provocaciones de Koga, abrió la boca finalmente y eso enojó al pelinegro de ojos azules.

- Creo que la razón por la que se fue, es que no aguantó ver a un cínico provocador tomarle las manos a quien tiene al lado-. Dijo Eri.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-. Preguntó Koga enfadado.

- Que lo haces para hacerla sentir mal. Sabes que viniste por que no te aguantas que Kagome quiera ver al señor García Taisho, por que quieres ser tu el de las publicidades y que además te creas el novio y no le permitas estar a Kagome con nadie y eso me da asco-. Respondió Eri.

Kagome, miró despectivamente a Koga, se levantó de su silla y fue donde estaban Inuyasha y su pequeña hija tratando de convencerla, cuando vieron llegar a la exitosa modelo. Rin apenas la miró y su padre lucía un gesto de preocupación por su hija. Entonces, Kagome, que no era lerda para pensar, extendió la mano hacia Rin.

- Ven, vamos. Te prometo que ya no lo hará-. Le dijo Kagome a la pequeña.

Rin enjugó una lágrima y se puso de pie lentamente y a regañadientes, extendió su pequeña mano derecha hacia la de Kagome y la tomó. Kagome supo que Rin estaba herida por lo que pasó en la mesa y supuso que la vio abrazarse a Koga cuando ellos habían llegado, pero gracias a que Eri dijo lo que pasó, a Kagome se le dio la idea del por que Rin actuó así. Kagome miró a Inuyasha y le dijo que vaya adentro, pero que no se siente aún

Kagome abrazó a Rin y le susurró algo al oído.

- Perdóname, pequeña. Se por que debes estar enojada conmigo-. Dijo Kagome triste.

La pequeña asintió a las palabras de Kagome. Así ambas regresaron a la mesa y Kagome se sentó al lado de Koga, pero antes le advirtió de algo.

- Si vuelves a provocar a Rin, te hecho a patadas del restaurante-. Le susurró al oído.

A Koga un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante esa amenaza de Kagome, pero mañana tendrá todo el día para estar con ella a la noche y mientras alguna de las chicas paseará con la hija de García Taisho, el podrá planear mejor las cosas de una buena vez.

La cena fue muy tranquila y apacible y Koga se comportó bien, aunque de a ratos, miraba con desprecio a Rin, peor por suerte y como se dijo, mañana tendrá toda la noche a Kagome a su disposición y será la oportunidad perfecta para declarársele antes de que Kagome se termine enamorando de Inuyasha García Taisho por el amor que le tiene a la hija de este.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha se levantó algo temprano para ir a atender sus negocios empresariales y de paso todo respecto a la publicidad y de paso los contratos con la firma de chocolates en barra que saldrán a la venta en poco tiempo y que a Inuyasha le dio una idea. Mientras tanto, Rin, se había quedado en la casa de Eri, la baterista y vocalista del grupo de Kagome. Ese día, pasará todo el tiempo junto a ella y a Sango, guitarrista y segunda vocalista del grupo.

Mientras Eri se daba un baño, Rin se despertó a duras penas y se desperezó, miró hacia la mesa de luz y tomó el control remoto de ella, cabe acotar que Rin, durmió en la misma cama con Eri. Realmente la niña no podía creerlo, era un sueño hecho realidad, el poder estar con su cantante favorita y de paso con las integrantes del grupo y encima poder haber pasado una noche con una de ellas, era como haberse ganado un concurso con todos las comodidades y lujos, junto a la exitosa banda de Kagome y Rin, lo que más deseaba era estar al lado de Kagome, pero no solamente como su ídola, si no que también como su mamá y sin que Koga se entrometa.

Al rato, Eri salió del baño cubierta con una toalla azul y secándose su pelo con otra muy pequeña del mismo color. Sonrió al ver a Rin mirando la tele y se sentó al lado de ella. Rin sonrió y Eri le dio los buenos días y luego prosiguió a arreglarse. Se puso su lencería negra y hurgó en sus armarios. Se puso una minifalda de color blanco y un top de tirantes de color negro y unas sandalias de taco alto de color negro y fue a la cocina.

Al rato, Rin se levantó y se vistió y fue a la cocina a reunirse con Eri, que ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno y justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre. Eri abrió la puerta y vio que era Sango y la invitó a pasar, ya que Eri la había invitado a desayunar y a compartir el día que las dos estarán con Rin, mientras su padre y Kagome estarán abocados a sus tareas. Sango lucía un pantalón de color blanco, una camisa sin mangas de color rojo y sandalias de taco alto negras. Ayudó a servir el desayuno a Eri y las 3 se sentaron a comer el delicioso desayuno preparado por Eri y que se veía delicioso, había desde una torta selva negra, café con leche y medialunas. Además de mantequilla y dulce de leche.

- Sango, cuando salgamos, quisiera que me acompañaras a una tienda de música, es que necesito comprar 3 tarolas y dos Toms toms para agregar a la batería que usaremos en el siguiente recital que daremos-. Comentó Eri. -¿Te apetece acompañarnos, Rin?-. Preguntó.

- No tienes que pedirlo dos veces, Eri-. Respondió encantada Rin.

Las chicas sonrieron y cuando terminaron de desayunar, tomaron sus pertenencias y bajaron al garaje donde estaba el Nissan máxima de Eri. Abordaron el auto, con Eri del lado del conductor; era evidente ya que era su auto, y Sango de acompañante y Rin en el asiento trasero. El día era espléndido y de mucho calor y de seguro, las chicas lo iban a pasar muy bien y por primera vez en su historia, Rin no debía estar pegada a su padre ni a esos pesados guardaespaldas que la seguían donde fuera y ahora tenía una libertad que añoraba hace 7 años y nada menos que con ellas, con las exitosas cantantes de su vida, aunque tenga esa corta edad.

Más tarde, Eri, Sango y Rin fueron a una casa de instrumentos musicales y probaron los instrumentos que querían comprarse para el recital que darán pronto antes de su gira por toda Sudamérica y hasta quizá por Europa. Rin estaba contenta de poder ver como Eri la tenía súper clara al tocar la batería y el uso de las baquetas para golpear los tambores que componen el inmenso instrumental de música que siempre acompaña en toda clase de música. Sango probó algunos bajos eléctricos y se compró uno. Rin solo observaba encantada, pero era evidente que no iba a quedarse quieta y tampoco se iría con las manos vacías de su gira con sus acompañantes.

A la noche, las chicas estaban verdaderamente exhaustas y decidieron entrar a un restaurante a cenar, el auto de Eri parecía una casa de regalos a los que se incluyen los de Rin y que las chicas les regalaron con todo gusto y no les importó el uso de sus tarjetas de crédito. Pero esa noche se les arruinó cuando Eri, que estaba de frente a la puerta vio entrar a Kagome y acompañada de Koga y ocultó su rostro con la lista de menús y Sango y Rin vieron por un espejo la desagradable visión y encima se sentaron detrás de ellos, ya que la mesa estaba frente a dos sillones que estaban adheridos a la pared y de espaldar ancho.

Kagome lucía una minifalda de color blanco, un top de tirantes negro y una chaqueta del mismo color de la pollera, y zapatos de taco alto negros, Koga lucía un traje negro con camisa celeste sin corbata y zapatos marrones. Rin sintió un verdadero coraje y esta vez si que Kagome dejó de ser su ídola, miró a Eri y en su pequeña carita, se dibujó una sonrisa de decir "tengo una idea! Y por el solo hecho de saber que Kagome la escucharía, se atrevió a preguntar lo que tenía en mente, al oír la voz de Rin a Kagome se le heló la sangre y más cuando escuchó lo que había dicho Rin:

- Eri, quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Te gustaría ser mi mamá?-. Preguntó la niña dejando pasmada a la chica de la peineta amarilla.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Aquí el Cap. 4 de esta historia.

Ah bueno! Vaya baldazo de agua helada le tiró Rin a Kagome, le propuso a Eri ser la novia de su padre y que ella sea su nueva mamá, cuando Kagome es la persona que más la ama y la quiere como su hija, pero al verla con Koga, a Rin se le terminó la paciencia y ahora las cosas pueden tomar un giro inesperado, ¿que pasará?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).

PD : No se pierdan los fics de "Tu cita es hoy" (Rated M) y de "Kagome, la princesa guerrera". Escritos por mi socia y amiga Perla (Black Pearl 008) y yo mismo, quien les habla. Se divertirán mucho. Adioo. Y lamentablemente sigue vigente mi retiro de FanFiction.


	5. No renunciaré a ti

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 5 :** No renunciaré a ti.

Eri no sabía que responderle a Rin ante semejante pregunta, sango estaba que no entraba en si de asombro ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de tan solo 7 años se comporte como toda una adulta y no le tiemble la lengua a la hora de hablar?. Pero quien más estaba asombrada era Kagome, para ella esa pregunta de Rin fue un tremendo baldazo de agua helada, se le había ido hasta el hambre.

- ¿Te sientes bien?-. Preguntó Koga preocupado.

La pelinegra no espetó respuesta, se levantó de su asiento y se fue casi corriendo, estaba tan triste y desconsolada, que no cabía en si misma, ahora por esto, Rin la odiaba en serio y eso la entristeció de una manera tremenda. Eri la miró y le dio su respuesta.

- Yo ya tengo novio, Rin. Lo siento-. Respondió Eri.

- Eso es mentira-. Espetó la niña. – Según vi en unas revistas aún no estas de novia con nadie ¿Y tu Sango?-. Preguntó ignorando a Eri.

- Eemmm... Bueno,... yo de hecho estoy soltera y sin novio,... pero...-. Tartamudeó la castaña.

En ese momento, la charla de las chicas fue interrumpida por la furisa voz de Koga, que se paró al lado de la mesa con sus puños en jarra y exigiendo explicaciones de por que arruinaron su cita de esa noche con esos comentarios.

- ¿Se puede saber por que arruinaron mi cita?-. Preguntó furioso.

- Por que eres un aguafiestas-. Espetó Rin.

- ¡Maldita mocosa!. Te enseñaré modales-. Dijo Koga amenazadoramente.

Eri, se levantó de su silla y le pegó tal cachetada a Koga, que este desistió de querer pegarle a Rin y se preocupó por si enrojecida mejilla tras el bife propinado por Eri y el pelinegro no tuvo más opción que irse frustrado y prometiendo venganza por arruinar su noche con Kagome y la oportunidad de poder declarársele, pero como ahora la cosa se tornó más áspera, es evidente que Koga no dejará las cosas así y con quien más debe ajustar cuentas es con Inuyasha García Taisho. En el restaurante, mientras tanto, Rin agradeció la ayuda de Eri al evitar que Koga la golpee.

- Gracias Eri-. Dijo la niña agradecida.

- No es nada, solo evité que ese gorila bueno para nada te haga daño-. Dijo sonriente Eri. –Ojalá haya estado Kagome para ver a ese violento-. Agregó.

- Ya le envié la imagen que saqué con mi celular-. Dijo Sango satisfecha.

- Estupendo-. Dijo Eri feliz.

Rin estaba contenta por lo hecho por Sango, pero aún así, siguió con su propuesta a Eri.

- Piensa en lo que te ofrecí, Eri. Aún no es tarde y de seguro serías muy buena mamá-. Dijo Rin con aire de inocencia.

A Eri no pudo evitársele escapar una sonrisa amplia, esa niña era capaz de hacer sonreír a la persona más fría y amargada de todo el mundo, y le acarició el mentón, pero Eri no quería provocar un escándalo entre ella y su amiga de toda la vida, ya que era evidente que Kagome amaba a esa niña y aunque eso signifique enamorarse de su padre, lo hará si es necesario.

Mientras tanto, Kagome iba en su BMW 325 Ci y muy angustiada por lo que pasó en ese restaurante, jamás llegó a sospechar que sus amigas y Rin estarían allí y que la hija de Inuyasha se despachara con semejante represalia y supo que todo esto es por que nuevamente la vio con Koga y de repente se le vino algo a la mente. ¿Qué pasaba si esa niña realmente estaba buscando que ella fuera su mamá y se case con su padre?. A Kagome era lo único que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento y la verdad es que no estaba mal acertada, ya que esas eran las intenciones de Rin.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó y se fue a dar un baño que la relaje, en pocas horas tendrá la sesión de fotos en lencería y el proyecto que Inuyasha ideó para unir ambas publicidades, junto con la de los nuevos chocolates que saldrán en pocas semanas y que gracias a la publicidad que les dará Inuyasha pueden ser éxito de ventas, además como son los que a la gente les gusta, la cosa puede ser mucho mejor de la prevista. Mientras se bañaba, Kagome no dejó de pensar en lo que dijo Rin en aquel restaurante y que realmente la hirió mucho. Así que para calmar las aguas, deberá planificar algo que pueda hacerle retomar el cariño que tiene por Rin.

Al salir de su casa, subió a su auto y partió hacia la agencia de publicidades donde se harán las fotos. Inuyasha ya preparó todo su equipo de fotografía y ahora esperaba a que lleguen las chicas para posar. Rin estaba con el y dibujando, con un set para dibujo que le regaló Eri, el día que ellas salieron juntas de paseo junto con Sango.

Al rato, las chicas ya habían llegado y fueron a cambiarse, aparecieron en el salón, vestidas solamente con una bata de nylon de color granate, estaban las 5. Cuando Inuyasha ya les dio el Ok para que posen, las chicas se quitaron sus batas y dejaron ver sus suculentos cuerpos al aire y con esos conjuntos de sostén y micro tanga de color negro y que forman parte del conjunto de lencería que promociona la firma fabricante. Inuyasha se quedó estático al verlas, era como si 5 ángeles les cayeran del cielo, pero volvió a la realidad y les dio unas barras de chocolates a las chicas para que posen comiendo de ellos y así hacer la doble y exitosa publicidad. Las chicas notaron como se puso Inuyasha y no pudieron evitar reír un poco, ya que sabían como seducir.

Inuyasha comenzó con las sesiones de fotos y las chicas posaron acorde su manager les indicó y así el ambarino tomó las fotos necesarias y se encargaría de hacer el resto. Cuando terminaron las sesiones de fotografía, las chicas debían ir a prepararse para ensayar los temas que cantarán en el concierto y en su próxima gira que harán. Kagome se estaba poniendo su bata, cuando vio la salita donde estaba Rin y sin importarle si estaba casi desnuda, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la pequeña niña que apenas alzó su mirada para verla y siguió dibujando.

- ¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó Rin sin mirarla.

- Nada. Solamente Saber, ¿si sigues enojada conmigo?-. Preguntó la pelinegra tímidamente.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté después de volver a verte con ese hombre?-. Respondió Rin.

- ¿No entiendo por que te enfadas de que salga con el?-. Volvió a Preguntarle la pelinegra.

- ¡Déjame sola y vete con ese tipo. A mi no me hables!-. Respondió malhumorada Rin y dejó sus lápices de colores y se fue.

Kagome se quedó estática, ahora resultaba que Rin la odiaba y cada vez se alejaba más de ella, pero en eso, Eri se le acercó, estaba igual que Kagome, con su bata puesta, pero sin atarse el cinto y que dejaba ver su lencería negra y su esbelto cuerpo.

- Veo que no me entendiste nada de lo que te hablé la otra noche por teléfono y lo que pasó en el restaurante-. Comentó Eri.

- No es eso, es que trato de hacerla entrar en razón. Entre su padre y yo no hay nada y está encaprichada en que quiere hacerme salir con el, sin saber si el está interesado en mi o no-. Dijo Kagome con malestar.

- ¿Y que tal si empiezas a tratar de conocerlo?. En una de esas, l e das una alegría a Rin-. Propuso la chica de la peineta amarilla.

Kagome pensó que la idea de Eri era buena, si concretara una cita con aquel hombre, vería si realmente estaría interesado en ella o no y eso quizá haga abrirle los ojos a Rin y ver si la cosa es como ella quiere y puede darle a su padre un regalo inesperado para el, una nueva esposa. En ese momento, las chicas pudieron oír un escándalo afuera. Cuando se asomaron a ver de que se trataba, era Koga que fue a hacer lío por que Kagome iba a posar en lencería y frente a los ojos de Inuyasha, cosa que no iba a permitirlo y debió ser retirado por los guardias de seguridad y sobre todo cuando quiso increpar a Rin

Kagome, perdió los estribos y decidió poner punto final a todo esto. Fue hasta el vestuario donde se había arreglado para la sesión de fotos y tomó su celular y esperó a que alguien atienda.

- ¿Diga?-. Preguntó una voz masculina.

- ¿Miroku?. Soy yo, Kagome. ¿Tienes unos minutos?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

- ¡Hola, Kagome!. Claro, Dime que quieres-. Respondió el pelinegro.

- Necesito que vengas al estudio donde estoy haciendo las sesiones de fotos y donde haré mis ensayos para el recital, pero necesito que traigas a algunos de tus reporteros-. Dijo Kagome.

- ¿Para qué?-. Inquirió saber Miroku.

- Solo haz lo que te pido y sabrás por que. Te espero aquí antes del mediodía-. Respondió Kagome seriamente y decidida de su pedido.

- Está bien. Allí estaré-. Contestó Miroku y cortó la llamada.

Miroku Taeda, es un joven dueño de una editorial de revistas de chimentos y espectáculos muy popular en todo los Estados Unidos y que siempre tiene éxito, gracias a sus fotógrafos y periodistas que siempre logran las primicias exclusivas y es por ello, el prestigio ganado por miles de lectores que siempre buscan saber de sus actores favoritos y principalmente los fans de Kagome y su grupo, de las que siempre Miroku se ha encargado de escribir artículos de todo lo relacionado con ellas, y eso que sus rivales, tampoco se la dejas de rositas ya que ellos también buscan esos detalles para hacer sus revistas la más leída. Pero Miroku, se ha hecho muy amigo de Kagome y es por ello que la exitosa modelo y cantante, confía mucho en el.

Más tarde y cerca del mediodía, Miroku llegó con un grupo de periodistas y fotógrafos a la audición donde Kagome empezará a ensayar sus canciones, peor primero dará una primicia y que espera su plan de resultado y con esto dejar las cosas en claro.

Más tarde, Kagome dio su primicia y dejó a todos con la boca abierta, había anunciado que entre Koga y ella no pasaba nada y que si el pelinegro aspiraba a ser su novia, ella le acababa de decir rotundamente que no y que es anoche saldría a cenar con Inuyasha García Taisho y que además confesó haberse enamorado, en el sentido de amistad, de Rin, la hija de Inuyasha y que la adora tanto como una hija. Rin al oírla se sintió mal por haberle dicho lo que le dijo, pero en el fondo no se arrepentía, ya que aún aspira a un milagro y que sus deseos se cumplan.

Mientras tanto, Koga estaba furioso, estaba que escupía sapos, no podía creer lo que Kagome había dicho en aquella entrevista de Kagome, tomó furioso su teléfono y marcó unos números y esperó a que del otro lado alguien atienda y la voz siniestra de un hombre se escuchó.

- ¿Naraku?. Soy Koga. Tengo un trabajo para ti, un trabajo que va a gustarte. Necesito que me saques a alguien de el medio-. Dijo radiante el pelinegro de ojos azules.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Vaya el despecho de Koga al enterarse de la noticia. ¿Quién será ese tal Naraku?. ¿Qué planeará Koga contra Inuyasha?. Fuera de eso, Kagome busca reconciliarse con Rin y que la perdone y esa cita que hizo la pelinegra, puede dar resultad si nada malo pasa. Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi. No se lo pierdan.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	6. Entre el amor y la venganza

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 6 :** Entre el amor y la venganza.

Koga esperó la respuesta de quien había contratado para matar a Inuyasha García Taisho de una buena vez y hacer que Kagome sea suya.

- No se-. Respondió Naraku. – Estoy bajo palabra de que no cometeré más asesinatos. Recuerda que hace 3 meses salí de prisión-.

- ¡QUÉ IMPORTA ESO!-. Gritó furioso Koga . -¡SI ERES TAN MARICÓN COMO PARA NO HACERLO, DEJA. CONTRATARÉ A OTRO QUE SI QUIERA Y LO PAGUE LOS 5 MILLONES DE DÓLARES!-.

- ¿Para que quieres eliminar a ese hombre?. Te das cuenta que pretendes que elimine al hombre más rico de toda España?-. Preguntó Naraku.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo quiero que lo mates y listo. Ta no quiero ver más a ese tipo-. Respondió Koga exasperado.

- ¡Escúchame bien!-. Gritó Naraku. - ¡No mato a nadie sin una buena razón y olvídate de ese trabajo!. No mato a nadie sin razones-. Vociferó.

Koga suspiró, debía decirle para que quería que mate a Inuyasha, aunque eso signifique tener que aguantarse las burlas de Naraku.

- Es por que quiero que ese patán, deje a Kagome Bugliotti, mi novia-. Respondió finalmente Koga.

- ¡¿Tu novia?-. Preguntó Naraku incrédulo. – Si en Televisión acaba de mandarte al cuerno, amigo. ¿De que novia me hablas?-. Rió Naraku.

-¿LO VAS A HACER O NO?-. Gritó furibundo Koga.

- De acuerdo, solo dime como quieres que lo haga-. Aceptó finalmente.

- Bien-. Dijo satisfecho el pelinegro. – Ya te daré información-.

Mientras tanto, en el estudio de grabación y en un escenario que daba al aire libre, las chicas de las Shikón Star, se disponían a ensayar sus canciones, Rin estaba con las chicas en el escenario. Kagome y todas las integrantes del grupo, lucían unos pantalones de vestir negros, con un top de color plateado y que se sujetaba a la espalda como si fuera un sostén, pero que cubría sus pechos y su vientre. Las chicas tomaron posiciones en sus instrumentos y casi no notaron que muchos chicos y chicas y algunas personas, se acercaban a verlas y comenzaron a tocar. La canción tenía un ritmo entre lento y roquero, la letra era en inglés y decía así:

When leaves have fallen. And skies turned into grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day. A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving. For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it. Don't you see it?  
You better believe it.

When she embraces. Your heart turns to stone.  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers. Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you

Whenever she is raging. She takes all life away.  
Haven't you seen?. Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving. For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it. Don't you see it?  
You better believe it.

Whenever she is raging. She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?. Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

Whenever she is raging. She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?. Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

Al terminar el tema, una ovación retumbó en todo el lugar, aplausos, hurras, gritos de fans alentando y todo lo que una cantante y modelo exitosa desea escuchar. Kagome izó sus brazos al cielo y casi lloró de emoción. Miró a su derecha y una emocionada Rin la miraba brillante de felicidad, Kagome se puso de rodillas y estiró sus brazos y la pequeña no lo dudó un instante. Corrió hacia donde estaba Kagome y se fusionaron en un abrazo conmovedor y emocionante ante un griterío de aliento de miles de personas que fueron a ver los ensayos de la exitosa cantante.

En tanto, Koga había visto todo por televisión y una furia le recorrió las venas, ya que Inuyasha García Taisho estaba allí. Pero pronto podrá consumar su venganza de eliminarlo, ya que le pagó al mejor asesino de todos, implacable y que casi no comete errores, pese a que estuvo preso 4 años por un crimen frustrado y salir bajo palabra de que no volvería a matar, pero con esto había roto su promesa, aunque claro estaba que si el llegaba a caer, Koga lo haría con el y también lo pagaría yendo a la cárcel y no dejando que Koga se la lleve de rositas.

Mientras, en el escenario, Inuyasha había llegado de dejar sus películas fotográficas para empezar con las publicidades de los chocolates y la lencería. Las chicas siguieron ensayando sus canciones y la gente que había concurrido disfrutó viendo los ensayos de su banda favorita. Cuando Rin vio a su padre, corrió a abrazarlo y este a ella. Cuando terminaron el gigantesco abrazo, Kagome sonrió al verlos, de hecho pensó que será lindo conocer a Inuyasha cuando vayan a cenar esa noche, sin embargó oyó algo que la dejó sorprendida y más cuando el ambarino le hizo el pedido.

- Rin, mañana, debo viajar a Montreal para conseguir un material que necesito para completar la publicidad que haré-. Dijo el ambarino mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Y con quien voy a quedarme, papá?-. Preguntó Rin.

- Te quedarás a cargo de Kagome-. Respondió el ambarino y luego miró a la pelinegra. - ¿Crees que puedas?-. Le preguntó.

- Claro-. Respondió la modelo. – La cuidaré como si fuera mi propia hija-.

Rin abrazó nuevamente a su papá. Estaba claro que esa noticia era la mejor que pudo recibir de todas, iba a quedar a cuidado de su cantante favorita, mientras su padre estaba ausente durante 2 días y hasta podría comprarle el regalo en secreto y nada menos que de la mano de su banda favorita de rock y pop. Kagome estaba encantada de poder quedar a cargo de Rin, jamás pensó que esto podía estar sucediendo y que por fin y aunque sea por algunos días, podrá sentirse como toda una mamá a cargo de su pequeña hija, puesto que Rin se le asemeja bastante.

Por otra parte, a Rin le preocupaba que su padre ande de un lado para el otro, sabe que el trabajo de su adorado papá es agotador y todas las noches, llega tan cansado que muchas veces quiere estar o jugar con el, pero casi nunca está disponible y desearía que tengan unas vacaciones merecidas de una buena vez y eso es lo que quiere. Kagome también supuso que la vida de Inuyasha debe ser un calvario con tanto trabajo a sus espaldas y el tener que lidiar con clientes que buscan que sus productos sean publicados por su empresa, pero pese a todo eso, las ganancias de la familia García Taisho va cada día en incremento.

A la noche, Kagome estaba algo cansada, pero no se perdería la oportunidad de estar con Inuyasha García Taisho y ver que clase de hombre es y si le conviene soñar con el hombre de su vida y poder casarse al fin. Pues ese sería su máximo deseo, ya que como se dijo reiteradas veces, quiere estar cerca de Rin y tenerla como hija a como de lugar. Kagome revisó en su vestidor y hurgó en sus ropas y encontró lo ideal. Se puso un vestido entero tipo corsé arriba sin tirantes y ajustado a la cintura y al pecho y de minifalda corta y poco ajustada, de color negro y unas sandalias de taco alto negras. Se maquilló bien y se puso su perfume favorito, se puso encima del vestido una chamarra de color dorado y agarró su cartera y fue hacia su auto.

Cuando salió de su casa, estaba por subir a su auto, cuando sintió una voz que casi la hace gritar del susto. Se tomó el corazón y volteó a ver quien era, para su desgracia era Koga, que ya fue a amenazarla y a decirle que no hará esa cita.

- Es mejor que desistas de encontrarte con ese tipejo, Kagome. Eres mi novia-. Dijo Koga con gesto altanero y de dictador.

- ¿Novia?. Creí que dije claramente que entre tu y yo no existe nada-. Dijo Kagome mirándolo con gesto burlón y de desprecio a la vez.

Koga la tomó de un brazo . – Será mejor que no juegues conmigo y no te atrevas a unirte a ese Taisho, yo te amo y quiero que lo entiendas-. Gruñó molesto.

La pelinegra, el ensartó tal bofetada que dejó sorprendido al pelinegro. Abordó su auto y partió al encuentro con Inuyasha, pero antes le había advertido.

- Si llegas a ir a molestar, llamaré a la policía-. Lo amenazó la pelinegra.

Más tarde, en el restaurante, Kagome estaba reunida con Inuyasha y hablaban de lo más bien y la pelinegra estaba encantada de estar con un hombre como el. Rin se había quedado por es anoche, en casa de Eri, pero ellas tampoco la pasaban mal, ya que fueron junto con Sango y las demás chicas a comer a un cantobar y a divertirse. Inuyasha le comentó de toda su vida y de cómo quiere a Rin y de cómo ella sueña con tener una nueva mamá para no extrañar tanto a su difunta madre. Eso a Kagome le provocó una herida en su corazón y quería compensar eso.

- Debe ser muy doloroso para Rin. Realmente me da mucha pena. Ojalá yo pueda darle lo que ella necesita-. Dijo Kagome algo triste.

Kagome sabía que con esto, pretendía hacer reaccionar a Inuyasha y decirle cuanto deseaba ser ella su mamá. El peliblanco esbozó una sonrisa y su mirada denotaba que el también deseaba que el sueño de Rin se haga realidad y el de él también. Tener una nueva esposa.

Mientras tanto, en su casa, Koga estaba que no entraba en si de ira y furia, hasta que llamó su teléfono, era Naraku que le tenía novedades.

- ¿Sigues ahí lobito?-. Preguntó Naraku Socarronamente.

- ¡No me digas así y dime que quieres-. Rezongó inquiriendo el ojiazul.

- Inuyasha García Taisho, viajará mañana a Montreal, su vuelo sale a la mañana a eso de las 10. te informo por si estas interesado en saberlo-. Informó Naraku.

- Es la mejor noticia que pudiste haberme dado. Y ya se que quiero que hagas-. Dijo Koga dibujando una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó Naraku.

- Cohonéstame algo. ¿Aún tienes a tu equipo de hackers?-. Preguntó Koga.

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?-. Preguntó Naraku.

- Solo respóndeme a lo que te pregunto-. Gritó enfurecido.

- ¡Será mejor que te calmes o no habrá trato-. Dijo tajante el pelinegro de ojos café. – Si, aún cuento con ellos!-. Respondió al final.

- Bien, escucha mi plan. Quiero que hagas desaparecer ese avión con esa basura dentro-. Dijo Koga su plan macabro.

- ¿Estas loco?-. Preguntó incrédulo Naraku. - ¿Me estas pidiendo que haga estrellar un avión que viajarán más de 200 personas?-.

- Será un pequeño precio que se deberá pagar con tal de que ese cerdo asqueroso desaparezca de la tierra. ¿Lo harás o no?-. Dijo Koga preguntando a Naraku si acepta su asesina y despiadada propuesta para eliminar a Inuyasha.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Ah bueno! Que propuesta la de Koga a Naraku! Nada menos que estrellas un avión repleto de pasajeros con tal de matar a Inuyasha ¿Qué tiene este hombre en la cabeza?. Por otro lado, Rin pasará unos días junto a su cantante favorita, sin saber que su vida puede cambiar drásticamente. ¿Qué responderá Naraku ante semejante propuesta desquiciada de Koga?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).

PD : Se anuncia que el tema se llama Ice Queen y el interprete es la banda Within Temptation, liderada por Sharon del Adel.


	7. Renace el amor

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 7 :** Renace el amor.

Naraku pensó que si hacía eso, sería una locura y que lo condenarían a la silla eléctrica si hacía eso, así que sin dudarlo, le dio su respuesta a Koga.

- ¡De ninguna manera. Maldito desquiciado demente!. Lo que me estas pidiendo es suicida y yo quiero vivir hasta los últimos años de mi vida-. Dijo Naraku severamente.

- Si no haces lo que te ordeno, tu vida será más corta de lo que crees, por que yo tengo algo que puede hacerte volver a la cárcel de por vida-. Lo amenazó Koga.

- ¡No me amenaces, maldita basura!-. Lo advirtió Naraku.

- Entonces, harás lo que te ordeno y estrellarás ese avión o yo mismo me encargaré de que mueras en la cárcel de alcatraz-. Dijo Koga mascullando con cara de loco asesino.

El pelinegro cortó la llamada y respiraba agitado. A como de lugar quería matar a Inuyasha García Taisho y si eso significaba tener que matar a todos los pasajeros de un avión, lo hará con todo gusto y aunque tenga que recurrir a los métodos y a altos asesinos más bajos del mundo.

Mientras tanto, en aquel restaurante, Kagome seguía estando con Inuyasha y sabiendo todo lo de él y su vida y eso le intrigaba mucho.

- Dime algo, aparte de ser publicista. ¿Te dedicas a otra cosa?. Es que hoy me llamó mi manager Kikyo y me dijo que sacaste unas fotos estupendas-. Dijo Kagome.

- En realidad si. Antes de dedicarme de lleno al diseño gráfico publicitario, fui fotógrafo, de hecho cuando era muy joven, me mandaron de la editorial donde trabajaba, a cubrir la guerra que había en Colombia contra unos guerrilleros-. Comentó el ambarino.

- ¡Wow!, eso pienso que debió ser una dura experiencia para ti-. Dijo la pelinegra asombrada.

- De hecho lo fue. Aún pienso cuando mi padre fotografió escenas de una guerra ocurrida en Argentina en 1982 y fue duro. Por eso creí que dedicarme a la fotografía me daría mis frutos y fue así que terminé siendo ambas cosas-. Relató el ambarino.

Kagome se sentía feliz de que Inuyasha confié mucho en ella y le esté diciendo todo eso de su vida y de sus inicios como publicista y fotógrafo y ahora era Inuyasha el que sintió curiosidad por saber como Kagome había empezado su carrera como cantante y modelo y como es que se conserva tan hermosa y más de lo que se la ver en fotos y revistas.

- Dime. ¿Cómo empezaste tu como modelo y cantante?. Tienes mucho éxito-. Preguntó el ambarino con suma curiosidad.

- Verás. A mis 15 años, comencé a presentarme en un concurso que había de modelos y al principio era un desastre, pero me enseñaron bien y pude sortear muchos obstáculos, pero eso me implicó problemas en mis estudios, pero pese a todo pude terminar mi carrera secundaria y mis estudios como dibujante en la universidad. Sin embargo, en mi último año de Universidad, es decir a mis 18 años, me separé de mi primer novio y eso me puso muy triste y fui al salón de música y tomé una guitarra y compuse una canción que me salió del alma. Sin embargo no me di cuenta que allí estaban unos directivos de una prestigiosa compañía de música y me ofrecieron ser cantante y acepté y junto a mis amigas, decidimos formas la banda de las Shikón Star y ser lo más exitoso que puedes ver hoy en día-. Comentó Kagome su historia.

Inuyasha estaba complacido de poder oír todo lo que Kagome le había contado, era para publicarlo en una revista, pero lo que no sabe Inuyasha es que Miroku ya se había encargado de ello. De hecho ni sabía que su hija Rin ya tenía esa revista con ella y que fue éxito de ventas en toda España. A Miroku le encantaría conocer a Inuyasha García Taisho y que lo ayude con una nueva revista que sacará con fotos de Kagome y sus recitales y gira que hará y sobre un concurso que hará para elegir a un fan y que vaya a la gira con ella y a todas partes. Es decir una estadía completa al lado de las Shikón Star.

- Oye, me gustaría que fueras a visitar a mi amigo Miroku Taeda, tiene una editorial de revistas junto a su hermano Bankotsu. Créeme que estará encantado de conocerte-. Dijo Kagome.

- Será un verdadero placer. Pero deberá ser a mi regreso de Montreal-. Dijo Inuyasha.

- No habrá problema por ello, además estarás todo un mes aquí y me puedes ayudar en muchas cosas-. Dijo Kagome sonriente.

Inuyasha sonrió y eso hizo sonreír también a Kagome, el ver sonreír a un hombre no es muy común que se vea, pero Inuyasha era algo especial y Kagome ya estaba empezando a sentir algo por el y que realmente iba en aumento cada día que lo iba conociendo y estaba decidida a hacerlo. Será que el amor empezó a renacer de nuevo en ella y se había jurado a si misma que el hombre que conozca bien y sea fiel y romántico como ella quiere, un hombre que le haga sentir lo que es el amor y no un trepador a sus espaldas que solo quiera fama para el éxito. No, eso no, solo un hombre que sea solo para ella y no un galán barato.

Mientras tanto, Rin estaba con las restantes integrantes del grupo de las Shikón Star y e preguntaba ¿Cómo la estará pasando su papá en compañía de Kagome?. De seguro no la estaba pasando mal y eso la ponía feliz, puesto que ella sigue ilusionada con una nueva mamá y añora que sea Kagome y lo mismo deseaban las demás chicas. Pero el principal obstáculo sigue siendo Koga. Quien está sediento de ver a Inuyasha muerto y que Kagome quede libre para el.

Hablando de Koga, este seguía furioso y había destrozado casi toda su casa. Tiró las galletitas al suelo, rompió casi todos sus platos, sus vasos su frutera llena de frutas. Casi rompe su televisor y su reproductor de dvds para películas. Tiró las sillas y casi todo lo de su casa. Estaba tan furioso que necesitaba desquitarse, pero su cólera solo se calmará cuando vea a Inuyasha lejos de su Kagome o muerto si seguía tratando de enamorarla y encima Naraku rechazó su oferta, pero como el mismo dijo, puede mandarlo de nuevo a prisión, ya que el pelinegro de ojos azules, había robado unos archivos secretos de la editorial de Miroku, hackeando la computadora principal de la editorial y encontrar un material con el que estaba seguro tendría a Naraku en su poder y hacer que cumpla la venganza que tanto anhela y que Kagome quede libre. Lo desquiciado es que Koga quiere matar a Inuyasha, aunque eso signifique matar a casi 300 personas a bordo de un avión.

En un principio pensó que pegarle un tiro o apuñalarlo era lo mejor, pero como vive rodeado de guardaespaldas y armados, le sería imposible acercarse. Así que esa alternativa suicida era la única que le quedaba y encima pagarle a un profesional y sobornarlo aunque este no quiera.

En tanto, en el restaurante, una melodía romántica había empezado a sonar, era el tema tan conocido de melodía desencadenada, banda sonora de una conocidísima película romántica; Inuyasha se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Kagome.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza?-. Preguntó el ambarino.

- Por supuesto-. Respondió la pelinegra emocionada.

Así, ambos fueron al escenario de baile, donde otras parejas aprovechaban de bailar la romántica música que estaba sonando en ese momento. El peliblanco, abrazó por la sensual cintura de Kagome y le tomó una mano y la pelinegra abrazó por la espalda al ambarino y se juntaron a bailar. Realmente que hermosa pareja hacían y todos los presentes concordaban con ello. Al parecer la semilla del romance estaba empezando a sembrarse y solo faltaba que brotaran las flores del amor, esas flores que Kagome anhela que decoren su camino hacia el amor.

Sin previo aviso y solo por que Rin así lo quiso, las chicas habían planeado ir en una hora al restaurante donde estaban Kagome e Inuyasha y solo para curiosear como iba la pareja.

- ¡Muero por saber si ya se besaron!-. Dijo Ayumi emocionada.

- Siempre tirándote a la pileta sin agua, Ayumi. Aún la cosa no está formada al 100%-. Dijo Eri tratando de hacerla razonar.

- Es verdad. Aún la cosa está verde y no ha madurado-. Agregó Sango.

- Pero pronto se dará-. Dijo Rin feliz.

- Ustedes siempre las mismas aguafiestas-. Dijo Ayumi enmarcando un puchero en su rostro.

Las chicas se rieron, Ayumi siempre anda fantaseando con ver escenas románticas y poder cumplir su sueño de conocer a su príncipe azul y eso le trae mala suerte, puesto que como es tan empalagosa, a veces suele tener mala suerte con los hombres y eso le provoca un tremendo fastidio, pero algún día conseguirá su objetivo con o sin ayuda de sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante, la canción había terminado y la gente de las mesas, aplaudió a los que estaban en el escenario bailando, pero quien más se llevó loe elogios, fueron Kagome e Inuyasha, quienes regresaron felices a su mesa y poder comer su postre, un helado charlotte.

Por un instante, en el escenario, Kagome pareció perderse en esos ojos dorados de Inuyasha, era como si la hubieran hipnotizado de amor y decirse a si misma que por fin su corazón le daría ese si que tanto quiere y poder decirse a si misma "este es mi hombre".

Mientras, Koga no soportó más y estaría dispuesto a arruinarle la noche a ese Inuyasha, así como su hija se la arruinó la noche que el y Kagome habían ido a cenar y justo para su mala suerte, estaban Rin y 2 de las integrantes del grupo que también cooperaron en estropear la noche del pelinegro y no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Bajó rápidamente al garaje y abordó su deportivo Toyota y partió hacia el restaurante.

En el restaurante, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban a punto de despedirse, ya que el ambarino debía descansar para mañana viajar a Montreal y regresar en 4 días y poder ver a su hija y por que no a Kagome. Aunque en el fondo a Inuyasha se le abrió la luz de enamorarse d ella, aún no tiene nada definido y no sabe que hacer, puesto que cuando regrese a España, todo acabaría y eso podría herir mucho a la exitosa modelo y cantante y no desea verla sufrir.

Al salir afuera, Kagome e Inuyasha, se pararon frente al mural que separaba el jardín del restaurante con la playa, la noche negra y estrellada y la brillante luna, la suave brisa que provenía del mar y ese aire que daba la sensación de una noche apacible y romántica era la ideal.

Subrepticiamente, a Kagome se le ocurrió una idea y casi no prestó atención a los comentarios de Inuyasha que rememoró su primer romance en una playa y con vistas a un faro como estaban viviéndolo esa noche. La cantante, sacó un chocolate relleno de dulce de leche de su cartera y lo desenvolvió y lo puso frente a la boca de Inuyasha y el ambarino se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado y que ella buscaba algo más que charlar. Inuyasha mordió un pedazo del chocolate y tal como Kagome quería que ocurriera, restos de dulce de leche, se impregnaron en los labios del ambarino que quiso secárselo, pero Kagome se lo impidió.

Una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en los carnosos labios de la exitosa modelo y cantante y sin previo aviso comenzó a acercar lentamente su boca a la del ambarino para "limpiarle" los labios al peliblanco, pero justo en ese momento llegaba Koga y empezó a revisar todo el lugar en busca de la feliz pareja y arruinar todo. ¿Logrará evitar que ambos se besen o se irá sin poder hacer nada?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Koga sigue loco y desquiciado y a cualquier precio quiere vengarse. Pero acá la cosa es que Kagome parece estar enamorándose en serio del Inuyasha y va a por todas, aunque los sentimientos de Inuyasha digan lo mismo, teme herirla cuando regrese a España y que Kagome se sienta mal. Pero la cosa es que al parecer se viene el beso si Koga no lo frustra. ¿Se dará?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: Voy a chantajearlos un poco. Quiero más reviews en mi fic "amor y chantaje se escriben con goles". Si no, hasta el año que viene no se sabe si hay beso o no. Adiooo jejejejeje.

PD 2. Gracias mil a todos y todas que dejaron sus reviews ya van 37, mil gracias.


	8. El objetivo de Koga

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 8 :** El objetivo de Koga.

Koga seguía buscando por los alrededores, cuando estaba tan solo a 1 metro de descubrir a la pareja enamorada y cuando iba a girar su cabeza a la izquierda y dar con ellos, algo llamó su atención, la grúa remolcadores de tránsito, iba a extraerle su vehículo por dejarlo mal estacionado en la acera de la calle y corrió a tratar de evitarlo. Mientras tanto, un hecho romántico se producía a plena luz de la brillante luna.

Kagome, acercó sus labios a los de Inuyasha y este al sentir el roce de los suyos con los de ella, abrió sus ojos y asombrado pudo ver de cerca el rostro de la pelinegra al de él y sus labios unidos a los suyos, casi no tuvo reacción y Kagome se separó lentamente de el, relamió levemente sus sensuales labios y entreabrió sus hermosos ojos marrones y sonrió algo sonrojada. Inuyasha estaba estático y pasmado ante ese suceso.

- L- Lo siento-. Tartamudeó la pelinegra. –Fue... fue un lapsus medio inesperado-.

- No te preocupes, creo que fue algo instintivo-. Dijo el ambarino sonriente pero nervioso.

La cantante, sonrió ampliamente y tomó de un brazo a Inuyasha y juntos salieron a caminar por el camino que bordeaba las arenas de la playa y caminar a solas a la luz de la luna, con el rugido de las olas del mar de fondo y la suave brisa que se mecía por el viento que provenía del mar. Mientras Koga había regresado, luego de evitar que la grúa le levante su deportivo y tener que pagar una multa y no vio a la pareja y eso le dio una bronca tremenda y colosal. Subió a su auto y se marchó del lugar, pero juró que su venganza sigue en pie.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha, partió en un vuelo de Canadian Airlines hacia Toronto y dejó a su hija Rin a cuidado de Kagome, quien estaba muy feliz de poder cuidar por 4 días a la hija de Inuyasha y poder sentirse como una madre de verdad y esperaba que su sueño se haga realidad.

Kagome y Rin, regresaban del aeropuerto, luego de dejar a Inuyasha y esperar al despegue del avión e ir juntas a desayunar junto con las demás. Sin embargo la exitosa cantante, nunca pensó que su viaje con Rin, se convertiría en una situación embarazosa.

- Dime algo, Kagome. ¿Cómo lo pasaste ayer con mi papá?-. Preguntó la pequeña.

- ¡Maravilloso!-. Respondió la pelinegra. –Muy bien, tu padre es todo un caballero-.

- Oye ¿y se besaron?-. Inquirió saber pequeña pelinegra.

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenida a Kagome, quien se atragantó con su aire y tosió para calmar el ahogo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una niña de tan solo 7 años le haga semejante pregunta?. Era obvio que Rin quería saber si su padre y ella se habían besado o que pasó y la verdad es que Kagome la consideraba una niña muy pequeña para que ande sabiendo cosas de adultos y por ello prefirió inventar cualquier mentira, por que en realidad si lo besó, pero no se animaba a decírselo.

- En realidad no, solo cenamos y bailamos juntos, fue todo, pero créeme. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida-. Dijo Kagome muy contenta.

- Eso me pone feliz. Lástima que faltó la cereza del postre. ¡El beso!-. Suspiró Rin.

Kagome estaba más sorprendida que antes. Rin cada día la asombraba más y eso le habría las chances a Kagome de finalmente declarársele a Inuyasha, pero una y otra vez se le borran los sueños, cuando piensa que pasará cuando regresen Rin e Inuyasha a España.

Mientras tanto, Koga se había reunido con Naraku, para planear una estrategia que Naraku había planeado perfectamente y de seguro dará mejor resultado que la de andar planeando la descabellada idea de estrellar un avión para matar a un hombre y a otras 300 personas. Ambos estaban en una cafetería solos.

- ¿Estas seguro que esta idea resultará?-. Preguntó el ojiazul.

- Completamente-. Respondió Naraku. – Piensa que no podrán resistir ir a un local de estos y encima con entradas regaladas-.

- Pues espero que funcione y te agradezco que tu amiga haya hecho esto de facilitarme la entrada y poder filmar la evidencia que le llevaré a Inuyasha acerca de la fiestita de quien quiere ser su esposa y madre de su hija-. Rió Koga satisfecho.

- Solo déjame advertirte que Kágura es muy ruda, es musculosa y es de muy pocas pulgas. Es mejor que no la hagas enfadar o podría mandarte al cementerio sin pasar por el hospital-. Advirtió Naraku seriamente.

- No te preocupes. Se que debo hacer-. Dijo Koga agradecido.

Con el sobre con las entradas para el cabaret masculino para mujeres, Koga partió hacia el estudio de grabación donde iban a ensayar las integrantes de las Shikón Star y poner en marcha el plan que Naraku le hizo a Koga como favor, aunque el ojiazul lo haya amenazado severamente.

Koga llegó al estudio de grabación y dejó el sobre en el buzón de la recepción y se marchó y justo en el momento en que Eri y Sango, llegaban en el auto de la castaña y pudo escapar sin ser visto por las chicas. Ambas bajaron del Chevrolet Impala SS 2001 de Sango y entraron al estudio y vieron que en su buzón había un sobre, Eri lo sacó y lo abrió y vio las entradas y se quedó fría. Siempre había deseado ir a uno de esos lugares.

- ¡Wow!. Son entradas para el boliche Man Knight. Un lugar de stripers para mujeres-. Exclamó Eri.

- ¡¿De Veras?-. Preguntó Sango sorprendida.

En cuanto llegaron Kagome y las restantes, Sango y Eri les mostraron las entradas y de más estaba decir que ninguna iba a perderse esa oportunidad de poder ver a esos stripers que derriten a todas las que van a verlos y en la que sus novios o maridos, no lo saben, que sus mujeres están viendo a esos siliconados sin sentido, en vez de estar con sus parejas ¬¬.

- ¡De más está decirles, que no vamos a desaprovechar estas invitaciones y no le diremos nada a Kikyo o nos prohibirá ir de una!-. Dijo Kagome feliz.

Eri estaba súper feliz, por fin podrá ir con sus amigas a uno de esos locales y la cita era para pasado mañana, mientras Inuyasha no estaba, pero lo que Kagome no sabía es que Koga estará allí para filmar todo y llevarle la prueba a Inuyasha de lo que sería esa mujer que lo pretende y que anda loca por su hija y hasta ser su madre. Justamente, Rin no se explicaba por que tanta algarabía por parte de las chicas.

- Kagome. ¿Por qué estas tan contenta?-. Preguntó Rin tomándola del brazo y sonriéndole.

La pelinegra se puso medio nerviosa y debió pensar en algo rápido.

- Pues es que era un telegrama para avisarnos la fecha en que se pondrán en venta las entradas para nuestro último concierto aquí y antes de nuestra gira por Latinoamérica-. Respondió Kagome.

- ¡Eso es genial. Si lo hacen antes de que nos vayamos, reserven una para mi y otra para mi papá-. Dijo Rin emocionada.

- Claro-. Dijo Kagome sonriéndole.

Sango debió esconder bien las entradas al cabaret masculino, ya que Kagome debió mentirle a Rin para no decirle donde pensaban ir pasado mañana, el problema era con quien iban a dejar a Rin, Si Inuyasha no regresaría de su viaje hasta dentro de 3 o 4 días, según como vayan los negocios de publicidad y justamente, uno de quienes integraban esa reunión era con Bankotsu Taeda, el hermano de Miroku y que está muy enamorado de Eri, la baterista del grupo de Kagome y que si el también se llegaba a enterar de la fiesta que tendrán su amada y las demás, se pudre todo.

A Kagome no le gustó nada tener que mentirle así a Rin, pero ella quería algo de distracción antes de hacer su gira y sus preparativos para los conciertos y las giras y el concurso que harán para que un fan las acompañe en su gira completa y pase toda una estadía viendo sus ensayos y todo lo referente a las Shikón Star. Kagome seguía con el dilema de con quien iba a dejar a Rin, hasta que se le ocurrió que Kikyo podría cuidar de ella por esa noche que iban a estar ausentes, pero el problema y que luego la hizo recapacitar, era que Kikyo iba a preguntar los por que la dejaban a su cuidado y no de ellas, cuando Inuyasha fue claro al dejar a su pequeña hija al cuidado de Kagome. Repentinamente a Kagome se le ocurrió una idea. Kikyo tenía en su casa una consola de Playstation 2 y como a Rin le encanta jugar en pareja a los video juegos, esa podría ser una buena oportunidad para disimular la salida de esa noche.

Las chicas salieron del edificio, luego de revisar el correo y subieron a sus autos y partieron hacia el restaurante donde desayunarán todas juntas. Rin fue con Sango en su Impala 2001 y conversaron de todo, incluso Rin le dijo que también el auto de Sango era muy bonito.

- Tienes un lindo auto, Sango-. Dijo la niña admirando el vehículo.

- ¡Gracias!. Me lo dejó mi madre cuando murió hace unos años y como mi padre y mi hermano Kohaku viven lejos, pues, yo me quedé con esta belleza-. Dijo orondamente la castaña.

Sango y Rin rieron ante esa broma y ahora empezaba a entender por que Kagome se había enamorado tanto de esa niña y era evidente por que. Sango sintió hasta nostalgias de hacerle competencia a Kagome y ser ella la madre de Rin y la esposa del peliblanco, pues quien no se enamoraría de una niña como esa y de un padre como el que tiene y que por alguna extraña razón, todas las mujeres se vuelven locas por el, pero a Inuyasha solo le interesan las mujeres fieles y no que solo quieran su dinero y Rin tampoco iba a permitir eso, pero a Sango lo que menos le importaba era el dinero, si no quedarse con esa niña para siempre.

Pasaron 2 días y todo siguió normal, hasta esa noche. Kagome dejó a Rin a cuidado de Kikyo y tuvo la suerte de que la manager del grupo no hizo demasiadas preguntas acerca del por que la dejaban por ese día a su cuidado, a quien si le llamó la atención fue a Rin, pero confiaba en que Kagome la recogería pronto. A Kikyo le llamó la atención ver vestida a Kagome tan provocativa, ya que llevaba una minifalda muy corta de color negro, una blusa tipo corsé de tirantes del mismo color y una campera fina de verano de color blanco crema y zapatos de taco alto. Cuando la dejó, bajó rápidamente a la camioneta donde estaban sus amigas y Sango, que lucía un vestido entero de color blanco, de minifalda extremadamente corta que solo le llegaba hasta las nalgas y sandalias de taco alto del mismo color del vestido, la subió de un empujón, ya que estaba ansiosa por ir a ese cabaret de hombres nudistas y las demás también lo estaban. Todo el que las vea, pensarían que eran un grupo de mujerzuelas por como iban vestidas y Eri estaba casi desnuda, ya que tenía una minifalda muy corta igual a la de Sango y un top de tirantes que le llegaba a la altura de sus costillas y botas altas de taco mediano.

Al llegar al local, las chicas bajaron de la camioneta y fueron recibidas por Kágura, esa mujer de ojos marrones medio rojizos y pelo negro atado en una pequeña trencita, debía medir 2 metros y era muy musculosa como había descrito Naraku a Koga. Las chicas entraron al local y pronto empezaría el show, fueron a la barra y pidieron unos tragos, la noche iba a empezar para ellas, pero no contaban, que en la sala del Discjockey, estaba Koga dispuesto a filmar todo y cuando empezó el show, llamó a la casa de Kikyo para contarle todo lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar y lo que estaban haciendo sus cantantes, la venganza de Koga empezaba a crecer.

- ¿Qué ESTAS DICIENDO?ó Kikyo furiosa.

- Lo que escuchas, Kikyo. Kagome y sus amigas están en un boliche de nudistas y se están embriagando y hasta haciendo shows con esos tipos-. Dijo Koga.

Kikyo colgó el teléfono con suma violencia, estaba tan colérica y enardecida, que podía cometer un crimen en cualquier momento y a quien tenía ganas de asesinar era a Kagome y a las demás integrantes de las Shikón Star. Rin quiso saber que ocurría y por que Kikyo estaba así de furiosa y la manager del exitoso grupo musical, llevó a Rin con ella, subieron al Volkswagen Jetta de Kikyo y partieron hacia el local y cuando llegaron, Kikyo apagó el motor y esperó a que salgan del cabaret, Rin estaba extrañada acerca de todo esto, pero cuando Kikyo le dijo que esperase a ver lo que pasaba allí, todo quedaría muy claro para ella.

En tanto, dentro del local, uno de los camareros, vio a las chicas, que estaban en plena fiesta con 2 de los stripers que estaban vestidos de policías y casi desnudos y dejó un mensaje a Ayumi, quien esperaba su turno, mientras Koga seguía filmando las pruebas para mostrarle a Inuyasha cuando este regrese del Canadá junto a Bankotsu.

Ayumi leyó la nota y se quedó como hielo y se la mostró a Kagome que estaba arriba del escenario con uno de los nudistas y al ver la nota se quedó pasmada, se le heló la sangre. "_Kikyo está afuera y está furiosa"._ Decía la nota.

Kagome y Ayumi, salieron afuera y efectivamente vieron a Kikyo con expresión de furia en su rostro y a Rin sorprendida y sin poder creerlo, la pequeña negaba con su cabecita y quería llorar al ver a las chicas así, Kagome y Ayumi entraron al local y le comunicaron la noticia a las demás, que se quedaron frías. Kagome volvió a salir del local con el permiso de Kágura y le debía muchas explicaciones a Kikyo y a Rin, pero estas ya se habían ido y Kagome volvió al local, ¿Qué pasaba si ahora Inuyasha se enteraba de esto? Y para colmo, Rin ahora supo que Kagome le mintió y encima Koga tiene la suficiente evidencia para mostrarles a Bankotsu y a Inuyasha, que han estado haciendo las mujeres que los pretenden. Es vez, Koga ha logrado su objetivo sin necesidad de hacer la locura de estrellar un avión, pero logrará destruir un amor que empezaba a dar sus flores y la cosa es que ya Rin lo supo ¿Qué pasará con Inuyasha y Bankotsu cuando se enteren?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Vaya lío!, Cuando la relación entre Kagome e Inuyasha comenzaba a dar sus frutos, ahora surgió esto y encima Kagome le mintió a Rin respecto a las entradas para esa noche tan especial y lo que es peor, Koga se salió con la suya y encima llamó a Kikyo y juntó la suficiente evidencia para mostrarle a Inuyasha y a Bankotsu, la fiestita de las mujeres que los pretenden y lo peor del caso es que junto a Kikyo estaba Rin, pensando que nunca descubrirán su plan de escapada nocturna, solo resta saber si Koga conseguirá su objetivo y al parecer todas las fichas juegan a su favor. El desenlace de este lío, en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).

PD: No he visto muchos avances en "amor y chantaje se escriben con goles" ni en el que hago con mi amiga Perla (Kumiko008) el de Kagome la princesa guerrera, en cuanto a reviews y ahora si las dejaré en suspenso. Que chantajista soy, muejuejuejueeey ¿Habrá pelea, habrá amor?. Sepa díos y solo yo, jejejejeje adio.

Agradecimientos a : Pame2810, Sirena 8118, inukag4ever,natsumi23, aya-pame-kaxxinu, Isabel20, Refira M, Coneja, Setsuna 17, lokitaxanimexcrepusculo, a mi querida amiga Kumiko008 y a Koharu inuma por sus reviews y a todos y todas los que agregaron esta historia a favorita.


	9. Confrontaciones dolorosas

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 9 :** Confrontaciones dolorosas.

Kagome tomó asiento en la mesa y su noche se había amargado por completo y aunque ahora eran Ayumi, Yuka y Sango, quienes se entretenían con los stripers, la noche ya no sería la misma para ellas, puesto que ahora a Kagome le perdurarán esos recuerdos de la carita triste y de decepción de Rin al verla así y encima en ese local para hombres.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-. Preguntó Eri. – De seguro Rin nos va a odiar-.

- Ese es mi temor y si llega a decírselo a su padre, se me arruina todo-. Respondió Kagome con suma tristeza y avergonzada.

Sin previo aviso, Kagome y Eri, tomaron sus pertenencias y se marcharon del lugar, pero Sango que se percató de ello las detuvo.

- ¿Dónde creen que van?-. Preguntó la castaña deteniendo a ambas.

- Sango. Ya no tengo ganas de seguir aquí. Me voy a mi casa-. Respondió Kagome seriamente.

- ¡Oh no!. ¡No te vas de aquí!. Esto recién empieza y todavía falta muchos bombones por ver-. Dijo Sango con sonrisa pícara y a la vez exigente.

- Creo que no nos entendiste-. Dijo Eri. – Nos vamos. Si Miroku no te importa una mierda, a nosotras si nos importan Bankotsu e Inuyasha y si se enteran de esto, estamos fritas y te aseguro que vamos a averiguar quien nos envió esas entradas. ¡Adiós!-.

- Pero es que aún falta para que finalice y si descubrimos a quien nos invitó a este lugar lo haremos callar-. Dijo Sango tajantemente.

- Creo que no entendiste nada, Sango. Ya no quiero seguir aquí. Creo que te olvidas de Rin y ella podría hablar todo-. Le rememoró Kagome a la castaña.

Sango bufó fastidiada y en eso, uno de los stripers que estaba con Ayumi, les hizo una seña para que regresen al escenario con ellos. Sango puso ojos suplicantes a Eri y a Kagome. La primera se convenció y regresó, pero Kagome se puso firme y se marchó, pero Sango la volvió a detener y le hizo una seña que vaya, esta vez, Kagome perdió los estribos.

- ¡TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO!-. Gritó enojada la pelinegra.

Ante el grito de Kagome, hubo un leve silencio e incluso Kágura la observó medio fieramente por su grito escandaloso y Kagome dio media vuelta y se fue a la calle a ver si conseguía un taxi, ya que sus amigas estarán muy entretenidas esa noche con los stripers. Salió a la calle y se despidió de Kágura y de paso le pidió una disculpa por el grito que había pegado y Kágura se la había aceptado. En el fondo era una mujer ruda y de carácter fuerte, pero era bastante compasiva y de vez en cuando amistosa. Hasta disimuladamente se animó a pedirle a Kagome que le firme su hombro izquierdo con un marcador indeleble que no puede borrarse ni con blanqueador. A Kagome le impresionó ver los músculos de Kágura, y es por ello que es la jefa de la seguridad y la que mayor respaldo le da al local. La pelinegra, fue hasta el cordón de la vereda a esperar un taxi. Pero cuando se disponía a parar uno, una mano la tomó del brazo y la detuvo, era Sango, que la miraba con expresión pétrea y de pocos amigos.

- ¡Eres una aguafiestas!-. Le recriminó Sango de mala gana y fue hasta la camioneta.

- Vamos-. Dijo Ayumi de mal humor y también fue a la camioneta.

Las 5 amigas, subieron a la camioneta y Eri se puso al volante y partieron cada una a su casa. Durante todo el viaje no se hablaron y menos a Kagome, quien fue la primera que dejaron en su casa y luego cada una fue a la suya. Kagome entró en su departamento y cuando entró en su habitación pudo ver a Rin durmiendo en la cama que ella le había preparado para cuando regrese su papá de Canadá y no pudo evitar sentirse una miserable por haberle mentido y de seguro ahora tendrá 2 dilemas, uno era saber si Rin seguirá enfadada con ella y la otra eran sus amigas, de seguro mañana durante los ensayos no le darán la mejor de las bienvenidas.

Kagome comenzó a desnudarse para ponerse su babydoll negro y semi transparente, se desmaquilló y cuando se disponía a ponerse su babydoll, la voz de Rin le llamó la atención.

- Espero que lo hayas pasado bien-. Dijo la pequeña entre sueño y algo enfadada.

Kagome, caminó hacia ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama de la pequeña, poco le importó si estaba desnuda y con solo una micro tanga negra nada más. La miró tristemente y negó levemente a modo de decirle que no, que no la pasó nada bien esa noche y que le debía una disculpa por haberle mentido con eso de la carta falsa. Kagome quiso tomarle la mano, pero Rin se la esquivó.

- Sabes, confiaba mucho en ti y hasta creí que podías llegar a ser el mejor regalo para mi papá, una esposa nueva y para mi una nueva mamá que tanto anhelo. Pero creo que me equivoqué mucho y Koga tenía razón en ello-. Dijo Rin con disgustó y de dio vuelta en su camita dándole la espalda a Kagome.

Ahora todo le quedó claro a Kagome. Fue Koga, él debió ser quien llevó las entradas para ellas y sabiendo que no se iban a resistir ir a ese lugar. Sin embargo, esas palabras de Rin, hicieron abrir esa vieja herida que Kagome nunca quiso que se vuelva a abrir y creyó estar sellada para siempre y cuando todo parecía marchar sobre rieles, apareció nuevamente la maldad de Koga para hacer separar a la feliz pareja que acababan de conocerse. A Kagome no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le resbale por su ojo derecho, se levantó de la cama y sin importarle si estaba solo con una tanga puesta, se acostó en su cama. Estaba tan furiosa y amargada, que no tuvo ni ánimos para ponerse su babydoll de dormir.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó a duras penas. Abrió las cortinas de su habitación y vio que el día amaneció nublado y lluvioso y se escondió detrás de la cortina, ya que al estar desnuda y con una tanga negra, no quería provocar escándalos con nadie, aunque el edificio que estaba enfrente, era 3 pisos más bajo que el de ella y nadie la vería. En eso, sintió un gemido y vio a Rin desperezarse en la cama y entreabrir sus ojos somnolientos. Kagome se arrimó a ella y se sentó en la cama de la pequeña y una sonrisa mañanera de dibujó en el rostro de la pelinegra.

- ¡Buen día!. ¿Cómo has dormido?-. Preguntó Kagome.

- Pues bien-. Respondió la niña escuetamente.

- ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?-. Preguntó Kagome desanimada.

- Mucho. Pero no te preocupes. No le diré nada a mi papá, ya que el está muy ilusionado contigo-. Respondió la niña rascándose sus ojos. – Y otra cosa. ¿Siempre duermes así desnuda?-.

A Kagome no se le pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalicen de lágrimas. Y sin importarle si estaba enojada o no, abrazó a Rin efusivamente y lloró con mucha amargura. Rin debió primero voltear su rostro para evitar que los pechos de Kagome la aplasten del todo su cara, pero de todas formas la dejó apoyada y tímidamente la abrazó levemente. La exitosa cantante, esbozó una sonrisa leve y se dijo una y mil veces "_No la merezco, no la merezco. Soy una desgraciada"_. Tal era su furia, que juró que Koga iba a pagárselas todas y sin importarle como, pero su venganza hacia el no tendrá limites, esta vez había ido demasiado lejos y el hacer que le mienta a una niña de la cual se enamoró, quiere ser su madre y de golpe romperle una ilusión de esa manera, no era fácil de perdonar y la pelinegra no estaba dispuesta a ello.

Más tarde, Kagome salió de bañarse y se vistió con unos pantalones de vestir negros y una remera de color amarilla de manga muy corta y ceñida al cuerpo, tenía algunos vivos blancos. Se calzó unas sandalias de taco alto y fue a la cocina, se puso un delantal de cocina y preparó el desayuno. Rin, que se había vuelto a acostar, olió el aroma a panqueques recién hechos y no dudó un instante, se cambió de ropa y fue a la cocina, donde Kagome la recibió muy sonriente, a excepción de Rin, que seguía algo enojada con ella. A Rin le encantan los panqueques con dulce de leche y Kagome no dudó en hacérselos a modo de tratar de limar asperezas con ella.

Más tarde, ambas fueron en el BMW 325 Ci de Kagome hacia el estudio de grabación, donde estarán las demás y Kagome ahora tendrá que sortear el segundo obstáculo. Ya que con Rin apenas le funcionó, pese a que la niña no le habló en todo el viaje, solo le agradeció el desayuno y lo bien que cocina Kagome. Eso a la pelinegra le jugaba puntos a favor y más cuando Rin le dijo que no iba a delatarla ante su padre por su fiesta nocturna.

Al entrar al estudio, la cosa no empezó bien para la líder de las Shikón Star. Primero dejó a Rin con Kikyo para que vayan juntas a ver algunas fotografías. Luego vio a Ayumi, que se encontraba en el bar, y vio llegar a Kagome y al ver que se le acercaba, la pelinegra del cordel rojo, se levantó de su silla y se marchó a grandes zancadas, no quería saber nada con ella por lo de ayer. Kagome se quedó pasmada, pero se imaginó por que le hizo eso. Luego Kagome fue hasta la sala donde funciona el estudio de grabación y estaba Sango, que se encontraba sentada en una banqueta con una guitarra eléctrica. La castaña la miró con enojo y hasta se podía decir que ferozmente.

- ¿Sigues mal por lo de ayer?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

- ¿Me ves sonreír?-. Preguntó Sango con desdén.

- Escucha, entiende que estamos en aprietos y que si lo hice fue para preservar mi prestigio y el amor de Rin. Y eso que prometió no decirle nada a su padre. Sango, ya encontraremos alguna salida entre nosotras-. Trató de reanimarla la pelinegra.

- ¿O sea que arruinaste la noche solo por el prestigio y por esa niña?. Solo por eso?-. Preguntó Sango furiosa y poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Y que esperabas?. Que me cruzara de brazos viendo como rin se ponía triste y Kikyo me tildaba de mentirosa y descarada por mentir?. Eso quieres?-. Preguntó Kagome con sorprendido enojo ante las palabras de la castaña.

- ¡ESPERABA QUE PASEMOS UNA NOCHE BIEN Y NO QUE LA ARRUINES SOLO POR EL PRESTIGIO Y POR UNA NIÑA SIN SENTIDO SOLO POR QUE SE LARGARÍA A LLORAR POR QUE SE CREE QUE VAS A SER SU MAMÁ Y NO QUIERE VERTE EN UN LUGAR DE STRIPERS Y ESTROPEAR LA NOCHE CON TUS AMIGAS-. Gritó Sango colérica.

- ¡Sango!. ¿Qué estas diciendo?-. Dijo Kagome más sorprendida.

- ¡LO QUE OYES. ERES UNA IDIOTA Y UNA AGUAFIESTAS. ARRUINAS LA MEJOR NOCHE QUE PUDIMOS TENER SOLO POR UNA NIÑA MUGROSA QUE POR QUE NO QUIERE QUE SU PAPITO SE PONGA MAL, SE HACE LA ENOJADA Y LA OFENDIDA Y ESTROPEA TODO COMO LA MUFA-. Volvió a gritar Sango con tremenda furia.

Harta de escuchar esas palabras hirientes, Kagome le pegó una tremenda bofetada a Sango. No iba a permitir que se exprese de esa manera hacia Rin, solo por que frustró una noche en un cabaret de hombres stripers. Sango miró sorprendida a Kagome, luego sollozó y empujó a la pelinegra y se marchó del estudio de grabación, en el momento que ingresaba Eri a dejar unas piezas de batería.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?-. Preguntó Eri.

- Nada. Es que le di una cachetada por que insultó a Rin-. Respondió Kagome.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?-. Preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra de la peineta amarilla.

- Lo que escuchaste. Me agrede verbalmente por que me fui del local de hombres. Insulta a Rin y encima a Inuyasha y todo por esa fiesta y por Koga. No voy a permitir eso-. Dijo Kagome enojada.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Koga en todo esto?-. Preguntó Eri.

- Supongo que mucho, pero no permitiré que insulte Sango a Rin, estoy muy enamorada de esa niña y no sabes lo que fue para mi tener que mentirle a quien considero casi como mi hija y todo por ir a ese lugar, que me dejé llevar como una tonta y ahora perderé todo-. Sollozó Kagome.

A Kagome le dolía terriblemente lo que le estaba pasando, Rin ahora la odiaba, Sango le recriminó lo de la salida y encima la agredió e insultó a Rin y para colmo debió pegarle una cachetada a su mejor amiga por las agresiones propiamente dichas. Ya con el solo hecho de tener que mentirle a quien ella apuesta a tener como hija, le clavó la peor puñalada en su corazón, ya que rin prometió no decirle nada a Inuyasha por la fiesta casi subida de tono de las integrantes de las Shikón Girls y aún faltaba lo peor, el reto de Kikyo que ya vivieron las demás integrantes.

Eri abrazó a Kagome y en el fondo la comprendía por lo que estaba pasando. Sango estaba escondida en la pared que da a la puerta de entrada al estudio de grabación y se llevó una mano a su rostro. ¿Por qué había dicho eso si a ella, Rin también le cayó muy bien y hasta pretendía desafiar a Kagome con tal de quedársela y hasta con su padre?. Realmente no lo entendía, pero si era verdad lo que escuchó de que Koga andaba detrás de todo esto, ella sería quien lo despedace a como de lugar y hora.

Mientras tanto, en la editorial de Miroku, Koga se había hecho presente para mostrarle las fotos que sacó de la divertida noche que tuvieron las integrantes del grupo Shikón Star. Y en donde se iba a revelar todo e incluso si Miroku veía esas fotos y más su hermano Bankotsu e Inuyasha, la cosa se podría poner muy fea. ¿Qué pasará ahora con la vida de Kagome y las demás chicas si eso llega a revelarse?. De seguro nada bueno les espera a las integrantes del exitoso grupo musical.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas.

Y ahora que pasará?. Si Koga logra que Miroku publique esas fotos, habrá logrado consumar su mayor venganza y separar a Kagome de Inuyasha, aunque le cueste el odio voraz de la pelinegra. Pero ahora resta saber como seguirá todo después de lo acontecido, entre el enojo de Ri y la pelea que hubo entre las chicas. Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).

Agradecimientos a : Isabel 20, Sirena 8118, Natsumi 23, Setsuna 17, Coneja y a Goshi, la nueva integrante de los Reviews. A todas gracias por sus comentarios. Su amigo chantajista Guille.


	10. Un duro golpe

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 10 :** Un duro golpe.

Miroku, miró seriamente a Koga y sabía que por el gesto del pelinegro de ojos azules, nada bueno estaba pasando allí.

- Debes tener algo muy bueno para venir aquí a mi editorial, Koga-. Dijo Miroku serio.

- Muy bueno-. Fomentó el pelinegro. –Tal es así, que hasta tu mismo sabrás lo que son las integrantes de las Shikón Star y estoy seguro que muchos te agradecerán cuando vean a sus mujeres en ese cabaret de hombres-. Agregó.

- ¿De que cabaret hablas y que tengo que ver yo en esto?-. Inquirió saber Miroku.

- mira esta película y sabrás a que me refiero-. Respondió Koga.

Miroku tomó la película de la cámara digital de Koga, la conectó a su computadora y empezó a revisarla. Cuando vio las fotos escandalosas de las chicas y sobre todo de cómo Sango estaba con la pollera medio levantada y meneando su trasero sobre el miembro de uno de los stripers a Miroku por poco le da un infarto y más cuando vio a Kagome y a las demás en una fiesta orgiíta llena de alto voltaje. Miroku sacó la película de su computadora y casi la rompe, pero antes había guardado las fotos sacadas por Koga, quien sonrió satisfecho.

- Oye. ¿Y que va a pasar con Inuyasha?. Cuando sepa de esto no querrá saber nada?, pero el inconveniente es que no lo sabe-. Afirmó Koga.

- ¡Lo sabrá!. hoy mismo. Acaba de llamarme que está de regreso esta misma noche en un vuelo hacia acá. ¡Esto es imperdonable!-. Protestó Miroku enojado.

A Koga esa noticia no pudo caerle mejor. Pues Inuyasha se enterará de todo y por fin a él le quedará el camino libre para conquistar a su Kagome y que Inuyasha se vaya a España con las manos vacías y a el pelinegro le quede todo el oro. Miroku sacó una chequera de su escritorio, sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta que estaba en su silla y anotó el cheque, lo arrancó del talonario y se lo dio a Koga. Cuando este lo vio se quedó pasmado, el cheque tenía una suma de 5000 dólares.

- O- Oye,... ¿Q...Qué es esto?-. Preguntó el pelinegro incrédulo.

- Tu recompensa por este material tan bueno. Te lo mereces-. Respondió Miroku poniéndose de pie.

Koga estaba sorprendido, realmente esto fue toda una primicia y esperaba que esto de resultado y sin pena ni gloria, se marchó de la editorial, dándole un beso al cheque y yendo a cobrar su recompensa obtenida por su hazaña tan anhelada y que fue mejor que estrellar un avión.

Mientras tanto, en el estudio de grabación, Eri y Kagome, ensayaban unas canciones. La pelinegra de la peineta amarilla, armó una pequeña batería y Kagome tomó uno de los bajos eléctricos y juntas ensayaron. Kagome sabía que con la pelea que tuvo con Sango, quizá ella deba hacer de bajista en el concierto y hasta quizá buscarse una nueva. Repentinamente, Sango apareció con Kikyo y las chicas dejaron de tocar y se pusieron de pie y Kikyo, que estaba con cara de pocos amigos, finalmente fue quien habló.

- ¿Me gustaría que me explicaras, por que sango quiere renunciar al grupo?-. Preguntó Kikyo cruzada de brazos y dirigiéndose a Kagome.

- Muy sencillo, insultó a Rin y le di una cachetada bien merecida por ordinaria-. Respondió Kagome.

En eso, la voz de una niña, frenó la discusión, era Rin.

- Kagome tiene razón, señorita Kikyo. Sango me dijo niña mugrosa-. Dijo la niña.

Kikyo miró ferozmente a Sango y finalmente cambió su veredicto al saberse la verdad y realmente la castaña se había pasado de la lengua.

- ¡No acepto tu renuncia y estarás en el grupo hasta que yo lo ordene y si llegas a faltar a un solo ensayo, no verás un centavo ni como indemnización!-. La retó Kikyo. – Ahora ponte a ensayar, que el concierto es en pocos días-. Ordenó tajantemente.

Kikyo se fue a su oficina y Sango miró con furia a Kagome y se fue luego, Eri quiso detenerla, pero Kagome se lo impidió tomándola de un brazo y negando levemente con su cabeza y Eri entendió. Era mejor que Sango se enfríe un poco y mañana esté de mejor ánimo para ensayar, aunque Kikyo haya tenido que amenazarla con despedirla y no pagarle nada. Así cuando Ayumi y Yuka llegaron a la sala de ensayos, comenzaron a ensayar nuevamente, pero esta vez sin Sango. Mientras tanto, la susodicha, se disponía a abandona el edificio de ensayos, cuando una voz la detuvo.

- Pensé que tus palabras de ayer fueron reales, pero me doy cuenta de que no. Eres capaz de dejar los sentimientos y la amistad por ir a un lugar de nudistas. Que decepción. ¿Esperas que así alguien confíe en ti?-. Dijo Rin mirándola con gesto despectivo y se marchó.

Sango no le emitió respuesta, más bien se quedó asombrada por lo que le dijo Rin. En gran parte, tenía razón. Puesto que Sango le había dicho que ella misma que le encantaría ser su madre y esposa de Inuyasha, aunque eso significara batirse con Kagome en una disputa por el ambarino. Pero la castaña había olvidado algo y era que estaba enamorada de Miroku, el jefe de la editorial Taeda y que ahora con esto que ha sucedido, se puede armar un lío mucho mayor del que existe.

Más tarde y a bordo del avión, Bankotsu, tecleaba su laptop, cuando recibió un mensaje de su hermano y lo abrió, quizá sería la prueba que envió Koga y que finalmente se devele. Mientras, en casa de Sango, entró y dejó su cartera y sus llaves en la mesa del comedor y se encerró en su habitación. Se quitó toda su ropa, su lencería y se acostó en su cama. Estando desnuda se sentía más fresca y si andar soportando el calor de las prendas, pese a que era ropa de verano y hacía mucho calor pese al día lluvioso. Tomó el control remoto de su televisor y lo encendió, pasó canal por canal hasta que se detuvo en uno de chimentos y el conductor del programa, había anunciado que en pocas horas más, iban a develar unas fotos t un video de las Shikón Star, que iban a provocar un verdadero revuelo y sacudir el avispero.

Sango al oír esa noticia se quedó helada. ¿Cómo era posible que supieran que ellas estaban ahí en ese cabaret solo para mujeres?. Si mal no recordó, Kagome había nombrado a Koga como el sospechoso de todo eso. Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo hizo para entrar allí, si ese boliche era solo para mujeres?. Eso estaba descartado, pero si no había sido el ¿Quién entonces?. Pero lo que Sango ignora es que fue precisamente Koga quien las filmó y fotografió en aquel cabaret. Sango giró su cabeza hacia la mesa de luz y vio su vaso de jugo de manzanas que se había llevado, se levantó y en ese lapso, las sábanas se despegaron de su cuerpo desnudo, ya que por el sudor se le habían pegado a su sedosa piel, agarró el vaso y se lo bebió integro y eso la alivió, aunque no del todo, estaba nerviosa por lo que podía decirse sobre ellas en esas fotos y video.

Mientras, en el estudio de grabación las chicas no sabían donde esconderse, ya que todos estaban mirando ese programa de chimentos e incluso Kikyo y cuando llegó la hora señalada, se mostraron los videos y las fotos de la vidurria que se dieron las Shikón Star en aquel local de nudistas. En su casa, Sango apretaba la almohada contra sus pechos y temblaba de nervios, mientras sus amigas, estaban al borde del colapso cuando vieron todo y más Kikyo, que por poco le da un infarto. Sin perdida de tiempo, Kikyo llamó furiosa a las 4 integrantes que estaban presentes y las llevó a su despacho, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se colocó delante de unas cabizbajas cantantes. Puso sus puños en jarra y las miró ferozmente.

- ¡¿QUISIERA QUE ME EXPLICARAN AHORA MISMO. ¿QUÉ FUERON ESAS IMÁGENES EMITIDAS POR LA TELEVISIÓN?-. Inquirió saber Kikyo totalmente iracunda.

- Pues...-. Tartamudeo Eri.

- ¿PUES QUE?... ¡ERI, NO TARTAMUDEES Y EXPLICA!-. Ordenó Kikyo

- Es que... bueno... no sabemos que decir-. Respondió finalmente Kagome muy avergonzada.

- ¿Con que no saben que decir?-. Preguntó Kikyo con sorna. – Quizá yo pueda refrescarles la memoria de eso. Por que no creo que sean imitadoras y menos haciendo esos shows de subirse las polleras, estar franeleando sobre el miembro de esos stripers y menos desnudándose casi delante de ellos y hasta casi hacer una orgía!-. Agregó enojada.

- Es que nos tendieron una trampa-. Dijo Ayumi.

- ¿Trampa?-. Preguntó Kikyo incrédula. -¡Jajajajajaja!. ¿No tienes otro mejor chiste para contar?-.

- Es la verdad, Kikyo. Alguien nos mandó un sobre con esas entradas-. Defendió Kagome.

- Y ustedes en vez de romperlas, fueron, sabiendo que les tengo prohibido ir a esos lugares y más cuando hay una gira y un recital por venir-. Dijo Kikyo enfadada. - ¿Qué dirá el fan que vaya con ustedes a la gira?. De seguro se le caerá la cara de vergüenza-. Afirmó.

Las chicas, estaban tan avergonzadas, que no sabían que responder, todo esto era una situación embarazosa para ellas. Pero la cosa no pudo ir peor, cuando apareció Hojo en el estudio de grabación y en la oficina de Kikyo.

Kikyo cambió su rostro de enojada a sonriente, aunque muy nerviosa, por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Hojo, que lucía un traje gris, camisa celeste, corbata granate y zapatos negros.

- ¡Señor Kinser!. Que sorpresa su visita-. Lo saludó Kikyo algo nerviosa.

- Espero que ese ánimo, lo tenga para explicarme que ha sido todo eso que se vio en TV. Con sus cantantes. Los directivos del concierto, están furiosos por lo que vieron en el recital y quieren cancelarlo e incluso la gira-. Dijo Hojo muy serio y enojado.

- ¡No!-. Chilló Kagome. – Si suspenden ese recital, no se podrá hacer la beneficencia y menos la gira que tenía programada para ello también-. Dijo desesperada.

- Lo hubiera pensado mejor si sabía lo que iba a hacer de ir a ese local inmundo-. Dijo Hojo con sumo desprecio.

Kikyo se sentó pesadamente en el sofá de su oficina y se tomó la cabeza, esto era el colmo, ahora los directivos que habían hecho la beneficencia y los preparativos para el concierto y los de la gira, habían cancelado todo o eso era lo que querían. Rin, que estaba presente, no quiso intervenir, prefirió guardarse sus comentarios, ya que la situación se estaba tornando áspera y fulera y para colmo la pequeña quería concurrir al recital, ya que tenía muy pocas chances de poder ir a la gira que las Shikón Star iban a hacer por América y Europa.

Casi sin previo aviso, por la puerta de la oficina de Kikyo, apareció Inuyasha, lucía una chaqueta sport negra, unos jeans azules, camisa blanca sin corbata y zapatos negros. De más estaba decir, que su rostro de pocos amigos y furia era notorio y más cuando vio a su hija tomada de la mano de Kagome, quien lo miraba muy nerviosa y con temor.

- Rin, ven acá-. Ordenó firmemente su padre.

Ante la orden de su padre, la pequeña se soltó de la mano de Kagome y fue directamente donde estaba el ambarino, este tomó la mano de su hija y luego clavó sus dorados ojos en la cantante.

- Jamás me imagine esto. Empezabas a caerme bien. Olvídate de mi hija y de mi, lo que hiciste no tiene nombre y no voy a permitir que alguien que hace semejante show en ese local de siliconados, sea madre de mi hija. Vamos Rin-. Dijo Inuyasha con parsimonia y enojo y se fue.

A Kagome se le destrozó el corazón al oír eso, ahora todo se le derrumbó como su dinamitaran un edificio entero, ahora perdió el amor de esa niña y el poder estar con ella y de alguna manera debía tratar de renovar ese amor, pero la cosa se puso más tensa cuando Bankotsu, que estaba con Inuyasha retó muy fieramente a Eri y le dijo que ya no quería saber nada con ella, lo que dejó a la pelinegra de la peineta amarilla, con el corazón destruido y llorando de amargura.

Al parecer, Koga logró derrumbar el mundo de Kagome y provocar una seria pelea entre las Shikón Star y provocarles una profunda herida en su corazón y más los de Eri y Kagome. ¿Lograrán las chicas recuperar su amor perdido y sobre todo Kagome y que va a pasar con Koga?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas :

Vaya lío! Ahora si se armó la pizza gorda y pelinegra el amor de Kagome por Rin y por Inuyasha y vaya maldad la de Koga, todo por despecho y ¿"amor"?. Ahora resta saber si su plan dará resultados, aunque al parecer ya lo consiguió y es separar a Kagome de sus sueños y destrozar el de Eri. ¿lograrán las chicas recuperar su amistad y amor perdido y vengarse de Koga?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: Agradecimientos a: Lokitaxanimexcrepúsculo, Coneja, Natsumi 23, Setsuna 17 e Isabel 20


	11. El sufrimiento de las Shikón Star

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 11:** El sufrimiento de las Shikón Star.

Kagome observaba como Inuyasha y Rin se alejaban, la pequeña se daba vuelta de a ratos y la veía alejarse y podía notar esa tristeza y dolor en el rostro de la exitosa modelo y cantante. A Rin se le partía el alma verla así, pues ella consideraba que esa chica era el regalo ideal para su padre, es decir una nueva esposa, aunque ya se hayan conocido.

- Papá. Tengo mis cosas en casa de Kagome. Creo que es mejor ir a por ellas-. Sugirió la niña.

- Mandaré a mi seguridad a ir a buscarlas. No volverás a ver a esa mujer nunca más-. Dijo tajantemente su padre.

Rin Lo pensó bien – Papá. Aún no es tu novia ni nada. ¿No se por que actúas así?-.

- Por la sencilla razón de que pretende ser tu madre y mi esposa y con esto que hizo, demostró que no es digna de ello-. Respondió el ambarino buscando la excusa perfecta para alejarla.

- ¿Y que pasa si fue solo por esta vez y ya no lo hace más?-. Preguntó Rin.

- ¡Ya basta, Rin!-. Ordenó su padre firmemente. – No volverás a verla y listo-.

En eso y sin previo aviso, Rin se soltó de la mano de su padre y corrió donde estaba Kagome y se abrazó a ella ante el asombro de la pelinegra y de su padre. Era evidente que Rin quería mucho a Kagome y aunque haya hecho eso, ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarla.

- ¡Rin, ven acá de inmediato!-. Ordenó su padre.

La pequeña negó con su cabeza y se aferró más a Kagome. esta se agachó y le tomó los hombros y la miró muy triste, pero esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

- Ve con tu papá, pequeña. Yo no quiero ser un tapón entre tu padre y tú-. Dijo Kagome.

- ¡No!. Me hice una promesa a mi misma y la cumpliré. Además se que no volverás a hacer lo que hiciste, si me lo prometes-. Dijo Rin dándole un leve pellizco en la mejilla derecha de Kagome.

Kikyo y Hojo, sonrieron levemente ante el comentario de la niña. ¿Quién no sonreía al oírla?. Esa niña le robaba una sonrisa hasta al más amargado de todos y así lo era y su promesa era que quería encontrar a la mamá perfecta y la esposa ideal para su padre y que este ya no esté solo nunca más, ya que ella lo siente en el alma y no quiere vivirlo más. Por ello, el conocer a Kagome fue su mejor suerte de todas y no va a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

- Rin, vamos-. Dijo su padre con aire paciente.

- ¡No!. Me quedaré en casa de Kagome, papá. No se merece este trato. Solo dale una oportunidad y verás que puede cambiar. Ella no es totalmente culpable-. Dijo la niña seriamente.

- Ve con tu papá. Hablaremos luego, Rin. Deja que las cosas se enfríen un poco-. Dijo Kagome con sonrisa triste y casi al borde del llanto.

- Prométemelo-. Pidió Rin extendiendo su dedo índice derecho.

- Claro, amor-. Dijo Kagome sonriente y tocando el dedo de la niña con el índice derecho de ella.

Rin se separó de Kagome y fue con su padre, quien se alejó raudamente del lugar y subió a uno de los autos que lo esperaban. Rin bufó molesta, otra vez a estar rodeada de guardaespaldas y en esos autos negros, le encantaba estar en el BMW Coupe de Kagome y estar con ella y pasear, pero con esto que ocurrió, todo fue un verdadero desastre. Incluso, Eri no paró de llorar en todo el día ya que Bankotsu ni siquiera quiso escucharla y ni hablar de Sango, quien fue la artífice de todo esto al aceptar esas entradas, sabiendo perfectamente que Kikyo les tenía terminantemente prohibido ir a esos locales, pero la anguria de Sango, lo pudo todo y ahora arruinarlo todo.

Más tarde, Kagome se daba una ducha en su casa, para relajarse un poco. El dolor de saber que Rin no estaba en su casa, le provocaba una tristeza descomunal y una soledad que volvía a apoderarse de ella. El día era tormentoso y feo y era lo que reflejaba lo que fue el día de hoy, con lo acontecido, mañana dará un recital en un teatro, antes de su concierto en pocos días y que no sabe que hacer, puesto que no sabe si Sango va a continuar y si los directivos, cancelan el recital y la gira que ella tenía planeada.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, se secó bien su cuerpo y su pelo, se cubrió con su toalla blanca y repentinamente escuchó el timbre de la puerta de su casa, se ajustó la toalla al cuerpo y fue a abrir la puerta y vio a Rin rodeada de 3 hombres, la pelinegra se asustó y se escondió tras la puerta, estaba desnuda y con solamente una toalla, pero Rin le dijo algo para calmarla.

- Tranquila, Kagome. He venido por que mi papá estará ocupado esta noche con el señor Bankotsu Taeda y le pedí quedarme por esta noche, ya que mañana regresaré con el-. Dijo Rin.

- Claro, pasa-. Dijo Kagome sonriente al verla de nuevo.

- Mañana a la tarde, vendremos a recogerla-. Dijo uno de los guardaespaldas de Inuyasha.

- No se preocupe. Seré puntual-. Afirmó Kagome.

Ante la promesa de Kagome, los 3 hombres se marcharon y Kagome recibió muy feliz a Rin y la abrazó efusivamente. Era claro que no iba a resignarse ante nada por tenerla a su lado, quería ser su madre a como de lugar y hora e incluso no se resignará a perder a Inuyasha. Después de lo que habló con Rin, supo cuanto debería estar deseando una esposa nueva y con esto se le esfumó todas las chances, pero ella contará con todas sus fuerzas para hacer renacer ese amor perdido.

En su casa, Eri estaba sola y desconsolada, ella también se había terminado de dar un baño y estaba recostada en su cama, cubierta con una toalla roja, se ajustó su bincha amarilla en su cabeza y tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto y lo envió al celular de Bankotsu, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta, se sentía tan sola y mal, que esperaba esto no le dure mucho, pero al recapacitarlo bien, pensó que la única culpable de todo esto era Sango, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella fue partícipe de ir a ese local, pero Sango había insistido en el.

Repentinamente, el celular de Eri, emitió una musiquilla que le indicaba que alguien le mandó un mensaje, tocó la pantalla de su Nokia 5230 y vio que el mensaje era de Sango, para recordarle que mañana hay un concierto previo al recital. La pelinegra de la peineta amarilla, hizo una mueca y le respondió a Sango, esta al recibir el mensaje de Eri, hizo un gesto de desagrado, ya que Eri le había dicho que no la estorbe y que se podía ir al cuerno. Era claro que las chicas empezaban a pelearse entre si y eso ya no era una buena señal. Eri, esperaba que el mensaje sea de Bankotsu, pero no fue así y en toda la noche, no le contestó a su mensaje.

A la noche, Kagome, miraba la televisión junto a Rin, que estaba dibujando como siempre con el set de dibujo que le regaló la exitosa cantante. Repentinamente, Kagome le hizo una propuesta a Rin para saber si estaba de acuerdo.

- Rin, voy a pedir delivery. ¿Qué quieres comer?-. Preguntó la cantante.

Rin lo pensó . –Mmmmm... ¡Ya se!. Un Hiyashi Chuka-. Sugirió Rin.

- Bien, entonces pediré 2-. Dijo Kagome sonriente.

Kagome tomó su teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número de la casa de comidas e hzo el pedido, además de pedir 2 postres helados para ellas. El Hiyashi Chuka, es un plato de cocina japonesa, consistente en fideos ramen enfriados con varios ingredientes encima, que se sirve en verano. Los ingredientes suelen ser fríos y coloridos, aliñándose el plato con salsa _tare_.

Son populares las tiras de tamagoyaki, una tortilla de huevo enrollada; bastones de zanahoria, pepino, jengibre, jamón y pollo. También puede llevar cerdo a la barbacoa. La salsa _tare_ suele hacerse con agua, vinagre de arroz, salsa de soja, azúcar, aceite de sésamo y semillas de sésamo.

Más tarde, el delivery había llegado y Kagome bajó a recibirlo, le pagó al repartidos y le dejó una propina, al subir a su departamento, cerró la puerta y vio a Rin, dejando el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar y preguntó quien había llamado.

- ¿Quién era, Rin?-. Preguntó Kagome dejando las bolsas en la mesa.

- Era Eri, Kagome. Dice que llamó a una prima suya para sustituir a Sango en la banda-. Dijo Rin.

- ¿QUÉ?-. Gritó Kagome. - ¿Y para que te dijo eso?-.

- Me dijo que ya no quiere saber más nada con Sango y que mañana durante el ensayo, se niega a participar si ella reaparece. Al parecer, me dijo que no le perdona el haberlo perdido-. Respondió la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros.

Kagome supo inmediatamente a que se refirió Rin cuando dijo eso, Eri está muy dolida por haber perdido a Bankotsu, con lo enamorada que estaba ella de él y ahora que lo perdió, Eri culpa a Sango de todo esto y no sabe que ella también fue participe de esa locura en el local de nudistas y ahora por despecho culpa a todos. Mañana la pelinegra tendrá la ardua tarea de hacer que sus amigas se reconcilien o al menos lo intente, pero con intentos no logra nada, solo quiere resultados positivos y no demostraciones o negativas.

Más tarde, en la habitación de Kagome, esta se había acostado en ropa interior y miraba su televisor, cuando una fuerte tormenta se había desatado, era ruidosa y con fuertes truenos. Repentinamente, por la puerta de su habitación, apareció Rin corriendo y con carita de susto y se abrazó a Kagome, que la miró atónita.

- ¿Te asustaste por el trueno de recién?-. Preguntó divertida la pelinegra.

Rin asintió y Kagome la abrazó más y le dijo que se quede con ella esa noche, para que no sufra de miedo por la tormenta. Kagome le puso un canal de dibujos animados para que se entretenga y así hasta las 3 de la mañana miraron dibujos juntas, hasta que se durmieron. Rin estaba más cómoda y segura durmiendo abrazada sobre Kagome. Kagome se acomodó el bretel derecho de su sostén y abrazó a Rin y se durmió plácidamente, ignorando la fuerte tormenta.

Al día siguiente, Kagome estaba en el estudio de grabación con Rin, Eri y Ayumi, esperaban a Sango y a Yuka para desayunar y arreglar todo esto de una buena vez por todas. Kagome lucía un pantalón negro, una blusa de tirantes gris metalizada y una chaqueta corta de color blanco y sandalias de taco negro. todas las chicas ya estaban listas para todo e incluso para recibir lo que su manager les tenga que decir a todo esto y que esperan que se arregle de una vez y apaguen el fuego de sus peleas.

Subrepticiamente apareció Koga en la cafetería y todas se quedaron frías al verlo llegar como un desesperado y dirigirse hacia donde estaban las exitosas cantantes.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Preguntó Kagome de mala gana.

- A ti te quiero-. Respondió Koga.

Sin meditar palabra alguna, el pelinegro tomó a Kagome de los hombros y le ensartó un tremendo beso en los labios de la pelinegra, que la dejó helada y sin reacción. Rin estaba estupefacta ante todo y quería ir y pegarle una patada a Koga, pero nadie se imaginó que en ese momento llegaban Kikyo e Inuyasha y también llegaban sango y Yuka y todos vieron lo que pasaba, ahora la cosa se puede tornar muy difícil o que pasará?

Continuará.

Ay ay ay! Que flor de bolonqui se acaba de armar. Koga besó a Kagome delante de Rin y sobre todo de todas las integrantes del grupo y más de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo reaccionará Kagome ante esto?. Las chicas pensarán más en arreglar sus problemas o en desquitarse con Koga?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD : El siguiente capítulo, lo escribirá mi amiga Perla (Black Pearl 008)

PD 2 : Agradecimientos a Natsumi 23, Inuykag4ever, Isabel 20, setsuna 17, coneja, Koharu-inuma y Black Pearl 008 (Su comentario fue divertido)


	12. La venganza de Kagome

**Capítulo 12: **La Venganza de Kagome

Kagome al escuchar a Kikyo aclarase la garganta apartó a Koga de ella, pero en ese momento sintió que su mundo se venia a bajo al ver a Inuyasha con una cara de pocos amigos, seguramente había visto el beso que Koga le había robado.

-¿Qué significa esto, Kagome? – preguntó Kikyo cruzándose de brazos

La pelinegra no sabía que decir, en ese momento sintió que Koga le rodeaba por los hombros.

-Significa que Kagome me acepta como su novio – mintió y él sabía que era verdad, pero si no decía eso, era probable que las cosas entre ella e Inuyasha se solucionaran y no podía permitir eso ya que Kagome era suya y de nadie más

En ese momento Inuyasha le habló a Rin, pero como ella se negó, su padre fue por ella y la tomó del brazo llevándosela fuera de ese lugar, fue un estúpido el haber pensado que tal vez ella no fue culpable de todo, y que una noche de chicas la podía tener cualquiera, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser juguete de nadie.

Kagome se soltó de Koga y fue tras de ellos, llegó justo antes de que Inuyasha y Rin subieran al elevador.

-Inuyasha…-dijo en un susurro

El ambarino giró sobre sus talones sin dejar de soltar a su hija. La miró de arriba a bajo con una expresión fría.

-¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó secamente

-Explicarte lo que acaba de pasar…

-No tiene nada que explicarme señorita Bugliotti – Inuyasha interrumpió a Kagome antes de que siguiera con sus mentiras – Además su novio fue claro, usted lo besaba

-No me hables se usted, ese tipo esta loco, él…

-Le voy a pedir que no sigla hablando – en ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió e Inuyasha entró arrastrando a Rin con él – Le pediré que no se acerque más a mi hija y a mi, de ahora en adelante nuestra relación será solo de negocios. Nada más

-…

Kagome iba a tratar de detenerlo pero en ese momento la puerta del elevador se cerró en frente de sus narices sin darle oportunidad a que se defendiera, maldito sea Koga, maldito sea el día en que ese idiota se fijó en ella, sino fuera por él nada de esto estaría pasando, ahora había perdido toda posibilidad o más bien esperanza de ser la madre de Rin. De esa pequeña que le robó el corazón desde el primer momento que la vio.

Llena de ira giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a buscar a Koga y matarlo a golpes, pero en ese momento escuchó su nombre y se vio obligada a detenerse, miró a un hombre, por su vestimenta era uno de los guardias del edificio.

-¿Si? – dijo la joven sin animo alguno

-Alguien me dijo que le entregara esto

El hombre se acercó a ella y le entregó una carta. Kagome arqueó una ceja, le dio la espalda al hombre y abrió el sobre, leyó el contenido, cada palabra que estaba escrita en ella, hacían que le hirviera la sangre. Arrugó el papel y se lo metió a la chaqueta.

-Lo voy a matar hasta que no quede nada de él

Así que Koga es el responsable a todo este lio, él fue quien mandó esos boletos de cortesía para ese club pero por si no fuera poco les tomó fotos y luego se las dio a Miroku para que las publicara, todo estaba encajando a la perfección, su obsesión por ella no tenia ningún limite, pero si quería vengarse de él tendría que tener la mente fría, no actuar precipitadamente, eso podría espantar a Koga y si quería tenerlo a sus pies implorándole perdón… así sería.

Sería su dulce venganza.

Esbozó una sonrisa, su mente ya estaba maquilando su venganza, Koga no saldría vivo de esta.

Mientras tanto, Rin se zafó del amarre de su padre y se sobó su pequeño brazo.

-No debiste ser tan duro con ella – dijo la pequeña- Ese hombre la besó a la fuerza

-¡Ya basta Rin! – su padre estalló en un grito – De ahora en adelante el nombre de Kagome Bugliotti no se mencionará entre nosotros

-Pero p…

-Pero nada y mejor sube al auto, debemos irnos

La pequeña retrocedió unos pasos, quería ir con Kagome pero en ese momento uno de los guardaespaldas de Inuyasha cargó a la niña y la subió al auto, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, a Inuyasha le partía el corazón ver a su hija llorar, pero no iba a permitir que las cosas se salieran de control.

Kagome entró al salón donde se encontraban todos reunidos, sin importarle nada, se acercó a Koga y lo abrazó del cuello ante las miradas atónitas de Kikyo y Eri.

-Veo que entraste en razón - dijo Koga abrazándola por la cintura

-Así es - respondió en tono seductor - Creo que tú eres el único que me conviene - acarició con un dedo la nariz de ese hombre al que tanto odiaba, pero si tenía que fingir interés para vengarse de él, así lo haría -¿Qué te parece si tú y yo tenemos una velada romántica?

-Claro - asintió el hombre - Sólo pon fecha y hora

-¿Qué tal está noche, en tu departamento a las ocho de la noche?

-Me parece perfecto, sólo deja preparar todo

-En ese caso, estaré puntual - le guiñó un ojo

-Bien, nos vemos ahí

Kagome tuvo que soportar el besó que Koga le dio en la mejilla, después la dejó de abrazar y salió de ahí con la ilusión de que pasaría una noche apasionada con Kagome, por fin su plan había salido bien, había dado resultado, por fin la tendría para el y se la había arrebatado a Inuyasha.

Kikyo y Eri se acercaron a la joven, las dos mostraban confusión en sus rostros.

-¿Se puede saber qué fue todo esto, Kagome? - preguntó furiosa Kikyo

-Es solo venganza Kikyo. Koga fue el culpable de todo lo que esta pasando, él fue quien nos tendió esa trampa para ir a ese lugar de mala muerte

-¿Qué? - intervino Eri -¿Ese maldito fue el causante de todo esto y aún así te muestras cariñosa con él?

-Relájate Eri, si lo hago es solo por venganza, no por que me guste, ambas sabemos que el único que me gusta es Inuyasha y el deseo fuerte que tengo por convertirme en la madre de Rin

-Kagome, piensa muy bien lo que harás porque Koga es de armas tomar - aconsejó Kikyo

-Lo tomaré en cuenta Kikyo

Más tarde, Koga había arreglado todo para su encuentro con Kagome, puso alrededor de la sala velas, flores y había puesto música romántica para armonizar el ambiente.

El timbre sonó y se apresuró en abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo abrió la boca de par en par al ver a Kagome, quien llevaba puesto un vestido en color negro que le llegaba cinco dedos por arriba de las rodillas además estaba un poco escotado del frente.

Ella al verlo esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿No invitas a pasar? - dijo ella con sensualidad

-C-claro

Koga se apresuró en abrir la puerta para dejarla pasar y ella lo hizo, se detuvo en medio de la sala y casi el estomago se le revolvió cuando él la abrazó por la cintura y besaba su cuello.

-Te estaba esperando

-Lo siento si llegue tarde, no sabía que ponerme

-Lo que te pongas es perfecto, además… de todos modos terminará en el suelo cuando te desnude

Si no fuera por su deseo de venganza en ese momento se hubiera dado la vuelta y habría lanzado tremenda bofetada, pero en cambio a eso, sólo giró sobre sus talones y lo abrazó del cuello y en ese momento Koga la besó.

El beso fue tan asqueroso y brutal que casi la obliga a vomitar, pero se contuvo.

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraban platicando en la sala, Kagome sabía que tenía una oportunidad de encontrar ese cheque, pero Koga no se le despegaba ni un minuto, entonces se le ocurrió preguntarle si tenía algo de beber, a lo que él ojiazul asintió y la dejó para buscar una botella de vino.

En ese momento Kagome me levantó del sofá y comenzó a buscar ese cheque, aunque le diera toda la noche tenía que buscarlo, comenzó por buscar debajo de los muebles, después por la consola donde se encontraba el reproductor de música, había varios CDs incluyendo libros, buscó en cada un de esos CDs pero no, luego tomó un libro y comenzó a hojearlo, hizo lo mismo con dos mas y por fin se encontró el famoso cheque de U$S 5,000.

-Por fin te encontré -dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Aquí esta el …

Pero Koga se quedó mudo al ver a Kagome con el cheque que Miroku le había dado por las fotos y el video.

-Así que por esta cantidad fuiste capas de vendernos - comentó Kagome jugueteando con esa hoja de papel que era muy valiosa

-Kagome no es lo que piensas…

-¿Ah no? - ella se acercó a una vela y acercó la punta del papel a la pequeña chispa de fuego - Será mejor que comiences hablar Koga, o de lo contrario dudo que te quedes con el dinero

-Espera por favor no lo hagas… yo sólo trataba de alejarte de ese hombre, nunca fue mi intención llegar a tanto

-Mira Koga que quede claro - acercó aun más la punta al fuego - No quiero que te acerques a mi vida, aléjate de mi

-Lo haré pero por favor… no quemes ese cheque - le suplicó hincado de rodillas

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, pero eso no le importó y quemó el cheque ante los ojos atónitos de Koga.

-No, maldita!

La joven lanzó el papel y lo dejó caer a un lado de Koga, éste trató de apagarlo y rescatarlo, pero ya nada pudo hacer.

-Esto es para que aprendas que con mis amigas y conmigo no te metes

-Me las pagaras maldita bruja, nunca serás feliz, eso te lo prometo

Kagome no le hizo casó a las amenazas de Koga y con una gran sonrisa salió del departamento, al menos él ya no podía cobrar esa suma de dinero, así que estaban en la misma situación.

Rin estaba jugando con una muñeca en el lobby del hotel mientras coreaba una de las canciones de su grupo favorito, en ese momento una pelota fue a dar a sus pies, la pequeña dejó a un lado su muñeca y tomó la pelota en sus manos, miró a su alrededor para encontrar al dueño y en ese momento un niño de acercó a ella.

-Hola - lo saludó la niña - ¿Es tu pelota?

-Si - el niño asintió y tomó su pelota que Rin le devolvía, el niño se le quedó mirando y extendió su pequeña mano hacia la niña - Soy Satoru

La pequeña dudo por un segundo y después respondió el saludo del niño.

-Soy Rin-. Se presentó.

En ese momento, llegaba Kagome al hotel donde estaba Inuyasha y su hija, pero el ambarino justo bajaba de su habitación y vio a su hija hablando con ese niño, al igual que Kagome, pero la sorpresa de Kagome fue cuando vio a Kágura, la musculosa patovica del local de nudistas. ¿Qué pasará ahora?. Surgirá un nuevo romance entre Rin y ese niño?.

Continuará.

Jejejeje, Ese Koga se lo tiene bien merecido. Grrrrrrrr. El muy maldito. Pero por suerte Kagome pudo concretar su venganza y ahora solo resta saber si podrá reconciliarse con Inuyasha, quien al parecer, ya vio que su hija conoció a un niño y Kagome se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Kágura junto a el. ¿Qué pasará ahora y que misterio hay detrás de todo esto?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, nuevamente de la mano de Gold77.

Besos y abrazos.

Perla.


	13. La dureza de Inuyasha

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 13:** La dureza de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha vio a su hija hablando muy cómodamente con aquel niño y se acercó a ver ¿Qué pasaba allí?. Repentinamente, una mujer medio alta y musculosa de ojos medio rojizos se acercó a ver también que ocurría entre su hijo y esa niña. Parecían muy animados hablando. A quien sorprendió fue a Kagome. que la ver a Kágura en el hotel donde se hospedaba Inuyasha, se sorprendió mucho y más cuando vio hablando a Inuyasha con ella. Eso la sorprendió más, quizá Inuyasha esté buscando la forma de olvidarla y eso no iba a permitirlo. Lo suyo sonaba como obsesión por esa niña, pero hará lo que sea para que sea ella su madre. Entró al hotel como si nada y fue directo hacia donde estaba Rin y Satoru. La pequeña se alegró mucho al verla.

- ¡Kagome!-. Exclamó la niña yendo a abrazarla.

- ¡Hola pequeña!-. Saludó la pelinegra feliz de verla.

- ¡Hola, Kágura!-. Saludó amablemente la cantante.

- ¡Hola!-. Fue el tibio saludo de la musculosa pelinegra de ojos rojos.

- Creí decirle que no se vuelva a acercar a mi hija-. Siseó la voz de Inuyasha tajante.

- Solo vine a entregarle un folleto para un concurso de baile que organizará la agencia de Hojo Kinser-. Dijo la modelo seriamente.

- De acuerdo. Entréguele el folleto y váyase-. Dijo groseramente el peliblanco.

Kágura miró con desprecio a Inuyasha al igual que la gente que había alrededor y murmullos empezaron a rodear el área, acerca de lo grosero y asqueroso que era Inuyasha al tratar tan mal a tan prestigiosa modelo y cantante, que encima trabaja para su agencia y le hace la publicidad y encima quedaban más. Kágura miró con asco al ambarino y tomó de una mano a su hijo Satoru.

- Ven hijo. Quedándonos aquí, se nos pegará lo cerdo asqueroso de este tipo. ¡Vaya grosero!-. Dijo Kágura con asco y tomó de una mano a su hijo yéndose.

- Espere, tome un folleto para el concurso-. Dijo Kagome entregándole uno de los folletos.

Repentinamente la pelinegra miró fieramente a Inuyasha y le entregó uno de los folletos que llevaba y antes de irse le recordó algo.

- Aún hay cosas de Rin en mi casa, le recuerdo. Si quiere pase por ellas. La verdad no se como esta dulzura puede soportar a un padre tan ordinario y pedante-. Dijo Kagome con desdén y se fue.

La pelinegra se fue del hotel y Rin miró con odio a su padre y le rememoró lo mismo que vino diciéndole hace horas atrás.

- Kagome tiene razón, papá. Es hora que empieces a cambiar un poco y no se por que te pones así, cuando Kagome no es tu novio ni nada. Ni que estuvieras celoso por que es tu mujer-. Dijo la niña enojada y se fue al salón de juegos del hotel.

Inuyasha se dejó caer sentado en el sofá del salón del hotel y se tomó el rostro y una vez más, pensó en las palabras de su hija. ¿Por qué actuaba así si Kagome no era nada suyo? O al menos que el se esté enamorando de ella, pero eso no era posible ¿O si?. Debía aclarar su mente y sus sentimientos y comprobar el mismo que clase de mujer es Kagome y si vale la pena los esfuerzos que ella está haciendo por que Rin sea su hija.

Repentinamente a Inuyasha, le vino algo a su mente y aunque tarde, era seguro ¿Kagome se había enamorado perdidamente de él! ¡¿O por que estaría tan obsesionada y queriendo ser la madre de su pequeña hija?. Claro, esa era la respuesta. El ambarino no estaba convencido de que lo de ella sea amor, pero buscará ver si es cierto o solo es interés por parte de la exitosa modelo y cantante.

Más tarde, Rin fue con un auto al departamento de Kagome, iba con su padre y 4 custodios. Al llegar, 2 hombres la acompañaron y subieron al departamento de Kagome. Al llegar, uno de los hombres, tocó el timbre del departamento de Kagome, que en ese momento, se encontraba arreglando su cama. Se sacudió sus manos y fue a abrir la puerta y vio a los hombres con Rin.

- Venimos a retirar las pertenencias de la niña-. Dijo uno de los hombres, que era de piel morena y llevaba traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, al igual que su compañero y tenía acento mexicano y era alto y bastante forzudo y de pelo corto negro y llevaba lentes oscuras.

- Iré yo, Armando. Espérenme aquí-. Dijo Rin al hombre y este obedeció.

Kagome cerró la puerta, pero cuando los hombres escucharon que la cerró con llave y que de adentro se escuchaban risas burlonas hacia ellos, trataron de entrar y tocaron reiteradas veces el timbre, pero Kagome no les abría. Los hombres, llamaron rápidamente a Inuyasha y este no lo podía creer ¿Ahora resultaba que Kagome se convirtió en secuestradora?. Eso no iba a permitirlo. Tomó el teléfono del automóvil y marcó los números de la agencia de Kikyo y le pidió el número del celular de Kagome. La manager del grupo se lo dio, pero cuando preguntó ¿por que razones era? y el ambarino le contó lo ocurrido, Kikyo no lo pudo creer y ella también iba a retar a Kagome. Repentinamente, sonó el teléfono celular de la pelinegra y esta atendió.

-¿Diga?-. Preguntó Kagome.

- Tienes menos de 10 minutos para devolverme a mi hija o ya mismo estoy llamando a la policía y te acuso de secuestradora. Ya le avisé a Kikyo-. Dijo Inuyasha colérico y cortó.

Al breve tiempo, Rin bajó del edificio con sus pertenencias y escoltada por los 2 guardaespaldas y también con Kagome. La pequeña, bajó las escaleras del edificio y subió al auto despidiéndose de Kagome y viendo como esta, miró con desprecio a Inuyasha, cosa que al ambarino le llamó la atención, sin embargo su hija le sacó las dudas del por que.

- ¿Por qué la miras así?. Después de todo le dijiste algo muy feo, papá-. Dijo Rin con enfado.

Inuyasha, sabe que su hija tiene razón, pero el estaba firme en su decisión de que su hija no se vuelva a acercar a Kagome y para colmo, mañana tienen otra sesión de fotos y preparar todo para el concurso de baile que organizará la agencia de Hojo.

Al día siguiente, el clima seguía nublado y fresco, se extrañaba el sol y más en una ciudad de playa y sol, pero ese día otra vez amaneció nublado y con amenaza de lluvia. En la agencia de Hojo, Inuyasha preparaba las cámaras y todo para que las chicas de las Shikón Star posen para su nueva sesión de fotos para una revista de modas. Súbitamente, el ambarino escuchó a su hija hablar con Kagome y con otra chica, quien resultó ser Eri.

- Entonces. ¿Me entrenarás, Eri?-. Preguntó Rin.

- Claro pequeña y verás que a esa niña presumida que te dijo que eres fea y mala bailando, le daremos una lección-. Respondió Eri sonriente.

- Así es, le demostraremos a esa Kanna, que nosotras somos tus amigas y te apoyaremos-. Dijo Kagome con sonrisa y confianza extrema.

¿Cómo era eso de que una niña llamó fea y mala bailarina a su hija?. Inuyasha no podía creerlo, pero deseaba el también que su hija le dé una lección a esa apretada y no diga cosas feas de su hija. Pero otra cosa era que Eri sería la entrenadora de Rin y eso significaba que su hija volvería estar junto a esas cantantes que el no quería que esté. En ese momento, las chicas entraron a la sala y lucían unas batas de dormir de seda. Se desataron el cinto que estas llevaban y dejaron ver la lencería negra de doble conjunto que llevaban y que era de la diseñadora que iba a presentar su nueva colección de ropa interior femenina. El ambarino se puso colorado al verlas y más a Kagome. Rin le pidió a su padre que se agache y le dijo algo al oído.

- Te gusta, papá o si no, no te hubieras puesto como si te hubieras sentado en una parrilla-. Dijo la pequeña Rin con picardía.

Su padre la miró con gesto de decirle "_vete o te doy un casote que no te podrás sentar en un año"_. Así Rin se fue a dibujar e Inuyasha comenzó sus sesiones de fotos. Sonrió ante lo que dijo su hija. La quería mucho y la cuidaba demasiado. Eso a Rin le incomodaba un poco, pero al sentirse así, era evidente que quería mucho a su padre y que también quería una mamá y que mejor que Kagome para tomas ese puesto, pero debía afrontar la testarudez de su padre y lo tozudo que era para darse cuenta de una buena vez que Kagome estaba enamorada de el.

Más tarde y luego de terminar las sesiones de fotos, Rin, comenzó sus primeros ensayos con Eri y a espaldas de su padre, que estaba en otra sala, revelando las fotos y luego haciendo los trabajos correspondientes para editarlas en la revista de modas que saldrá a la venta en 1 semana y con todo lo referente al concurso de baile que organiza la empresa de Hojo Kinser.

Sin previo aviso, Koga había llegado a la empresa de Hojo y pidió hablar con el, aunque en realidad pidió hablar con Kagome Bugliotti, la líder de las Shikón Star. Hojo dudó un segundo, pero cuando apareció Kikyo, se desató la tormenta. Kikyo lucía un pantalón de vestir blanco tiza, una blusa de manga corta con cuello en O del mismo color, sandalias de taco alto negras y un cinto de color damasco atado a su cintura, estaba realmente elegante, a tal modo que Hojo se sonrojó un poco al verla así vestida, estaba muy buena moza.

- ¿Qué hace usted acá?-. Dijo Kikyo con ira.

- Vine a ver a Kagome-. dijo Koga tratando de ser amable y caballeroso.

- Pues no, ella ahora está muy ocupada y le voy a rogar que se vaya y la deje en paz de una vez. Veo que voy a tener que contratar guardaespaldas para que la protejan y usted no pueda acercarse más a ella. Esta mañana me contó lo que hizo con su cheque y créame que estoy contenta de ello. Es usted despreciable-. Dijo Kikyo con sonrisa de enojo y triunfo a la vez.

- Por eso vine, vine a arreglar las cosas y a pedirle una vez más que por favor... sea mi novia. Por favor, señorita Kikyo-. Dijo Koga con desesperación.

- Pues creí decirte que te separaras de mi y no me hiciste caso-. Siseó la voz de Kagome detrás de sus espaldas y no sonaba muy amistosa.

- Solo te pido que me escuches-. Dijo Koga poniéndose frente a ella.

- Solo vete y déjame en paz-. Dijo Kagome con aire de cansancio y hastío.

En eso, 3 guardaespaldas de Inuyasha entraron al estudio, uno de ellos, era aquel hombre mexicano que fue a la casa de Kagome a escoltar a Rin para que fuera a buscar sus pertenencias y entre los 3 hombres sacaron a Koga del edificio. Sango, que estaba viendo desde otro sector, vio a Inuyasha entrar a la sala de gráfica y en el se notaba una sonrisa triunfante, había sido el quien ordenó a sus guardaespaldas que sacaran a ese tipo de ahí.

Kagome supo que debió ser el, pero ahora había otra preocupación en ella y era hacer que Sango y Eri se reconcilien y dejen esa absurda pelea, aunque Kagome ande un poco enojada aún con la castaña, pero había un concurso de por medio y Kagome no quería fallarle a Rin y la iba a apoyar para que ella gane el concurso, de hecho tiene pensado componerle ella misma el tema musical, pero primero debe hacer que Eri y Sango se amiguen de nuevo y todo sea como antes, pero hay otro detalle, Inuyasha. ¿Podrá Kagome con tantas cosas a la vez?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Retornando. Ahora que va a pasar luego del maltrato de Inuyasha a Kagome? logrará este que la popular cantante se olvide de su hija o esta seguirá luchando? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo y no se pierdan el inicio del concurso de baile. Arrivederchi

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD : Perdón por el susto de que lo iba a eliminar, pero me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo por que se que a muchos de ustedes les gusta y la verdad es que no puedo hacerles esto, por lo que he decidido seguirlo y pido disculpas. Pero espero me entiendan que ese día, no tuve un buen día y por eso había tomado esa determinación, pero aparte no sabía como hacerlo, hasta que un tema musical, me inspiró en seguirlo y por ello sigue su curso.


	14. Escándalos previos al concurso

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Advertencia :** Antes de leer este capítulo, lean el número 13.

**Capítulo 14: **Escándalos previos al concurso.

Kagome vio que Eri seguía ensayando con Rin y vio a Sango yendo hacia la oficina donde estaba donde estaba ella con Kikyo y con Hojo. Pero salió de ella y llevó a Sango consigo a otro lugar del edificio y allí conversaron solas.

- ¿Quiero saber como va lo tuyo con Eri?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

- Pues no muy bien, aún seguimos peleadas-. Respondió la castaña.

- Eso está muy mal. Ustedes dos son integrantes de mi banda y quiero que se amiguen. Y más por que necesito a ambas para el concurso, ya que yo me encargaré de cantarle el tema a Rin para su acto-. Dijo Kagome seriamente.

- No tiene nada que ver. Podemos hacer el show estemos o no peleadas-. Dijo Sango.

- ¡Pues no!. Quiero que estén reconciliadas para esa fecha y nada de excusas o me voy a enojar mucho con ustedes dos. El culpable de todo fue Koga y ya es hora de arreglar todo este asunto-. Dijo Kagome seriamente.

- No te prometo nada, pero veré si quiere hablar-. Dijo Sango con desinterés.

- Sango, basta. O hacen las paces o realmente me voy a enojar mucho con ustedes dos y voy a tener que tomar medidas severas-. Dijo Kagome ya cansada de todo esto.

La pelinegra fue a buscar a Eri, mientras Sango fue al bar a tomar un refresco que la calme. Era evidente que Kagome quería a todo costo que tanto Eri como Sango estén reconciliadas a la hora del concurso que se presentarán para representar a Rin. Sin embargo, cuando Sango se disponía a entrar en la puerta, pudo ver a Rin, discutiendo con otra niña, que la estaba tratando muy mal.

- ¿Qué tu conoces a las Shikón Star?. ¡No me hagas reír!. Mira si unas estrellas de la canción, se van a fijar en alguien como tu, alguien que no vale nada-. Dijo la niña de pelo blanco.

- Yo no diría eso-. Siseó la voz de Sango tras la niña peliblanca.

- ¡Sango!-. Chilló Rin al verla.

Súbitamente apareció Eri, lucía un pantalón blanco, con una camisa larga de color negro, decorada con rayas verticales de color blanco y dibujos de flores, estrellas y círculos del mismo color de las rayas, un cinturón de cuero negro con hebilla dorada sujeto a su camisa larga y sandalias de taco alto de color negro. Sango, estaba vestida con un pantalón negro, una camisa igual a la de Eri, pero de color celeste oscuro con decorado de medialunas de color blanco y sandalias negras de taco medio alto. Ambas se miraron y por primera vez, serán cómplices.

- Ven, Rin. Sigamos ensayando-. Dijo Eri tomándole de la mano.

- Yo veré la coreografía y filmaré por si hay que corregir algo. No podemos fallarte y más por el cariño que te tiene Kagome-. Dijo Sango.

La niña de pelo blanco, se quedó sin habla y estupefacta, ¿Así que era cierto que esta niña conocía a las Shikón Star?. Pero como podía ser posible si tan populares cantantes, se harían amigas de una niña simple?. La respuesta se la dio Kagome cuando apareció en escena, lucía un pantalón negro, con una camisa negra con flores tipo begonias de color rosa pálido y figuras geométricas de color rojo y sandalias de taco alto negras y un cinto en su cintura de color negro casi igual al de Eri.

- ¿Tu debes ser Kanna, la niña que pretende jugarle una mala pasada a Rin-. Dijo la pelinegra.

- Si, soy yo-. Confesó la niña. – Y me cuesta creer que tu y tus amigas, sean amigas de esa perdedora. Ya que yo ganaré ese concurso-. Dijo confiadamente.

- Pues créelo. Es nuestra amiga y aspiro a ser su madre. Su padre es Inuyasha García Taisho. Uno de los más grandes publicistas que se dedica a nuestras publicidades que has visto en revistas y afiches-. Dijo Kagome orgullosa.

La niña hizo un puchero y casi quiso llorar, casi repentinamente, apareció su madre y su hija se abrazó a ella. Kagome no entendió lo que ocurría allí, ni por que esa niña le hizo ese reclamo tan energético y le dijo con esa confianza que ella iba a ser la ganadora del concurso, pero repentinamente la niña le dijo algo a su madre que alertó a Kagome y la cosa se empezó a poner color de hormiga y tensa. La mujer se acercó a Kagome con cara de pocos amigos y la encaró.

- ¿Acaso este concurso es un acomodo?-. Preguntó con fastidio la mujer.

- ¿De que está hablando?-. preguntó Kagome confundida.

- De que si este concurso es un acomodo-. Respondió la mujer. - ¿Cómo está eso de que usted y su banda, cantarán para una niña cuyo padre es el publicista de ustedes?-. Preguntó de mala manera.

- Tranquilícese, señora. Esa niña la conocemos y por ello cantaremos un tema para su acto-. Respondió Kagome enarcando su ceja derecha.

- Si lo hacen para esa niña, también lo harán para la mía. Hablaré con el señor Kinser, para que acá no haya acomodos-. Dijo la mujer peliblanca, tomó de una mano a su hija y se fue.

Kagome no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, era como si ahora a ellas las obligaran a quien debían representar y a quienes no, de seguro, Hojo no le daría mucha importancia al asunto, pero viendo la situación del reclamo, quien sabe que hará y que pasará. La cosa es que ahora otro problema más se suma a Kagome aparte de los que ya tiene.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de ensayos, Rin seguía con sus pasos de baile y Eri y Sango seguían con sus diferencias, mientras se hacía la coreografía.

- Acá es evidente que ninguna de las dos cederemos-. Dijo Sango.

- Pues la cosa está muy dividida y las culpas no ceden y menos los pedidos-. Respondió Eri.

- Sabes bien que el culpable fue Koga-. Replicó Sango.

- Y nosotras caímos en su trampa y encima no querías irte del club. Dime algo. ¿Realmente te importa Miroku?-. Preguntó Eri seriamente.

- Lo que yo sienta por el, creo que no te incumbe, pero si me importa y mucho-. Respondió la castaña con una mezcla de dolor y mal humor.

Ante esa respuesta, Eri no esgrimió palabra alguna, sabe perfectamente que la cosa se puso tensa. Repentinamente apareció Kagome, escoltada por Yuka y Ayumi y miró fijamente a las peleadas amigas y su rostro se escrutó de enojo al ver que la cosa no se calmaba.

- Ensayaremos el tema que cantaremos para Rin. Tomen sus instrumentos y prepárense-. Dijo Kagome muy seria.

Sango y Eri, sabían el por qué del enojo de Kagome. Rin las miraba expectante, ella también quería que esas dos se reconcilien de una buena vez y aflojen con sus acusaciones cruzadas. Cuando las chicas estuvieron listas, empezaron a componer el tema, mientras la profesora de gimnasia rítmica y amiga de Eri, ayudaba a Rin con sus pasos acorde a como las chicas iban entonando la canción, solo tenían 3 días para ensayar y dejar todo listo y ensayado, pero habrá muchos contratiempos que deberán sortear al por mayor y uno se les hizo presente cuando terminaron el tema. Por la puerta apareció Hojo, acompañado por la mujer de pelo blanco y ojos celestes y su pequeña hija. Además estaba Kikyo y todos se acercaron al escenario donde estaban las Shikón Star.

- Chicas. La señora Tsubaki Leecht, asegura que ustedes están arreglando este concurso para que lo gane Rin-. Dijo Kikyo-. ¿Es verdad eso?-. Preguntó la manager.

- Solo la estamos entrenando y cantándole una canción para ayudarla con su coreografía. Es todo-. Dijo Ayumi a modo de reproche.

- Es cierto-. Replicó Kagome. – Acá no hay preferencias por nadie-.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!-. Contraatacó la mujer. –Si van a componerle una canción, es por que quieren ayudarla, exijo que se haga lo mismo con mi hija y las otras parejas-. Exigió firmemente.

- Si hago eso, me quedaré sin garganta. ¡Son más de 20 parejas!-. Se quejó Kagome.

- Es verdad, terminaremos agotadas y todavía tenemos la gira europea-. Dijo Eri.

Hojo y Kikyo se miraron y luego a Tsubaki y justificaron las palabras de las chicas. Además ellas pueden escoger a quienes representar y a quienes no hacerlo. Tsubaki estaba que trinaba de ira, pero repentinamente, Yuka tuvo una idea.

- ¿Y por que mejor no cantamos los temas para quienes lleguen a la final?-. Propuso la castaña de pelo corto.

- ¡Es una magnífica idea!-. Dijo Kikyo.

A Tsubaki esa idea siguió sin convencerla, pero quedó determinado que así será. Durante el concurso se pasará un CD con las mejores canciones de las Shikón Star y en la final, las chicas cantarán para las coreografías de las parejas ganadoras del concurso de baile. Así, Kikyo y Hojo se retiraron, pero no así Tsubaki, quien le exigió algo a las chicas.

- Cuando terminen con esta niña. Quiero que ensayen un tema para la coreografía de mi hija y el que utilizará en la final-. Dijo Tsubaki en tono mandón y con aire de grandeza.

Las chicas, la miraron con desprecio ante esa orden y luego se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a mofarse de Tsubaki cuando se marchó del estudio, en cuanto a sus movimientos y haciendo gestos de que es una mandona sangrona y desfachatada, luego siguieron con sus ensayos.

Más tarde, Kagome iba por los pasillos del lujoso edificio y vio que el clima seguía lluvioso y había algunos relámpagos en el oscuro cielo. En eso, vio que Inuyasha venía frontalmente a ella y se tensó, estaba nerviosa ante como podía reaccionar el ambarino, pero ella decidió darle charla. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, empezó sus palabras.

- Rin está ensayando para el baile, es mejor que la dejes tranquila-. Dijo la pelinegra.

- ¿Ensayando?-. preguntó el ambarino.

- Si, ensayando. Estoy segura que Ayame es buena profesora de danza rítmica, que es de lo que consiste el concurso y estoy segura que tu hija lo ganará. Es muy ágil-. Respondió Kagome.

Inuyasha solo hizo un tibio gesto positivo y dio media vuelta y se fue. Entró a su oficina y se encerró y se apoyó en la puerta, luego caminó hacia su escritorio y abrió su maletín y de el sacó dos pasajes de avión hacia España. ¿Acaso estaba planeando irse cuando aún le quedan 2 semanas de estadía en Estados Unidos? Y su cumpleaños, el concurso y Kagome?.

Continuará:

Hola a todos y todas:

He de aquí, el 14º Capítulo de esta historia. ¿Cómo es esto que Inuyasha planea irse? Y que va a pasar con todo lo referente al concurso y los sentimientos de Kagome?. De seguro esta noticia será como música de victoria para los oídos de Koga. ¿Qué pasará?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: Se acercan los caps finales.


	15. La decisión de Eri

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 15:** La decisión de Eri.

Inuyasha guardó los billetes del avión, cuando sintió unos pasos que iban hacia su oficina y temió que sea Kagome. Pero cuando vio que por la puerta entraba Eri, respiró aliviado. Puso cara seria y miró a la baterista del grupo con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó el ambarino.

- Vine a pedirte un favor-. Respondió Eri.

- ¿Cuál favor?-. Preguntó nuevamente Inuyasha.

- Necesito que mañana al mediodía, me traigas a tu hija para seguir entrenándola para el concurso de baile-. Peticionó la baterista de las Shikón Star.

- Está bien, mañana al mediodía te la traigo aquí-. Aceptó Inuyasha.

- Te lo agradezco. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de haberla dejado en nuestras manos-. Dijo Eri regalándole una sonrisa.

El ambarino se sonrojó ante esa sonrisa salida de la sensual y carnosa boca de Eri, quien se fue nuevamente a continuar sus ensayos con Rin y una vez más en su mente se volvía a tejer la idea de hacer suyo a Inuyasha. Ese hombre era un roba corazones y vaya que si tenía razones para hacerlo. En ese momento, Hojo entraba a la oficina de Inuyasha ya que el ambarino tenía algo que comentarle a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Me llamaste?-. Preguntó Hojo cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Si!-. Respondió el ambarino. – Este viernes, sale la publicidad de mi nuevo perfume que lanzo y que quiero sea sorpresa para mi hija. Pero necesito una modelo que haga la coreografía de la publicidad, junto a mi-. Comentó el ambarino.

- No hay problema por ello, amigo. Puedo hablar con alguna-. Dijo Hojo encantado.

En eso, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y nuevamente apareció Eri con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y se acercó a ambos hombres.

- Creo que tus problemas, acaban de solucionarse. Yo puedo ser esa modelo, recuerda que Kagome no es la única en el grupo de las Shikón Star-. Dijo Eri empalagosamente.

- Siendo así, de acuerdo. Iré a preparar los papeles de los contratos-. Dijo Hojo poniéndose de pie.

Eri no podía estar más feliz, pero en ese momento, apareció Kagome y con cara de pocos amigos, entró y con firmeza hizo su anuncio.

- Yo haré la publicidad, Eri. Tu encárgate de terminar los ensayos con Rin-. Dijo Kagome.

- Quiero que sea Eri la que me acompañe, no tu-. Intervino Inuyasha.

La pelinegra palideció de repente, pero Inuyasha había determinado eso, quesea Eri, quien lo acompañe en la nueva publicidad de su perfume, que va a llamarse "million secret" de García Taisho. Un perfume para hombres, con una fragancia que seduciría a cualquier mujer que lo huela en un hombre. Eri permanecía muda y no se atrevía a decir nada, Kagome esperaba que su amiga y baterista del grupo, renuncie a ello, pero parece que no lo hará así y ahora Kagome puede perder todo, pero cuando Hojo y Eri se retiraron a la oficina de este, Kagome quedó a solas con Inuyasha.

- ¿Podrías explicarme esto?. Está bien que no soy quien para decidir, pero creí que querrías que fuera yo quien te acompañe en la publicidad-. Dijo la pelinegra cruzada de brazos.

- Tu misma lo acabas de decir. Yo elijo quien quiero que me acompañe en mis publicidades, además tu ya tienes con quien posar, con ese viejo con el que te vi hablando muy divertida-. Dijo Inuyasha despectivamente.

- Si te refieres a Bunbury, solo estaba hablando con él, nada más-. Dijo la chica incrédula. - ¿No me digas que estas celoso?-. Preguntó divertida.

- Quisiera saber si cuando me vuelva a España, abrigarás esperanzas de volver a ver a mi hija-. Dijo Inuyasha con enojo y se fue de su oficina.

Esa amenaza, a Kagome no le gustó nada de nada, salió tras los pasos de Inuyasha y lo detuvo en mitad del pasillo, Inuyasha se mostraba pasivo y sin problemas, pero Kagome estaba muy enojada y eso se notaba en sus ojos.

- Realmente me cansas con tus amenazas. Sabes bien que adoro a esa niña. Como hubiera deseado que sea mi hija-. Dijo enojada la cantante.

- Pues a ver como reacciona si sabe que su madre coquetea con ancianos y no solo con stripers-. Dijo el peliblanco divertido.

Kagome lo miró iracunda y furiosa, era evidente que Inuyasha se estaba pasando de la raya, pero acá lo que pasa es que realmente el ambarino quiere provocarla para saber si realmente ella está interesada en el y ahora lo comprueba más que otras veces, puesto que viendo como Kagome reacciona así por Rin, es evidente que le está tirando la indirecta. Esa indirecta es que realmente lo ama y quiere ser su esposa y madre de la pequeña Rin.

Al rato, Eri siguió con los ensayos con Rin, mientras Kagome escribía algunas canciones que compondrá en su gira por Europa, eso la relajaba un poco, después de un momento tenso, repentinamente, en el bar, apareció Eri, cambiada de ropa, con su pantalón blanco, su camisa larga negra con estampados y sus sandalias negras y se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Kagome.

- Ya está todo arreglado. Este viernes haré la publicidad televisiva y de afiches con Inuyasha por su perfume que lanza el viernes a la venta-. Comentó Eri.

Kagome la miró sorprendida, aunque Inuyasha fue muy hiriente en sus palabras, ella quería posar con él y que todos la vieran al lado del hombre que la hechizó y que quiere hacerlo suya. El problema grande que tiene Kagome es que al igual que ella, Eri no tiene novio y anda en busca de alguien. Tuvo su pretendiente, pero como era tan vago y solo quería diversión y ganar dinero fácil con changas laborales, eso a Eri no le gustó y lo dejó y desde ese día, la pelinegra de la peineta amarilla, se juró a si misma, que buscará un hombre que sepa amarla y no vivir a costilla de ella y de su fama y de su dinero.

- Puedes quedarte tranquila, no voy a hacerle nada raro, en un principio, lo quería para mi, pero viendo que sigues pegada a él, ya he desistido-. Dijo Eri calmándole la ansiedad a Kagome.

- Pues que bien, pero quiero que sepas, que sigo enfadada contigo, por que no te arreglas con Sango. Reconozco que ella en gran parte tiene la culpa y ya hablé con ella y admitió sus errores y prometió pedirte un perdón a ti también-. Dijo la exitosa cantante.

- Ya era hora-. Dijo Eri medio sorprendida.

Era evidente que por fin Sango dio el brazo a torcer y pedirá un perdón a Eri y gracias a Kagome, aunque ahora la preocupación de ella, era esa publicidad, puesto que las palabras de Eri, no la convencieron del todo, ya que en una parte de la coreografía de la publicidad del perfume, la modelo que pose con Inuyasha, deberá desnudarse en una de las escenas y en la foto, deberá salir con solo una micro tanga y abrazada a la espalda del hombre, que justamente será Inuyasha y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Más tarde y ya siendo hora de cerrar todo, Inuyasha había terminado de editar las fotos y entregárselas a la directora de la revista de ropa femenina, que las publicará mañana y que será record de ventas y también de algún fan pícaro, que quiera ver a sus cantantes favoritas en lencería, además las Shikón Star, sacarán una revista especial, en donde hablarán del concurso de la gira en Europa y Sudamérica, el cupón donde se sorteará al fan ganador, todo lo que las chicas harán con el ganador para que su estancia sea inolvidable, los paseos, las giras, todo. En realidad a las chicas no les interesaba si el ganador será hombre o mujer, les daba lo mismo, ellas ya tiene planeadas muchas actividades con el ganador. Todo eso en la revista que saldrá mañana y que se prevé será record de ventas en todo el mundo.

En eso, las chicas de la exitosa banda, se encontraban firmando autógrafos a los miles de fans que fueron a verlas al edificio de Hojo y que sin importar la tenue lluvia que caía en ese momento, nada impidió que miles de chicos y chicas y no tan chicos, tuvieran su autógrafo de sus cantantes favoritas, antes del concurso del baile y de la gira.

A la noche, la tormenta había aminorado y dio clemencia por un breve tiempo, Inuyasha y Rin, estaban cenando en el restaurante del hotel.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tus ensayos con Eri?-. Preguntó el ambarino a su hija.

- Muy bien, papá. Eri es muy buena, pero también me ayudó Ayame, una amiga muy querida de ella-. Respondió Rin contenta.

- Muy bien. Mañana me dijeron que tendrás un nuevo ensayo para el concurso de este sábado-. Dijo su padre mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino.

- Así es, mañana seguiré ensayando mi danza acrobática. Te prometo que ganar ese concurso será como darte tu mejor regalo de cumpleaños, papá-. Dijo Rin con mucho ánimo.

Su padre sonrió. –Cuando termines el concurso, iremos a visitar los parques de Disney este Domingo-. Le dijo su padre.

La pequeña, salió de su silla y corrió a abrazar a su padre, se había portado tan bien en estos días, que era justa recompensa para la pequeña, divertirse y conocer a sus personajes favoritos de las series animadas de Disney y comprarse todo lo que ella deseé de esos parques. Repentinamente, una voz de mujer, los interrumpió.

-¡Hola!. Espero no ser muy inoportuna-. Dijo la mujer.

Cuando Rin e Inuyasha se separaron, vieron que la mujer era Eri, que había ido a ver a Inuyasha para que firme el contrato, en el que posará junto a ella en la publicidad del perfume que saldrá al mercado, con el sello del ambarino, Eri estaba vestida igual que esa mañana y llevaba consigo una cartera de cuero de color blanco crema.

- ¡Que alegría verte, Rin-. Dijo Eri sonriente.

Repentinamente, uno de los camareros del hotel, se acercó a Inuyasha con un papel en mano

- Disculpe, señor García Taisho. Acá le traigo lo que pidió, el horario y la confirmación de su vuelo a España por la compañía Spanair-. Dijo el hombre.

Eso a Eri, le dio muy mala espina ¿Acaso descubrirá que Inuyasha planea irse el martes de la semana que viene? y justo cuando el martes de esa semana es?... ¡SU CUMPLEAÑOS!.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Parece que se viene un tira y afloje entre Kagome y Eri. ¿Será cierto que esa publicidad del perfume no traerá cola?. Eso espera Kagome, pero por otro lado y más allá de las discusiones, Eri sabe ahora lo del viaje de Inuyasha y su regreso a España, pero no sabe que día. ¿Se animará a decírselo a Kagome?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	16. Amores en disputa

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 16:** Amores en disputa.

Eri carraspeó levemente y le pidió a Rin dejarlos solos un instante, que ella los espere en la mesa y que no se tardaban. La pelinegra de la peineta amarilla, tomó de un brazo a Inuyasha y lo llevó fuera del restaurante del hotel y allí lo dio vuelta hasta ella y lo miró fijamente.

- Quiero que me expliques inmediatamente, que es eso que te irás de vuelta a España?-. Inquirió saber Eri seria y con sus puños en jarra.

- Si, me vuelvo a España. ¿Acaso no puedo regresar a mi país o qué?-. Preguntó el ambarino de mala gana.

- Por la sencilla razón, que si llegas a herir a Kagome, soy capaz de hacerte trizas y quiero que sepas, que yo también aspiro a ser tu esposa-. Lo encaró decidida.

Esas palabras, dejaron al ambarino más que sorprendido ¿Acaso esa mujer estaba tirándole los galgos?. Estaba declarándole su amor?. Pero si ella misma acababa de decirle que si llegaba a herir los sentimientos de Kagome, lo asesinaba. La verdad es que Eri parece bastante confundida o ella trata de que todo se vea así, pero el saber que anda tan enamorada de Inuyasha y que encima posará desnuda junto a el por la publicidad de su nuevo perfume.

- Esa es una de las razones. No vine a ser títere de ninguna de ustedes. Tú y Kagome y creo que hasta Sango, andan tras de mi como si fuera un pedazo de carne perseguido por tres leones hambrientos y eso no me agrada-. Dijo Inuyasha con desdén.

- Pues créeme que tienes con que hacer realidad lo que dices-. Dijo Eri con aire de sensualidad.

Inuyasha, empezaba a ponerse nervioso, no sabía con que podía salir esa mujer y si realmente quería casarse con él, al parecer estaba muy decidida y como se dijo, empezaría un tira y afloje entre ella y Kagome. Pero el ambarino es consciente de que miles de chicos, de la misma edad de ellas, las pretenden y candidatos no les faltan, puesto que tanto Eri como Kagome, son dos chicas muy hermosas y sensuales.

- Creo saber cuál es tu problema-. Dijo el ambarino.

- ¿Ah sí?-. Preguntó Eri cruzada de brazos.

- Sí, creo que lo que quieres es sexo. Puedo percibirlo en tus ojos-. Dijo divertido Inuyasha.

- Que perspicaz eres-. Dijo empalagosamente Eri. – Y de paso, quiero ser tuya-. Agregó.

Inuyasha, negó levemente con su cabeza y volvió a su mesa, Eri lo siguió y como auto invitándose ella misma, se sentó con ellos. Inuyasha no le prestó mucha atención, pero en la mente de Eri, rondaba otra idea. Estaba claro que no le dirá nada a Kagome y menos querría que se entere, pero estaba decidida a pasar una noche con él y probarlo y si era lo que ella buscaba, no lo dudará y se lo dirá a Kagome en su cara, aunque eso le duela a ambas, a una por la traición de su amiga y la otra por que no desea herir los sentimientos de su amiga, pero tampoco desea perder en el amor.

Al día siguiente, Rin terminó su desayuno junto a su padre, que ese día se lo notaba algo tenso y era por lo que habló ayer con Eri y era sobre que mañana, posará junto a Eri, para la publicidad del perfume, ya que Hojo decidió adelantar la publicidad por temas relacionados al concurso y el tiempo que deben dedicarle las chicas a los ensayos de las canciones y a las coreografías. Además el peliblanco, se quedó pensativo en cuanto a eso de que la baterista del grupo le hizo esa oferta de pasar una noche con ella y probarle que es digna de ser su esposa, pero lo que Eri no sabe es que Kagome ya había planeado lo mismo, viendo que Eri estaba dispuesta conquistarlo o al menos eso intuía y para ser francos, sus intuiciones no la habían traicionado y más cuando supo lo de esa publicidad y si llegaba a pedirle a Hojo que haga rescindir a Eri de la publicidad y ser ella, se podía armar un buen lío y la verdad es lo que menos deseaba.

Más tarde y ya con sus energías a pleno, Rin ensayó nuevos pasos de baile de su coreografía junto a Eri y Ayame, cuando llegó Kagome, lucía una minifalda de color negra, con una blusa de tirantes de color granate y botas altas de taco mediano. Sango, Ayumi y Yuka la escoltaban y todas ya se iban preparando para iniciar otra canción con la que Rin ensayará su coreografía, por supuesto que las chicas no le avisaron a Tsubaki, para que no las ande molestando con el tema de que si o si, ellas deben ayudar a su hija con sus canciones.

Eri estaba acomodando los instrumentos de su batería, cuando Kagome la llamó, al parecer, quería hablar a solas con ella. Eri la siguió hasta un cuarto continuo y allí la pelinegra cerró la puerta.

- Eri, quiero que me expliques ¿qué te anda pasando últimamente?-. Inquirió saber Kagome.

- ¿De qué hablas?-. Inquirió ahora Eri sin entender nada.

- No me tomes por tonta, porque no tengo un letrero en la frente que lo diga. Quiero saber ¡¿Qué pasa entre tu e Inuyasha?-. Exigió Kagome enarcando una ceja.

- Creo que lo mismo que tu. No voy a negártelo. Me he enamorado de el-. Dijo Eri medio avergonzada y con sus cachetes medio sonrojados.

- Desde ya te voy a ir advirtiendo algo. Que te permita posar junto a Inuyasha y encima desnuda, es una cosa, pero de ahí a que me frustres el sueño de que Rin sea mi hija, no voy a permitírtelo y espero que te haya quedado claro-. Dijo Kagome tajantemente.

- ¿Dónde te dejo la carta con mi renuncia como baterista de tu grupo?. Yo tampoco voy a dar marcha atrás en quedarme con él-. Dijo Eri sin preocupación.

- ¡Deja de decir tantas payasadas!. No voy a aceptar tu renuncia, pero tampoco voy a permitir esa idea que tienes-. Dijo Kagome enojada.

- Lo mío si es amor hacia él, lo tuyo no-. Dijo Eri desafiante.

- ¿De qué hablas?-. Preguntó la pelinegra confusa.

- Hablo de que tu solo quieres casarte con el por qué estás loca de amor por su hija, ¿Pero qué hay de Inuyasha?. Solo te casas con el por el interés de estar al lado de su hija, pero habrá que saber si el amor correrá por ambos bandos o solo por uno-. Dijo Eri sin vacilar un segundo en sus palabras.

Kagome se quedó chata y helada ante esa represalia de Eri ¿Y si ella tenía razón?. Si Kagome solo lo hacía por estas con Rin y eso la llevaría a olvidarse de quien pretende por esposo?. ¡No!. La cosa no era así, ella quería a ambos y no solo a uno.

- Eri, eso no creo que sea de tu importancia, pero quiero a ambos, tanto a Inuyasha como a Rin y eso quiero que lo tengas claro-. Dijo Kagome seriamente.

- No te creo nada-. La encaró Eri con firmeza. – Si realmente lo amas, demuéstralo, porque hasta ahora solo estas demostrando interés por su hija y lo mío va por ambas vías-. Dijo Eri y se fue de la habitación muy enojada.

Kagome se tomó el rostro y empezó a recapacitar. Eri se había enamorado de Inuyasha y con esto se acababan sus aspiraciones de ser madre. ¡Un momento!. Ahí estaba la cosa. Kagome volvió a recapacitar. Eri tenía razón y su obsesión solo corría por el lado de Rin y no por el de Inuyasha y eso que la vez anterior, ella lo había besado y fue ahí donde empezó a correr el amor. La pelinegra debía demostrarle a su amiga que ella amaba a Inuyasha, pero debía mostrarle honestidad y verdad en ese amor y eso era lo que Eri quería, porque si no ella se iba a quedar con Inuyasha.

Al rato, las chicas ensayaban los temas y canciones, como si nada hubiera pasado, ni siquiera se acordaban del altercado que hubo entre Kagome y Eri y entre esta y Sango, eso alegraba mucho a Kikyo, ya que no quería verlas peleadas otra vez, pero para desgracia de esa felicidad, los rumores de que Eri se había enamorado de Inuyasha, habían llegado a los perversos oídos de Koga, por medio de Hakaku. Uno de sus amigos fieles y que trabaja infiltrado en el hotel donde se hospeda Inuyasha, que estaba reunido con Hojo en el edificio de publicidad de Miroku y Bankotsu para preparar todo lo relacionado con la sesión publicitaria del lanzamiento del perfume.

Mientras tanto, Koga planeaba cómo hacer para que su nuevo intento de separar a Kagome de Inuyasha sea efectivo de una vez, en esto debía ser minucioso, cauteloso y muy cuidadoso para que su nuevo plan e intento tenga sus resultados y por fin Kagome odie tanto a Inuyasha que los separe definitivamente y el siga con su cara de cachorro desvalido, tratando de seducir a Kagome y su inocencia y que él es el indicado para ella.

- Veamos, ¿Qué puedo hacer para separarlos?-. Pensaba el pelinegro paseándose de un lado para el otro y nervioso.

- ¿Puedo sugerirte algo?-. Le propuso Hakaku medio asustado ante la impaciencia de su jefe.

- Habla-. Lo alentó Koga.

- ¿Por qué no le mandas una carta a esa Eri, diciéndole que Inuyasha la espera en la habitación de su hotel y luego llamas a Kagome diciéndole lo que está pasando allí?-. Propuso Hakaku.

- ¡Eres un genio!-. Lo abrazó Koga feliz. - ¡Es genial!, Si Kagome los ve juntos y en situación comprometida, de seguro lo odiará tanto, que se terminarán separando-. Estalló.

Hakaku estaba feliz por ver que Koga le agradeció su idea, era el plan perfecto para separar a Inuyasha de Kagome y que él sea el triunfador y gane de una vez esa pulseada que tanto se le viene esquivando. Escribió una carta y al terminarla, salió en su deportivo negro hacia la agencia de grabaciones, donde las chicas estaban ensayando sus temas y donde también estaba Rin con lo suyo para el concurso del baile. Estacionó su auto cerca de la entrada y dejó el sobre en el buzón de la recepción y para su suerte sin ser visto. Koga estaba radiante, por fin su plan dará resultado y lo esperaba con muchas ansias.

Al rato, el repartidor de correspondencia de la agencia de grabación, le entregó el sobre a Eri, cuando esta salía del vestuario y al leer la carta, se quedó fría, ¿Era cierto lo que decía esa carta?.

Más tarde, Inuyasha fue al hotel, ya que había recibido un llamado del recepcionista, diciéndole que alguien quería verlo. El peliblanco fue hasta su hotel, subió a su habitación y al entrar vio todo a oscuras y con una tenue luz encendida, al entrar a su habitación, pudo ver a Eri en su cama y totalmente desnuda y bebiendo una copa de champagne, mientras esto pasaba, Koga había llamado a Kagome para que esta fuera al hotel de Inuyasha y vea lo que allí estaba pasando. Ahora si, parece que Koga sacó su mejor carta de triunfo y si esto llega a saberse, la cosa para Inuyasha podría tornarse muy difícil. ¿Logrará esta vez, ganar Koga?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Al parecer, la discusión entre Eri y Kagome por el amor de un hombre a llegado más allá de todo lo esperado y cuando todo indicaba que se habían olvidado de todo, aparece Koga con sus perversos planes de separarlos. ¡Qué pasará?, Eri cayo y ahora Kagome va para allá. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	17. Cuando el amor duele

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 17:** Cuando el amor duele.

Eri miraba fijamente a Inuyasha, esperando a que este haga algo, pero el ambarino no hacía nada, estaba estupefacto viendo a esa mujer acostada en su cama y desnuda como si estuviera esperándolo a que le haga pasar un día especial para ella.

-¿Por qué no vienes?. Después de todo a esto me invitaste en tu carta-. Dijo Eri sensualmente.

- Aguarda un momento-. La frenó Inuyasha. – Yo no te he invitado a nada a que vengas a mi habitación y menos a que estés así sin nada encima-. Le dijo de mala gana.

- Perdona, pero en la carta que me mandaste, decía que me esperabas aquí, que me ibas a hacer pasar un momento inolvidable y que te espere desnuda y en la cama. ¿A que juegas?-. Inquirió saber Eri disgustada.

- Mejor coge tus cosas y vete. Este jueguito me huele a trampa y no estoy para cosas de sexo. Vine acá a acabar un trabajo, hostia, no a follar-. Dijo Inuyasha sin mayores dilemas.

Eri salió de la cama y el ambarino pudo ser testigo del despampanante cuerpo de Eri, esa chica era para darle sin asco ni nada, sus curvas eran tan sensuales y perfectas y su cola tan firme y de nalgas buenas, que el ambarino desperdiciaba una oportunidad única, pero él así lo quiso. Eri se vistió, tomó su cartera y se fue sin decir nada, estaba tan dolida y triste que efectuar palabra alguna la haría llorar tanto y no andaba con ganas de derrochar lágrimas inútilmente.

Cuando la baterista del grupo Shikón Star salió del hotel, Kagome llegaba en su BMW 325 Coupe Ci y lo estacionó en la puerta del hotel, allí dejó que uno de los cuidadores del parking lo estacione, le dejó su propina y entró al hotel, en ese instante, Eri salía en su Nissan Máxima QX 3.0 V6 Mod. 2001, a toda marcha. Kagome subió hasta la habitación de Inuyasha y al llegar, salió del ascensor y justo se topó con el que bajaba con una carpeta de archivar en su mano derecha.

- Ho… Hola-. Saludó la pelinegra sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó el ambarino arqueando una ceja.

- Nada… Solo… emm…vine porque me dijeron que viniera aquí-. Respondió Kagome tímidamente.

- El que te haya dicho eso, está demente. Mejor ve a hacer tus cosas y yo la mía y dile a Eri que esta noche se hacen las sesiones de fotos del perfume-. Dijo el ambarino.

- No te preocupes, se lo diré-. Afirmó Kagome.

Cuando salieron del elevador, Inuyasha subió a su auto, donde lo estaban esperando 4 custodios y partieron nuevamente a la agencia de Miroku a dar los últimos detalles de la sesión fotográfica. Mientras, Kagome, sacó su celular de la cartera, tocó la táctil pantalla del aparato y marcó los números del de Koga, esperó a que este atienda y cuando lo hizo, descargó su furia.

- ¡Escúchame bien, maldita basura!. Si quieres jugar conmigo, te advierto que ya tus jueguitos me están sacando de mis casillas-. Dijo Kagome histérica.

- ¿De qué hablas?. Mejor cálmate y explícame-. Inquirió el pelinegro.

- De que Eri no estaba con Inuyasha, acabo de encontrarme con él y salía rumbo a la empresa de los Taeda. Si pretendes tomarme el pelo te salió muy mal-. Dijo Kagome exasperada.

- Pero… eso es imposible, yo mismo vi cuando Eri entró al hotel de Inuyasha, de seguro iba a verlo para acostarse con él y hasta le escribió una carta-. Dijo Koga.

- ¿De qué carta hablas, cómo sabes eso?-. Preguntó Kagome tomando aire paciente para luego detonar la mecha.

Koga sabía que había metido la pata al decir eso, Kagome fue astuta y lo llevó a picar el anzuelo. Koga no tuvo más chances que guardar silencio, entonces Kagome explotó, el silencio otorgaba.

- ¡Escúchame bien!. Te estoy teniendo demasiada paciencia, ya una vez te quemé el cheque y te hice saber de lo que soy capaz. Si sigues con tus juegos de querer conquistarme y molestarme, te advierto que ya me cansaste. Voy a hablar con mis abogados y que se pongan en contacto con la justicia para que te vigilen y dejes de molestarme de una maldita vez y que si me acosas de nuevo o a mis amigas, vayas a la cárcel-. Lo advirtió Kagome furiosa.

- ¡NO!-. Saltó Koga. –No lo hagas. Por favor, entiende que estoy locamente enamorado de ti y verte estarlo de ese García Taisho, me pone furioso. Kagome por favor, por el amor de dios. Te amo y quiero que me des la chance de demostrártelo-. Dijo Koga casi en vos solloza.

- ¡Cómo sea!. Yo no estoy interesada en ti y quiero que lo sepas, agradezco tu amor que sientes por mí, pero yo me interesé en otra persona y quiero que lo entiendas-. Dijo Kagome.

- No voy a aceptarlo, aunque me manden a la silla eléctrica. Mataré a ese García Taisho si tengo que hacerlo y separarlo de ti, entiende, te amo y no voy a permitir que otro se te acerque, ¡NUNCA!-. Gritó Koga casi llorando.

-¡Estás loco!, sencillamente estás completamente loco y no de amor, si no de asesino, demente y Psicópata acosador. Koga voy a hablar con la policía y así dejes de acosarme, a partir de hoy no quiero saber más nada contigo, desaparece de mi vida y olvídate que existo, adiós-. Dijo Kagome y cortó la llamada, dejando a Koga estupefacto.

El pelinegro estaba tan furioso que era capaz de suicidarse en ese mismo día o matar a alguien, Kagome lo rechazó y encima lo mantendrá vigilado para que deje a Kagome y a sus amigas en paz y deje de acosarlas. Cumplida su misión, Kagome subió a su auto y marcó los números del celular de Kikyo y le dijo lo que quería que haga, la manager del grupo escuchó todo y lo entendió perfectamente y así lo hizo.

Kagome avanzó dos cuadras, cuando vio el auto de Eri, estacionado en la acerca de la misma vía donde iba ella y lo estacionó detrás del de su amiga, bajó del auto y vio a Eri, sentada en una cafetería, muy pensativa y hasta parecía triste. La líder de las Shikón Star entró al bar y muchos fans la reconocieron y uno de ellos le dijo que le habían pedido un autógrafo a Eri, pero ella no hizo nada, estaba que parecía un zombi, eso preocupó a Kagome.

La pelinegra avanzó hacia la mesa donde estaba Eri y se sentó a su lado, pero antes reconoció a unos periodistas de una revista de chimentos y le pidió que pase lo que pase, respeten lo que esté pasando con Eri y no publiquen nada, los hombres decidieron aceptar el pedido de Kagome. Cuando todo estuvo arreglado, Kagome se preocupó por saber que le pasaba a su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa?. Pareces muy deprimida?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

Eri aspiró aire y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de lágrimas, se abrazó a Kagome y lloró desconsolada en el hombro de su amiga y unas lágrimas cayeron en la camisola de manga corta de Eri. Kagome ahora si estaba preocupada, pero pudo deducir que estaba pasando.

- ¿Te rechazó, verdad?-. Preguntó Kagome.

Eri se secó sus lágrimas y asintió ante la pregunta de Kagome, esto ya había sido el colmo, Koga había llegado al límite de lo canallesco, ruin y gusano, jugar así con los sentimientos de Eri, era algo imperdonable y ahora que Kagome había hablado con Kikyo para que haga que las autoridades mantengan vigilado a Koga y que al menor movimiento que haga por molestarlas, vaya preso sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo, se presentará cualquier prueba contundente en su contra.

Más tarde, Inuyasha esperaba a Eri para la sesión de fotos de la publicidad, se estaba tardando mucho y eso preocupaba al ambarino, esperaba que lo de ese mediodía, no haya alterado nada y Eri haya renunciado y así fue, por la puerta de la sala de ensayos, apareció Kagome vestida solamente con una bata de seda rosa, estaba lista para posar junto a él.

- ¿Y Eri?-. Preguntó Inuyasha. – Se suponía que era ella quien debía posar junto a mí y hacer la propaganda-. Agregó confuso.

- Pues no, renunció a último momento y seré yo quien haga la publicidad contigo. Además fuiste un poco duro con ella pese a que fue una trampa tendida por Koga. Pero despreocúpate, ya le puse los puntos sobre la íes a ese maniático-. Informó Kagome.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento, quizá deba hablar con Eri y aclarar todo esto de una buena vez por todas. Sin embargo cuando vio que Kagome se quitó la bata, puedo ver que el cuerpo de Kagome es igual al de Eri de espectacular, ya lo había visto cuando las fotografió en ropa interior para aquella revista de lencería el primer día que la conoció. Kagome llevaba una lencería negra de doble conjunto, primero hicieron la foto y Kagome decidió estar más sensual, se sacó su sostén negro y se dejó solamente su micro tanga negra y se abrazó a espaldas de Inuyasha, que lucía un traje negro con camisa blanca y zapatos negros de cuero.

Bankotsu, fue quien sacó la fotografía de Kagome e Inuyasha juntos y con este sosteniendo su nuevo perfume y Kagome abrazada a espaldas de él y con sus labios carnosos pegados al cuello del ambarino, toda una foto sensual si se lo podía decirse, luego hizo la publicidad de Inuyasha pero para TV, donde él va caminando por los pasillos del estudio y a medida que iba pasando, las modelos iban tras de él hipnotizadas por el perfume y de esa publicidad, participaron Sango, Kagome y Eri y otras modelos. ¿Qué mujer no iba a resistir la tentación de hacer esa publicidad ante el hombre que las tiene rendidas a sus pies?.

Al día siguiente, finalmente había llegado el día del concurso, pero eso no era todo, se supo que la publicidad de Inuyasha fue record de TV y que la foto salió en casi todas las revistas del mundo e incluso en las de mujeres, Kagome se veía tan sensual y hermosa e Inuyasha pues,… simplemente las mujeres se derretían como vela al verlo.

Volviendo al concurso, miles de niñas, se aprestaban a iniciar el baile que las consagre como la campeona de danza y tener el privilegio de que las Shikón Star, canten en la final con ella y de paso ir al concurso que harán en Orlando mañana y justamente ese será el día que Inuyasha y Rin vayan a los parques temáticos de Disney como se lo había prometido el peliblanco a su hija.

La primera en llegar fue Kanna y su madre Tsubaki y luego fueron haciéndolo todas las demás, Rin ya había llegado y estaba reunida con Sango y Eri, quienes ya hicieron las paces y se reconciliaron, lo que puso muy contenta a Kagome, pero los problemas recién comenzaban de nuevo.

- Menos mal que ustedes no son las jurados o ya se hablaría de acomodo-. Dijo Tsubaki con desdén e ironía.

- Señora, somos cantantes y profesionales y sabemos lo que hacemos, si fuésemos jurado, no elegiríamos a una porque si, la elegimos por su acto y baile-. Dijo Sango enfadada.

Tsubaki ignoró el comentario de la castaña y se marchó, pero sin antes vociferar que su hija iba a ganar el concurso, puesto que era la mejor en eso, las Shikón Star estaban muy disgustadas y rezaban que gane cualquier otra menos la hija de esa presumida, que hasta hablaba con la prensa de los concursos ganados por su hija y en como ella iba a ganar el concurso de la gira de las Shikón Star, eso a las chicas si que les hizo erizar los nervios. Ojalá ni se cumpla eso. El concurso estaba por empezar, las participantes ya estaban formadas y esperando la palabra de Hojo ¿Quién ganará el codiciado concurso de? Kanna vs Rin en la final?

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Vaya que ahora si Eri la ligó fea ante el rechazo de Inuyasha y saber que él prefirió a Kagome y finalmente esta fue quien posó junto a Inuyasha, pero finalmente Inuyasha aclaró todos sus sentimientos, pese a que no fue de la mejor manera, ¿Hablará con Eri?. Por otro lado vaya escarmiento el que le dio Kagome a Koga y esperaba que finalmente haya escarmentado aunque no será fácil. Pero lo que importaba ahora ¿Quién iba a ganar el concurso de baile?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo cuando empiece. Arrivederchi.

Guille (knight Rider).


	18. Inicia el concurso

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 18:** Inicia el concurso.

El concurso estaba por iniciar, Hojo dio sus palabras y dio por iniciado el gran concurso de baile y que las Shikón Star, serán partícipes de la gran final, ya que ellas cantarán para las 2 participantes que lleguen a la final. Rin estaba muy nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que no la tendrá nada fácil y más al competir contra otras más experimentadas y sobre todo con Kanna, de la que su madre hizo alardes acerca de sus logros en otros concursos y que ella será la ganadora y no solo del baile, también aseguró que su hija ganará el concurso de la gira de las Shikón Star.

El baile dio inicio y las participantes iban presentando sus actos ante el jurado, que iba tomando nota y evaluando a las participantes para ver cuales pasaban de ronda y cuáles no.

Durante largo tiempo, las participantes iban quedando acorde a las decisiones del jurado y por suerte, Rin había pasado de ronda y fue la que sacó puntaje más alto, ya que sumó 36 puntos obteniendo un 9 de los 4 miembros que integraban el jurado. Se sabe que para poder pasar de ronda, las participantes deben obtener más de 30 puntos, una muy dura exigencia, sin embargo la cosa se tornó áspera cuando le tocó el turno a Kanna, todos estaban a la expectativa por ver a la ganadora de los concursos y de la que tanto se hablaba.

Durante su baile, Kanna cometió un pequeño resbalón y casi hace peligrar su baile, pero siguió, el tema que le tocó de las Shikón Star era muy movedizo y rítmico, era casi similar al que le tocó a Rin, que lo bailó muy bien y gracias a los ensayos secretos que tuvo con Eri, la baterista del grupo de Kagome, y con Ayame, la profesora de gimnasia rítmica y danzas que es muy amiga de Eri.

Cuando Kanna terminó su baile, el jurado empezó a debatir, mientras el murmullo del público por el resbalón de Kanna, era intenso. El jurado comenzó a dar su voto, el primero de ellos le puso un 7, el segundo un 7 y la tercera un 8. Si el cuarto miembro del jurado le llegaba a poner una nota por debajo de 8, Kanna estaba frita y no podía pasar de ronda, entonces como siempre, Tsubaki saltó como resorte y protestó.

-¡Solo fue un resbalón, pero su acto fue muy bueno!-. Chilló la peliblanca.

-Tal vez haya sido así, pero fue algo que opacó su acto-. Intervino uno de los miembros del jurado.

-¿Y qué?. ¡¿Acaso acá si se permiten participantes acomodadas?-. Gritó Tsubaki enardecida.

-Primero, tranquilícese y explíquese de que habla-. Peticionó la mujer que integra el jurado.

-¡Hablo, de que esa niña (señalando a Rin), ha recibido ayuda de las Shikón Star y si esto es un acomodo para que ella llegue a la final solo porque ellas la ayudaron es un robo y un acomodo-. Protestó enérgicamente Tsubaki.

Kagome no soportó más esas acusaciones e intervino para poner paños fríos a la situación.

-Señora. Acá no hay acomodos ni nada, si su hija cometió un error no fue por que nosotras le tiramos una cáscara de banana o le enceramos el piso. Y otra cosa, acá no hay acomodos solo porque nuestra amiga profesora de baile, entrenó a Rin-. Intervino ahora la pelinegra.

-Eso no es todo, esa niña es hija del señor García Taisho, del que estas muy enamorada y deseas tenerla como hija. Es suficiente para hablar de acomodos-. Dijo Tsubaki con desprecio.

-Señora, si sigue con sus acusaciones falsas, nos veremos a tomar medidas-. Intervino ahora Hojo.

-Haga lo que quiera, señor Kinser. De todos modos el acomodo es algo hecho, miren que ponerle un puntaje miserable a mi hija solo por un pequeño error-. Dijo la peliblanca cruzada de brazos.

Nadie podía creer el escándalo que estaba armando Tsubaki solo por que el jurado le puso notas bajas a Kanna, Kagome y las chicas estaban sorprendidas también y esa mujer las había acusado de corruptas por que su líder estaba enamorada del hombre más millonario del mundo y encima estaba participando su hija, de la cual es verdad que Kagome la quiere como hija, pero acá se estaban mezclando polos opuestos completamente, porque Kagome no iba a enlazar amores con trabajo y aún faltaba votar uno de los miembros del jurado, que finalmente dio su veredicto.

-Acá realmente, no se esperaba esto, porque alguien tan claro y pura como Kagome no va a existir y las acusaciones de esa señora, merecen una exclusión de su hija de este concurso, pero como no quiero que se generen malos comentarios y encima falsos, por esta vez lo dejo pasar-. Dijo el último miembro del jurado.

El hombre le puso un 9 a Kanna, que sumó 31 puntos y zafó por poco, pero el jurado le dio un claro mensaje a Tsubaki y esta durante todo el concurso prefirió no abrir la boca más, para no embarrar más la cancha y más cuando Kagome dio una dura advertencia.

-La próxima vez que se genere un escándalo de esta índole, la señorita Kanna, no podrá participar de nuestro concurso así lo gane o no-. Dijo Kagome firmemente.

Con esa amenaza, Tsubaki prefirió callar como se dijo antes, es que su hija deseaba ir a esa gira y su temor era que Rin ganara ese concurso, pero como el concurso es el día miércoles, Rin ya no iba a estar en los Estados Unidos, ya que el día anterior se volvía a España junto con su padre y justamente el día del cumpleaños del peliblanco y en el que Kagome quería darle una sorpresa y Rin soñaba con hacerle el regalo ideal.

El concurso prosiguió si ningún altercado, todo era perfecto, las bailarinas iban dejando todo en el escenario de danza, pero algunas tenían éxito y otras no lo tenían. Sin embargo Rin y Kanna aplastaban a sus rivales y seguían pasando de ronda, mientras esto pasaba, Inuyasha había recibido una llamada a su celular, se levantó de su asiento y salió afuera, ya que la música le dificultaba la audición y no podía escuchar nada.

-¿Diga?-. Preguntó el ambarino.

-¿Señor García Taisho?-. Preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Sí, soy yo-. Respondió el peliblanco.

-Ah, perdone que lo llame, lo estoy llamando de la compañía aérea de Spanair, para confirmarle que su vuelo sale a las 10 de la noche y que sus asientos ya fueron reservados en clase primera-. Dijo la mujer.

- De acuerdo, gracias señorita-. Agradeció el ambarino y se despidió amablemente de la telefonista de la empresa aérea española.

Inuyasha regresó a su asiento una vez concretada su llamada y vio que el espectáculo seguía y nuevamente su hija había salido a escena con un nuevo show, que sacó el puntaje más alto, pues obtuvo un 10 de todo el jurado, lo que sumaba 40 puntos, Kanna obtuvo 38 ya que también hizo un baile sobresaliente y quedó entre las mejores bailarinas. Tsubaki estaba orgullosa de su hija y se arrepintió de haber hecho ese escándalo. Tenía una enorme fe de que su hija gane por goleada ese concurso y sume otro trofeo más a todos los que ya tiene.

Mientras tanto, Koga estaba sentado observando el espectáculo, en eso pudo observar que Eri le hizo una señal de querer hablar con él y el pelinegro salió afuera seguido por la baterista del grupo, lo cual llamó la atención de Kagome y las demás, pero también de Inuyasha, quien decidió ir a ver qué ocurría y por que Eri iba sola con Koga.

La pelinegra de la peineta amarilla, llegó hasta un pasillo alejado de donde se realizaba el concurso, se puso cara a cara con Koga y este no pareció inmutarse ante la mirada amenazante de Eri.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Preguntó Koga cruzado de brazos.

Sin meditar pala alguna, Eri le dio una tremenda bofetada a Koga y este solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y a escrutar las comisuras de sus labios a modo de decir "otra más". Estaba claro que Koga se dio cuenta de que esa bofetada fue por haberle hecho herir sus sentimientos, ya que Eri está muy enamorada de Inuyasha y ella también sueña con ser madre de Rin, pero como Kagome cuenta con una amplia ventaja, ya que Inuyasha le dijo claramente que la prefiere a ella.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe que me dejes tus 5 dedos marcados?-. Preguntó Koga molesto.

-¡A que no te voy a permitir que juegues con mis sentimientos de esa manera-¡-. Respondió Eri.

-Encima que te hago el favor de que conquistes a ese idiota, ¿Me lo agradeces así?-. Dijo el ojiazul con fastidio.

-¿Llamas a eso ayuda?-. Preguntó Eri con sarcasmo. – Eso no es más que jugar con lo que siento por él, me rechazó y tu tuviste la culpa por incitarme a acostarme con él-. Agregó furiosa.

-¿Qué culpa tengo que no le gustes?-. Preguntó Koga con ironía.

Eri estaba tan furiosa, que en esos momentos tenía ganas de darle otra cachetada y bien sonora, pero no le hizo falta, ya que Inuyasha apareció en escena.

-Mira, hombre. Si hay algo que no aguanto es que una mujer sufra por un gilipollas como tú, pero si hay algo que tampoco aguanto es a un canalla me haga enamorarme de otra mujer a la fuerza-. Dijo el ambarino con odio en su voz.

- Y tú eres un imbécil y un entrometido. ¡Kagome es mía!-. Dijo Koga enérgicamente.

-Ya os habrás sabido que Kagome te machacó feo y te rechazó. Se hombre y acepta tu derrota-. Dijo Inuyasha con sonrisa triunfante.

Eri quedó complacida con las palabras del peliblanco, aunque le gustaría que a quien esté defendiendo sea a ella pero como su novia y no como una amiga más. Koga quiso pegarle a Inuyasha, pero este se defendió y le pegó una fuerte piña al estómago del pelinegro y este cayó doblado en 2, ante el dolor por el golpe propinado.

Así, con la misión cumplida, Inuyasha regresó a su lugar y Eri al lado de sus amigas, que quisieron saber que ocurrió, pero Eri no esgrimió palabra, quería mantener todo en secreto y eso a Kagome no le agradaba mucho, pues Eri nunca guardó un secreto con ellas y la pelinegra estaba dispuesta a averiguar que le pasaba a su amiga y baterista del exitoso grupo.

Sin embargo, un profundo silencio reinó en la sala cuando se iba a anunciar a las finalistas que iban a bailar en la gran final y las danzas que iban a tocarles, uno de esos bailes iba a ser con una pareja, es decir con un hombre, en este caso un niño, bailando con las finalistas.

Hojo tomó el sobre con las 4 finalistas del concurso, que le entregó el jurado y empezó a nombrar a las finalistas. ¿Estarán Rin y Kanna en la final? Y quienes serán sus parejas?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

He de aquí un nuevo capítulo que se mostró bastante interesante. El concurso ha comenzado y no de una buena forma, Tsubaki armó tremendo escándalo por su hija, pero al final Kagome le puso los puntos sobre las íes. Por otro lado, Inuyasha ya tiene confirmado su vuelo de regreso a su país y resta saber como influirá esto en Kagome y más en Eri ¿Qué tendrá planeado la chica de la peineta amarilla? Y quienes pasarán a las finales del concurso?-. Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: Debido a que no se como seguirlo, el fic estará demorado por largo tiempo, hasta que me inspire de nuevo. Ya recibí ofertas de ayuda por parte de (Black Pearl 008), pero de momento no se cómo seguirlo, a menos que quieran un final Eri e Inuyasha, entonces si sigue, pero de momento estará demorado de no ser así. Adio y suertre


	19. Sorpresas al por mayor

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 19:** Sorpresas al por mayor.

El concurso estaba por llegar a la final, el jurado ya había emitido sus votos y Hojo estaba por dar el anuncio de las finalistas. Había anunciado a las 4 que quedarán en la final.

Rin y Kanna habían pasado junto con otras 2 y se vendrán duros enfrentamientos y entre ellas 4 estará la ganadora del certamen que tantas alegrías y decepciones ha dejado a muchas participantes que se tuvieron que ir con las manos vacías y bronca.

Inuyasha estaba contento, su hija era una de las finalistas y más las chicas, Kagome y Eri estaba sumamente felices por ello y porque sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos. Luego se hizo el sorteo del orden en el que irán las participantes, Kanna sacó la bolilla 1 y Rin la 3. Repentinamente, las integrantes del grupo Shikón Star, se fueron a sus camerinos y en el momento en que las 4 participantes empezaban sus coreografías finales, pero repentinamente, Inuyasha y las integrantes del grupo Shikón Star, aparecieron en escena, las chicas se habían cambiado, se pusieron todas la misma ropa, un pantalón blanco de vestir, con sandalias de taco alto negras y una blusa de tela de algodón de color negro, ceñida al cuerpo, que dejaba ver sus vientres y su espalda y de manga corta, ya que como la primer coreografía iban a ser en parejas y casualmente la pareja de Rin resultó ser Satoru, el chico que conoció en el hotel donde se hospeda. Al parecer Inuyasha quería darle una sorpresa a su hija y eso que a Kagome le costó mucho convencerlo, ya que recordó lo que una vez Rin le comentó en una de las citas que tuvieron.

Al rato y cuando llegó el turno de Rin, ya que Kanna, recibió la aprobación del jurado y pasó a la final, eliminado a su contrincante y ahora le tocaba a Rin su duro reto. El tema que se iba a entonar, comenzó con un ritmo lento y de música romántica y la letra decía así:

Aclaración: (En cursiva Inuyasha, En normal, Kagome)

_Now I've had the time of my life _

_No I never felt like this before _

_Yes I swear it's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you_

'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I owe it all to you

_I've been waiting for so long _

_Now I've finally found someone _

To stand by me

We saw the writing on the wall

As we felt this magical Fantasy

(Ambos)

Now with passion in our eyes

There's no way we could disguise it

Secretly

So we take each other's hand

'Cause we seem to understand

The urgency

_Just remember _

You're the one thing

_I can't get enough of _

So I'll tell you something

(Ambos)

This could be love because

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

_Hey, baby _

With my body and soul

I want you more than you'll ever know

_So we'll just let it go _

_Don't be afraid to lose control, no _

Yes I know what's on your mind

When you say, "Stay with me tonight"

_Just remember _

_You're the one thing _

I can't get enough of

_So I'll tell you something _

(Ambos)

This could be love because

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

But I've had the time of my life

And I've searched though every open door

Till I found the truth

And I owe it all to you

[Música]

(Ambos)

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Couse I've had the time of my life

And I've searched though every open door

Till I found the truth

And I owe it all to you... The Time of My live!

Rin estuvo excelente al igual que Satoru, Kagome estaba tan emocionada que podía incluso hasta llorar de la emoción, al igual que las demás, pero Rin aparte de estar excelente, estaba sorprendida de ver lo bien que cantó su padre al lado de la más popular y exitosa cantante. Pero incluso hasta el jurado aplaudió el baile de Rin y Satoru, ¡Qué pareja hicieron!. Kagome y las chicas los aplaudieron hasta rabiar y hasta que les ardan las manos.

Kikyo estaba sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que Inuyasha tenga esa voz e incluso pensó en ofrecerle cantar junto a Kagome, pero como su fuerte está en el diseño publicitario, desistió de esa idea, pero tarde o temprano volverá a la carga.

Mientras Tsubaki estaba que ardía de bronca, su hija no fue ovacionada como lo hicieron con Rin, en realidad si fue ovacionada, pero no tanto como lo hicieron con la hija de Inuyasha. Tsubaki quería reclamar, quería saber qué diablos pasaba allí, ¿porque se permitió que el padre de esa niña cante junto a las exitosas Shikón Star?. Pero recordó que si hacía un escándalo más, su hija iba a ser expulsada del certamen y la peliblanca es consciente de lo importante que significa este torneo para su hija y además del trofeo y si llegaba a salir vencedora del concurso de la gira.

Satoru, estaba muy agradecido por el baile que realizó con Rin y Kágura estaba más que orgullosa de su hijo y quería agradecerle a las chicas por esto, pese a lo ocurrido aquella noche en el club de nudistas para mujeres y eso lo haría más tarde, porque ahora Hojo iba a anunciar a las 2 finalistas del concurso, aunque Kanna ya había pasado por entre su rival.

Mientras esto pasaba, Kagome se había reunido con Sango a solas en un cuarto pequeño del salón de baile donde se llevaba a cabo la prueba de destreza.

- Por favor, Sango. En verdad necesito que me cubras en esto y que ni Inuyasha ni Eri se enteren y menos Ayumi, que pese a que es mi amiga, siempre es algo chismosa-. Peticionó Kagome.

- Está bien, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué no quieres que Eri se entere de esto?-. Preguntó confusa la castaña ante esto.

- Sencillo. Eri aún está locamente enamorada de Inuyasha, pese a que él la rechazó, y no quiero perder esta batalla por Inuyasha ni por Rin. Amo a esa niña y quiero ser su madre y esposa de Inuyasha y no quiero que Eri se interponga en el medio pese a que es mi amiga de toda la vida y la quiero como mi propia hermana-. Dijo Kagome.

- Es una locura, Kagome. Pero está bien, te ayudaré aunque no estoy muy convencida, recuerda que tarde o temprano alguien puede decírselo si se entera-. Le recordó Sango y de paso aceptando.

- Gracias, Sango. Realmente te estoy muy agradecida por esto y no te preocupes. Te ayudaré ya que te debo una muy grande e incluso puedo ayudarte a que te arregles con Miroku-. Dijo Kagome muy agradecida con su amiga.

- Te lo agradezco y me ayudaría mucho. Pero quisiera saber si eres consciente de que aún queda un obstáculo y es Koga, podría delatarte ante Inuyasha-. Rememoró Sango.

- No te preocupes por esa escoria. Está bien vigilado y sus teléfonos intervenidos, le pedí eso a Kikyo y la justicia aceptó, además nuestros guardaespaldas, impedirán que ese idiota haga algo y recuerda también que Inuyasha está permanentemente custodiado por sus hombres-. Le recordó Kagome con suma alegría.

Sango hizo un gesto de aprobar lo dicho por la pelinegra y aprobó lo acordado. Pero Kagome se olvida de algo y ella misma lo acababa de decir. Inuyasha está rodeado por sus custodios y que sucedía si uno de ellos llegaba a filtrar la noticia de lo que Kagome tenía planeado. Súbitamente y cuando Sango y Kagome iban a salir del cuarto, apareció Eri por la puerta. Ambas se quedaron perplejas, pero se calmaron cuando escucharon lo que dijo Eri.

- Al fin las encuentro, Hojo va a anunciar a las finalistas del concurso y el ritmo que deberán realizar en la prueba-. Dijo Eri con fastidio, ya que las estuvo buscando.

- Disculpa Eri, vamos. No quiero perdérmelo por nada-. Dijo Kagome emocionada.

Así, las 3 chicas, salieron nuevamente al escenario y justo iba a hablar Rin, y justo vio que las 3 chicas habían llegado y reunido con sus amigas y a tiempo para oír sus palabras. Ya que ella y Kanna habían sido las ganadoras y las que se iban a enfrentar en el duelo final. Una lluvia de aplausos las habían invadido a estas bailarinas.

- Quiero daros las gracias a todos vosotros, en especial a las Shikón Star por haberme ayudado con mis pasos de baile y a Ayame, la amiga de Eri quien fue la que me entrenó. Pero también quiero agradecerle a mi papá por darme esta oportunidad y espero poder darle su mejor regalo de todos ya que su cumpleaños es este martes y quiero que sepa que aunque no gane este concurso, el hecho que sea mi padre es todo lo que me importa, ¡Gracias papá!-. Dijo Rin.

Kagome no pudo evitar emocionarse ante esas palabras de Rin y mucho menos Eri, pero quien más estaba alegre y feliz por los dichos, era Inuyasha, quien desde la tribuna, bajó al escenario abrazó a su hija, era el momento más emotivo de todos. A Kagome y sus amigas, no pudieron evitar que unas lágrimas se le resbalen de sus ojos y casi se les corre todo el maquillaje por esto.

- Esto es hermoso-. Susurró Eri aplaudiendo a rajatabla.

Todas coincidieron en esto, pero cuando llegó el momento de Kanna, todos guardaron silencio, quien sabe lo que iba a decir.

- Yo también quiero agradecer a todos por esta oportunidad y al igual que Rin, quiero que sepan que aunque no gane, me sentiré feliz por haber participado, se que esta es una prueba difícil y para mi no es nada sencillo haber ganado todo. Solo me importa participar y dar lo mejor de mí. Agradecer a mis profesores de danza y a mi madre por esta oportunidad. ¡Gracias!-. Dijo Kanna.

Todos la aplaudieron y la ovacionaron por sus palabras, pero Tsubaki no estaba muy sonriente que digamos, ella quería que su hija fuera la ganadora a como de lugar y esa no era la forma de ganar un concurso. Extendió sus brazos para abrazarla y así lo hizo, pero las apariencias engañaban, cuando la abrazó, la apretó muy fuerte por la espalda y le susurró algo al oído que sonó a amenaza y muy fría y hasta tétrica.

- Te juro que si no ganas, me las pagarás. No te pagué los mejores profesores de danza para que seas una fracasada. Solo quiero que ganes y si pierdes, ya verás-. Amenazó Tsubaki.

Repentinamente, una mano tomó del brazo a Tsubaki y la arrastró hacia el cuarto donde estuvieron Kagome y Sango. La peliblanca se dio vuelta luego del que quien la tomó del brazo la soltó y cuando iba a recriminarle ya decirle de todo, se calló la boca y se puso blanca como el azúcar.

- ¿Por qué amenazas así a tu hija?-. Preguntó Kágura con sus puños en jarra.

Tsubaki estaba tan aterrada que no le salían palabras. Ver a esa mujer tan musculosa le provocó miedo y por ello le costaba articular palabra alguna. Repentinamente, Kágura se quitó el vestido, quedando con un sostén y micro tanga, lo que dejó ver más su musculoso cuerpo y sus brazos que daban pavor de verlos, hizo tronar sus dedos. Al parecer estaba dispuesta a darle una lección.

- Está bien, está bien-. Dijo lloriqueando Tsubaki. – Prometo no amenazarla más y que gane la mejor-. Dijo sollozando.

Kágura hizo un gesto de aprobación, se calzó su vestido y se marchó y Tsubaki respiró aliviada al saber que se libró de quedar echa un costal de huesos. Cuando regresó a u grada, Kanna y Rin ya estaban en el escenario posando para la foto de las finalistas. Todo estaba listo para dar inicio a la gran final. Súbitamente, el celular de Kagome empezó a sonar y esta salió del escenario, pero Eri se dio cuenta de ello y la siguió sin que las demás se den cuenta, ni siquiera Sango.

Kagome se encerró en el cuartito y Eri se escondió tras la puerta y escuchó todo.

- Perfecto, mañana a las 8 de la noche en el restaurante,… perfecto allí te veo. Besos y chau-. Dijo Kagome y se despidió.

Cuando volvió al escenario, vio que Kanna estaba por empezar su show y Kagome debía cantar y las chicas prepararon sus instrumentos para comenzar, pero Eri miró fijamente a Kagome y para sus adentros pensó: "_Con que engañando a García Taisho eeeh?. Deja nomás que se entere de todo esto"._ Al parecer todo podía dar un giro inesperado, si Eri abría la boca, esta vez Kagome si iba a sonar como arpa vieja y hasta perder todo, pero. ¿Qué será esa cita de Kagome y con quien?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Vaya sorpresas. Inuyasha le dio una gran sorpresa a su hija y esta le brindó palabras para emocionarse, ¿Quién no lo haría siendo padre?. Finalmente Kanna y rin serán las finalistas y vaya susto le dio Kágura a Tsubaki, quien ahora si bajó a la tierra y dejar de volar por la soberbia.

Pero acá lo que importa es esa extraña cita de Kagome y porque le pidió a Sango que mantenga el secreto, pese a que Eri ya se enteró y será capaz de decírselo a Inuyasha?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: Se anuncia que el tema agregado se llama (I've Had) The Time of my life, de la banda sonora de la película Dirty Dancing, interpretado por Jennifer Warnes y Bill Medley.


	20. Un amargo final

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.**

**Capítulo 20:** Un amargo final.

Kagome tomó el auricular en su mano, se lo colocó en su oreja derecha y se acomodó el micrófono bien cerca de sus labios y así lo hicieron las demás para cantar a coro en los temas que vayan a interpretarse. Kagome comenzó a cantar el tema para Kanna, era un tema de ritmo movedizo y que interpretaba sentimientos de despecho, ya que ese era el acto que había preparado para su coreografía y que la peliblanca le había pedido a Kagome que lo cante para ella, la letra era en latino y era uno de los pocos temas que Kagome cantaba en lengua latina y no en inglés, ya que la mayoría de sus temas son en ese idioma.

Cuando Kanna terminó su acto, todos la aplaudieron estuvo maravillosa, brillante, una actuación digna de merecer el premio de ganadora. Rin estaba nerviosa ya que el acto de Kanna fue algo maravilloso y espectacular. Tsubaki estaba radiante de felicidad, su hija ya tenía una mano en ese codiciado trofeo de las Shikón Star. Rin subió al escenario para hacer su show, su padre estaba ansioso por ver el espectáculo de su hija, se la notaba muy tensa, pero Rin tomó aire y pensó que debe dar lo mejor de si misma y ganar. Kagome hizo una señal a sus amigas y estas comenzaron el ritmo, era de una melodía rítmica y gimnástica y la letra decía así.

FIRST WHEN THERES NOTHING  
BUT A SLOW GLOWING DREAM  
THAT YOUR FEAR SEEMS TO HIDE  
DEEP INSIDE YOUR MIND.  
ALL ALONE I HAVE CRIED  
SILENT TEARS FULL OF PRIDE  
IN A WORLD MADE OF STEEL,  
MADE OF STONE.

WELL I HEAR THE MUSIC  
CLOSE MY EYES  
FEEL THE RHYTHM  
WRAP AROUND  
TAKE A HOLD OF MY HEART

WHAT A FEELING.  
BEINS BELIEVIN.  
I CAN HAVE IT ALL, NOW IM DANCING FOR MY LIFE.

TAKE YOUR PASSION  
AND MAKE IT HAPPEN.  
PICTURES COME ALIVE, YOU CAN DANCE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR LIFE.

NOW I HEAR THE MUSIC,  
CLOSE MY EYES, I AM RHYTHM.  
» letras traducidas al español  
IN A FLASH IT TAKES HOLD  
OF MY HEART.

WHAT A FEELING.  
BEINS BELIEVIN.  
I CAN HAVE IT ALL, NOW IM DANCING FOR MY LIFE.

TAKE YOUR PASSION  
AND MAKE IT HAPPEN.  
PICTURES COME ALIVE, NOW IM DANCING THROUGH MY LIFE.

WHAT A FEELING.

WHAT A FEELING (I AM MUSIC NOW)  
BEINS BELIEVIN. (I AM RHYTHM NOW)  
YOU JUST COME ALIVE, YOU CAN DANCE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR LIFE.  
WHAT A FEELING. (I CAN REALLY HAVE IT ALL)  
WHAT A FEELING. (YOU JUST COME ALIVE WHEN I CALL)  
I CAN HAVE IT ALL (I CAN REALLY HAVE IT ALL)  
HAVE IT ALL PICTURES COME ALIVE WHEN I CALL  
CALL CALL CALL CALL WHAT A FEELING  
I CAN HAVE IT ALL (BEINS BELIEVIN)  
BEINS BELIEVIN (TAKE YOUR PASSION)  
(MAKE IT HAPPEN)  
MAKE IT HAPPEN WHAT A FEELING  
WHAT A FEELING BEINS BELIEVIN (FADE)

Cuando Rin finalizó su show, todos la aplaudieron y ovacionaron al igual que a Kanna, pero esta vez Rin hizo un show de gimnasia rítmica como ninguno, hasta en un momento hizo un show colgada de 2 aros aéreos sostenidos por cadenas al techo y fue algo maravilloso, sus ritmos acompasados y al compás de la música cantada por la exitosa cantante y modelo, hasta pareció un show de acrobacia hecho en un circo. Al jurado le iba a costar mucho debatir a la ganadora, puesto que ambas estuvieron excelentes y la cosa no iba a ser anda sencilla a la ora de anunciar el voto a la ganadora. El jurado expuso sus comentarios y todos coincidieron en lo difícil que iba a ser la votación para dar a la ganadora del concurso de baile y que además, a su término, se iba a dar a conocer al ganador del concurso de la gira que acompañará a las Shikón Star, ya que ellas así lo dispusieron y su manager Kikyo estuvo de acuerdo en que así sea la cosa. Así que mientras el jurado seguía debatiendo, Eri seguía con bronca por lo de Kagome y estaba dispuesta a averiguar que era esa cita y si en verdad Kagome se merecía un escarmiento.

El jurado finalmente dio a conocer la votación de la ganadora y fue por muy ajustado votación. Pero el presidente del jurado estuvo de acuerdo y la ganadora se iba a dar a conocer, Rin y Kanna estaban sumamente nerviosas, pero el jurado dio su veredicto finalmente.

- La ganadora de este concurso es…-. Anunció el presidente del jurado-…. Es… ¡Rin García Taisho!-.

Rin no podía creerlo, no cabía en sí. Había derrotado a la multicampeona de baile en su propia salsa y juego. Cayó arrodillada emocionada y luego corrió a la tribuna a abrazar a su padre que estaba sumamente emocionado y feliz, su hija había hecho un esfuerzo enorme y producto de ello dio sus frutos y venció, Kanna no estaba amargada, pero si dolida por no haber ganado el trofeo que le faltaba, pero se sintió feliz de haber llegado a la final y de conocer a una contrincante como Rin y que por primera vez una novata la vence. Tsubaki no estaba muy contenta que digamos, pero con la amenaza de Kágura bajo su peso, no podía ni decir una amenaza o reprocharle algo a Kanna, ya que en todas sus coreografías estuvo brillante y eso la valió el pase a la final.

Cuando llegó la hora de entregar los premios, las primeras fueron quienes terminaron en tercer y segundo lugar, Kanna recibió su trofeo de plata y su medalla y se la mostró sonriente, después de todo no se iba a ir con las manos vacías y encima el trofeo estaba firmado por todas las integrantes de las Shikón Star. Luego y finalmente rin se llevó la "ensaladera" de oro (por la forma del trofeo), que estaba sujeta a una plataforma de madera pulida y con una chapa de oro en honor a la ganadora y también firmada por las integrantes del exitoso grupo musical. Rin elevó el trofeo al aire muy contenta y emocionada. Dio a conocer algunos mensajes y en uno de ellos dijo:

- Este trofeo, quiero que sea el mejor regalo para mi padre. Ya que se lo merece y fue gracias a él que estoy en este concurso, también como dije antes, agradecer a Eri y a Ayame quienes me ayudaron con mis coreos y a Kagome por ser partícipe en el tema de mi coreografía. Gracias a todos!-. Dijo emocionada la pequeña.

Una vez más, Rin corrió a abrazar a su padre, estaba tan feliz y contento con la hija que tenía, que era justo que el también la recompense con algo que ella añora y es tener una mamá y como Kagome está tan enloquecida con ello, pues podía darle esa sorpresa y aunque Eri tampoco quería dar el brazo a torcer, ya había sido rechazada, pero ahora con esto que iba acontecer, quien sabe que giro inesperado podía ocurrir. En ese momento, se había anunciado al feliz ganador de quien acompañará a las Shikón Star y era un fan muy admirador de las chicas y que se irá de gira con ellas, se llamaba Joan y era Portugués.

Más tarde y cerca del anochecer, Kagome estaba en su casa duchándose y preparándose para ir a esa reunión con aquel misterioso hombre que la citó. Al salir del baño, se secó su cuerpo y se cubrió con el toallón azul y comenzó a buscar en su armario y encontró el vestido ideal y se lo puso, era un vestido blanco, ajustado en la parte de arriba y semi holgado en la parte de abajo, se ataba al cuello y el escote era en forma de uve, la espalda quedaba totalmente al descubierto. En la parte de abajo del vestido, había tres filas de tela transparente que iban escalonadas y con brillantes, se calzó una sandalias de color blanco de taco alto y se maquilló y perfumó bien para la cita, tomó su teléfono y marcó unos números y esperó que la atiendan y cuando lo hizo a quien llamaba, se oyó la voz de un muchacho de origen francés.

- ¿Aló?-. Preguntó el joven francés.

- ¿Francois?. Soy yo, Kagome. Te espero en el restaurante, ya estoy saliendo para allá-. Dijo la pelinegra.

- Estupendo, madmoiselle. Allí estaré-. Dijo el francés.

Mientras tanto, Eri estaba en su lujosa casa de departamento en lencería y viendo TV y bebiendo una copa de vino tinto, cuando sonó su teléfono, con algo de fastidio, dejó la copa y se levantó del sofá a buscar el inalámbrico, marcó la tecla de aceptar la llamada y preguntó quien era.

-¿Eri?, soy yo, Hakaku, el amigo de Koga-. Dijo el peliblanco de corte punk.

-Que quieres?-. Preguntó Eri de mala gana.- No estoy de humor para aguantar los jueguitos de Koga otra vez y estoy muy enojada, así que déjame en paz-.

- Escucha, se donde va a ir Kagome y con quien-. Dijo Hakaku. - ¿Por qué no llevas a Inuyasha contigo y lo haces ver como Kagome lo engaña y podrás tener más chances de casarte con García Taisho, pero debes darte prisa por que Inuyasha partirá a la madrugada a Orlando-.

Eri le agradeció el comentario a Hakaku y no perdió tiempo, llamó a Inuyasha y le dijo que lo esperaba en la puerta de su hotel, que lo pasaba a buscar con su auto para mostrarle algo. Se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones blancos de vestir, una camisola de tirantes de color rosa y zapatos de taco mediano de color negro, se maquilló y bajó a buscar su Nissan Máxima y salió a buscar a Inuyasha y ver si la información de Hakaku era cierta.

Pero Hakaku había olvidado algo y era que el teléfono de Koga estaba intervenido y Sango fue informada de ello y justamente era la que sabía el secreto de Kagome y su cita, pero había llegado demasiado tarde, ya que Eri se había adelantado a recoger a Inuyasha. La castaña marcó insistentemente el celular de Kagome, pero esta lo tenía apagado y no contestaba el de su casa. En ese momento, Kagome ya se había reunido con Francois en el restaurante.

Una hora más tarde, Kagome cenaba apaciblemente con el francés y compartían risas y charlas, pero todo eso había sido visto por Inuyasha y Eri, quienes estaban anonadados al ver a Kagome cenar con aquel hombre.

-¡Desgraciada!-. Masculló el ambarino

- Y pensar que me rechazaste-. Dijo Eri haciendo una mueca a modo de decir "_me perdiste por tonto"._

El ambarino, comprimió sus labios de furia, tomó su celular y llamó a la compañía aérea para saber si había espacio en el avión y reservar un boleto de avión más pero no había, así que reservó un boleto de avión para el día de mañana y que ella vaya sola, pero Eri se acordó que ese mismo domingo, ellas harán un concierto en el parque de diversiones de Magic Kingdom y junto al maravilloso palacio de Disney, donde siempre aparecen los míticos y recordados personajes de las series animadas de Disney y las no animadas.

Más tarde, en su casa, Eri preparaba su equipaje y tenía que hacer mil cosas, puesto que iban a partir a la mañana temprano con el grupo hacia Orlando. Cuando estaba ultimando los detalles, sonó el timbre de su casa y fue a abrir, se llevó la sorpresa de que era Sango y no estaba muy contenta que digamos, la invitó a pasar.

-¿A qué debo tu visita?-. Preguntó Eri.

- A que no te voy a permitir que arruines todo-. Respondió sango.

-¿De qué hablas?. Explícate-. Exigió Eri confusa.

- Lo siento, somos amigas, pero no puedo decirte nada, debido a como se están dando las cosas, solo se decirte que no arruines nada o te mato-. Dijo Sango severamente.

- Si te refieres a lo de Inuyasha y al engaño de Kagome, ya es tarde. Ya lo supo y gracias a que Hakaku me dijo todo. Si Kagome no lo quería, me lo hubiera dicho-. Dijo Eri sulfurada.

- No es lo que piensas, pero te repito que no puedo decirte nada y que será mejor que no arruines nada o te reviento-. La volvió a amenazar Sango.

- ¡No me amenaces!-. Le dijo Eri furiosa. – No voy a permitir que Inuyasha sufra y menos con esto. Además ya me propuso salir juntos mañana en Magic Kingdom-. Dijo Eri.

- Ya te dije que es un secreto-. Dijo Sango irritada.

-¿Ah sí?. Y que pasa si ese tipo con el que está Kagome se la quiere conquistar en serio?. Eso es traición-. Dijo Eri enojada.

Sango no sabía si matarla o pensar que lo que estaba diciendo podía ser verdad. Así que no sabía si decirle toda la verdad de lo que pasaba con esa cita, pero juró que por nada del mundo se lo iba a decir a nadie, pero la cosa es que está encubriendo a Kagome en lo que podría ser un engaño a Inuyasha y Eri no iba a permitirlo, pero Sango ignoraba que Francois, parece haberse enamorado en serio de Kagome y eso podía traer muchos problemas más de los que se estaban generando. ¿Se podrá evitar una desgracia suprema?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

He de aquí un nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué pasará ahora que se supo todo?. Eri ganará y se quedará con Inuyasha?. Lo cierto es que pese a la enorme alegría de que Rin haya ganado el concurso de baile, todo parece haberse ido por la borda. Rin puede enterarse de todo si su padre se lo dice. Pero por otro lado, si Sango decide decirle todo a Eri, las cosas pueden tomar otro camino, pero ambas deberán saber si Francois se estará enamorando en serio de Kagome. Todo esto averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, que podría escribirlo mi amiga y soca Perla (Black Pearl008). Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD1. Agradecimientos a Inuykag4ever y a Natsumi23, por ser mis más fieles lectoras, en cada capítulo un review, gracias a ambas.

PD2: El tema agregado es What a Feeling de la película Flashdance e interpretado por Irene Cara.


	21. El engaño que salió mal

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 21:** El engaño que salió mal.

Eri no esgrimía palabra alguna y Sango seguía con su silencio, pero la pelinegra de la peineta amarilla, pronto lo hizo.

- Disculpa, Sango. Tengo que terminar de armar mi equipaje, puesto que mañana partiremos a Orlando y además me tengo que preparar algo de comer y acostarme-. Dijo Eri.

- Yo igual. Pero no sin antes volver a recordarte que no hagas nada tonto-. Dijo la castaña.

-¡Ya basta!. ¡Me colmaste la paciencia con tanto misterio, si viniste a mi casa a hacerme la vida imposible y a amenazarme con secretos, puedes guardártelos, acabamos de reconciliarnos hace poco y no tengo ganas de pelear-. Rezongó Eri de mal humor.

Sango lanzó un suspiro, mientras Eri iba a su habitación a terminar de empacar sus cosas para tener todo listo y mañana partir a Orlando donde las Shikón Star, van a presentar su recital en el parque de Magic Kingdom. Sango siguió a Eri a su habitación y con la esperanza de hacerla entrar en razones y desista de todo esto.

- Eri, es en serio, Kagome solo me fió este secreto a mí y no quiere que lo sepa nadie más. Me siento culpable de que no lo sepas, pero por algo no te lo confió-. Dijo Sango tristemente.

- ¡Pues mal hecho!. He visto todo, lo está engañando y después pretende salir con excusas baratas, sango no tengo un afiche colgando en mí que diga que soy estúpida y tonta. Hakaku me informó de todo-. Dijo Eri enojada.

- ¿Con qué fue Hakaku el que te lo dijo?-. Preguntó Sango con gesto de empezar a entender.

- Si, fue él y realmente no sé cómo se enteró, lo cierto es que Inuyasha zafó de una buena-. Respondió Eri cerrando su valija.

- Debí suponer que Koga estaba atrás de todo esto. Por lo que veo ese tipo no escarmienta en nada, pero deja nomás que se lo diga a Kagome. – Masculló Sango furiosa. - Pero no me explico ¿cómo se enteró?-.

- Recuerda que estaba en el concurso de baile, alguien le debe haber hecho correr la voz de ese encuentro de Kagome y que no quieres decírmelo. Debe haber escuchado de alguna parte, supongo-. Dijo Eri con suma firmeza.

- Quizá tengas razón-. Coincidió Sango.

Se estaba empezando a armar el rompecabezas. Sango iba reuniendo una a una las piezas de cómo fue que Eri se enteró y de cómo ahora sabía todo e Inuyasha igual, justamente el ambarino estaba cenando junto a su hija en el hotel y le estaba contando todo lo que vio.

- Papá. Realmente no puedo creer lo que me dices. ¿Es cierto?-. Preguntó Rin asombrada.

- Si, hija. Es tal cual te lo digo. Esta vez fue demasiado lejos. Se acabó definitivamente-. Dijo Inuyasha con suma seriedad.

- Lo mismo digo. No me esperaba esto de Kagome y yo que me hice tantas ilusiones-. Dijo Rin muy triste y desconsolada.

- No te preocupes, sin madre no vas a quedarte y creo saber quién es la ideal, pero será sorpresa-. Le dijo su padre guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras en casa de Eri, esta estaba en la cocina de su casa y en compañía de Sango. Eri se estaba por poner un delantal de cocina, cuando Sango se lo impidió.

- Deja, salgamos a cenar juntas, creo que debes saber algo antes de que cometas una locura y tal vez puedas ayudarme-. Le dijo Sango.

Pero antes de que ella le pudiera contestar, recibió un mensaje de texto, era de Hakaku diciéndole que Kagome estaba con Francois en una discoteca muy conocida, la chica suspiró y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Miró a Sango y le dijo.

-Mejor vamos a una discoteca, quiero que veas algo por ti misma

Sango frunció el cejo confundida, pero después siguió a su amiga, ambas subieron al auto de Eri, en el trayecto, la castaña no pasó por inadvertido que Eri le mandaba un mensaje a alguien, tal vez le estaba respondiendo a la persona que le había mandado uno anteriormente o quizás a otra persona, pero nunca llegó a imaginarse a alguien más, sino hasta que lo esperaron en esa discoteca, y al ver de quien se trataba abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Eri? – preguntó Sango al ver a Inuyasha acercarse a ellas

-Quiero que tú e Inuyasha se den cuenta de una vez la clase de mujer que es Kagome

-Pero…

-Espero que sea algo importante – interrumpió Inuyasha en ese momento – Tuve que dejar sola a Rin

-Te aseguro que lo es – dijo Eri, segura de sí misma

Mientras tanto, en una de las mesas se encontraba Kagome y Francois, platicando, Kagome bebía una margarita mientras que el francés un coñac.

-Es así como concluimos el trato – dijo Kagome

-Para mi será un placer ayudarte en eso Kagome. Ten por seguro que a más tardar lo tendrás

-Gracias Fran, es bueno contar con amigos como tú

Pero en ese momento vio entrar a Eri, Sango y a Inuyasha, y al verlo se le ocurrió la idea de darle celos a Inuyasha con el francés, aunque entre ellos no hubiera nada, le sonrió seductoramente a Francois y lo invitó a bailar a lo que él no se negó por completo.

Llegaron al centro de la pista y el francés tomó a Kagome por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar, Inuyasha que hizo que le hirviera la sangre, no eran de celos, sino de coraje, ver como esa mujer no solo jugaba con sus sentimientos, sino con los de su hija, a buena hora se había enterado la clase de mujer que podría resultar y por consiguiente no era una buena candidata para ocupar el lugar de su difunta esposa. De hecho ya tenía a la candidata perfecta pero no se lo diría hasta estar completamente seguro.

Miró a Eri y la invitó a bailar, la chica aceptó y ambos se encontraban en la pista, a pocos centímetros de Kagome y el francés.

Pero la que si estaba ardiendo en celos, era la propia Kagome, no soportaba ver a Inuyasha con otra mujer y más si se trataba de una de sus amigas, bien, si ella había comenzado esta guerra, tenía por objetivo no perderla. Le dedicó otras de sus sensuales sonrisas al francés, y poco a poco se fue acercando a él hasta susurrarle en los labios.

-¿Te han dicho que tienes unos labios sensuales? – le guiñó el ojo al verlo enrojecerse

-N-no

-¿Puede besarme? Quiero saber cómo besas

Obvio que Francois se estaba dando cuenta porque se lo decía, quería darle celos a Inuyasha y no podía dejarla solo, ante todo era un caballero y no iba a permitir que una dama quedara en vergüenza delante de un hombre.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de Kagome hasta fundir los suyos con los de ella, el besó fue tan rápido que no duró ni medio segundo.

Inuyasha arrastró a Eri para estar un poco más cerca de ellos dos y así Kagome pudiera escuchar claramente lo que tenía que le iba a decir a Eri, el que ríe al último, ríe mejor, se dijo así mismo.

Miró a Eri, y acarició una de sus mejillas.

-No me había dado cuenta lo hermosa que eres. Tu piel es suave, delicada – dijo mientras recorría con sus dedos la piel de la joven y se detuvo en sus labios – Y tus labios son carnosos y tentadores

¿Me dejarías probarlos?

Pero en cambio, él no espero una respuesta por parte de Eri, así que la besó, y ese beso si fue largo que duro como veinte segundos, el corazón de Kagome de había encogido, tenía ganas de darse la vuelta y darle una cachetada a Inuyasha, pero acto seguido escuchó algo terrible, algo que le heló la sangre por completo.

-Eri ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa y por consiguiente ser la madre de Rin?

Hola!

Soy Black Pearl 008, si ya sé, me van a querer matar, pero sólo quiero que sepan que estaba entre la espada y la pared, si es a alguien a quien deben de reclamarle, es al dueño del fic…..y aunque te quieras lavar las manos, sabes que fue completamente tu idea, no es mía, bueno, eso no quiere decir que quede exenta de lo que escribí.

Besos y Abrazos

P e r l a


	22. Un sufrimiento eterno

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 22:** Un sufrimiento eterno.

Eri se quedó petrificada y Kagome no tenía palabra por escupir, su sangre se puso como hielo y acto seguido su cuerpo rígido como una piedra, ¿acaso escuchó mal?, Inuyasha le propuso matrimonio a Eri y por consiguiente ser la madre de Rin?. ¡No!, eso no iba a permitirlo, soltó a Francois, empujándolo de su lado, tomó de un brazo a Inuyasha y ambos salieron fuera de la discoteca, Kagome estaba que trinaba. Al llegar al umbral de la discoteca, Kagome volteó a Inuyasha frente a ella y lo miró amenazantemente. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que otra mujer sea madre de Rin y que Inuyasha, su Inuyasha, sea de otra aunque sea su amiga.

-¡Se puede saber que fue eso?-. Preguntó colérica la pelinegra.

-Creo que a usted no debería de darle explicaciones algunas, váyase con su amante y olvídese de mi hija y juro que si me vuelve a molestar, la denunciaré a la policía por acoso-. La amenazó el peliblanco con suma severidad.

Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones y regresó a la discoteca y en ese momento aparecía Eri en la salida de la disco e Inuyasha la agarró de la cintura y juntos entraron a la disco, Kagome estaba impactada, hasta que una voz detrás suyo la sacó de su letargo.

-Te dije que te iba a salir mal-. Siseó la voz de Sango a sus espaldas.

-¡Te confíe un secreto y me delataste!. ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?-. Rezongó Kagome histérica.

-No fui yo quien te delató, fue Hakaku, uno de los amigos de Koga, él fue quien llamó a Eri y le dijo que tu y Francois estaban acá., Respondió Sango calmada.

-¡Ash!, debí suponer que ese lunático volvió a hacer de las suyas, pero de esta no se salva, avisaré a las autoridades que anduvo molestándome de nuevo, me las pagará-. Masculló Kagome con ira.

-Cálmate, estoy segura de que Kikyo hará algo, pero ahora debes arreglar este lío, te vi claramente besar a ese tipo igual que Inuyasha-. Aseveró Sango.

-Me quiero morir ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?-. Preguntó Kagome desesperada.

-Deja que las aguas se calmen y tal vez mañana quiera escucharte, supe que mañana el también va a estar en Orlando y creo que lo mejor es que le digas todo a Eri, no tienes otra salida-. Sugirió Sango como única alternativa.

Kagome pensó que Sango tenía razón y lo mejor era esperar hasta mañana y hablar con Inuyasha y contarle todo a Eri y tal vez lo entienda y hasta la ayude, ambas regresaron a la discoteca y Francois se topó con Kagome.

-¿Qué ocurrió, mon ami?. Te fuiste así repentinamente-. Preguntó Francois.

-Es que necesité ir a tomar aire-. Respondió Kagome tensa.

-¿Entonces, porque te llevaste a ese hombre contigo?-. Preguntó Francois.

En el momento en que iba a responderle, Kagome, vio que Sango se tapaba los ojos y cuando miró hacia la pista de baile, vio a Inuyasha y a Eri bailando abrazados y juntos, Eri tenía sus brazos enlazados en el cuello de Inuyasha y este tenía abrazada la cintura de Eri. Kagome no soportó más ver esto, salió escopeteada de la discoteca, dejando plantados a Francois y a Sango, subió a su BMW 325 Ci y a toda velocidad se fue a su casa, era evidente que esto le cayó como una piedra en el estomago y si no aclaraba las cosas, todo se le iba a poner color de hormiga.

Al día siguiente, el avión privado que iba a llevar a las Shikón Star a Orlando, aguardaba la llegada de las chicas, miles de fans se habían concentrado en el aeropuerto de Miami para tener algún autógrafo, una foto o lo que sea de ellas. Finalmente las chicas llegaron, pero eludieron a los fans. Hicieron que la combi entre directamente a la pista del aeropuerto y allí bajaron. Los empleados del aeropuerto despacharon rápidamente el equipaje de las exitosas cantantes y pese a que los fans codeaban sus nombres y querían sacarles fotos, fue todo en vano, las chicas no estaban de humor y menos para andar firmando autógrafos o sacarse fotos con ellos, el día iba a ser muy largo.

El avión despegó ni bien las chicas lo abordaron y se subió todo a bordo y Kikyo comenzó a darles los programas e instrucciones de lo que las chicas deberán hacer en Orlando y eso le quitó tiempo a Kagome de hablar con Eri y aclararle todo, pero como estaban las demás no quería que se enteren y menos por Ayumi, que como ya se dijo a veces se pasa de chismosa.

Cuando Kikyo terminó de hablar, Kagome miró a Eri y vio que esta se había quedado dormida y solo faltaba media hora para aterrizar en Orlando, Inuyasha y Rin ya habían llegado, puesto que su vuelo había salido 9 horas antes que el de ellas. Kagome estaba preocupada, no sabía en qué hotel se había hospedado Inuyasha y de seguro tratará de eludirla y de no ir a su recital en Magic Kingdom y eso la entristeció mucho.

Al llegar a Orlando, las chicas subieron a la combi y esperaron a que les traigan su equipaje de la aduana y nuevamente eludieron a los fans que las esperaban y eso los indignó, a tal costo que hubo abucheos e insultos, ya que los programas de chimentos del espectáculo habían hablado de que las Shikón Star habían eludido a sus fans y los ignoraron si razón alguna cuando siempre se mostraban ante ellos. Kikyo no podía permitir que esa noticia se siga filtrando, así que pidió una rápida entrevista y aclarar todo esto y así lo hizo y pidió a los fans que entiendan a Kagome, que estaban pasando un momento delicado y que por ese día no iban a poder estar con ellos, pero que esa noche iban a poder pedirles todos los autógrafos que quieran en el recital de Magic Kingdom e inclusive una revista autografiada por ellas.

Kagome le agradeció a Kikyo que logre calmar la furia de los fans, ya que se corrían rumores de que muchos estaban por devolver las entradas o vendérselas a otros, pero gracias a Kikyo, los fans lo entendieron y aceptaron la propuesta hecha por la manager del grupo más exitoso de la música pop y que será así por siempre. Y esa noche, muchos de ellos se irán con una revista autografiada por ellas y que será un lindo recuerdo para todos ellos, solo que Kagome rezaba para que esa noche Inuyasha y Rin estén allí.

Más tarde, las chicas terminaron sus ensayos, luego de descansar 2 horas y retomar su trabajo de cantantes, debían tener todo listo y preparado para el concierto de esa noche. El cielo estaba algo nublado y las chicas rogaban para que esa noche no lloviera y arruinara todo, sería el colmo de los colmos y ya tienen bastante con lo que está pasando.

Más tarde, las chicas cumplieron con sus fans y les firmaban la revista que más bien, era como un programa de 10 páginas, con fotos de ellas, una entrevista y lo que se iba a pasar esa noche en el concierto y que mucha gente disfrutará.

Más tarde y casi cerca del anochecer, Kagome descansaba en su habitación y viendo TV, Sango se daba una ducha y las demás descansaban menos Eri, que había salido sin levantar sospechas, ya que había recibido un llamado a su celular que la hizo salir a toda prisa. Mientras tanto, en Miami, la policía había detenido a Koga, Hakaku y Ghinta, por haber molestado a las Shikón Star, cuando se les tenía terminantemente prohibido molestar a las chicas, esto llegó a los oídos de Kikyo y se puso muy feliz, por fin ese acosador dejará de molestar a sus cantantes y las chicas podrán vivir en paz sin nadie que las moleste.

A la noche, llegó la hora del concierto. Las chicas se arreglaban para el concierto. Después de ello, se iban a cenar y Eri tenía una sorpresa para todas ellas y ni se imaginaban que era, Kagome recibió una llamada a su celular y salió de los camerinos.

-¿Diga?-. Preguntó Kagome

-Madmosielle Kagome. Soy Francois, ya tengo lo que me pediste-.

-¡Fantástico!. Eri estará allí y le diremos todo, así nos ayudará a arreglar este lío-. Dijo Kagome contenta por la noticia.

-Es que el problema, mon cheri, es que… me he enamorado de usted-. Dijo Francois tímidamente.

Kagome se quedó estática, ¿Acaso ese francés le confesó que se enamoró de ella?. Debía frenarlo y ahora mismo y sin dudas.

-Lo siento, pero ese perfume que te pedí, es para regalárselo a un hombre al cual amo mucho y estoy comprometida con el-. Le dijo Kagome.

-De acuerdo. En el restaurante donde estarán todas-. Dijo Francois y cortó.

Kagome suspiró, por el tono de Francois, se notaba que le cambió el humor y se lo dijo de muy mala manera y ni siquiera se despidió de ella, y aunque le entregue el paquete que le pidió, es evidente que Francois Bunbury, no le dará un cordial recibimiento.

Cuando Kagome regresó al camerino, todas las chicas ya estaban vestidas y arregladas para el concierto, todas lucían un pantalón negro de vestir, sandalias de taco alto de color negras, un top de tirantes de color celeste cielo, que dejaba ver parte de sus vientres, y una chamarra de verano de color blanco. En tanto los fans y el público en general, ya iban colmando las gradas donde se iba a llevar a cabo el recital de las exitosas Shikón Star.

A la hora señalada, las chicas salieron al escenario y todo ya estaba armado y listo, el griterío y ovación del público era ensordecedor y las chicas saludaron elevando sus brazos al aire y con una amplia sonrisa saludaban a sus fans, atrás debían dejar esos sentimientos de dolor que las afectaban por lo acontecido en aquella discoteca y más entre 3 de ellas y dos a las cuales una no le tuvo confianza y pudo tenerla de aliada.

El recital fue perfecto, pero Kagome observó con tristeza que las butacas que ella había reservado para Inuyasha y Rin, estaban ocupadas por otras personas, lo que le dio a entender que Inuyasha les había regalado las entradas a aquella pareja de jóvenes que ahora ocupaban el lugar que debieron ser para Inuyasha y su hija.

Antes de salir a escena, a Kagome le llamó la atención al igual que a Sango, que el dedo anular derecho de Eri, estaba vendado y ella adujo que se lastimó al querer sacarse un anillo y eso a Kagome y a Sango les pareció raro, puesto que Eri no usa anillos en su dedo anular derecho, usa uno en el anular izquierdo y otro en el mayor izquierdo, algo había pasado y pronto lo iban a averiguar, a menos que esa sorpresa que les tiene preparada sea ese misterio, pero Sango y Kagome no le encontraban sentido si era eso, puesto que era tonto mostrar una herida en un dedo.

El concierto había llegado a su fin, el público aplaudió enfervorizado y hasta Kagome cantó 2 temas más que no estaban en el programa, ya que la gente había pedido un bis y Kagome se los concedió y todo fue un espectáculo perfecto y maravilloso. Las chicas, fueron a descansar, no se cambiaron de ropa y fueron a cenar, Francois no había llegado aún y eso sorprendió a Kagome, pero más le sorprendió cuando vio entrar a Inuyasha por la puerta del restaurante, pero no estaba solo estaba con su hija Rin, eso alegró a Kagome, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que el ambarino se sentó junto a Eri y la abrazó, incluso lo mismo Rin, luego ambos pasaron a saludar a todos y cuando Inuyasha y Rin retomaron sus lugares junto a Eri, el ambarino hizo un anuncio. Pero antes de ello, vieron llegar a Francois Bunbury, quien tomó asiento junto a Kagome, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando Inuyasha.

-Bien, la razón por la que he venido esta noche, es porque quiero decirles una decisión que he tomado y espero no cause sorpresas-. Anunció el peliblanco.

A su señal, Eri e Inuyasha, se sacaron las vendas de sus dedos anulares derechos y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver de qué se trataba el famoso misterio.

-Inuyasha… esas son…-. Tartamudeó Sango

Kagome se quedó sin habla, su lápiz labial se cayó de entre sus dedos y sus ojos no salían de su asombro, al igual que en los de Kikyo, Ayumi y Yuka, Inuyasha y Eri, lucían anillos de ¡CASADOS!. ¿Acaso se habían casado en secreto? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Será cierto esto?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Mamita querida! Será cierto o qué? Se casaron Eri e Inuyasha? Que va a hacer ahora Kagome? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: Capítulo dedicado a las 12 traidoras que ya no dejan sus reviews, sabrán quiénes son y a la perluchis por mandarme al frente en el cap. 21. muajuajuajajajajajay muajauajuajajajajajajayyy. (soy muuuuy malo) jejejejeje.

PD 2. Se vienen los 8 u 11 caps. Finales.


	23. Descubriendo la verdad

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 23:** Descubriendo la verdad.

Kagome seguía sin habla, no le entraba en sí que Eri e Inuyasha se hayan casado, se inclinó a recoger el lápiz labial de suelo y lo destapó, se lo pasó por sus labios y repentinamente miró a Rin que parecía muy contenta con su nueva mamá. Estaba claro que a la exitosa modelo y cantante, se le habían esfumado sus chances de ser la madre de esa niña a la que adoraba tanto. La pelinegra tenía un nudo en el estomago y no quería saber nada de nada. Pero antes de hacer algo, decidió emplear una estrategia a ver si le daba resultado.

-Dime, Rin. ¿Estás contenta con tu nueva mamá?-. Preguntó Kagome sonriente, pero por dentro sentía sarcasmo y coraje.

-Sí, muy contenta, es muy bonita y además la mejor mamá que le di a mi padre, ya que ese era el regalo que yo quería hacerle, pero se me adelantó, Ji ji-. Rió la niña con picardía.

Mala estrategia, Rin la embromó y Kagome se quedó más dura que antes. Miró a Sango y esta le hizo un gesto de decirle "_te la buscaste, ahora aguántate"_. Kagome sabía que si le daba celos a Inuyasha con Francois, sería buena idea, pero luego dimitió de esa idea ya que empeoraría la situación y en serio se esfumarían sus chances, aunque ya están totalmente esfumadas.

Sango temía que esta situación se pase de la raya roja, veía perfectamente como Kagome miraba con furia a Eri y sabe perfectamente la obsesión que tiene Kagome con esa niña y su temor era que conociendo estos detalles, Kagome cometa una locura irreversible y que hasta puede llegar a costarle muy caro y hasta peligrosa y mortal.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha y Rin, regresaron a su hotel en Miami, tras pasar un día maravilloso en Orlando, visitando los parques de Disney y en donde Rin no dejó tienda sin visitar y que esto tuvo que valer la compra de una valija extra para llevar todo lo comprado. Pero que a Inuyasha y a Eri no les importó, con tal de satisfacer a Rin, que estaba tan feliz y contenta con su padre, que no le iban a alcanzar las palabras para agradecerle ese maravilloso viaje y por ende el haberle cumplido un deseo, el conseguir una esposa a su papá y una madre para ella, aunque hubiese deseado que fuese Kagome su madre, los acontecimientos que han ocurrido, le hicieron dar marcha atrás, aquella noche en el club de stripers, el beso a Koga, los fans que le piden que no se case y ahora lo de este estilista francés que apareció de la nada.

Kagome por otro lado, seguía triste y desconsolada, ayer casi no había comido nada y se había marchado del restaurante sin siquiera decir donde se iba, todo esto era un balde de agua fría para ella y sus aspiraciones de ser una madre al fin y de alguien a quien adoraba mucho. Sango, que no era ninguna lerda para pensar, la había llamado para reunirse a desayunar juntas y de una buena vez por todas aclarar esto. Las intenciones de la castaña, era que Kagome revele por fin sus sentimientos, y aunque ya se los había dicho con anterioridad, la castaña no quedó convencida del todo, pues ella quiere saber cuál es la verdad aquí.

Al rato, Kagome entró al bar donde se reuniría con Sango y a la espera de encontrarse con su amiga y aclarar todo esto. La exitosa modelo, llegó al bar, aparcó su auto en un estacionamiento y bajó de él y se dirigió al bar, Sango no había llegado aún. Kagome lucía una minifalda de color blanco escalonada en 4 partes, una blusa de tirantes ajustada de color rosa y sandalias de taco mediano de color blanco, llevaba su cartera de cuero de color dorado y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana, la gente la miraba y los jóvenes no despegaban sus ojos de ese pedazo de mujer de curvas tan impactantes y perfectas, que nadie podía resistir el mirarla.

Al rato, Kagome vio que Sango había llegado en su Chevrolet Impala 2004, el cual aparcó cerca de la acera y bajó a reunirse con su amiga y líder del exitoso grupo Shikón Star. Sango lucía un pantalón negro de vestir, una blusa de tirantes medio holgada de color celeste y sandalias de taco medio alto de color negro. Tenía su pelo recogido en una coleta alta y se la veía muy sensual como siempre. Se dirigió al bar, entró y se ubicó en la mesa de Kagome, ya que la había visto desde la ventana de afuera.

-¡Hola, Sango!-. Saludó Kagome.

-¡Hola, Kagome. Me alegra que hayas concurrido, ya que lo que tengo que hablarte es muy serio-. Correspondió al saludo, pero advirtiéndole el motivo de la cita.

-Lo sé y creo que me merezco una buena reprimenda-. Dijo Kagome muy afligida.

-Ya lo creo que sí, pero mi inquietud es otra y de ello necesito que hablemos-. Dijo será Sango.

Kagome estaba bastante nerviosa, Sango la estaba logrando poner así, pues no sabía con que iba a salirle esta vez, pero al escuchar lo que le decía la bajista del grupo, supo que esto era más que un simple escarmiento, era algo duro y difícil.

-Bien, lo primero es aclarar que te traes entre manos, Kagome. Y hablo de tus intensiones-. Comenzó Sango con tono severo.

-Explícate mejor. No entiendo de que me hablas-. Dijo Kagome tensa.

-Quiero que me digas, cuáles son tus intensiones con García Taisho y quiero la verdad absoluta, porque yo si se como viene la mano-. Dijo Sango muy seria esta vez y señalándole con su dedo índice derecho.

-Bien, dímelo tú, a lo mejor soy tan tonta que ni yo misma me doy cuenta-. Dijo irónicamente la pelinegra a ver cuál era esa cuestión.

-Quiero que me digas tus verdaderos sentimientos-. Dijo Sango nuevamente.

-Sango ya me estoy cansando de tanto misterio, habla de una vez-. Inquirió Kagome molesta.

-¡Y yo me estoy hartando de que seas tan falsa. Dime la verdad de tus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha-. Inquirió la castaña muy enojada.

-Pues si… lo quiero-. Dijo la pelinegra dubitativa.

-¡Mientes!. ¡Ese es tu error!. No amas a García Taisho como él desea que lo hagas. Tu obsesión es su hija, estás loca por querer ser la madre de Rin y eso es lo que le causa fastidio a Inuyasha. Solo e lo pasas diciendo que quieres ser la madre de esa niña y nunca mencionas que quieres ser la esposa de Inuyasha, tan solo una sola vez lo nombraste y aunque ya hayas salido con él y lo hayas besado, no significa nada-. Dijo finalmente Sango.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?. Claro que amo a Inuyasha-. Replicó Kagome nerviosa.

-¡No!-. Estalló Sango. – No estás siendo honesta ni contigo ni con nadie. Te mientes hasta a ti misma, reconoce que lo que te digo es cierto. Ayer vi todo, cuando Eri e Inuyasha se tomaban de las manos, mirabas con celo, lo reconozco, pero cuando Eri abrazó a Rin, un poco más y le lanzas el cuchillo que apretabas entre tus dedos. Lo que me da a entender que tu obsesión por Rin, puede llegar a una locura extrema y creo que esta vez apoyo el matrimonio de Eri e Inuyasha. Si realmente amas a Inuyasha demuéstralo, no sientas egoísmo y solo amor por una persona, Kagome. Conozco estas clases de locuras y en como querrás hacerle la guerra por quedarte con su hija. Si quieres a ambos, hazlo bien, pero muestra amor hacia ambos carriles, no hacia uno-. Concluyó firmemente Sango.

Kagome se tomó la cabeza, Sango tiene razón, ella no puede estar demostrando esa clase de sentimientos hacia una sola persona y hacia la otra no, eso sería casi canallesco de su parte y tuvo que terminar reconociendo su error.

-Tienes razón. Es verdad, solo siento amor por Rin. Estoy loca por querer ser su madre, que casi ni me fijo en su padre, es verdad la leve aventura que viví con el aquella noche que lo conocí, pero no sabía que esto podía llegar así. Es verdad que tenía ganas de matar a Eri cuando abrazó y besó a Rin como si fuera su madre, ya que ese es mi deseo. Estaba muy ciega, demasiado tal vez-. Reconoció finalmente la exitosa modelo casi sollozando.

-Me alegra que lo reconozcas-. Dijo Sango. –el amor en familia tiene que ir por ambos bandos como te dije y no por uno. Inuyasha se sentiría muy mal de saber que solo le das amor a su hija y que a el no le das ni la hora. Comprende, Kagome. El amor de familia es mutuo no simple y sencillo y de un solo lado-.

Kagome estaba tan mal, que al final de todo tuvo que aclarar sus sentimientos y finalmente decir la verdad. Su obsesión y locura por ser la madre de Rin, la iba a llevar por un camino equivocado, el solo amar a uno y no a dos, sabiendo que quería formar una familia. Ahora su amiga y baterista del grupo ya formó ello y por sus venas corría un dolor interminable al saberlo, quizá si ella hubiese confiado en Eri, ahora se estaría ahorrando este sufrimiento tan eterno e interminable que está viviendo y hasta pudo tenerla de aliada en el regalo que quería hacerle a Inuyasha. Súbitamente, observó que Sango estaba sacando el celular de su cartera, al tiempo que traían sus respectivos desayunos, era hora de empezar a aclarar todo esto de una buena vez por todas.

-Bien, voy a llamar a Eri a que venga para acá y le vas a decir toda la verdad del porque te reuniste con Francois Bunbury y de una vez por todas, vas a aclarar todo este lío y quizá te ahorres seguir sufriendo-. Dijo Sango severamente enseñándole su celular en mano.

-No tengo ganas de hablar con ella, que haga lo que quiera-. Dijo Kagome caprichosamente.

-Veo que lo que te hable, fue todo en vano. Realmente me decepcionas-. Dijo Sango enojada. – Al final el amor veo que en ti no es algo muy común-.

-¿Acaso en ti si?. Que yo sepa tu relación con Miroku no va sobre rieles-. Dijo Kagome con sarcasmo y hasta podría decirse con maldad.

Sango enarcó sus cejas y la miró furiosa, eso si que no le había gustado nada, ella está muy enamorada de Miroku y anda queriendo recomponer la relación con él a como dé lugar y hora y que Kagome le haya dicho eso, fue una puñalada por la espalda.

-Lo siento, Sango. No quise decirlo, pero tengo que evitar que me sigas atacando-. Dijo Kagome avergonzada y nuevamente a punto de llorar.

-Pasaré eso por alto, pero la próxima vez, te doy tal cachetada y no me interesa que esté en público. Ahora llamaré a Eri para que venga y hablemos de todo esto. Ya me tienes harta con este juego y es hora de armar este rompecabezas y si no llegas a hacerlo, juro que te masacro-. Advirtió Sango furiosa, era obvio que Kagome la sacó de sus casillas.

Sango salió un segundo afuera y marcó el número del celular de Eri y al breve tiempo, concretó la cita para que se sienten a discutir este tema y aclarar todo esto de una buena vez. Kagome untaba mantequilla y jalea de fresas en su tostada y comenzó a comerla, al tiempo que Sango llegaba a tomar su lugar y ella también empezó a desayunar.

Al breve tiempo, Eri había llegado en un auto nuevo, era un BMW 335i Sedan modelo 2007 4 puertas, ambas vieron que eri, estaba muy elegantemente vestida, lucía una minifalda escalonada igual a la de Kagome, pero era de color negro y una blusa de tirantes finos y medio ajustada de color blando y sandalias de taco alto negras, pero aparte de eso, vieron que Eri bajaba con Rin de su auto, eso le dio un enorme disgusto a Kagome pero sabe la advertencia que le hizo Sango.

Ya era hora de aclarar todo esto de una buena vez.

-Bien, ahí viene Eri, ya es hora de que se aclare esto de una buena vez por todas-. Dijo Sango.

Kagome no entendía a que se refería Sango, pero de seguro acá iba a pasar algo feo, Si Kagome llegaba a decirle la verdad a Eri, la cosa podría tornarse muy fea para su relación más sagrada, que era la de sus amigas y la verdad que perder la amistad de Eri, era algo que a ella no le caía bien, pero debía decirle todo y ver la reacción de su amiga y baterista del grupo.

Pero Kagome no es la única que tiene algo que decirle, Eri también tiene algo que hablarle y seriamente. ¿Se llegará a una solución? Y Eri, se atreverá a revelar su secreto oculto y cual será ese secreto?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Vaya, vaya, vaya!. Gracias a Sango, Kagome se atrevió por fin a revelar la verdad que mantenía oculta y sus verdaderos sentimientos, ahora resta saber como le dirá a Eri que no confió en ella y cuál es el secreto que Eri le tiene oculto y que le revelará finalmente. Todo esto averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras a este fic.


	24. Descubriendo la verdad parte2

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 24: **Descubriendo la verdad (parte 2)

Eri, entró al bar, tomando de la mano a Rin, como si fuera su hija. Kagome trataba de contener su ira al ver esa escena y de hecho lo consiguió. Sabe que Sango la tiene bien a raya y es por ello que Eri accedió a hablar con ellas de todo este asunto.

-Me alegra que vinieras, Eri. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas-. Dijo Sango.

-Ya lo creo que sí, San-. Dijo Eri tomando asiento y Rin sentándose al lado de ella.

-¿Quién empieza?-. Preguntó Eri mientras tomaba un menú para pedirse algo.

-Ella-. Dijo Sango señalando a Kagome.

-Bien, adelante-. La alentó la pelinegra de la bincha amarilla, pero antes hizo que Rin mire el menú junto con ella. -¿Qué quieres pedir o compartir?-. Preguntó.

-Me encantaría este postre-. Señaló la pequeña.

Rin señaló un postre helado, que consistía en helado de crema americana, con trozos de frutas, crema chantilly en copos, frutillas, 4 obleas rellenas y jalea de cerezas. Eri asintió, llamó al camarero e hizo el pedido y finalmente al terminar, escuchó lo que Kagome tenía que decirle.

-No sé por dónde empezar-. Dijo Kagome afligida. No soportaba ver a Rin sentada al lado de Eri.

Sango, perdió la paciencia. -Espéranos Eri-. Dijo tomando de un brazo a Kagome y llevándola al jardín del bar.

Cuando ambas salieron afuera, Sango volteó a Kagome hacia ella y su mirada de fuego, daba a entender que hable o la revienta.

-¡Te dije claramente que hables con Eri o me vas a conocer. Te perdoné lo que me dijiste de Miroku y eso que estuve a punto de darte una bofetada por ello. En una semana es el concurso que saldremos con el ganador del mismo y quiero que todo esté arreglado. O hablas ahora mismo con Eri y le dices todo o te juro que yo misma me encargo que lo hagas y hablo con Kikyo de todo eso. ¿Prefieres eso?-. Dijo Sango muy enojada.

Kagome, cabizbaja, negó con su cabeza y Sango sabía que una vez más había triunfado. Juntas regresaron a la mesa, y vieron que Eri y Rin estaban comiendo su postre, Sango se sentó y cuando Kagome lo hizo, la incitó a que le diga toda la verdad a Eri, aún a riesgo de saber lo que pase.

-Eri, lo que voy a decirte, puede llegar a cambiar mucho las cosas-. Afirmó Kagome.

-Estoy lista para todo-. Dijo Eri.

-Bien, la cosa es que… que…Te oculté un secreto en esto que está pasando ahora con mis citas con ese francés-. Comenzó Kagome su historia.

-Ya lo sabía. Ese francés es Francois Bunbury, dueño de una cadena de perfumes y ropa interior para hombres y de seguro te reuniste con él para regalarle algo de sus productos a Inuyasha por su cumpleaños de mañana-. Dijo Eri dando la sorpresa.

-C…¿Cómo lo sabías?-. Preguntó Kagome pasmada.

-¿Tengo un letrero en la frente que diga que soy estúpida?. Grave error-. Preguntó Eri ya de mal humor y dando a conocer su enojo.

-No. No pienso eso Eri. Es que..es que-. Tartamudeó Kagome casi sin palabras.

-Es que seguro no confiaste en mí, porque creías que yo me estaba acercando a Inuyasha cuando el claramente me rechazó-. Dijo Eri ya en tono poco amistoso.

Sango se tomó el rostro, era evidente que Eri no era ninguna tonta y que sabía lo que Kagome estaba haciendo con el famoso diseñador Francois Bunbury. Pero Eri no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados e iba a esperar a que Kagome de el siguiente paso de confesión así como lo hizo ahora y que ya la tiene en sus manos como deseaba. Eri atrajo a Rin hacia ella y de su cucharita, le dio un poco de helado en la boca de Rin y esta sonrió relamiéndose sus labios para secarse el poco de helado que le quedó y eso era lo que Eri esperaba, puesto que la mirada de Kagome había cambiado a una de ira.

-¿Qué te pasa?. Te molesta ver a una madre con su hija?-. Preguntó Eri con sarcasmo.

Kagome sintió ganas de asesinarla, pero Sango volvió a impedírselo de manera muy severa y Rin se apegó más a Eri, pero Sango también le puso un freno a Eri y le pidió que ella confiese lo suyo y así de una vez parar esta locura.

-Eri, quiero que tú también confieses lo tuyo-. Exigió Sango.

-Siempre y cuando ella reconozca lo siguiente-. Respondió Eri a la misma exigencia.

-Si te refieres a mi obsesión por Rin y por querer ser su madre, lo confieso abiertamente-. Dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa confianzuda.

-¿E Inuyasha?. Que yo sepa solo querías a su hija y a el cero a la izquierda-. Dijo Eri triunfante.

Kagome tragó aire y Rin estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo era eso de que Kagome solo la quería a ella y a su padre no?. Eso no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera.

-Mami, (refiriéndose a Eri). ¿Cómo es eso de que Kagome solo me quería a mí y no a mi papá?-. Preguntó la pequeña pasmada ante esta situación.

-Así es, pequeña. Mi querida amiga, solo te quería a ti, el amor que se despertó en ella por ti es algo que sobrepasa todo, pero la cosa es que ese amor es tan fuerte que la llevaría a olvidarse de tu padre, a tal punto de separarte de él e incluso asesinar a cualquiera que se acerque a ti-. Dijo Eri abiertamente y si pelos en la lengua.- ¿o me equivoco?-. Preguntó.

El silencio de Kagome y su cara de arrepentimiento y llanto, daba a conocer que era verdad. Sango la miraba triste, pero no sentía remordimiento alguno de que Kagome haya confesado la verdad y de que su astucia, la haya llevado a Kagome a decir la verdad de todo. Pero ahora el temor más grande de Kagome era que Rin al enterarse de todo esto, se lo termine diciendo a su padre y este ya definitivamente termine aceptando a Eri y a ella no, ahora le tocaba a Eri confesar lo suyo.

-Vaya, de las cosas que una se viene a enterar. Pues yo también debo confesarte que no estoy casada con Inuyasha. Era todo un montaje para que termines confesando todo esto y que realmente no me lo llegaba a esperar que no confíes en mí, sabiendo que soy tu amiga y que pude haberte ayudado en todo y ahorrarte estos disgustos y sobre todo a nosotras. Pero esto no pienso perdonártelo jamás. ¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGA ERES?-. Gritó Eri ya fuera de sí.

-Tranquilízate, Eri-. La calmó Sango.

Kagome estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, estaba tan arrepentida y dolida por todo esto, que ahora si la había hecho buena y como le acababa de decir Eri, se pudo ahorrar muchos disgustos y a sus amigas un enfado supremo, más a Eri, su amiga de toda el alma y que lo son desde que usaban pañales ambas. Pero ahora todo dio un inesperado giro y su desconfianza hacia ella la llevó a esto y todo por suponer que Eri le iba a sacar a Inuyasha, cuando el peliblanco claramente la había rechazado y afirmar que él quería a Kagome y sobre todo pudo tenerla de aliada y este secreto mantendría a Inuyasha en ascuas hasta el día de su cumpleaños, pero ahora con todo esto, todo eso se rompió y más cuando Kagome escuchó lo que dijo Rin, que le heló el corazón.

-Eri, definitivamente, quiero que seas mi mamá. Ya no quiero a Kagome, te quiero a ti. Después de todo y aunque hayas confesado que no estás casada con mi papá, quiero que lo hagas y que seas mi mamáó la pequeña tomando las manos de Eri.

Kagome se quedó más helada y Sango no se atrevía ni a respirar, sabía que esto se transformó en un campo de batalla difícil de parar y ahora que Rin cambió de bando, la cosa para Kagome no pudo tornarse más dura. Tomó su cartera y se levantó y se fue, era evidente que esto le hirió el corazón enormemente y ahora si definitivamente, podía ir olvidándose de ser la mamá de Rin, con lo que lo añoraba y que por conocerse la verdad de que a Inuyasha no le iba a dar el afecto que si le iba a dar a su hija, terminó de derrumbar su mundo y más cuando le confesó todo esto a Eri, pero en el fondo sabe que tiene una carta de triunfo y es que Eri le confesó que ella tampoco estaba casada con Inuyasha y que fue una treta para que ella diga toda la verdad, o sea que en parte tiene una posibilidad, aunque puede esfumarse si Rin termina diciéndole todo eso a su padre y Eri termina aceptando la petición de Rin de ser su mamá y esposa del ambarino.

Subió a su BMW 325 Ci, cerró la puerta y no pudo contenerse en romper en llanto. Todo fue su culpa, su desconfianza y ambición, la llevó a un vacio mundo del que le será difícil salir. Se sentía una tremenda egoísta al no confiar en sus amigas y solo en una y por querer darle solo amor a una sola persona, cuando eso debía ser compartido si pretendía casarse. De alguna manera debía arreglar esto, convencer a Eri de que dimita de todo esto y así ella poder hablar con Inuyasha si Rin llegó a contarle todo. Además, Kagome no se explicaba por qué demonios, Sango, no le había dicho a Eri, que Bankotsu, el hermano de Miroku, estaba enamorado de ella y que al saber que Eri estaba casada con Inuyasha, se deprimió mucho.

¡Un momento!. Ahí estaba su salvación. ¡Bankotsu!. Si lograba decirle que todo lo de Eri fue una farsa y que ella no estaba casada con Inuyasha, quizá logre apartar a la baterista del grupo y amiga de al lado de Inuyasha y despejarle el camino, puesto que si Eri dimitía de esto, el camino ya lo tenía 100% despejado y por fin hacer que la pelinegra de la peineta amarilla tenga a alguien a quien amar y que la ame a ella y solucionar este lío. Se secó sus lágrimas de dolor, encendió su auto y partió hacia la editorial deportiva de los Taeda. Aún le quedaba una carta de triunfo.

Mientras tanto, en el bar Eri y Sango estaban terminando de comer algo juntas y luego partieron hacia el edificio de música donde ensayan y reunirse con Kikyo y programar todo lo de la gira, que será la semana que viene y junto al ganador del concurso. Repentinamente, el celular de Eri empezó a sonar, antes de que ella ponga en marcha su BMW 335i sedan 2009, y atendió, para su sorpresa era Kikyo, que le dijo que tenía que darle una noticia y las esperaba.

Al rato, las chicas llegaron a la empresa de música, Eri aparcó su auto en el garaje y las 3 bajaron y subieron por el ascensor hacia el piso donde estaba la oficina de Kikyo. Al entrar, las chicas vieron que Kagome, Yuka y Ayumi, ya estaban allí.

-Sentimos el retraso-. Se excusó Sango.

-No se preocupen. Aquí les dejo los programas para la gira de la semana que viene que harán por Sudamérica. Canciones y coreografías que harán-. Comentó Kikyo.

-¡Genial!-. Exclamó Kagome.

-¡Oh! Y por cierto, Eri. Recibí un mensaje de Inuyasha, que te autoriza a llevar a su hija Rin a la gira por Sudamérica, antes de que él parta este martes a España-. Acotó Kikyo

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

He de aquí el cap 24, que escribí antes de mi retiro. Parece que Eri cada vez va ganando más terreno sobre Kagome pero ahora que ella sabe el secreto de Eri y tiene una carta de triunfo, quien sabe que pueda pasar, averígüenlo en el Cap. 25 si es que llega a hacerse, nos vemos pronto con novedades. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	25. Plan de separación

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 25: **Plan de separación **ADVERTENCIA: Antes lean el capítulo 24**

Eri estaba pasmada y Kagome aún más, ¿Cómo era esto de que Inuyasha había autorizado a su pequeña hija bajo el cuidado de Eri?. ¿Acaso esto significaba que Rin habló e Inuyasha se decidió?. Vaya uno a saberlo, pero aparte de eso, Kagome no entraba en si, de que como era esto de que Inuyasha se iba mañana mismo a España, cuando no pudo ni siquiera terminar de pagar el regalo que iba a hacerle y que fue el desencadenante de todo este embrollo.

-Kikyo. ¿Cómo que Inuyasha se va mañana?-. Preguntó Kagome asombrada.

-Si, Kagome. En estos momentos está reunido con Hojo en su oficina de la agencia publicitaria para darle la noticia. Se va mañana por la noche-. Afirmó Kikyo.

Kagome seguía shockeada, puesto que solo tenía hasta mañana a la noche para entregarle el regalo a Inuyasha por su cumpleaños y de paso hablar con él. Pero algo que la tenía en trance, era de que ¿cómo era esto de que Rin va a quedar bajo el cuidado de Eri?. Eso solo significaba una cosa, que Inuyasha le dará una segunda oportunidad a Eri de ser su esposa y que Rin ya haya contado todo y el ambarino ya haya explotado y llegado al límite de su paciencia.

No podía dejar esto así, ya mismo debía ir y arreglar esto. Tanto Inuyasha como Rin debían ser de ella, olvidarse de su egoísmo y de que solo darle afecto a la pequeña García Taisho era su prioridad, si no que también su padre debía tener el amor de ella. Dejó los papeles en el escritorio de Kikyo y aunque esta trató de detenerla no pudo.

Kagome subió a su auto, lo puso en marcha y partió hacia la empresa de Hojo, era hora de que todo esto llegue a su punto final, Rin debía ser su hija cueste lo que cueste y aunque eso signifique ganarse una nueva enemiga que la tuvo desde el nacimiento de ambas. Al llegar a la empresa de Hojo Kinser, aparcó su BMW, subió a la oficina de este y allí lo encontró, pero no a Inuyasha.

-¿E Inuyasha?-. Preguntó la pelinegra con la voz agitada y entrecortada.

-¡Epa!. Parece que hubieras corrido la maratón de los 1000 kilómetros. Cálmate y siéntate, Inuyasha acaba de irse hace 10 minutos-. Dijo Hojo asombrado.

-¡Maldición!-. Masculló Kagome puchereando.

-Relájate y siéntate, hablaremos de lo que te pasa. Debemos hacerlo antes de que llegue Bankotsu. Tenemos que cerrar un negocio-. Comentó Hojo.

-¿Bankotsu vendrá aquí?-. Preguntó la pelinegra saliendo de su trance.

-Si-. Respondió Hojo.- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó.

-Porque él, me salvará del holocausto que me acecha y me dará la felicidad que quiero-. Respondió Kagome sonriente.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Preguntó el castaño confuso.- ¿Piensas ponerte de novia con él?-.

-¡No, bobo!. Hablo de que él será mi carta salvadora para alejar a Eri de Inuyasha. No puedo permitir que ella se quede con algo que quiero, y aunque suene medio egoísta. Aparte de querer a Inuyasha, quiero a Rin, quiero ser su madre a toda costa-. Afirmó seria.

-Piénsalo bien, podrías generar muchos problemas, además deberías dejar que Inuyasha sea quien decida, no presionarlo, ¿No crees?. Aconsejó Hojo.

-Es buena sugerencia, pero quiero ser madre de esa niña. Aunque eso signifique desatar una guerra. Ya me abrieron los ojos respecto a este tema y fue Sango. Pero quiero casarme con Inuyasha y quiero a esa niña, la amo-. Volvió a afirmar segura Kagome.

-Solo que Inuyasha es quien decidirá, no puedes decidir por él-. Dijo Hojo serio.

-Ponte de mi lado por una vez y se positivo. Necesito toda la ayuda posible para alejar a Eri de Inuyasha y aunque ella sea mi amiga más querida e integrante de mi grupo, no pienso dejar que se las lleve de arriba, que forme su familia, pero no con quien no es de su talla-. Dijo Kagome con fastidio al ver que Hojo no la apoyaba.

-Te meterás en líos-. Dijo Hojo finalmente, ya que Bankotsu había llegado.

-¡Hola a todos!. ¿Interrumpo?-. Preguntó Bankotsu luego de saludar cortésmente.

-No, de hecho yo ya me iba-. Dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie.- Los dejo-. Y se retiró.

Bankotsu tomó asiento y Kagome se retiró, bajó hasta su auto y subió en él y esperó pacientemente a que Bankotsu termine su reunión con Hojo, tenía que planificar bien como iba a hacer para que ellos se junten y despejarle el camino totalmente.

Un hora más tarde, Bankotsu salió del edificio de Hojo y cuando se disponía a parar un taxi, el sonido de una bocina llamó su atención y al voltear a su espalda, vio a Kagome en su BMW, que lo llamaba y el pelinegro fue hacia él, subió al auto del lado del acompañante y saludó.

-¡Hola!. Vaya, no sabía que me estabas esperando-. Dijo Bankotsu sorprendido.

-Pues sí, recuerda que necesito hablar contigo, para pedirte un gran favor-. Afirmó Kagome.

-Sí, se dé que se trata. Me dijiste que lo de Eri e Inuyasha fue toda una farsa-. Dijo el pelinegro casi sin entender.

-Así es y necesito que me ayudes a separar a Eri de Inuyasha y tengo el plan perfecto para que tú y Eri terminen juntos y yo tenga el camino despejado. Eri no será nunca madre de Rin ni esposa de Inuyasha-. Dijo Kagome apretando el volante de su BMW.

-Oye, ¿No suena un poco egoísta lo tuyo?-. Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Claro que no-. Respondió Kagome. – Además te estoy ayudando a que tú te quedes con Eri y yo con Inuyasha, nos beneficiaría a ambos-.

Mientras Kagome y Bankotsu planeaban su maniobra de separación, en la oficina de Hojo, se llevaba otra maniobra, pero de advertencia, ya que Hojo había llamado a Kikyo, quien estaba con Eri presente en su despacho.

-Entiendo, Hojo. No te preocupes, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que eso no suceda-. Afirmó Kikyo.

-Gracias, Kikyo. Se lo que planea Kagome y créeme que estoy muy tensionado por ello, es capaz de todo-. Dijo Hojo nervioso.

-Te agradezco del dato, hablaré con Eri y le diré todo lo que acabas de decirme-. Dijo Kikyo agradecida con su amigo empresario.

Kikyo colgó la llamada y pudo ver que Eri la miraba fijo, pero en sus ojos se notaba dolor de malestar furia y enojo. Kikyo supo que Eri no había caído en la trampa.

-¿Así que Kagome quiere declararme la guerra?-. Preguntó Eri malhumorada.

-Pues si, Hojo me contó todo lo que está planeando y créeme que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con esto. Pero te ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance-. Le dijo Kikyo tratando de calmarla.

Eri se largó a llorar. -¡ES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA!-. Gritó furiosa. - ¡¿QUIEN MIERDA SE CREE QUE ES PARA PRIVARME DE MI FELICIDAD?-.

-Tranquilízate. Yo hablaré con ella y le propinaré un buen reto. Pero ya cálmate y procura estar bien. Verás que todo va a salir bien y además, Inuyasha te confió a su hija ¿Qué más quieres que eso?-. Dijo Kikyo abrazando a una desconsolada y enfurecida Eri.

-Gracias, Kikyo. Te aseguro que te debo una muy grosa (Término de decir grande)-. Dijo Eri secándose sus lágrimas.

Más tarde, Kagome terminó su cita con Bankotsu y fue a la empresa discográfica. Allí fue hacia la oficina de Kikyo, luego de que la recepcionista, le dijera que vaya directamente allá, que no había un buen clima. Extrañada tomó el ascensor y subió a la oficina de su jefa y manager del grupo. Al entrar, vio a Kikyo sola, pero escuchó como de fondo, las chicas ensayaban algunas tonadas musicales. Cerró la puerta y pudo notar en Kikyo un aire serio y poco amistoso, cosa que en ella nunca se vio, pese a tener un carácter fuerte.

-Siéntate, tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo-. Ordenó Kikyo firmemente.

Kagome se sentó. –Dime, de que se trata?-. Preguntó temerosa al ver así a Kikyo.

-Quiero saber qué diablos pasa entre tú y Eri, ella está furiosa contigo y creo saber qué es lo que pasa-. Preguntó Kikyo seria.

-No pasa nada, Kikyo. Ya se le pasará-. Dijo Kagome medio sonriente.

-¡No lo creo!-. Vociferó Kikyo. – Hojo me llamó y me contó toda tu maniobra para separarla de Rin y de Inuyasha. Además Eri también me contó todo-. Dijo la manager enfadada.

-_maldito traidor-._ Pensó Kagome enojada.

-Escúchame bien, Kagome. Si Inuyasha quiere dejar a Rin bajo la custodia de Eri, es decisión de él y debes respetársela y si ella quiere casarse con el también. Se de tu capricho con la hija de García Taisho y le prometí a Eri que te mantendría a raya de todo esto. Dejarás que sea Inuyasha quien decida su futuro y sin presiones, ¿Quedó claro?-. Dijo Kikyo severamente y enojada.

-Está bien-. Dijo Kagome triste y resignada.

Más tarde, las chicas, terminaban de ensayar un videoclip que iban a estrenar en pocos días, durante la gira con el fan ganador. Lucían un conjunto de sostén y pantaleta muy provocativa de color amarillo oro, con tres hileras de flecos colgantes con brillantes de fantasías, que dejaba ver sus esbeltos y espectaculares cuerpos, y lucían sandalias de taco alto de color blanco.

Sin embargo, la relación entre las exitosas integrantes del grupo, no ha ido viento en popa, ya que ese día, las chicas se trataron muy fríamente, principalmente Eri y Kagome y sobre todo Sango. Kagome, había discutido muy fuerte con Eri y hasta casi se insultaron y es por ello que la coreografía no salió muy bien y eso lo hizo notar el coreógrafo muy enojado, ya que las chicas no pusieron ese ritmo y alegría que siempre ponían en sus videoclips. Kikyo estaba muy disgustada con ello y les hizo notar su enfado cuando las retó en su oficina.

Al parecer, una familia compuesta de padre e hija, ha puesto en jaque la relación entre el exitoso grupo musical y las cosas se han ido tensando con el correr del tiempo y hasta se habla de rumores de que las Shikón Star se estarían por separar. ¿Será cierto?

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas

Si! He regresado temporalmente a terminar el fic y una vez concluido si me iré. La verdad es que no podía dejarlos así, pero como ya terminé el primer cómic y me vino la inspiración pues escribí el 24 y 25, les prometo terminar este fic. Antes de leer este Cap. 25, deberán leer el 24 para saber que pasó.

Por cierto, la cosa parece tornarse muy fea para las Shikón Star y… se viene la separación? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	26. La fiesta que salió mal

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 26: **La fiesta que terminó mal

Las chicas, salían del estudio de grabación y se dirigían rumbo a sus autos para oír cada una a su casa, en ese momento, Francois Bunbury, apareció en el estudio de grabación donde ensayan las Shikón Star y le entregó el paquete a Kagome con el regalo para Inuyasha y con esto ganaría más puntos a su favor, aparte de su plan de separar a Inuyasha de Eri.

Precisamente, la susodicha, vio todo y pensó que lo que iba a regalarle a Inuyasha, no tenía casi ni punto de comparación, pero esperaba le de resultado y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que el encuentro entre ellos, sea un hecho, Inuyasha apareció en las puertas del edificio y vio a Eri, llevaba a Rin con él y Kagome observaba atentamente como se desarrollaba esto y fue tal su sorpresa, cuando vio que Inuyasha se dirigía hacia Eri, que su mundo se detuvo por unos segundos y se le paralizó totalmente, cuando apreció que Inuyasha entregaba de sus propias manos a su hija Rin a las manos de Eri y esta le propinase una sonrisa seductora y un beso en la mejilla del ambarino, que lo hizo sonrojar.

Rin se abrazó efusivamente a Eri y esta le correspondió al abrazo. Kagome los observaba con ira y pensó que pronto llegará el momento de su revancha.

-"_Ya verás, Eri. Esto no va a quedarse así, te separaré de Inuyasha y seré la mamá de Rin!-._ Pensó furiosa al ver a su amiga a abrazar tan dulcemente a esa niña.

Rin, subió al nuevo BMW 335i Sedán 2009, de Eri y junto a ella se marcharon a la casa de la susodicha y a esperar al día de mañana, en el que irán a despedir a Inuyasha al aeropuerto. En tanto, Kagome, marchaba en su BMW 325Ci Coupe, cuando recibió una llamada a su celular, estacionó su auto y atendió la llamada, ya que era Miroku.

-Si, Miroku. ¿Qué deseas?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-¡Hola, Kagome!. ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche que le haremos a Inuyasha por su despedida de mañana a la noche y por su cumpleaños?-. Preguntó Miroku.

-¿Esta noche?-. Preguntó Kagome reaccionando por la noticia.

-Sí, la organizaremos, Bankotsu y yo, en cooperación con Hojo. Es en el salón de fiestas de la empresa y habrá muchos invitados y la mayoría quiere oír la música de ustedes, incluso supe que vendrá el fan ganador del concurso de ustedes-. Confirmó Miroku.

A Kagome, esta noticia, no pudo caerle mejor, era la oportunidad de su vida, la chance que esperaba para destronar a Eri de al lado de Inuyasha y así poder declarársele y por fin ser la madre de Rin, su mayor sueño y algarabía.

En tanto, todas las Shikón Star, habían recibido la noticia y también, las cartas jugaban a favor de Eri, ya que al tener a Rin con ella, podía saber que regalarle a su padre. Estaba claro que Rin deseaba que el mejor regalo para su padre fuera conseguirle una nueva esposa y una mamá a ella. Aunque Kagome ande tras esos pasos, los últimos acontecimientos han hecho que Rin incline la balanza a favor de Eri, pero pese a esto, Kagome quiere inclinarla a su favor y ser ella quien se quede con la pequeña hija de Inuyasha.

Más tarde, Kagome se terminaba de dar un baño y revisaba sus placares en busca de un vestido que pueda seducir a Inuyasha y dejar impactada a Rin. Además, sabe que con el regalo que le hará a Inuyasha podrá destronar de todas pretensiones a las candidatas y eso iba por Eri también, ese perfume para hombres era su boleto ganador de la lotería mayor y aunque Inuyasha haya sacado su propia marca de perfumes para hombres ese era el ideal para él y declararle la guerra a cualquiera que se le interponga.

Kagome ya ansiaba verle la cara a Eri cuando le entregue ese regalo e Inuyasha le quede tan agradecido que se enamore de ella y el sueño de Kagome se haga realidad, pero la exitosa líder de las Shikón Star, no contaba con que Rin ya había ayudado a Eri en conseguir un buen regalo aparte de que ella sea el de su padre. Su nueva esposa.

A la noche, las chicas se arreglaban para la gran fiesta de esa noche, Kagome optó por ponerse un **mini-vestido** de escote asimétrico precioso en blanco y negro, una combinación que nunca falla, con una preciosa espalda casi al descubierto y que se aferra al hombro izquierdo, es algo ajustado. Además, optó por unos zapatos de taconazo con plataforma delantera en blanco y negro, muy originales, y tacón de strass.

Eri, tampoco se había quedado atrás y optó por ponerse un vestido negro de cocktail, con falda corta y ajustada, con 2 volados escalonados en la parte final de la falda y arriba bien ceñido al torso. Estaba sujeto al hombro izquierdo, con 3 volados en forma de pliegues y una rosa roja decorando el hombro, era escotado y muy lindo. Se calzó unas sandalias de taco alto de color negro y vio que Rin, estaba espléndida con ese vestidito blanco que le había comprado para esa fiesta tan especial, en la que no solo iban a festejar el cumpleaños de Inuyasha, sino también su despedida y todas querían verse bien.

Llegada la hora de la fiesta, Eri y Rin, habían llegado al salón donde se iba a festejar el agasajo a Inuyasha. Los custodios del salón, recibieron las entradas de Rin y Eri y pasaron al salón donde el bullicio de la gente ya podía oírse. Rin estaba nerviosa al igual que Eri y ni hablar de Kagome, que estaba hecha un saco de nervios por cómo iba a reaccionar Inuyasha al ver su regalo y que se repite, esperaba ser el destacado de la noche.

Eri y Rin, entraron al salón y vieron la enorme cantidad de invitados que había, Kikyo se acercó a ellas y las recibió, Rin estaba impactada al verla, la manager del exitoso grupo musical, lucía un vestido de falda larga de color rojo, y de tirantes, con gargantilla de oro y una decoración de un jazmín blanco en el hombro derecho y zapatos de taco alto del mismo color del vestido. Se había hecho un peinado con un rodete estilo tirabuzón y recogido totalmente y algunos mechones cerca de su frente, realmente estaba alucinante.

Eri, le pidió a Rin que la espere, que ella ya regresaba, que iba al sanitario y la niña obedeció. Se dirigió a la mesa y tomó una barra de chocolate con maní y en ese momento, se percató de que Kagome se le había acercado.

-¡Hola, Rin!. ¡Estas preciosa con ese vestido!-. Dijo Kagome sonriente e impactada.

-¡Gracias, Kagome!. Me lo compró Eri para venir a esta fiesta-. Dijo la niña contenta.

-Es que Eri, tiene muy buen gusto y siempre le gusta vestir bien, no me extraña que te haya comprado tan hermoso vestido de fiesta, además te queda como anillo al dedo-. Dijo Kagome.

-Así es. Supongo que tú también me hubieras comprado un vestido como este de lindo-. Dijo Rin mirándose la falda de su vestido de fiesta.

-Te aseguro que el mío, te hubiera encantado por el triple. No quiero decir que este que lleves es feo, porque es hermoso. Pero créeme que te hubiera regalado uno igual de lindo-. Dijo Kagome sonriente y muy animada.

Era evidente, que Kagome, quería tratar de seducir a Rin y que ella vuelva a fijarse en ella con la chance de que de vuelta la hoja y le diga que la quiere como mamá, en ese momento, Kagome le hizo una pregunta a Rin, para ver si su regalo superaba al de Eri y entonces si dar el primer paso a su ilusión de retomar lo que consideraba suyo.

-Dime, Rin. ¿Eri ya le compró el regalo a tu papá?-. Preguntó Kagome con sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si, la ayudé en lo que pude, pero no es algo que digamos. ¡Uy!, que bestias, que regalito se han mandado estas niñas!, pero sí, es algo que espero le guste a mi papá-. Dijo Rin algo decepcionada de sus palabras.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente, gol de entrada. Ya corría con ventaja en el marcador y ahora si ya no tenía rivales, ese perfume iba a ser lo mejor que le podía regalar a Inuyasha y pese a que Eri, contó con la ventaja de la ayuda de Rin, la cosa no podía ir mejor para Kagome.

Prontamente, Sango se unió a la conversación de Rin y Kagome y también estaba esplendida, lucía un vestido blanco de falda acampanada hasta arriba de sus rodillas y la parte de arriba era ajustada al cuerpo, sin tirantes y con un broche de rubí en el centro del escote. Tenía puestas, sandalias de taco alto de color plata y una hermosa gargantilla en su cuello. Al rato apareció Eri y también se unió a la fiesta, Sango y Kagome, quedaron impactadas al verla con ese vestido negro de cocktail que llevaba puesto.

Las tres chicas, tomaron cada una, una copa de champagne que repartían los camareros, mientras Rin ya empezaba a ver qué picaba por allí y escogió algunos fiambres y buscaba un pan para hacerse un pequeño emparedado. Sango, al percatarse de ello, miró a Kagome que sonrió a Rin al verla y que Eri estaba medio distraída y aprovechó ese momento, ella estaba más o menos del lado de Kagome en cuanto a que conquiste a Inuyasha y demuestre que lo suyo no es amor egoísta. Le pidió a Eri que la acompañe, que fuera con ella a conversar con los hermanos Taeda y otros invitados y que no se preocupe por Rin, que estaba por las mesas, buscando algo que comer.

-Sango, si la dejo que se devore las mesas, no va a cenar después-. Rezongó Eri.

-Deja de quejarte y ven. Te aseguro que conociéndola de las pocas veces que estuvimos con ella, esa niña es una aspiradora cuando se trata de comida-. Rió Sango.

Eri sonrió ampliamente y negó, dándole la razón a la castaña y juntas fueron a conversar con el resto de los invitados y ese momento lo aprovechó Kagome para volver a acercarse a Rin.

-¿Quieres que te lo prepare yo?-. Le preguntó amablemente.

-Claro-. Respondió la niña agradecida.

Kagome estaba feliz, se sentía que cada vez más se volvía a acercar a Rin. Le preparó el Sándwich con lo que Rin se eligió y la niña se lo devoró todo, relamiéndose de gusto y dándole las gracias a Kagome por preparárselo. La pelinegra no podía estar más feliz esa noche.

Al rato, Hojo, pidió silencio, ya que el agasajado, había llegado o eso era lo que se pretendía hacer para hacerles creer a los invitados, que no estaba, pero estaba oculto hasta el momento oportuno. A la señal de Hojo, todos ocuparon su lugar en la mesa, Rin se sentó en el medio de Eri y Kagome y en ese momento Hojo dio la bienvenida a Inuyasha y todos lo aplaudieron a más no poder. Eri se levantó de su silla para ir a buscar su regalo. Kagome lo tenía a mano para su mayor suerte.

Eri llegó, pero se detuvo al ver que Kagome le entregaba su regalo a Inuyasha y cuando este lo desenvolvió ante el silencio de todos, esperó a ver qué pasaba y cuando escuchó el clamor y la sorpresa de todos, cuando el ambarino desenvolvió su regalo y abrazó a Kagome emocionado y Rin se puso muy contenta. Kagome había obtenido una victoria contundente.

Unos minutos más tarde, a todos les extrañó que Eri no apareciera. Rin había dicho que se fue a buscar el regalo para su padre, que lo dejó en su cartera y volvía. Pero no había regresado. Casualmente, la susodicha, se había escondido tras la pared, shockeada por lo que había pasado.

Eri, miró el regalo y lo apretó entre sus dedos y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo derecho, estaba claro que había perdido y la satisfacción de Kagome dejaba en evidencia lo dicho. El regalo de ella era el mejor.

Se sintió derrotada, como si un cazabombardero hubiera sido derribado por un misil de alto impacto. Se notaba claramente la alegría de Inuyasha por el regalo de Kagome y más la de Rin por verlo contento a su padre.

Sin embargo, con el correr de los segundos, los invitados, empezaron a extrañarse que Eri seguía sin aparecer por ningún lado y las chicas iban a dar un concierto con algunos de sus temas, pero Eri no aparecía por ningún lado y empezaron a preocuparse, Sango y Rin, junto a Kagome, les preguntaron a los porteros del salón si la vieron y estos afirmaron, pero cuando dijeron que Eri se había ido llorando y arrojó algo al río, supieron que ella debió haber visto todo y llena de dolor huyó. Inuyasha al enterarse, salió corriendo a buscarla, pese a que trataron de detenerlo y Kagome supo que en ese momento la cosa tomaba otro color y que ahora todo parecía jugarle en contra. Inuyasha parece inclinarse por Eri ¿Será así o Kagome habrá ganado?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Seré breve ¿Por quién inclinará la balanza, Inuyasha?. Eri o Kagome?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	27. El despecho de Kagome

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 27: **El despecho de Kagome

Rin sabía perfectamente que Eri no se había ido. Fue al jardín trasero del salón de fiestas y allí la encontró, en realidad se la encontraba triste.

-Vaya que si preocupaste a todos-. Dijo la pequeña.

-Lo sé, fue un lapsus de amargura que me vino-. Dijo Eri secándose una lágrima.

-Anda ya, no seas tonta, mujer. Ese regalo que le harás a mi papá, será el mejor y querré suponer que no lo habrás arrojado al río-. Dijo Rin con gesto serio.

-Claro que no. Solo arrojé una piedra de bronca-. Dijo Eri riendo nerviosa.

-Entonces entra a la fiesta y entrégale el regalo a mi papá y demuestra que si puedes-. La alentó Rin con ganas.

-Está bien y de paso me disculparé-. Dijo Eri más calmada.

Ambas, regresaron al salón, donde todos habían regresado al no encontrar a Eri y al ver que volvía acompañada de Rin, respiraron aliviados al verla.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-. Preguntó Sango enfadada.- ¡Estábamos preocupadas!-. Rezongó.

-Lo sé y lo siento-. Se excusó Eri. - ¿Dónde está Inuyasha por cierto?-. Preguntó.

-Está allí con Hojo-. Señaló Rin.

Eri sonrió y se encaminó hacia el peliblanco. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, sacó el regalo para Inuyasha y este lo recibió muy agradecido, lo desenvolvió y se quedó impactado al verlo. Eri esperaba nerviosa la respuesta del ambarino, que estaba estupefacto. El regalo era un reloj Tissot suizo de plata y digital y muy difícil de conseguir. Inuyasha quería llorar de emoción y abrazó a Eri efusivamente, estaba tan emocionado que no podía contener su alegría. Kagome estaba anonadada, Eri le había ganado rotundamente.

-Además, papá. Quiero que Eri sea tu regalo de mi parte-. Sonrió la pequeña. – No solo quiero que sea mi mamá, quiero que sea tu esposa, aparte del libro que te regalé-.

Al oír esas palabras, a Kagome se le paralizó el corazón y la copa de champagne que tenía en sus manos, se deslizó de entre sus dedos y el romper de miles de pedazos de vidrio, la sacó de su letargo de angustia. Sango al notarlo, se preocupó ya que Kagome estaba pálida y petrificada, era como si un glaciar le hubiera llovido encima, no podía creerlo, finalmente su sueño de ser la mamá de esa niña y esposa de Inuyasha, la habían llevado a una clara derrota y supo que fue todo su culpa, que por su ambición de querer ser la mamá de Rin y no fijarse mucho en Inuyasha, la habían llevado por un camino que creía seguro y que resultó ser un callejón sin salida alguna.

Más tarde, Kagome estaba en un rincón de la casa, sola, mirando por la ventana, mientras los invitados, disfrutaban de los copetines y aperitivos que se servían en la fiesta. Estaba tan triste y desconsolada que no cabía en si semejante tristeza por su derrota clara y contundente. En eso, Sango y Ayumi se le acercaron al verla tan sola y alejada de todos los invitados.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kagome. Porque no estás con todos los demás?-. Preguntó Ayumi.

-No es nada-. Respondió la pelinegra desanimada.

-¿Es por lo que acaba de pasar con Eri, verdad?-. Volvió a preguntar la chica del cordel rojo.

Sango, le dio un leve codazo, para que no hable de más, estaba claro que ambas eran conscientes de la tristeza de Kagome, al saber que gracias a Rin, Eri se ha convertido en quien menos se esperaba fuera la futura esposa del multimillonario empresario español y que cuando todos esperaban que fuese la líder de las Shikón Star su pareja, resultó que la baterista del grupo fue quien se llevó ese privilegio.

Sango supo que todo esto debía llegar a un fin y pronto y propuso algo.

-Oigan, porque no cantamos algo para animar el ambiente-. Propuso la castaña.

-Suena bien-. Coincidió Ayumi.

-De acuerdo, díganle a Kikyo, que haga que los empleados del lugar, preparen nuestros instrumentos-. Aceptó Kagome medio animada.

Esta no podía ser mejor oportunidad para Kagome de demostrar toda su furia y enfado y las ganas de desquitarse por lo ocurrido y entre sus temas cantará uno que considera causará revuelo y le dará una clara indirecta a Inuyasha y se sacará esa amargura de encima, solo esperaba que la indirecta no siga afectando sus chances. Al rato todo estuvo listo y preparado, las chicas se acomodaron en sus posiciones y la música empezó, el primer tema tenía un ritmo movedizo y ese era el tema que Kagome quería cantar, la letra decía así:

Sácame del aire ...No puedo respirar...  
Somos Diferentes. Necesito un break  
ooohh baby no me lo puedes dar

hablar de ti me pone mal  
nunca fui Freud ni tampoco tu mama  
No te puedo cambiar ni hacerte madurar

Lo hago por mi yo soy así  
ya lo intente Disculpa no hay culpa  
hazlo por ti por no fingir  
disculpa No hay culpa  
Es un adiós no puedo más  
Disculpa No hay culpa  
Se termino no pudo ser  
No hay Culpa NEVER...

Sigo mis instintos, No me busques mas, No mas estrategias  
conmigo no van. No quiero ser un capricho mas  
Lo cierto es que no hay espera  
Por que la vida en un segundo se va  
No te puedo cambiar ni hacerte madurar

Lo hago por mi yo soy así  
ya lo intente Disculpa no hay culpa (culpa)  
hazlo por ti por no fingir disculpa No hay culpa  
Es un adiós no puedo más  
Disculpa No hay culpa  
Se termino no pudo ser  
No hay Culpa NEVER...

hay Amores que destruyen  
Lo que somos lo que fuimos  
Y No lo puedes cambiar

You were hot... mmmm i forgot

Lo hago por mi yo soy así  
ya lo intente Disculpa no hay culpa  
hazlo por ti por no fingir  
disculpa No hay culpa  
Es un adiós no puedo más  
Disculpa No hay culpa  
Se termino no pudo ser  
No hay Culpa NEVER... 

Olvida todo lo pasado, la pasión, Los besos dados  
Se fue tu oportunidad.

You were hot... mmmm i forgot 

Y así había concluido el tema, todos aplaudieron, pero el gesto de enojo de Eri, era contundente, ella no comía vidrio y supo claramente que ese tema iba dedicado a Inuyasha por que la eligió a ella y no a la líder de las Shikón Star y es por ello que había mostrado todo su despecho hacia el millonario publicista y eso le desagradó mucho.

Más tarde, las Shikón Star, habían culminado sus canciones y hecho bailar a todos los invitados y llevarse numerosos aplausos de ellos y hasta firmar autógrafos. Luego de una enorme y gran fiesta, algunos invitados, comenzaban a irse, ya que el empresario debía prepararse para partir hacia España y despedirse de su hija, la cual dejará al cuidado de Eri durante la gira de las exitosas Shikón Star por Sudamérica y en donde su primera visita será por Argentina y luego por todo el resto del mundo. Inuyasha también supo que ese tema que Kagome había cantado iba dedicado a él y eso lo enfadó mucho, pero la que tampoco se quedó sin saberlo fue Rin, quien mostró más su enfado hacia la líder del exitoso grupo de música pop.

Casi cerca de la madrugada, Inuyasha, ya estaba en el aeropuerto y por abordar su vuelo. Se despidió de su hija y de Eri. El resto de las chicas no había ido y menos Kagome, quien seguía despechada y dolida por lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

-Te la encargo mucho en la gira, Eri-. Peticionó amablemente Inuyasha.

-La cuidaré como si fuera mi propia hija-. Juró la baterista del grupo Shikón Star.

Al rato, Inuyasha subió por las escaleras que lo llevarán hacia el sector de revisión de pasajes y acceso a las mangas de los aviones y se despidió de Eri y Rin y prontamente desapareció de sus vistas cuando atravesó la puerta de sala de embarques. Rin y Eri, corrieron hacia la terraza del aeropuerto y esperaron a la hora de partida del avión y cuando llegó el momento, el avión encendió sus balizas anticolisión comenzó a ponerse en movimiento rumbo a la pista de despegue, para luego si emprender su destino hacia el país Europeo.

Más tarde, Rin y Eri, regresaban a la casa de esta, para ellas también descansar y planificar mejor las cosas para el viaje de pasado mañana hacia su gira por todo el mundo. Sin emargo, rin estaba tan enfadada que ni la ida de su padre, podía apaciguar el dolor de ese momento y se lo hizo saber a Eri, quien también, estaba muy disgustada.

-Eri, creo que Kagome si se pasó de la raya esta vez. No le perdonaré esto de no haber venido a despedir a mi papá-. Rezongó Rin.

-No te preocupes, Rin. Tarde o temprano se arrepentirá de todo esto y créeme que cuando se sepa la verdad, llorará mucho y se dará cuenta de que fue una verdadera tonta e insensible-. Dijo Eri esbozando una mueca de felicidad.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Salud, FF por haber recuperado tu problema, el cual me pone muy contento.

Por otro lado…¿A que se referirá eso de que cuando Kagome sepa la verdad va a sufrir mucho?. A qué verdad se refiere y que truco hay detrás de todo este telón? Lo concreto es que Kagome ya mostró su despecho y eso puede valerle muchos puntos en contra, pero ahora resta saber y preguntarse. ¿Qué quiso decir Eri con eso?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: El tema agregado es Ni Freud ni tu mamá, interpretado por Belinda


	28. Gira y sorpresa

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 28: **Gira y sorpresa.

Rin sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Eri con eso que le acababa de decir y entonces, su ingeniosa mente se puso a trabajar.

-Entonces, lo mejor es que Kagome escarmiente durante nuestra estadía en Buenos Aires-. Propuso la pequeña.

-Ya lo hará, pierde cuidado-. Dijo Eri con sonrisa irónica.

Ya en su casa, Eri, se quitó su ropa y su maquillaje, se puso su babydoll y se acostó a dormir y lo mismo Rin. En pocas horas partirán a la Argentina para dar su primera gira mundial, rin estaba muy entusiasmada, en cambio, Eri estaba muy preocupada por como podría salir esta maniobra que tiene planeada y que de seguro revolverá mucha pólvora.

Finalmente llegó el gran día, las 5 chicas estaban en el aeropuerto para abordar el avión que las llevará a su gira, el fan ganador estaba sumamente nervioso y feliz, estaba junto a sus cantantes favoritas y compartiendo toda su gira por el mundo. Miles de fans, esperaban ansiosos poder sacarles una foto u obtener algún autógrafo de sus máximas idolas de la música pop. Las chicas, debieron subir a la sala de espera de abordaje, por otro lugar, para evitar a los fans que estaban locos y eufóricos y hasta produjeron desmanes para poder obtener algo de las exitosas Shikón Star y la policía debió actuar y detener a los revoltosos.

Cuando ya estaban arriba, en la sala de espera, las chicas conversaban amenamente con el fan ganador, cuando Eri se excusó y se levantó de su silla, Rin estaba mirando por la ventana de la sala, el movimiento de los aviones con mucho entusiasmo. Eri fingió ir al baño, pero en realidad, fue a una cabina de teléfono, marcó unos números y esperó a que su contacto atienda.

-¿Quién es?-. Preguntó una voz masculina.

-Soy yo, Bankotsu. Eri-. Dijo la baterista del grupo.

-¡Oh!, Eri. Disculpa, no te había reconocido-. Saludó Bankotsu reaccionando.

-Despreocúpate, todo está listo y Kagome sigue sin sospechar nada-. Comunicó la chica de la peineta amarilla.

-Perfecto. Cuando estén por viajar a Italia, llegará ese momento en que Kagome se dé cuenta de que su ambición, le pudo costar caro. Por cierto, hablaste con ella?-. Preguntó Bankotsu a lo último, luego de coincidir con Eri.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que cuando lo sepa, se sentirá culpable y sepa que su ambición pudo llevarla al abismo. Te agradezco todo esta simulación que se te ocurrió para que Kagome escarmiente-. Expresó Eri feliz.

-La idea no fue solo nuestra, Sango cooperó mucho e Inuyasha también-. Dijo Bankotsu feliz-. Por cierto, ¿Me sigues amando?-. Preguntó.

-Claro, tonto. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y te agradezco una vez más lo hecho-. Dijo Eri orgullosa y feliz.

Eri y Bankotsu, se despidieron de la comunicación, ya que dieron el primer aviso de embarco del vuelo a Buenos Aires y las chicas abordaron el avión, junto al fan ganador y a Rin. Tomaron sus asientos a bordo del avión y a la hora señalada, el vuelo partió hacia Argentina, para que las Shikón Star, comiencen su primera gira. Kagome estaba sentada junto a Sango y delante de ellas, estaban Rin y Eri y la líder de las Shikón Star, deseaba que a su lado esté la hija de Inuyasha, a la que añoraba con locura y ya había aprendido la lección acerca de que ser egoísta es feo y que le costó muy caro, pero en realidad, no sabe lo que el destino le depara.

Luego de largas horas de viaje, el avión llegó al aeropuerto de Ezeiza en la capital de Buenos Aires, Argentina y miles de fans, aguardaban eufóricos la llegada de su banda favorita, a sabiendas de que el exitoso grupo pisaría suelo argentino y darán una gira de una semana con recitales en estadios de fútbol, donde ya se habían agotado todas las entradas para los 7 días de presentación del exitoso grupo pop.

Más tarde, las chicas descansaban en el hotel, mientras Kikyo, había ido al estadio donde será el primer recital, a ver como marchaban las cosas por allí y que se den todas las garantías de seguridad, en cuanto a vigilancia y estructuras del escenario. A la noche, la exitosa banda, cenó en Puerto Madero y a la tarde, habían tenido una cita con la presidenta Argentina, la cual compartió 3 horas al lado de las exitosas cantantes y en donde mañana, las chicas fueron invitadas a la mansión presidencial a cenar, realmente todo un privilegio para las chicas. Kikyo nunca pudo estar más orgullosa de sus cantantes, era como si 5 ángeles de la esperanza, les cayera del cielo.

Al día siguiente, las chicas salieron de paseo, pero debían estar puntuales a las 9 para tener la cena con la presidenta y estar descansadas para dar algunos temas. Eri y Rin, decidieron hacer algo poco usual, ambas fueron a pasear en Tren e hicieron un viaje a la localidad de Grand Bourg, a Eri no le agradó mucho, pero sabía que a Rin eso le entusiasmaría, y estar en medio de gente que para ellas eran de poca monta, no era agradable. Pero en fin, un paseo era un paseo.

Rin, viajaba sentada en las piernas de Eri, que lucía una minifalda medio corta escalonada negra, una blusa de tirantes blanca y una camisa de manga corta mediana, de color amarillo limón y sandalias de taco alto negras.

-Dime, Eri. ¿Ya pensaste como hacer que Kagome se lleve la sorpresa de su vida?-. Preguntó Rin.

-Claro, lo haremos cuando partamos A Europa, más precisamente a Italia. Allí tu papá tiene todo planeado, créeme que cuando Kagome se dé cuenta, se va a poner furiosa consigo misma-. Rió Eri.

-¡Fantástico!. Espero que eso le dé una buena lección. Créeme que esto es doloroso, Eri. Pero realmente me hubiera gustado que seas mi mamá, eres una chica muy buena-. Dijo Rin con lamento.

-Lo sé, amor. Pero hace poco que me enamoré de Bankotsu y al principio, me ilusioné con tu padre, pero al ver que él se fijó mucho en Kagome, comprendí que para mí sería imposible poder competir contra ella. Además, debíamos abrirle los ojos y hacer que deje esa ambición y egoísmo que tenía y que solo te quiera a ti y no a tu padre. Pero quédate tranquila, estoy segura que Kagome será tan buena mamá contigo como lo sería yo-. Dijo Eri feliz.

Rin se abrazó fuertemente a Eri y esta correspondió al abrazo, una lágrima resbaló de la mejilla derecha de Eri. Realmente le hubiera gustado poder casarse con Inuyasha, pero como ella misma dijo, sería algo difícil y competir con Kagome sería demasiado, pero todo esto que planeó, para abrirle los ojos a su amiga, resultó muy efectivo y con un resultado positivo para todos y estaba segura que cuando Kagome se entere, todo puede cambiar de odio a felicidad.

A la noche, las chicas estaban reunidas con la presidenta en la mansión presidencial y cenando con la mismísima presidenta, estaban muy elegantemente vestidas y compartieron una noche amena y llena de entusiasmo. El fan ganador creía estar en un sueño y agradeció al cielo el haber sido sorteado y en saber cuántos lo deben estar envidiando por su suerte.

Al día siguiente, las chicas estaban en el estadio donde se llevará a cabo el primer concierto de la gira. Ensayaron los temas y luego de almorzar fueron a descansar y estar listas para la noche. A la hora señalada, el estadio estaba abarrotado de gente, hubo incidentes con quienes querían pasar de colados o con entradas falsas y por suerte, la gente que realmente sacó su entrada, ingresó sin problemas, mientras que los encolerizados colados y aprovechados, seguían con sus revuelos para poder filtrarse en el estadio y perjudicar a aquellos que si tenían entrada, pero para suerte de la gente, todos ingresaron sin problemas como se dijo.

Más tarde, las luces del escenario se apagaron y al rato se encendieron dejando ver a las integrantes de las Shikón Star en sus posiciones y desatar un griterío de euforia y clamor del público presente, que abarrotó el estadio y disfrutaría de un concierto de 3 horas.

A las 3 horas, las chicas culminaron su recital y brindaron 10 temas que hicieron el furor del público, que una vez más las ovacionó, aplaudió y agasajó a las exitosas cantantes, que se sentían felices y orgullosas de recibir el calor de ovación de la gente y Kikyo estaba más que contenta y el fan ganador, que estaba en un lugar de privilegio, seguía disfrutando su suerte y ser la envidia de todos por estar al lado de las hermosas integrantes del grupo Shikón Star.

Más tarde y casi cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, las chicas, se aprestaban a irse a dormir, estaban exhaustas de ese recital y mañana les tocaba otro y así por 6 días más, realmente era agotador, pero adoraban ser las más exitosas cantantes y modelos, aclamadas en el mundo entero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres meses habían pasado de la gira de las Shikón Star por casi todo el mundo, ya habían visitado América del Sur, pasando por Argentina, Colombia, Chile, Brasil, Uruguay y Venezuela. Ya estaban partiendo rumbo a Europa, donde se encontraban en Italia, más precisamente en Milán, donde será su próxima gira de otra semana de conciertos exitosos, donde se llevaron ovaciones de todos los lugares donde tocaron y dejar satisfechos a miles y miles de fans aparte de dejarle miles de autógrafos y fotos y revistas suyas de regalo. Realmente una gira exitosa y como se dijo, el fan totalmente contento y envidiado por todo el mundo.

Eri y Sango, estaban en el bar del aeropuerto, esperando su equipaje y conversando acerca de la sorpresa que le tienen a su amiga líder.

-Espero que acuda a la cita como prometió-. Suspiró Eri.

-Ten confianza. Vendrá y te aseguro que Kagome cambiará su melancolía por alegría y más con lo que hablamos en Brasil-. Dijo Eri sonriente.

FlashBack

Brasil. En un lujoso hotel de San Pablo, Eri, Ayumi y Kagome, estaban reunidas en el pasillo del hotel, las 3 solas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que me espera algo fuerte en Italia?-. Preguntó Kagome confundida.

-Ten paciencia, ya lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo-. Dijo Eri con gesto de grandeza.

-Así es y te aseguro que una de nosotras saldrá muy beneficiada en todo esto-. Agregó Ayumi.

-Chicas, me están asustando. Ya de verdad, ¿Qué se traen entre manos?-. Inquirió saber Kagome ya al borde de la impaciencia.

-Te dijimos que seas paciente, en Italia sabrás todo-. Fomentó Eri misteriosa.

Todo esto, estaba confundiendo a Kagome. ¿Qué era lo que tenían planeado esas dos?.

Fin FlashBack.

De nuevo en Italia, Kagome seguía intrigada con este misterio de Ayumi y Eri y porque Sango, le estuvo tan esquiva en ese tiempo, cuando trataba de preguntarle algo respecto a esto. Esto la hacía sufrir mucho de desesperación, esperaba que no fuera algo malo, pero cuando lo sepa, flor de sorpresa se va a llevar. Mientras, Sango y Eri, seguían debatiendo su sorpresa.

-¿A qué hora llega?-. Preguntó la castaña.

-Cerca de las 10 de la noche, faltan 4 horas-. Respondió Eri.

-¡Ay!. Te juro que ya no soporto ver a Kagome tan tensa y triste por nuestra sorpresa-. Histeriqueó Sango con nerviosismo.

-Sango, se paciente, cuando lo sepa, te repito que todo va a cambiar todo y más el humor de Kagome-. Manifestó Eri sonriente de nuevo.

Horas más tarde, las Shikón Star, ya estaban en su lujoso hotel, y Mientras Kagome estaba acomodando todo lo que compró en aquel paseo de compras del aeropuerto, Kikyo, tramitaba la estadía de su exitosa banda, mientras las exitosas cantantes, cenaban en el bar del hotel, allí estaban todas, menos Kagome, que luego fue hasta la cafetería donde estaban sus amigas, todas esperando el momento oportuno. La pelinegra, lucía un vestido de cocktail negro, de un tirante decorado con una enorme amapola blanca y un cinto con brillantes en el centro y de falda corta hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas y medio holgada y sandalias de taco alto negras.

-¿Van a decirme que pasa aquí sí o no?, y porque me hicieron vestir así-. Inquirió Kagome ya al borde del estallo de nervios.

-Faltan 10 minutos. Vamos, Rin. Te llevaré a jugar pool y a mostrarte como se juega-. Invitó Eri a la pequeña.

-¡Genial!. Me encantaría-. Dijo feliz Rin.

-Igual yo, Eri. Tengo ganas de revancha por haberme ganado en Argentina-. Dijo Sango.

Así, todas las chicas, se marcharon dejando sola a Kagome, que estaba triste y perdida, pero cuando una conocida voz resonó en el solitario restaurante, su cuerpo se paralizó y su corazón latía con fuerza, al voltear a sus espaldas, lo vio a él, con ese traje gris de pura lana italiana, camisa blanca y corbata roja y zapatos negros

-¡¿Inuyasha?-. Preguntó Kagome sorprendida al verlo.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Solo lo resumiré en 2 frases:

1 ¿Esta era la sorpresa que tenía planeada Eri junto a las demás integrantes de las Shikón Star y a Rin y sobre todo en complicidad con Bankotsu al que llamó…¡¿Amor?.

2 ¿Qué estaba haciendo Inuyasha en Italia en la gira de las Shikón Star?

Todo este misterio averígüenlo en el anteúltimo capítulo que viene. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD : Quedan 2 capítulos y el epílogo


	29. Situación embarazosa

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 29: **Situación embarazosa.

El peliblanco, seguía esperando alguna respuesta de una aturdida y sorprendida pelinegra que estaba parada frente a él, estupefacta y sin palabras.

-¿Piensas seguir ahí sin hacer nada?-. Preguntó el ambarino esperando a que ella haga algo.

-Emmm…. No, es que…-. Tartamudeó nerviosa Kagome.

-Ya se, te sorprende el verme, quizá pensabas que estaba esperando a Eri-. La cortó el ambarino cruzándose de brazos.

-En cierta manera, ya que le confiaste a tu hija-. Respondió Kagome con un quedo de tristeza.

-Vine a verte a ti, no a ella y ya sé que le fié a mi pequeña hija-. Aseveró Inuyasha.

Kagome lanzó un suspiro, sabía que esto debía ser un sueño pero era realidad e Inuyasha estaba justo frente a ella y no sabía que hacer, sabe que Rin sigue bajo la custodia de Eri, cuando esperaba que esté bajo al de ella. Rápidamente sacó esa idea de la cabeza, estaba pensando egoístamente de nuevo, quería a Rin, pero siempre y cuando ella la acepte y como por ahora la balanza está inclinada a favor de Eri, la cosa para ella es dificultosa, aunque no sepa aún lo que le depara el destino sorpresivo.

-Te repito, vine a verte a ti. ¿Tomamos asiento?-. Ofreció Inuyasha.

-Claro…- Aceptó tímidamente Kagome.

Así, ambos tomaron asiento y Kagome estaba con el corazón desbocado, no sabía que estaba pasando ahí, pero estaba segura que esta cita era casual, pero ignoraba la sorpresa. Mientras tanto, en un salón de juegos del hotel, Eri, Sango, rin y Ayumi, jugaban a un juego de cartas, cuando Yuka apareció con las noticias.

-Ya están en su mesa-. Anunció Yuka feliz.

-¡Estupendo!-. Exclamó Sango orgullosa.

-Parece que nuestra pequeña alianza y secreto, ha dado sus frutos-. Dijo Eri sonriente.

-Y todo gracias a ti. Realmente no esperaba que superes el dolor que te provocó ese rechazo. Pero supiste llevarlo bien adelante-. Dijo Ayumi con sonrisa pícara.

En ese instante, Ayumi sintió el taco de la sandalia de Sango, impactar en su espinilla y se dio cuenta que había hablado de más, puesto que el gesto de Eri era de tristeza, ya que ella si hubiera deseado tener a Rin como hija, pero dada las circunstancias, Kagome se ha ganado ese privilegio, pero no todas las cosas empezaban a marchar como las Shikón Star lo habían planificado.

En Miami, en la editorial de los Taeda, Bankotsu estaba sentado en su silla con su pies apoyados en su escritorio y lanzando bollos de papel que no le servía, al cesto de papeles inservibles y residuos. Estaba preocupado, tenso y nervioso, algo pasaba por su mente, en ese momento, su hermano Miroku, entró a la oficina y lo vio y no quiso esperar para saber la respuesta de ese estado de su hermano mayor y los porque.

-¿Podría saber qué te pasa?. Parece que todas las noticias malas te hubieran caído encima-. Preguntó Miroku mientras dejaba unas carpetas en el escritorio de Bankotsu.

-Es que… no sé. Me siento tonto por haber ayudado a Eri en esto. Es que… realmente empecé a enamorarme de Kagome. Tal vez sea mejor que García Taisho se quede con Eri y sea la madre de esa niña-. Dijo Bankotsu algo tenso.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?-. Estalló Miroku. – Si tú mismo aceptaste ser el novio de Eri y ahora pretendes herirle sus sentimientos?-.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero que quieres que haga. Me enamoré de Kagome y no puedo remediarlo-. Resaltó Bankotsu golpeando su escritorio con ambas manos abiertas.

-¡No me importan tus razones!-. Exclamó Miroku ofuscado. - ¡No harás algo que perjudique a Kagome. Tampoco pienso dejar que hieras así a Eri, esa chica ya ha sufrido demasiado y si la haces sufrir, me conocerás-. Lo amenazó severamente.

Bankotsu lo miró ferozmente, se levantó de su escritorio, tomó su chaqueta del perchero de pie y se marchó, Miroku lo miró indignado y se fue a su oficina. Estaba claro que Bankotsu se había enamorado en serio de Kagome y eso a la exitosa modelo y cantante, le podría traer demasiados problemas y más si esto se confirmaba, aunque ya es un hecho.

Más tarde, Bankotsu, estaba en una cafetería, cuando observó llegar a un Mercedes Benz deportivo negro y de él bajó Koga, este ingresó a la cafetería y se sentó en la misma mesa de Bankotsu.

-¿A qué debo que me hayas llamado?. Espero sea algo bueno-. Preguntó Koga enfadado.

-Claro que es productivo. Te he llamado para que me ayudes a filtrar una noticia que hará estallar el mundo-. Anunció Bankotsu en voz baja.

-Habla-. Lo alentó Koga.

-Bien. Necesito que me ayudes a que se corra la bolilla, que Kagome esté esperando un hijo mío y Eri uno de Inuyasha-. Propuso Bankotsu.

Koga lo miró asombrado, esa noticia era descabellada pero por otro lado beneficiosa para ambos, ya que esto podría ayudarlo a vengarse de Kagome por haberlo rechazado y de paso a ayudar a Eri a cumplir sus sueños, aunque ella ya estaba ilusionada que por fin sus mal de amores estaba curado pensando que Bankotsu estaba enamorado de ella, pero no sabe que ahora el hermano mayor de los Taeda, se había enamorado de la líder de las Shikón Star y haría correr una noticia que revolverá el avispero muy agitadamente.

Mientras tanto, en Milán, Italia, Las Shikón Star, vivían momentos separados. Kagome seguía en su cita con Inuyasha, Sango, Ayumi y Yuka, jugaban ahora al pool y Eri, había salido afuera y se había sentado en una de las sillas altas que daban a la barra del frigo bar del hotel. Rin, la vio y se acercó a ella, notó que en Eri había preocupación o tristeza o ambas cosas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-. Preguntó la niña con su simpático tono español.

-No me pasa nada, es que… no sé. Olvídalo-. Dijo Eri con tono melancólico.

-Os estas triste por algo y lo sé y creo saberlo. Ese abrazo que me diste en aquel tren en Argentina y esa lágrima que sentí caer sobre mí, me dan a conocer que ese motivo soy yo y es que no queréis despedirte de mí-. Dijo la pequeña.

Eri se dio vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa radiante y asintió levemente, esa niña era algo sorprendente, era como si esa niña leyera las mentes humanas. Sin embargo, la baterista del grupo, tenía otro mal presentimiento. Como si algo le carcomiera más el corazón, una sensación que nunca sintió desde que Inuyasha la había rechazado y la verdad es que no quería volver a sufrir otra vez en su vida y ahora que ese "romance" con Bankotsu parece encarrilado y por fin había encontrado a alguien que la amara, sin embargo ignora lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas con quien supuestamente había cautivado su corazón.

Rin, se subió a las piernas de Eri y la abrazó tiernamente, Eri correspondió al abrazo y juntas compartieron un helado de vainilla con obleas rellenas de crema de limón y justo en ese momento Sango salió donde estaban ellas y vio la escena y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas. Realmente Parecían madre e hija y ese era el sueño de Eri, pero debía ir a informarles para que fue.

-Chicas, ejem (carraspeo). Debemos ir al restaurante, al parecer está todo arreglado-. Informó la castaña con sumo entusiasmo.

Eri y Rin, terminaron su helado y fueron junto con Sango a ver qué ocurría y en efecto se había cumplido lo que Eri y las demás, habían planificado y era ver a Kagome y a Inuyasha juntos, estaban bailando juntos y abrazados al compás de una música de melodía lenta. Eri estaba contenta al igual que Rin y aunque a la pequeña le fastidiaba tener que separarse de Eri, en el fondo esperaba que Kagome cumpla con lo que hasta ahora le venía brindando la baterista del exitoso grupo pop y que era un amor de madre que quiere volver a sentir.

Mientras tanto, en Miami, Bankotsu había editado todo y llevado las suficientes pruebas y hasta consiguió algo que le dará resultado. Una tira reactiva para test de embarazos y que pertenece a Eri y para mala suerte de la baterista del grupo, el resultado le había dado positivo y aún no había dicho nada ni a Kikyo, ni a Kagome ni a ninguna de sus compañeras, sin embargo aún no había empezado a sentir los tradicionales síntomas de embarazo, ya que había hecho algo que el mismísimo Inuyasha debió intervenir y era que realmente el hijo que estaba esperando Eri era de él, pero en secreto. Ambos acordaron abortar ese bebé antes de que nazca y a base de una suma millonaria cosa que a Eri le causó un enorme disgusto y desagrado, puesto que si ella misma planeó rejuntar a Inuyasha y a Kagome, no quería que un tercero se interponga y por ello debió hacer ese sacrificio. Sin embargo y quien si sabía de su embarazo, fue Bankotsu y además Koga, quienes no van a perder la oportunidad para que Kagome e Inuyasha se distancien.

Lo que más era preocupante, era que en un laboratorio, Koga había conseguido muestras de unos análisis que se hizo Kagome antes de la gira mundial y eso le facilitó la tarea, pero sin embargo, la líder del grupo Shikón Star, también ocultaba un secreto y no precisamente muy halagador y Eri no era la única que corría con ese contrapesos encima.

Ya era tiempo de que todo se devele, Bankotsu y Koga, abrieron un espacio en un canal de televisión y empezaron a comentar las noticias acerca de todo esto.

Mientras tanto, en Milán, las chicas e Inuyasha celebraban la reconciliación, cuando Kikyo entró totalmente furiosa y se dirigió hacia ambas y estaba que ardía.

-¡¿ME QUIEREN EXPLICAR LAS 2 QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-. Gritó enfurecida la manager del grupo.

-¿De qué hablas, Kikyo?-. Exigió saber Eri.

-¡DE ESTO!-. Rugió Kikyo colérica.

Kikyo encendió un televisor que había en el restaurante del hotel y puso el canal donde se estaba divulgando la noticia, ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas y no podían creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Sango las miró a ambas con el ceño fruncido y su paciencia empezó a agotarse en cuentagotas, pero a alta velocidad. Inuyasha estaba estupefacto y miró a ambas sorprendido y además dolorido por lo que se estaba divulgando.

-¿Ahora soy yo quien exijo que me expliquen que significa esto?-. Gritó Sango furiosa.

Kagome y Eri se miraron y se pusieron rojas de vergüenza, habían sido delatadas por quienes creían era su aliado y su amado a la vez. Eri juró que Bankotsu se las iba a pagar todas juntas, ya que la había traicionado. ¿Cómo se librarán de este lío ahora?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Solo resumido: ¿Cómo se resuelve este lío y cómo zafarán de esta situación engorrosa?. Será cierto?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo que lo haré yo o Perla. Arrivederchi.

PD: Debido a este pequeño contratiempo, el fic se extiende 2 caps. Más o sea que en vez de 30, serán 32 + el epílogo. Y aún no se sabe si será ExI o KxI y/o KxB, 3 opciones.


	30. Puertas de sombras y esperanzas

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 30: **Puertas de sombras y esperanzas.

Kikyo seguía esperando una respuesta al igual que todas y sobre todo Inuyasha, pese a que él mismo ya sabía lo que pasaba allí.

-Estoy esperando-. Fomentó Kikyo con aire impaciente.

-Es verdad lo que sucede, Kikyo-. Dijo finalmente Kagome.

Ante esa respuesta, todo se develó un aire apocalíptico, empezó a rondar el ambiente, Inuyasha miraba estupefacto a Kagome, ¿Cómo podía ser que si ella pretendía ser la madre de su hija, esté esperando un hijo de otro hombre?. Pero el ignoraba que tampoco le hizo un gran favor a la líder del grupo Shikón Star, ya que él tuvo su "aventura" con la baterista de la exitosa banda.

-Inuyasha, quiero saber si en verdad, ¿el hijo que Eri espera es tuyo?-. Inquirió saber Sango.

-Sí, pero creo que ya no va a ser posible-. Afirmó el peliblanco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Preguntó Ayumi.

-La obligué a que tome sulfato de quinina para que no lo tenga-. Confesó Inuyasha.

Kagome se quedó horrorizada, Sango estaba furiosa y Kikyo no salía de su asombro, en eso la castaña, se acercó a Inuyasha y le dio una cachetada delante de Rin y de todos los presentes.

-¡Eres un lunático!. Jugar a dos bandas, no es bueno y menos con los sentimientos de una mujer-. Gruñó la castaña iracunda.

-Lo se y creo que es mejor echar la suerte de una vez y que me decida-. Dijo arrepentido el peliblanco.

En el instante en que Inuyasha iba a decir algo, Kagome lo interrumpió, era evidente que sabía lo que iba a decir y que no iba a gustarle nada en lo absoluto, ya que ella quería tener ese privilegio y sin importar lo que haya ocurrido antes y perdonar todo lo que haya pasado, aunque duela y mucho, puesto que ella también cometió un pecado y muy grotesco.

-¡No!-. Saltó Kagome. – No voy a admitirlo. Voy a decirlo de una vez por todas, quiero ser tu esposa y la mamá de tu hija y no me interesa lo que hayas hecho-. Dijo firmemente.

-El no fue el único, tú también hiciste algo indebido y según Bankotsu, no has abortado-. Dijo Kikyo con vos seria y firme.

-Cabe acotar, que ya sabemos a claras que tu quieres ser la madre de la hija de Rin, es tu máxima obsesión y ya lo has hablado con Eri y Sango-. Dijo Ayumi.

En eso, un silencio invadió el salón, cuando Rin expresó unas palabras que dejaron fríos a todos y más a Kagome, esto le terminó de derrumbar su vida.

-Si esas son tus intenciones, Kagome. Permíteme decirte que ya no me interesa que seáis mi madre. Puesto que has traicionado a mi padre. Prefiero a Eri de mamá-. Dijo Rin severamente.

Kagome quedó estática. Su gira se había convertido en un infierno al igual que su vida. Nunca debió confiar en Bankotsu, no solo porque la traicionó, sino que además había herido los sentimientos de Eri al decir que ahora prefería a la líder de las Shikón Star y no a la baterista del grupo. Eri estaba tan enardecida que juró vengarse de Bankotsu y ella no era la única. Kagome será la que peor venganza tome contra el mayor de los Taeda.

Al día siguiente, nada era lo que parecía. Las Shikón Star, desayunaban en un silencio que crispaba los nervios y ponía la piel de gallina a más de uno. Kikyo les pidió que pongan actitud en sus ensayos y recitales. A todo esto, el fan ganador del concurso creyó estar viviendo una pesadilla, cuando todo parecía ir bien encarrilado en su gira, pero jamás esperarse esta situación tan embarazosa y fuerte y encima con alguien que se obsesionó con la líder del exitoso grupo pop.

Mientras tanto, en Miami, una pelea entre hermanos, se llevaba a cabo y muy fuerte.

-¡¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?-. Preguntó Miroku sulfurado.

-Claro que si-. Respondió Bankotsu con desdén. – He revalidado lo que siento por Kagome y de lo cual no pienso retractarme-.

-¡TE OLVIDARÁS DE ELLA Y DEJARÁS QUE ESA CHICA SEA LA MUJER DE INUYASHA Y ADEMÁS ADORA A SU HIJA, QUIERE SER SU MAMÁ-. Gritó furioso Miroku.

-Me importa un cacahuate. Además ya tendrá un bebé y será madre. No tiene que andar tras esa niña, la cual ya debe haber escogido mamá y creo que esa mujer tiene nombre y se llama Eri-. Dijo Bankotsu despreocupado.

-Te desconozco como hermano y no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme hasta que no arregles esto. Esa chica no merece sufrir así y menos Eri, eres de lo peor haber jugado con sus sentimientos-. Dijo Miroku muy enojado y se retiró de la oficina.

Bankotsu, se quedó sentado en su silla, en un segundo había pasado de héroe salvador a villano acosador, había ayudado a Kagome a que ella e Inuyasha estén juntos y Eri no sufra mal de amores, ya que ella también andaba tras del peliblanco, pero Kagome lo deseaba y más por algo que vuelve a repetirse, quiere a Rin como su hija y no importaba a qué precio, pero con lo acontecido recientemente y las duras palabras de Rin, ahora sí su mundo se derrumbó completamente. Mientras, el fan ganador del concurso, anotaba en un cuaderno lo que vivía junto a las Shikón Star y como Kikyo le dio permiso para escribir un libro con sus memorias de cómo es estar en la mayor gira mundial junto a sus cantantes favoritas y todo lo que vivió, lo harán millonario, ya que miles de fans del exitoso grupo pop querrán saber que se siente o mejor dicho, que sintió un fan que ganó el concurso y estuvo al lado de ellas y hacer que como si ellos lo vivieran en vivo y en directo, pese a los altibajos que han pasado en esas horas.

Casualmente, en la sala de ensayos donde las chicas, terminaron de ensayar sus temas para el concierto de esa noche, Sango vio al muchacho y se acercó a él, lucía una minifalda de color blanco y una camisa sin mangas y abotonada de color rosa medio oscuro y sandalias de taco alto de color negro. Esa minifalda, atrajo la mirada de Joao y sango se dio cuenta, pero en realidad, iba a otra cosa a verlo.

-¿Cómo vas con tus memorias?-. Preguntó la castaña mostrando una sonrisa.

-Pues…Bien, creo que esto no me lo creería nadie, pero supongo que valdrá la pena-. Respondió el joven portugués medio tímido.

-Te aseguro que si lo será, después de todo, todo lo que se está divulgando es real y esto te aseguro te dará mucho dinero y para bien tuyo, tienes el consentimiento de Kikyo para escribirlo-. Afirmó Sango contenta.

En eso, apareció Eri, lucía una minifalda de cuero negra con pantimedias de color negro transparentes, una blusa de tirantes medio finos de color negro marfil y unos zapatos de taco alto abiertos en el empeine y con una tira que lo abrocha al costado de estos, también son negros.

-No pude evitar escuchar lo sucedido y déjenme decirles que seré la primera en querer saber que viviste con nosotras-. Dijo Eri contenta.

-Realmente es algo que atesoraré hasta el año que me vaya al cielo-. Dijo Joao.

Eri y Sango, seguían conversando amenamente con el fan ganador que las acompaña, pero la cara opuesta de la moneda, era Kagome, quien seguía triste y desconsolada por aquellas hirientes palabras de Rin y en cómo es que Eri espera un hijo de Inuyasha y si es verdad que Eri no abortó a ese bebé. Pero de algo estaba segura, que Bankotsu iba a pagárselas todas juntas, la había traicionado de sobremanera y pese a que ahora la tiene de rival, tampoco le va a perdonar que haya jugado así con Eri. Pero repentinamente, Ayumi apareció con una noticia que pareció atraer la atención de Kagome.

-Hola, Kagome. ¿Sigues triste?-. Preguntó la pelinegra del cordel rojo.

-Lo superaré, Ayumi, pero dime. ¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó Kagome en tono resignado.

-Es que estaba viendo a Eri y a Sango, hablando con nuestro acompañante y no se porque, pero algo me dice que Eri, le está echando el ojo a él, pese a que es 2 años menor que ella-. Comentó Ayumi el nuevo chimento.

-¿Es en serio lo que dices?-. Preguntó Kagome esperanzada.

-¡Claro!-. Respondió Ayumi.

-Pero hay algo que todos olvidamos. Eri espera un bebé de Inuyasha y al parecer, se casarán-. Dijo la pelinegra volviendo a su tristeza.

-No te tires a la pileta sin agua, Kagome. Hay algo que no le ha sucedido a Eri-. Dijo Ayumi nuevamente en tono esperanzador.

-¿Qué es?-. Preguntó Kagome nuevamente atraída.

-Que si Eri está embarazada, ya tendría que haber pasado 3 semanas y entonces… ¿Por qué no se le formó panza aún y por qué no tiene síntomas?. Además, recuerda que Eri sufre de bajas de glucemia, pese a que no es diabética ni leucémica. Entonces ¿Qué pasaría si Bankotsu mintió?-. Comentó Ayumi sonriente.

Kagome lo pensó bien y puede ser cierto lo que esté diciendo Ayumi, Eri no sufre de diabetes ni de leucemia, pero de vez en cuando, le vienen bajas de glucemia y por eso tiene que comer cosas dulces, pese a que las detesta, pero ella había estado una noche con Bankotsu y estaba ebria. Pero que pasaba si Bankotsu realmente no la embarazó y se cuidó, eso podría significar una luz de esperanza para ella, y ahora más que nunca, estará dispuesta a vengarse del hermano de Miroku, así como lo hizo con Koga. Sus chances se han revitalizado y ahora una nueva luz de esperanza se le abre, con estas dos noticias que le dio Ayumi y ver si puede alzarse con Inuyasha y que no solamente ella, sino que también Eri pueda vengarse de Bankotsu por haberla engañado. Mientras Kagome seguía pensando su venganza contra Bankotsu, Eri había salido a comprarse unos libros de cocina italiana, ya que adora cocinar. Se compró unos de cocina mexicana e italiana y un libro de repostería, pese a que se dijo antes que detesta los dulces muy empalagosos, pese a que siente debilidad por los alfajores rellenos de dulce de leche.

Mientras paseaba, pensaba que la soledad no es su fuerte y al saberse traicionada por Bankotsu, todas sus esperanzas se habían esfumado como una ráfaga de viento y aunque ahora Inuyasha parece ser quien sea su marido, sabe perfectamente que Kagome no se lo va a permitir porque está obsesionada en querer ser la madre de Rin y aunque esta ya le dijo claramente que quiere que la baterista del grupo Shikón Star sea su madre, la líder de la banda no dará el brazo a torcer.

Eri sabe que el fan ganador le cae bien, pero de repente se le vino a lamente que anda pensando como una anciana solterona y eso le desagradó en ella misma.

Siguió caminando, cuando repentinamente se encontró con Rin y eso la sorprendió, por que cómo era posible que una niña tan pequeña ande sola por la calle, pero cuando se acercó a ella, la niña le explicó el por qué andaba sola.

-¡Hola, Eri!. ¿Qué andas haciendo sola?-. Preguntó la niña saludando contenta.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo-. Respondió Eri. – Yo vine a comprarme algunas cosas-.

-Pues yo también, es que mi papá está en una oficina por unos trabajos publicitarios para los que vino-. Explicó la niña.

-Vaya, ahora comprendo-. Entendió la pelinegra de la peineta amarilla.

Repentinamente, Kagome, estaba paseando con Ayumi y Sango, cuando pudo ver a Eri y a Rin juntas y parecían hablar muy animadas y de repente, ambas se tomaron de la mano y salieron a caminar juntas, daban la sensación de parecer madre e hija, cosa que le vino esa nube negra a la mente de Kagome y se separó de Sango y Ayumi, pero al saber lo que iba a hacer, las 2 la detuvieron, cosa que no le agradó mucho a la pelinegra.

-¡Déjenme, no voy a hacer nada!-. Protestó Kagome.

-¡Si lo ibas a hacer!-. Dijo Ayumi enojada. – Ibas a molestar a Eri y a la hija de García Taisho-.

-Ayumi tiene razón, Kagome. Yo tampoco tengo cara de tonta. Ibas a enfrentar a Eri y quitarle a Rin para que no pasee con ella. Parece que lo que uno te habla te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro-. La retó Sango enojada.

Kagome estaba que ardía de bronca, y mientras Yuka era quien ahora paseaba con Joao, el fan ganador del concurso, Kikyo se encargaba de preparar todo para el concierto de esa noche de las chicas, mientras Eri y Rin, habían entrado a almorzar a un restaurante, sango y Ayumi, decidieron prenderse al almuerzo, pero no así, Kagome, quien fue a hacer unas cosas antes de volver a reunirse con sus amigas de la banda musical.

Más tarde, las chicas, estaban en un conocido local Starbucks, cuando vieron llegar a Kagome, ya que Sango, le mandó un mensaje desde su celular para decirle donde estaban, Eri le había comprado a Rin, un rompecabezas de la sirenita de Disney y unos marcadores para colorear y un libro de cuentos, que a Rin le gustan mucho, todo parece indicar que Eri tiene el paso libre, pese a que a Kagome se le había encendido la luz de esperanza cuando Ayumi le comentó todo lo que estaba pasando con Eri. Kagome entró al bar de los famosos y ricos cafés rellenos y tomó asiento junto a sus amigas.

-¿Qué tal su paseo?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-¡Estupendo!-. Respondió Ayumi. – Hemos paseado mucho. ¿Y qué tal tú?-. Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Fantástico, he hablado con una televisora y con Miroku y créanme que esta noche, Bankotsu se llevará la peor sorpresa de su vida, ese canalla se va a arrepentir de todo lo que hizo-. Aseguró Kagome con sonrisa diabólica y triunfante. ¿Cuál será el plan de Kagome?.


	31. Las mentiras se pagan caras

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 31: **Las mentiras se pagan caras.

Siguiendo con la charla, Sango y las demás, aprobaron lo hecho por Kagome y esa noche, el hermano mayor de Miroku, recibirá la peor lección de su vida.

-Eso es bueno, ya es hora que ese granuja se dé cuenta de con quienes se metió. Además de que hirió a mis mejores amigas, yo también deseo que sufra por canalla-. Dijo Sango con aspereza.

-Ya le pasará su San Martín. Por cierto Eri-. Dijo Kagome cambiando el tema. - ¿Es extraño que durante varias semanas no hayas tenido síntomas de embarazo?. Que ya no deberías tener algo de panza si lo estás?-. Preguntó con una curiosidad socarrona.

-¡Kagome, no empieces con tus provocaciones porque está Rin!-. La frenó Sango hastiada y con la paciencia totalmente perdida.

-Solamente le hice una pregunta para saber si ese cerdo de Bankotsu, mintió o que onda-. Se defendió la pelinegra.

-Pues…-. Empezó Eri.- La verdad es que no siento nada desde que tomé esa sustancia que me obligó Inuyasha, no he sentido nada-. Afirmó

¡Bingo!, eran las palabras que necesitaba oír Kagome. Eri no estaba embarazada y con ello la gran oportunidad de tener más puntos en contra para Bankotsu y demostrar que mintió en todo, pero… ¿Y ella?. Ahora restaba saber si ella lo estaba y así hacerla completa. Por suerte se había comprado un test de embarazo y si era cierto, resignará su amor hacia Inuyasha y lo que más aprecia, Rin. Rezaba que Bankotsu se haya cuidado y que al estar tan ebria no se haya ido de mambo o lo peor le estará por venir y es ser esposa de Bankotsu y no de Inuyasha como desea.

Lo peor es que Kagome no sabe que Inuyasha ya supo todo y la verdad es que pese a que Sango lo abofeteó y ya se supo lo que hizo con Bankotsu y sobre todo el deseo que le pidió su pequeña hija de que quiere a Eri como su mamá, por lo que el peliblanco, ya ha decidido que Eri sea su esposa y no Kagome, pese a que en un primer momento, todo parecía encarrilar a que la líder de las Shikón Star, sería su esposa.

Más tarde y a pocas horas del recital y del castigo a Bankotsu, Kagome se había encerrado en un baño y llevó con ella el test de embarazo, se quitó toda su ropa y su lencería, se miró a un gran espejo su desnudo cuerpo y se acarició el vientre –_"Ojalá no estés dentro mío o tendré que quitarte aunque me duela"_- Pensó en un susurro, lanzó un suspiro y tomó una de las tiras reactivas del test de embarazo e hizo todos los pasos que había que seguir para la determinación final que dará el veredicto que no desea tener de Bankotsu.

Cuando llegó el momento indicado, miró su reloj de pulsera y al llegar el tiempo indicado, miró la tira reactiva y obtuvo el resultado, le dio negativo. ¡Sí!, el resultado que tanto anhelaba, llena de felicidad y alegría, se vistió rápidamente y corrió al vestuario, las chicas la vieron entrar llorando y se alarmaron, más cuando la vieron con la tira reactiva en la mano, pensaron lo peor.

-¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó Yuka preocupada.

-¡Kagome no me digas que…!-. Tartamudeó Eri petrificada.

En eso, Kagome las miró y sonrió llorando y les explicó todo.

-No chicas, lloro de la emoción. ¡No estoy embarazada de ese imbécil!-. Estalló la pelinegra de felicidad al decírselo a sus amigas.

Las chicas, corrieron a abrazar a Kagome, era la mejor noticia y esa noche no podría ser la mejor de todas, ya que Bankotsu recibirá la peor noche de su vida y aunque aún no se sepa lo de Eri, es certero que su mentira de que esperaba un hijo de Kagome no se llevará a cabo y la líder de las Shikón Star, tendrá una dulce y suculenta venganza contra el empresario.

Horas más tarde, el estadio estaba repleto de gente entusiasmada por ver a su banda favorita, no entraba un alfiler y en menos de un día ya se habían agotado las entradas y las que se vendieron para los 2 días siguientes de recitales. La ovación de los fans era estruendosa, las luces del estadio se apagaron y al encenderse, aparecieron las chicas bajo una lluvia de aplausos y ovación. Las 5 lucían iguales en cuanto a vestimenta, se pusieron un pantalón blanco, con una blusa tipo sostén que dejaba verles el estomago y la panza y una camisa de verano de manga corta de color rojo malvón, se calzaron sandalias de taco mediano de color negras y una flor tipo rosa china decorando su pelo en el costado izquierdo, estaban realmente preciosas. Kagome dirigió unas palabras en italiano al público, mientras una traductora, traducía lo que decía Kagome ante la atenta mirada de los hermanos Taeda que estaban mirando la televisión y cuando Kagome dijo que entre Eri y ella habían preparado un tema muy especial para él, las chicas tomaron sus instrumentos y comenzó la canción, era algo lenta, pero con un poco de ritmo, al oír el tema, Bankotsu se quedó helado y Miroku lo disfrutaba, la letra de la canción decía así:

_Ya no me pinto mi sonrisa nueva para recibirte, ya no me muero por besar tus labios ni quemar tu piel, ya no me rompo la esperanza a golpes contra tu inconsciencia, murió mi paciencia, y ahora estoy despierta y no me quedan ganas para verte más.  
Ya no recuerdo que me hizo un día quedarme a tu lado, por más que quiera no recuerdo que pude encontrar en ti, he estado ciega demasiado tiempo y ahora estoy cansada de seguirte el juego, cuando nazca el alba estaré muy lejos, muy lejos de ti._

No te puedo creer, ya ni quiero creerte, te olvidaste de mí, me tenías en frente, esta idiota se va, voy a cambiar mi suerte, ya no temo tu voz, tú, tú me has hecho más fuerte.

He malgastado junto a ti ilusiones de una nueva vida, sin darme cuenta de que para ti he sido un capricho más, me sedujiste con falsas promesas y con fantasías de pasión eterna, todo eran mentiras que ni tu creías pero yo creí.  
Ya no despierto empapada en lágrimas cada mañana, me siento fuerte para dibujarme un nuevo amanecer, ya no estoy rota de dolor y rabia y al mirar tu cara ya no siento nada, ya no soy la tonta que te perdonaba una y otra vez.

No te puedo creer, ya ni quiero creerte, te olvidaste de mi, me tenías en frente, esta idiota se va, voy a cambiar mi suerte, ya no quiero tu voz, tú, tú me has hecho más fuerte.

Ya no me afecta tu dolor, tu falsa excusa de mal perdedor, no me conmueves, no me hieres, ya no me aplastará tu corazón, muerto y corrupto de tanto rencor, no dejas nada entre tú y yo, todo acabó. Uoo…hahahaaa!

_(Música)_

(Coro interpretado por las chicas y al final por Kagome)_ No te puedo creer, ya ni quiero creerte, te olvidaste de mí, me tenías en frente, esta idiota se va, voy a cambiar mi suerte, ya no quiero tu voz, tú, tú me has hecho más fuerte._

Al finalizar el tema, Kagome volvió a alzar sus brazos al cielo y una ovación, aplausos y griterío del público, estremeció a las chicas, estaban eufóricos, incluso Kikyo y Joao aplaudían a rabiar, Eri enjugó una lagrima al saber que ese tema iba dedicado al hombre que traicionó sus sentimientos y su corazón, Luego Kagome tuvo un gran sabor a revancha y por fin su venganza había sido consumada y más cuando dirigió unas palabras.

-Este tema, se lo he dedicado a un hombre que por TV ha dicho una sarta de mentiras y ha jugado tanto con mis sentimientos y amor, como con el de mi amiga del alma y baterista de mi grupo Eri, su nombre es Bankotsu Taeda y espero que con esto, te quede claro que no se juega con nosotras, Bankotsu. Te has pasado y has salido perdiendo, por suerte no estoy embarazada de ti y realmente espero que esto te haga recapacitar que ya no te deseo y que has perdido mi confianza, es una verdadera pena, pero ahora comprendo por qué el dicho se ven caras y no corazones, es tan bueno y hasta efectivo, por que con esto demuestra que tu corazón es de piedra y oscuro como la noche. Espero algún día pidas perdón y aunque nos cueste, estamos dispuestas a perdonarte a medias, porque lo que hiciste es de un verdadero Gigoló Playboy que no respeta los sentimientos de las mujeres y jugar así, te ha hecho perder la partida. Espero hayas aprendido una gran lección y si te quedas soltero para toda tu vida, será tu castigo divino y eterno por mentiroso, falso y traicionero, que tengas suerte en tu vida-. Fue el mensaje de Kagome hacia Bankotsu.

Eri sonrió ampliamente y supo que se lo tenía bien merecido por haber jugado con ella también, mientras en Miami, Bankotsu estaba helado, perplejo y sin palabra alguna, sabe que todo su mundo se le derrumbó y ahora ha perdido la amistad de unas chicas maravillosas como las Shikón Star, mientras tanto tenía que aguantarse las burlas de sus compañeros y su hermano.

-Te dije, bobalicón, que jugar así con Kagome, te iba a llevar por mal camino, tontito playboy-. Lo gastaba su hermano Miroku con sarcasmo.

Todos se burlaban de Bankotsu hasta que este perdió los estribos, le pegó una tremenda piña a Miroku y a sus empleados, a uno lo escupió y a otro le pegó una patada en el estomago y a la mujer, le tiró el café en la cara y se fue, todos corrieron tras de él, pero Bankotsu fue más rápido y salió a la calle y para su suerte, había una patrulla de la policía y pidió ayuda a los oficiales, que rápidamente detuvieron a los encolerizados agresores y Miroku pensó que esta vez, Bankotsu había ido demasiado lejos al hacer que todos vayan presos por hacerse el inocente, después de recibir semejante castigo por parte de las Shikón Star, que le valió una lluvia de cargadas.

Mientras tanto, en Roma, las chicas seguían con su recital y deleitando a todos los fans, cuando repentinamente, un custodio de la banda musical, se acercó a Kikyo y le dijo algo al oído.

-Disculpe, señorita Otonashi. Pero me acaba de llamar el señor Miroku Taeda, está detenido en una comisaría-. Informó el custodio.

Al oír esa noticia, Kikyo se levantó de su asiento y corrió a atender el teléfono y gracias a que Kagome le había dado el número de donde iban a actuar, pudo contactarla. Miroku le explicó todo a Kikyo y ella también pensó que Bankotsu se había excedido al hacer lo que hizo. Rápidamente, llamó a su abogada de confianza y pidió que saque a Miroku y los suyos de la comisaría y en breve, todos estuvieron libres, aunque ya les había quedado registrada una entrada a un departamento policial y encima una causa por agresión, cuando fue Bankotsu el que los había agredido primero.

Cuando Miroku quedó libre, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su casa, la que comparte con su "hermano" y a reclamarle por lo hecho, pero cuando entró, se topó que Bankotsu se había llevado todas sus pertenencias, desde su efectivo hasta los DVD, se había ido de la casa, Miroku no sintió alivio, puesto que quiere hablar con él y que recapacite sobre lo que ocurrió con las Shikón Star y las razones de por qué jugó con los sentimientos de Eri, la cual ahora lo odia a muerte.

Al día siguiente, las chicas se levantaron a duras penas, luego de una noche agotadora, en la que estuvieron 2 horas y media, exponiendo canciones y deleitando a miles de fans que fueron a verlas. Mientras Sango se daba un baño, Eri buscaba en sus cajones que ponerse de ropa, ella había salido de bañarse recientemente y mientras estaba solo con una toalla blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, debatía como deslumbrar esa mañana medio nublada. Eri y Sango, comparten la habitación en el hotel donde están hospedadas.

Luego de revolver todo, se quitó la toalla y se puso su lencería, se puso un pantalón blanco de tela Oxford y una blusa de tirantes finos de color rojo, se calzó unas sandalias de taco mediano de color crema y una chaqueta de color negro corta. Al salir del baño, Sango la vio que se estaba maquillando y ella también empezó a buscar en su cajonera a ver que se ponía, optó por un pantalón negro Oxford medio ajustado y holgado de botamangas y una camisa sin mangas de color amarillo limón, que dejaba totalmente al descubierto sus brazos. Se calzó unas sandalias de color negras de taco alto y también se maquilló. Cuando terminaron, salieron juntas al restaurante a desayunar y a reunirse con las demás y con el fan ganador. Kagome había llegado unos segundos antes que las demás, lucía una minifalda escalonada y medio acampanada de color blanco tiza, una blusa de tirantes que solo dejaba ver la mitad de sus hombros y sus totalmente al descubierto sus brazos e iba atada al cuello y sandalias de taco alto negras. Se había recogido su pelo en una trenza alta a la altura de su nuca.

Cuando las 5 chicas estuvieron sentadas y junto al ganador y a Kikyo, aparecieron Inuyasha y su hija Rin y tomaron asiento en otra mesa, las chicas no se atrevían ni a llamarlo, puesto que luego del recital, el peliblanco y su hija, no habían ido a felicitarlas y se llegó a saber que ni siquiera habían concurrido al estadio, eso había molestado mucho a Kagome.

Inuyasha, lucía una remera tipo chomba de color azul con finas rayas verticales de color amarillo, unos jeans azules y zapatos de color negros. Sabía que las chicas, murmuraban cosas a su espalda y prefirió ignorar esos comentarios, pero cuando escuchó que Kagome atinó a decir que es mejor ignorarlo, ya que no tuvo la cortesía de ir a ese recital último que hicieron. Eso era lo que Inuyasha estaba esperando, que Kagome resbale y así poner su plan en acción, se levantó de su mesa, ante el silencio de las chicas que lo observaban firmemente, se acercó a la mesa de ellas y se paró junto a Eri, que lo miró medio nerviosa.

-¿Qué deseas?-. Inquirió saber la chica de la peineta amarilla.

Inuyasha sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, una pequeña cajita tapizada con una suave gamuza verde, la abrió y había dos anillos de compromiso, que dejaron helados a todos.

-Quisiera preguntarte, ¿Si estarías dispuesta a ser mi mujer?-. Preguntó el peliblanco a Eri.

-Di que si-. La alentó Rin que se había parado de la mesa donde estaba.

Eri estaba sin habla y completamente estática y sorprendida, Sango, Yuka y Ayumi estaban que no reaccionaban y Kagome parecía un glaciar de petrificada y asombrada, ahora sí que todo estaba perdido para ella, ¡Inuyasha le propuso matrimonio a Eri!. ¿Cuál será la respuesta de la baterista del exitoso grupo Shikón?.

Hola a todos:

He vuelto! Y Solo una duda que recorrerá los 2 capítulos ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Eri?

Kagome tuvo su venganza contra Bankotsu, pero ahora le espera algo que definirá su suerte la decisión de su amiga ¿Será si o será no? Averígüenlo en el cap 32 final o en el 33 que será el último, arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	32. Eri encuentra su amor

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 32: **Eri encuentra su amor.

Eri, cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos breves, se secó sus manos en su servilleta y se sacudió las pocas migas de sus manos en sus pantalones y se sacudió luego. Se puso de pie y tomó a Inuyasha de un brazo y se excusó ante todos.

-Disculpen, debo arreglar un asunto-. Se excusó la pelinegra de la peineta amarilla.

Eri salió afuera con Inuyasha, ante una nerviosa Kagome por querer saber que pasará entre esos dos y de Rin, la cual observaba estupefacta como salió Eri con su padre a pasos agigantados hacia afuera, esperaba que nada malo suceda, Kagome observó a Rin y pudo ver la enorme tristeza en el rostro de la niña, quizá Eri rechace a su padre o no y Kagome rogaba que la segunda opción sea la efectiva y poder concretar su sueño. Le importaba poco lo que la hayan regañado Sango y Ayumi. Ella quería ser la madre de Rin y casarse con Inuyasha.

Afuera, Eri e Inuyasha, llegaron hasta el estacionamiento. Se pararon al lado del BMW 335 de Eri y esta volteó a ver a Inuyasha, mostraba un rostro de enojo y tristeza, lo cual hizo pensar al ambarino una noticia que por ahí no deseaba oír.

-Escucha, Inuyasha. No puedes venir ahora a pedirme matrimonio, después de que casi haces lo mismo que Bankotsu-. Comenzó Eri muy seria.

-¿Lo mismo que Bankotsu?. ¡Oye!, ¿Qué te hice yo para que ahora me vengas con este rollo, cuando te estoy dando una linda oportunidad?-. Preguntó Incrédulo.

-¿Quieres saberlo?-. Preguntó Eri cruzándose de brazos. – Bien, te lo diré. En primer término, no sé si sabes que me hiciste abortar al bebé que esperaba de ti y segundo, creo que estoy enamorada de nuestro invitado, es decir de nuestro fan ganador-. Afirmó con total holgura.

Inuyasha estaba estupefacto, no encontraba palabras para meditar esto, Eri lo estaba rechazando y en parte tenía razón, él la había hecho abortar al bebé que Eri esperaba, cuando la baterista del grupo Shikón Star, deseaba ser madre de un hijo de él, aparte de ser la de Rin y más sabiendo que Eri no es tonta y sabe que Kagome es quien se llevaría todos los laureles, pero el ambarino insistió con ella y le dijo algo que a Eri la hizo recapacitar en su decisión.

-¿Y qué me dices de Rin?. Mi hija quiere que tu seas su madre y no tu amiga y líder del grupo-. Dijo Inuyasha seriamente.

Eri enarcó una ceja y lo miró seria y hasta casi amenazante, ahora resulta que metía a Rin en el medio con tal de convencerla de que se case con él, pero Eri estaba tan dolida de que jueguen con ella como si fuera una marioneta que ya no sabía si renunciar a todo e irse a trabajar de otra cosa o seguir con todo esto y resolver de una vez su vida. Su silencio, tensaba mucho a Inuyasha, el cual seguía esperando una respuesta positiva o negativa por parte de una afligida Eri, la cual, y cómo se dijo, estaba muy disgustada con todo, primero Inuyasha que la hace abortar para que le haga creer a Kagome que ella y él estaban comprometidos y segundo Bankotsu que juega con su amor y confianza y que bien merecido se tuvo la venganza que Kagome le propinó en el último concierto que las chicas brindaron la noche anterior.

-No sé, Inuyasha. Dame un tiempo para pensarlo, estoy muy dolida después de todo lo que ha pasado-. Dijo Eri masajeándose sus sienes y cerrando sus ojos como si quisiera llorar.

Inuyasha no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Estaba claro que los recuerdos que le vinieron a su mente de cómo Eri cuidó mucho de Rin durante la estadía de las Shikón Star en Argentina y de cómo algunas veces estuvieron juntas en Miami, pese a que el mayor tiempo lo pasó con Kagome, quien en ese momento se había encariñado con Rin y deseando ser su madre; no lo pensó 2 veces y cuando se disponía a hacerlo, Eri lo detuvo.

-¡No!-. Dijo tajantemente. – Ya te dije que me des unos días para pensarlo y meditarlo mejor. No van a jugar más conmigo y si me disculpas, tengo hambre y quiero ir a desayunar-. Concluyó la pelinegra de la peineta amarilla y se fue rumbo al bar del hotel a terminar su desayuno. Al entrar, todos la miraron y notaron un gesto de desagrado en el rosto de la baterista del grupo y detrás de ella, un serio Inuyasha, el cual ocupó su mesa y su hija junto a él, estaba muy disgustado por el comportamiento de Eri, pero ella ya le había dicho que le de un poco de tiempo para meditar su oferta y el dolor que siente interinamente, se le vaya.

Durante todo el día, las chicas se prepararon para dar su último concierto en Italia, antes de partir hacia Alemania y luego a España. Inuyasha no fue a verlas a sus ensayos y tampoco le permitió a su pequeña hija ir a verlas, estaba claro que el ambarino quería olvidarse de ellas y maldijo el día que aceptó hacer esa publicidad para ellas, pues si esto no hubiese sucedido, no estaría pasando por tantos embrollos y menos tener que estar viviendo esta historia que nadie le creería si la publicase en los periódicos, en revistas de chimentos o en un libro, el cual será escrito por Joao, el fan ganador, que sigue escribiendo en su cuaderno sus aventuras con las Shikón Star y que será furor entre todos los fans de la exitosa banda musical.

A la noche, las chicas volvían de sus paseos por los shoppings italianos, en donde volvieron a hacer buen uso de sus tarjetas de crédito y comprarse cosas y regalos para algunos. Esa noche, Eri había decidido cocinar algo para festejar que mañana harán su concierto en el estadio de Giuseppe Meazza que queda justamente en Milán y no muy lejos de donde están y que además es cede de los grandes clubes italianos como el Inter y el AC Milán.

Eri estaba sola en la habitación que comparte con Sango y meditando que hacer de su vida, si aceptar la propuesta de Inuyasha o no, sabe que ama a Rin y quiere ser ella su madre y que siente algo por el peliblanco, pero cuando piensa en cuanto han jugado con sus sentimientos y lo peor que hizo Inuyasha en usarla para fingir ser su esposa y hacerle abortar un hijo y todo para celar a Kagome, eso la enfurecía de sobremanera, estaba harta de que la usen y más se enardecía cuando pensaba en Bankotsu y en que si llegaba a verlo, lo iba despedazar sin dudarlo. Quería un hombre que la ame, que le haga sentir de verdad la pasión de lo que es el amor en serio, alguien que la entienda, que comparta sus mismos sentimientos y pensamientos, alguien que pueda hacerla sentir orgullosa de que sabe y entiende de verdad lo que es amar. Se cambió de ropa y salió hacia la cocina. Optó por ponerse unos pantalones Oxford negros, unas sandalias de taco ato negras y una camisa de manga larga blanca con rayas horizontales de color grises y rojas.

Bajó hacia la cocina, que ya estaba libre y comenzó a preparar todo para deleitar a sus amigas y a Joao con algo delicioso y quizá hasta sirva para hacer lo mismo con los turistas que estaban en el hotel. Se puso un delantal de color rojo, que iba aferrado al cuello y luego a la cintura. Sacó unos paquetes de tallarines y unos ingredientes para preparar una salsa fileto que a ella le salen deliciosas y Eri conoce mucho de cocina italiana, gracias a una prima que le enseñó muy bien. Cuando se disponía a cocinar, vio entrar a Joao con su cuaderno, al parecer estaba escribiendo sobre ella y en cómo iba a cocinar, pero Eri decidió esconder todo, quería que su comida fuera una sorpresa, pero Joao entró tímidamente y Eri no se opuso, es más lo había recibido con una amplia sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-¿A qué debo tu visita?-. Preguntó Eri sonriente.

-Emm… Nada. Solo quería saber que estabas haciendo y… seguir escribiendo un poco y ver que cocinabas-. Respondió tímidamente Joao.

-Es una sorpresa, pero puedes quedarte. Me viene bien un poco de compañía-. Aceptó Eri.

En eso, Joao se sentó en una mesa y siguió escribiendo su increíble viaje con las Shikón Star y así publicar su libro, una vez que tenga todo listo. Una hora más tarde, un delicioso olor a salsa fileto, invadió toda la cocina, era evidente que Eri era una cocinera excelente y que su plato será un éxito entre sus amigas y su invitado. Joao dejó su cuaderno en la mesa y se levantó, se paró junto a Eri a espiar y pudo ver la delicia que había hecho la baterista del grupo. Eri se secó sus manos en su rojo delantal y lo miró sonriente. Sacó un pedazo de pan de la mesada de mármol y mojó un poco de su salsa y le dio el pedacito de pan con la salsa a Joao para que lo pruebe.

Joao casi se cae desmayado al sentir ese sabor tan fino y sabroso, que era tan rico que se comería esa salsa ahí mismo, Eri estaba encantada de que el chico, esté tan complacido con lo que ella había cocinado, en eso, Eri giró su cabeza para cerrar la hornalla del fuego y Joao se había agachado a recoger un pedazo de servilleta descartable que se había caído al piso. Cuando ambos se pusieron nuevamente frente a frente, estaban casi tan cercanos, que se podía decir casi se besan, Joao se alejó levemente y totalmente colorado de vergüenza.

-L...Lo siento… no quise…-. Tartamudeó nervioso el joven portugués.

-No es nada-. Dijo Eri riendo.- Sabes eres guapo, pero muy tímido-. Concluyó riendo.

Joao se puso más rojo que antes, Eri le había dicho que era guapo, pese a su timidez. En ese lapso Joao volteó a ver a Eri y al tenerla tan cerca, n pudo contenerse, él realmente se había enamorado de la baterista del grupo y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad de hacerla suya. Se acercaron lentamente y unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, lento pero de a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso de amor. Eri enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de Joao y este la abrazó por la cintura, donde Eri tenía sujeto el nudo de su delantal rojo de cocina.

El beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado, Eri gimió levemente al sentir que Joao la besaba con ese deseo que ella anhelaba sentir, que por fin un beso le diga que ese era su hombre, que la deseaba, que la amaría de verdad sin jugar con sus sentimientos ni con su amor. Eri abrió un poco más su boca dejando pasar levemente la lengua de Joao y que eso se convierta en un amor que ya es algo seguro. Repentinamente, Sango había ido a ver que pasaba que Eri se había atrasado un poco y cuando entró a la cocina vio al romántica escena y se quedó chata. Llamó haciendo un gesto a sus amigas y cuando todas vieron lo que acontecía, se alegraron mucho al saberlo y empezaron a aplaudir, haciendo que Joao y Eri se separen y totalmente rojos de vergüenza, vuelvan a sus tareas, Sango y Kagome rieron y la pelinegra se acercó a Eri.

-Veo que por fin y espero que la tercera sea la vencida-. Dijo la líder de las Shikón Star sonriente y feliz por su amiga.

-Lo mismo digo-. Respondió Eri feliz.

Inuyasha había visto el beso de Eri con Joao y con eso dejó sentenciado que hablaba en serio y que eso de que se iba a tomar unos días, era un pretexto para escaparle, que el peliblanco no vuelva a jugar con ella nunca más y aunque a Eri le duela separarse de Rin, ella ya jugó sus cartas y se inclinó por alguien que si la va a amar de verdad y a darle todo el amor que ella necesite. Agradeció al bendito concurso y al cielo el poder encontrar al hombre perfecto y que por fin sus sufrimientos queden al margen y sean reemplazados por felicidad y amor.

El ambarino no sabía cómo iba a decirle a su hija que Eri ya había escogido su nuevo amor, cuando ella deseaba que precisamente la baterista del exitoso grupo pop, sea su nueva mamá y no vea más a su padre solo y viudo. Inuyasha pensaba en su error de haberle hecho abortar a Eri y eso la hizo enojar mucho y fue esa la razón de un no indirecto por parte de la pelinegra de la peineta amarilla. Pero en ese momento, Inuyasha recordó algo que puede ser su última carta, pese a que ella también hizo cosas que él no deseaba saber de ella y menos con sus pretensiones.

Y ya que estaba decidido y las cartas echadas sobre la mesa. Inuyasha no dudó un solo instante y el también jugaría algo a su favor y aunque le vaya a doler mucho a Eri, cuando se lo restriegue en sus narices, lo hará con todo gusto. ¿Se atreverá a declarársele a Kagome por venganza a Eri?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

He de aquí el capítulo en el que Eri por fin encontró el amor y le dijo no a Inuyasha pese a que Rin quería a Eri como su mamá y ahora un despechado peliblanco, que pese a lo que hizo sufrir un poco a Eri, ahora buscará otro amor y con sabor a venganza. ¿Será Kagome su nuevo amor? Averígüenlo en el siguiente y último capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	33. Amor vengativo, Kagome triunfa

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 33 Final: **Amor Vengativo, Kagome triunfa.

Inuyasha sabe que Eri sufriría si ve que Rin ahora desea tener como madre a Kagome, así que cuando vio que su pequeña hija se acercó, la llamó con gestos y la pequeña fue con su padre que le mostró la escena de Eri y Joao juntos y la pequeña sintió una enorme desilusión, asco y odio, aquella mujer que quería como mamá, resulta que había rechazado a su padre, entonces esa fue la campana de largada, para que Inuyasha planee su venganza. Su suerte empezaba a dar frutos, Kagome estaba yendo a la cocina e Inuyasha se escondió con su hija a tramar la venganza contra Eri por lo acontecido. Estaba mal, puesto que en vez de disculparse con la baterista del grupo musical, se quería vengar de ella por haberlo rechazado, luego de su mala acción por el aborto.

Cuando Kagome entró a la cocina, Eri y Joao la recibieron, pero justo tras de ella, entró Rin muy sonriente y tomó de la mano a Kagome, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de la pelinegra y más cuando escuchó lo que le dijo la pequeña.

-¡Hola, Kagome!. Mi papá quiere verte a solas. Y… La verdad es que serías mi mamá perfecta, porque la verdad, eres muy simpática y linda-. Dijo inocentemente la niña.

Kagome sonrió sorprendida ante las palabras de esa niña tan pícara e inocente, pero quien había borrado la felicidad y sonrisa de su rostro, fue Eri, quien estaba dolida, esas palabras le cayeron muy mal, puesto que ella quería mucho a Rin y no dudó en que esto debe ser una venganza de su padre por haberlo rechazado, así que decidió arreglar todo esto de una buena vez y con todo el dolor de su alma por saber de boca de una niña el despecho de su padre, aunque sea de manera disimulada y de forma indirecta.

-Si me disculpan, creo que antes, debo ir a arreglar algo yo-. Dijo Eri saliendo de la cocina a pasos agigantados y dejando a Rin, Joao y Kagome solos.

Eri ni siquiera se había quitado su delantal de cocina, estaba enfadada y mal y cuando entró a la sala donde estaba Inuyasha, este se encontraba solo y a oscuras mirando por la ventana.

-Te esperaba, Kagome-. Dijo el ambarino sin voltear a mirar.

-¡No soy Kagome!-. Siseó la enojada voz de Eri.

El ambarino al oír la voz de una colérica Eri, encendió la lámpara de pie que estaba en un rincón y medio se asombró al verla.

-no era a ti a quien esperaba-. Dijo el peliblanco con desdén.

-Quieras o no, me escucharás-. Fomentó Eri enojada.

-De acuerdo-. Aceptó el ambarino con gesto desinteresado. – Te escucho-. La alentó.

-¡Eres un imbécil!. Le dijiste a tu hija que quiere que Kagome sea su madre y de manera indirecta, para que yo me sintiera mal, sabiendo cuanto adoro a tu hija-. Dijo Eri malhumorada.

-Bien dijiste, es mi hija y tengo derecho como su padre a elegir a quien será su mejor mamá. Y ya que me rechazaste, no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada y menos a decir que amas a mi hija cuando claramente ella vio que ya jugaste tus cartas-. Dijo Inuyasha con soberbia y agrande.

Eri sentía unas enormes ganas de matarlo, en vez de aclarar todo con ella, la estaba empeorando, pero el ambarino supo a que venían los reclamos de una enfurecida Eri e Inuyasha no perdió el tiempo en pedir lo que la pelinegra de la peineta amarilla estaba buscando desde que ocurrió aquel incidente con lo del embarazo y el aborto que el ambarino le hizo hacer para tejer una novela de celos alrededor de Kagome, cuando Eri se había enamorado en serio de Inuyasha.

-Si buscas que te pida disculpas por lo acontecido antes, estoy dispuesto a pedírtelas, se que estuve mal y no quise herirte así, pero… quería que Kagome escarmiente por haber jugado con mi hija, cuando sabía claramente que yo también la amaba y ella solo estaba empeñada en querer a Rin-. Dijo el ambarino seriamente.

-¿Y qué hay de mi?-. Preguntó Eri. – Yo estaba enamorada realmente de ti, amaba a tu hija y quería ser su mamá en serio y darle un hermanito, ese hermanito que tu me hiciste abortar y que quería dárselo a Rin como premio a nuestro amor y casamiento. Ese era mi máximo deseo-. Sollozó Eri con tremendo dolor.

Inuyasha tragó aire fuertemente, esas palabras de Eri, sonaron muy reales y era muy verídico que Eri estaba enamorada de él y lo quería, pero el ambarino ya había jugado su suerte en dirección a Kagome, pese a que ella solo quería a Rin en un principio y estuvo con Bankotsu. Inuyasha se acercó a Eri y la tomó suavemente pro los hombros.

-Espero que con Joao, encuentres el amor que yo no pude darte por estúpido. Sé que estuve mal y ya me he disculpado, de verdad no quise que te sientas así de mal y que quisieras a Rin como tu hija. Pero viendo esto, me merezco que me rechaces y que busques felicidad en alguien que pueda darte lo que yo no. Sé que así será y te deseo suerte-. Dijo el ambarino con total sinceridad.

Eri sonrió y se abrazó a Inuyasha, quería maldecirse por haberlo perdido y tomar una decisión a la ligera y decidirse por Joao, pero su dolor la llevó a tomar esa decisión, sus lagrimas brotaban de sus marrones ojos e Inuyasha también se le piantó un lagrimón por esto. Cuando se separaron, Eri se secó sus lagrimas y agradeció a la vida poder saber que aún hay gente honesta en el universo y en la tierra, y aunque hubiese deseado que Bankotsu hiciera eso con ella, pudo saber que Inuyasha si era de esas personas que piden disculpas por sus errores y ya con todo arreglado, ambos regresaron a la cocina y con todo resuelto.

Más tarde y cuando terminaron de cenar la deliciosa cena preparada por Eri, esta y Sango, lavaban los platos de la vajilla y conversaban acerca de la honestidad de Inuyasha y en como por fin le había pedido perdón por lo hecho y como pudieron dejar atrás las diferencias, cosa que hizo sentir muy feliz y orgullosa a Sango, que esperaba que en Miroku, encuentre a ese hombre que ama y deje de ser tan mujeriego de una buena vez.

En tanto, Kagome e Inuyasha, estaban juntos en la terraza del hotel y a plena luz de luna, al noche era esplendida y cálida. La pelinegra estaba contenta de estar a solas con él en esa noche y gracias al cielo, su más grande sueño, estaba por cumplirse y gracias también a lo hablado en la mesa, pudo terminar de aclarar todo y regresar las cosas a la calma y como debe ser. Inuyasha estaba tomado de la mano de Kagome y esta estaba ruborizada y feliz.

-Oye, Inuyasha. Quería pedirte perdón por todo. Por lo de Bankotsu, por haberte presionado y más, por querer quedarme con tu hija y querer ser su madre a toda costa sin importarme los sentimientos de nadie, ni siquiera los de Eri, que estaba enamorada de ti-. Susurró la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes. Ya te he perdonado, pero fue un momento muy difícil los que hemos pasado ambos, yo con tus presiones y yo con esto de que quise celarte dejando embarazada a Eri y luego haciendo cosas que nunca debí hacer. Les hice algo muy feo a todas ustedes y me merecería lo peor, pero por suerte Eri aceptó mis disculpas y hemos quedado como que nada ocurrió. Sango y Ayumi ya me perdonaron, a Yuka le cuesta un poco, pero se que lo hará tarde o temprano-. Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo con tristeza.

-No te hagas mala sangre, Inuyasha. Lo primordial es que todos nos hemos pedido disculpas mutuamente y hemos quedado bien, Kikyo me ha dicho que se siente muy orgullosa y feliz de saber que al fin de cuentas, todo ha quedado normalizado y bien-. Dijo Kagome acariciándole un hombro para consolarlo.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Kagome. Creo que en verdad es bueno que todo haya terminado bien-. Dijo el peliblanco agradecido.

-Si es cierto y espero que encuentres a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz a ti y a Rin, se que voy a extrañar horrores a esa pequeña hermosura, pero creo que ella merece una mejor mamá que nosotras-. Gimoteó la pelinegra tristemente.

Inuyasha sonrió, tomó el rostro de Kagome y su mirada dorada y penetrante, hizo que los nervios de Kagome se ericen como los pelos de un erizo y una corriente eléctrica recorra su espalda, esa mirada seductora de Inuyasha la derretía como una vela. Se sorprendió más cuando escuchó las palabras de Inuyasha.

-Creo que la madre ideal para mi pequeña demonio, la tengo frente a mis ojos, la mujer que ha logrado robarle una sonrisa a mi hija y sobre todo a su áspero padre-. Dijo seguro Inuyasha.

Kagome se quedó pasmada ¿Acaso eso era una declaración de amor indirecta?. ¡Claro que lo era!. Inuyasha se le había declarado por fin a Kagome y los deseos de la pelinegra líder del exitoso grupo pop Shikón Star, se había hecho realidad. Por fin podrá ser esposa del hombre que la hechizó de amor y ser madre de esa niña que tanto añora y quiere.

Kagome realmente no podía salir del trance, era como si una estrella acabase de iluminar su camino a una ilusión que se hizo realidad, estaba tan feliz y contenta, que no se dio cuenta que Inuyasha comenzó a acercarla hacia él y unió sus labios a los de ella, la cosa se había concretado, el amor había llegado y aunque haya sido por una venganza contra una de las integrantes del grupo, Kagome había triunfado, el amor que tanto anhelaba tener, se ha hecho realidad.

(3 meses después)

La gira de las Shikón Star, estaba llegando a su fin, luego de varios recitales en Holanda, Dinamarca, Egipto, Alemania y Francia, las chicas estaban en Londres, Inglaterra. Donde estaban terminando su gira en la capital Inglesa y se aprestaban a ir a España, donde Inuyasha había preparado una sorpresa para Kagome, su futura esposa, si leyeron bien, Kagome será esposa de Inuyasha, ya que en la capital inglesa, el peliblanco se le declaró a la líder de las Shikón Star y le propuso matrimonio, cosa que la pelinegra aceptó gustosa y generar un aire de felicidad en todas sus amigas y más por que Eri y Joao, habían confirmado su romance y ahora eran novios con futuro matrimonio. El fan ganador del concurso de las Shikón Star, tuvo un premio que nunca llegó a imaginarse, ser novio de una de las integrantes del exitoso grupo musical y encima estar a punto de casarse con ella y nada menos que con una de las más deseadas de las integrantes y era la baterista del grupo, se sabe que todos mueren por Kagome, pero ahora ella ya está comprometida y a punto de casarse con un multimillonario que al principio nunca llegaron a ponerse de acuerdo, pero entre idas y venidas y tironeos por el amor de una niña, la cosa favoreció a la líder del exitoso grupo del momento y que ahora podrá ser madre de la niña que tanto lleva en sus entrañas y de yapa esposa del hombre que conquistó su corazón y aunque a mediados de esto había un corazón herido, pudo sanarse gracias a una medicina llamada amor, lo mismo ocurrió con Eri, su destrozado corazón y sentimientos, se vieron sanados y recompensados con alguien de quien menos esperaba se convierta en el amor de su vida y que agradeció al cielo que ese milagro ocurriese y ese milagro se llamaba Joao, el fan ganador del concurso de la gira mundial de las Shikón Star.

Una semana después, las chicas ya estaban en Madrid, España. Donde acababan de dar su concierto en el estadio del Real Madrid y prontamente darán el segundo y último en ese mismo estadio. En cuanto terminó el concierto, Inuyasha subió al escenario ante unas asombradas Shikón Star, las chicas lucían trajes iguales que consistían en un top rojo aferrado al hombro izquierdo y decorado con una flor amarilla en este, el top dejaba ver los vientres y el estomago de las cantantes y además llevaban una minifalda roja muy corta y unas pantimedias de color negras y botas de cuero del mismo color de las pantis. El ambarino tomó el micrófono y lanzó un mensaje a todos los espectadores que hicieron silencio para oírlo. Estaba claro que el peliblanco estaba en su tierra y todos lo conocían y por ello dedicaron su atención.

-Estimado público. Quiero decirles que se ha decidido que parte del dinero recaudado, irá destinado a la ayuda para UNICEF y que la ayuda a la gente carenciada siga adelante, pero además de ello, quiero anunciarles mi compromiso con Kagome Higurashi, a quien ya he decidido convertir en mi esposa-. Anunció el peliblanco ante un griterío de delirio de millones de personas que copaban el estadio del Real Madrid.

Sin meditarlo, el ambarino se acercó a Kagome y la besó en sus sensuales labios ante un griterío de aliento y emoción de la gente, las chicas aplaudían enfervorizadas ese momento y Kagome estaba orgullosa y feliz de ese momento, Inuyasha le declaró su amor en público y encima todo había salido por todos los canales del mundo que transmitían el recital de las Shikón Star en España, tierra natal de Inuyasha.

Kagome estaba tan feliz y emocionada que esto no era ningún cuento de mentira, era un cuento de hadas que cumplen los deseos más fervientes de cualquier ser que lo desee y el suyo se hizo realidad, aquella noche fue la mejor de su vida y la de todas las Shikón Star, aparte por que Miroku había anunciado que estaba enamorado de Sango y a través de un mensaje televisivo, hizo saber que quería comprometerse con ella, cosa que enamoró y emocionó a la bajista del grupo, ahoa todo estaba completo y por fin las 5 integrantes del exitoso grupo, conocían lo que es el amor de verdad y por fin hacer felices a sus corazones.

En la vida, todo tiene un precio para el amor, aunque se juegue con él y se busque venganzas de muchas formas, un corazón herido puede ser sanado con solo una medicina llamada amor y eso ocurrió con las cantantes del exitosísimo grupo Shikón Star y aunque también los momentos de codicia, avaricia y hasta de pretensiones poco adquiribles, el perdón también resultó la mejor cura para los males, Eri e Inuyasha, dejaron de lado sus rencores y por fin podrán llevarse como verdaderos amigos y aunque Eri deseó que el peliblanco fuese su esposo y madre de su pequeña hija, comprendió que le iba a ser difícil, pero que tarde o temprano iba a encontrar al hombre de su vida y aunque tampoco lo encontró en Bankotsu, quien jugó con su amor, finalmente un fan que ganó el susodicho concurso, pudo curar sus heridas y ser su doctor en su herido amor y corazón y por fon formar un noviazgo bien merecido como debía ser.

Kagome comprendió que su avaricia por pensar solo en Rin, la llevaron a meditar en un futuro que el amor no es un juguete como lo especuló y aunque haya tratado ella también de celar a Inuyasha saliendo con Bankotsu, así como el peliblanco lo hizo con ella saliendo con Eri, supo que su amor por él era muy fuerte y deseoso y aunque quiso ser madre por la fuerza de Rin, entendió que esa no era la mejor manera y menos presionar a alguien y que los esfuerzo de Rin por querer conseguir un regalo para su padre había dado sus frutos y era conseguirle una esposa nueva ya ella una nueva mamá, una madre que estaba dispuesta a darle todo el amor y afecto a ambos, una madre que resultó para el ambarino, el mejor regalo para papá.

FIN.

Hola a todos y todas:

Bueno… Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, finalmente los deseos de Kagome se hicieron realidad y pudo concretar lo que más deseaba, casarse con Inuyasha y ser madre de Rin. Eri pudo sanar su corazón herido y encontrar al amor de su vida como ocurrió en el capítulo 32.

Gracias a todos por sus 183 reviews y los que vendrán en el futuro, realmente mil gracias por hacer de esta historia la mejor de mi vida y aunque estuvo a punto de ser cancelada varias veces, la inspiración mía ha hecho que pueda ser terminada y pese a mi momento de dolor por la pérdida de mi madre, eso me llevó a seguir adelante aún más.

La semana que viene el epílogo de esta historia y como terminarán todos nuestros personajes. Gracias a todos y hasta la semana que viene con el cierre definitivo de esta historia. Arrivederchi

Guille (Knight Rider).


	34. Epílogo

Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi

**Capítulo 34. **Epílogo

Madrid, España. 2 años han pasado. En las puertas de la iglesia San Francisco el grande, una feliz pareja sale con rumbo a su auto y a su nuevo nido de amor. Las lágrimas de una pequeña niña que ya había llegado a sus 9 años, veía como el rostro feliz de su padre era como un tesoro para ella y más al ver como iba tomado de la mano de aquella mujer que lo cautivó y que finalmente es la esposa de su añorado padre y su nueva mamá. Aquella mujer, líder del exitoso grupo pop Shikón Star, se había casado con el hombre más deseado de toda España. Tras dar ese si que los unirá para siempre y de por vida.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos. En la misma iglesia, otra integrante del grupo, había contraído nupcias con su nuevo y flamante esposo, alguien que las acompañó en su gira y que inesperadamente sanó un corazón herido de muerte. Esa feliz mujer era Eri Reeses, baterista del grupo liderado por Kagome y que ha contraído matrimonio con Joao Ronaldo Ribeiro, un diseñador gráfico publicitario, que ha obtenido como se dijo, lo inimaginable, estar casado con una integrante del exitoso grupo del momento y que también estarán unidos para siempre.

Cabe acotar, que Eri y Joao, ya han sido padres antes de casarse y han tenido un varoncito, al que han llamado Satoru y que integrará la nueva familia de una emocionada Eri.

Inuyasha y Kagome, no planean tener hijos, puesto que la pelinegra estaba sumamente feliz de ser madre de Rin, y a Inuyasha le sobraba con tener a su pequeña hija y que es un grato tesoro y recuerdo de quien fuera su recordada esposa, pero eso no significaba que Kagome no vaya a hacer feliz a su marido, puesto que antes de casarse, le dio varias satisfacciones al peliblanco, que han hecho que la haga suya para siempre y Kagome tenía con que, puesto que los 91,62, 95 de su escultural cuerpo le daba para seducirlo.

Sango y Miroku, habían contraído matrimonio, 3 meses antes que Inuyasha y Kagome y Eri y Joao. Por suerte para la castaña y bajista del grupo, su nuevo marido pudo dejar de ser un mujeriego suelto y aunque le costó bastante y a base de duras represalias y más de una sandia en la cabeza por parte de una encolerizada Sango y regaños de sus amigas hacia el playboy pelinegro, la cosa fue cambiando y ahora todo era calma en la feliz pareja que ya tienen 2 hijos y con esto se han conformado. Pero pese a esto, Sango tampoco priva a su marido de noches de placer y en esto la castaña es más empalagosa y ardiente y aunque tiene la misma silueta que Kagome, excepto que el 95 se cambia por un 97, Miroku está más que satisfecho con su flamante esposa, a la que amará hasta que se vayan al cielo.

Siguiendo con el tema de las pasiones, Eri tampoco se rezaga y a Joao le ha dado más de una noche placentera, pese a que el pequeño ha privado muy pocas veces de ello y gracias a los cuidados de unos responsables padres, el pequeño pasa noches muy agradables en su cuna. Lo que hace que Eri, demuestre el fuego sexual y apasionado que lleva dentro y con las mismas medidas de cuerpo y belleza y lo escultural, hace que Joao, sienta que se ha ganado algo más que una lotería o desbancar a un casino de toda su fortuna y lo que más adora, es que a Eri siempre le apasionó dormir con babydolls muy provocativos o en lencería o hasta en ocasiones sin nada encima, lo que dejaba ver aún más sus proporciones. Pero pese a lo ardiente de Eri, sabe que por fin su herido corazón, ha renacido con esperanzas y sanar pronto y todo gracias a que alguien ha hecho lo que nadie pudo, amarla con pasión.

Koga, había salido de prisión bajo palabra de no molestar más a las Shikón Star, Kikyo retiró todos los cargos y lo mismo Kagome y pese a que le desearon lo mejor, Koga no les dijo nada y se marchó con rumbo desconocido para ellas, cosa que a las chicas les fastidió mucho, puesto que querían que Koga siga siendo su amigo y les presentara a su nueva familia. ¿Cómo?. Si, leyeron bien, nueva familia. Koga se casó con una de las bailarinas que pertenecían al grupo Shikón Star, era Ayame Laico, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes y que contrajo matrimonio con el pelinegro, que ahora es muy feliz junto a su nueva esposa y a su flamante hijo al que llamaron Shippo. Koga, se fue a vivir con su familia a Melbourne, Australia y pidió a la justicia, que no se divulgue su paradero a las Shikón Star, ya que para él, ellas ahora son historia y como se dijo, las chicas están sumamente molestas con eso.

Bankotsu Taeda, se había ido a vivir a Suiza, luego de su pelea con su hermano Miroku y todos sus amigos. Al igual que Koga, el tampoco quería saber nada con las Shikón Star y no concurrió a la boda de su hermano, puesto que ni quería ver a Sango. Bankotsu se casó con una empresaria, dueña de una importante concesionaria de autos y camiones, esta mujer se llamaba Shima Fredes, y se conocieron en el avión, cuando Bankotsu se marchaba a Suiza. Luego de un año, había regresado a la empresa donde trabaja con su hermano y juntos retomaron las acciones, aún Miroku no le perdonó del todo lo ocurrido, pero agradeció que su hermano haya regresado a su trabajo en la oficina que comparten juntos pero debió acceder a varios pedidos de su exigente hermano mayor, como el despedir a los empleados que se burlaron de él, luego de aquel recital de Kagome y Miroku no tuvo más remedio que aceptar uno de esos términos, puesto que al necesitarlo tanto, no tuvo otra salida. Algunos fueron perdonados y se quedaron, pero otros no y por más que le imploraron perdón a Bankotsu, este no aceptó el perdón de quienes ahora, pasarán a formar la larga lista de desempleados del país, hasta que consigan un nuevo trabajo. Sin embargo, Bankotsu decidió darles una nueva oportunidad, pero durante 3 años, deberán soportar rebajas en sus sueldos y trabajar durante un año en días feriados, incluso en el día de la independencia, no tuvieron otra que aceptar, ya que añoraban mucho ese trabajo.

Miroku, felicitó a su hermano por la hermosa mujer que convirtió en su esposa y se dio el gusto de conocer a su cuñada, no así Bankotsu, que seguía reacio a reconciliarse con Sango y esta estaba mal porque su cuñado la odiaba mucho, pero aún así, Sango insistió y logró hacer que Bankotsu la reciba y aunque fue muy frío y áspero, el mayor de los Taeda, aceptó a duras penas el perdón de Sango e incluso le dio una carta donde le pedía perdón a Eri, pero Miroku le insistió en que sea hombre y vaya a pedirle una disculpa cara a cara con la baterista del grupo Shikón, pero ni aún con el pedido de su esposa, Bankotsu no quiso ir, no quería saber nada con Eri y ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo por todos los males que le hizo.

(Una semana después).

Las chicas habían terminado sus ensayos para terminar de hacer todo para su último recital de su gira en España y el mundo entero, habían visitado muchos países y brindado mucha emoción a centenares de sus fans seguidores de todo el mundo que han hecho de la gira de las Shikón Star, todo un éxito de taquilla.

Mientras las chicas se aprestaban a dejar la sala de ensayos, Kikyo entró en la sala y se dirigió a Eri, que estaba poniéndose de pie y masajeándose su pierna derecha.

-Tienes una visita, Eri-. Le anunció la manager del grupo.

-Gracias, Kikyo. Iré enseguida-. Le agradeció Eri.

Eri salió de la sala y cuando entró a la oficina de Kikyo, vio a Bankotsu parado en la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta, Eri no estaba muy convencida y amagó irse, pero sabía de su promesa y se armó de valor para encararlo.

-No esperaba que vinieras-. Dijo Eri medio sorprendida.

Bankotsu apenas volteó. – Vine a disculparme por todo. Ya lo hice con tu esposo y ahora lo hago contigo-. Dijo secamente.

Eri tragó aire. –Te perdono. Estuviste muy mal, pero me alegra que seas honesto y te disculpes por tus actos, espero que en un futuro, sepas lo feo que es jugar con alguien y las represalias que te vengan por ello-. Aseveró.

-No te preocupes, mi nueva esposa, me ha hecho cambiar mucho y es por ello que he venido, aún no estándolo, lo hubiese hecho-. Dijo con desdén.

-Te felicito. Por fin pudiste encontrar a alguien que pueda cambiar tu ser. Me siento orgullosa de que pidas perdón y de paso hayas podido encontrar tu media naranja como dije antes. Pero si te tengo que ser honesta, me hubiese gustado que tú fueras ese hombre que tanto he anhelado-. Dijo entre alegría y tristeza, la baterista del grupo Shikón Star.

-Te agradezco tus palabras-. Dijo Bankotsu con honestidad.

Eri se acercó lentamente hacia un Bankotsu que le daba la espalda, pero cuando este volteó al verla acercarse a él por el reflejo de Eri en el vidrio de la ventana, el pelinegro, volteó hacia ella y supo cuales eran las intenciones de Eri y no se opuso, la baterista del grupo Shikón Star, se acercó a Bankotsu y lo abrazó y este correspondió al agradecimiento de Eri, por fin todo parecía aclarado, pero faltaba el plato principal y Miroku le pidió a su hermano que haga ese esfuerzo y que luego si quiere haga lo que desee, pero el pedido de Miroku y su esposa Shima, era que Bankotsu se disculpe con Kagome y el pelinegro aceptó y nuevamente no muy convencido, lo hizo y como con Eri, un abrazo de perdón, saldó una deuda enorme entre el mayor de los Taeda y las Shikón Star, y aunque las chicas invitaron a Bankotsu a su fiesta, pero él no aceptó, adujo que solamente iba a disculparse, pero hasta ese punto. Sin embargo, las integrantes del grupo, habían insistido ya que una de ellas era su cuñada y querían que Bankotsu, recapacite en su error y aunque ya hayan quedado a mano en cuanto a humillaciones, las chicas saben que él es un hombre muy honrado y amable y no saben por qué había jugado a dos bandas y herir el corazón de Eri y el de Kagome. Ellas no querían que Bankotsu se convierta en un Koga del que no se sabe absolutamente nada después de su casamiento y si querían que Bankotsu siga siendo su amigo, pese a lo ocurrido.

Bankotsu, se tomó unos días y finalmente aceptó el perdón de las chicas, ya que ellas aceptaron el suyo y todo quedó a mano, no querían perder la amistad de Bankotsu, puesto que el perdón que pidió el mayor de los Taeda, fue suficiente para saber su honestidad y su hombría para afrontar las cosas, fue el punto clave, pero pese a ese perdón, aún quiere tomarse un par de semanas para enfriar la cosa, cosa que las integrantes del grupo Shikón Star aceptaron y lo dejaron tomarse esos días. Pero se alegraron que Bankotsu haya cambiado su forma de ser y ahora sea feliz al lado de una mujer que hizo alegrar su vida.

Al final, todos terminaron como deseaban, con un final feliz y así hacer sus vidas como anhelaban siempre, aunque haya habido altas y bajas en las parejas, lo mejor para todos ellos fue enamorarse y sanar corazones heridos. Todos formaron sus nuevas familias y vivir tranquilamente en Miami, donde Inuyasha ha reconstruido su mansión que tenía en Madrid y rehacerla en Miami y allí vivir junto a su nueva familia. Eri tuvo que ampliar su cuarto y comprar una cama matrimonial para vivir con su nuevo esposo y lo mismo Sango. Por suerte las casas de todas estaban cerca y podían verse sin problemas de lejanía y ser felices con sus nuevas familias.

Kagome fue quien se llevó el premio mayor, y aunque haya tenido que disputarlo con su mejor amiga y pasar por muchos altibajos, ha logrado formar la familia que deseaba y todo gracias al sueño de una niña obsesionada en hacer feliz a su padre y cumplir con un solo objetivo, conseguir "el mejor regalo para papá".

FIN.

Hola a todos y todas:

Final de finales para esta historia, todo ha terminado bien por suerte para todos y aunque las chicas no supieron nada de Koga, cosa que les duele mucho, han logrado hacer que Bankotsu siga siendo su amigo y gracias a su insistencia y el perdón por ambos bandos y el punto inicial de todo esto fue Inuyasha, quien con un perdón hacia Eri, la baterista del grupo logró su cometido y recibir el afecto y perdón de quienes la dañaron y ella orgullosa aceptarlos. Pero Kagome ha trinfado y esta historia fue como todos querían que culmine. Gracias a todos y hasta otra.

PD 1: Agradecimiento a Perla (Black Pearl 008 o Kumikito "Cómo yo le digo") por los capítulos que ha hecho en mi fic, Gracias Perla.

PD2: Agradecer a Inu&Kag4ever y a Makikita Chan la chief, por dejar los 34 reviews en esta historia y ser fieles a ello, gracias a ambas.

PD3: Agradecimiento a todas las que dejaron sus reviews y que lleguen a los 186 y los futuros que vendrán y por agregar esta historia como favorita, gracias a todas y hasta otra, aún quedan algunos fics pendientes y estén al tanto a quienes las siguen.

Saludos mil y Arrivederchi

Guille (Knight Rider)


End file.
